After the Siege
by John Chubb
Summary: After the events in Nightfighters, Kincaid and his team seek to rebuild their lives. But there is still evil in the universe that makes building a new life easier said than done.
1. Calling Out

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Out  
by John Chubb

Almost five years ago there was a great battle.

The Power Rangers and the many civilizations of the universe had joined together to form a resistance fleet to bring down the evil rule of Lord Crucible and the Luciferian Empire. The battle resulted in heavy losses on the resistance side, but not as heavy as the losses on the Luciferian side.

In the battle Lord Crucible returned and took in the power and souls of those who had served him killing most of those in the empire's service. If it wasn't for the Power Rangers joining together to form the being known as The One then the universe would have fallen under Crucible's dominion.

Crucible was defeated, and his soul and memory were wiped clean. And the Luciferian Empire was apparently gone forever.

But there were a handful of survivors...

Robert Harper walked amoung the ruins of the planet called Lucifer 6. Once it was the most feared planet of all the evil empires, now there was only ruins and abandonment.

And it was all the fault of Jeff Kincaid, Harper thought emphasizing the disgust he felt towards Kincaid in his thoughts. For just before the final great battle between the United Resistance and the Luciferian Empire Kincaid had called upon the spirits of the night to destroy half the planet.

And to make things worse I lost to the loser, Harper thought. He was a nothing, a nobody who belongs at the bottom of the barrel forever. And he comes and BEATS me! I was the one who should have won. Not him.

Harper wasn't at the final battle. He was one of the few who stayed behind on planet thinking of ways to defeat Kincaid, powers to use, anything at all. Then he noticed a lot of the survivors on the planet start to die around him. He realized later due to com traffic that Lord Crucible had used the life forces of most of the empire to feed his own power. He also took in the essences of the dark ones as well. Then Crucible had been defeated and the dark ones went on to their final reward.

So Harper spent a lot of his time wandering around the galaxy hoping to find some sort of power source that he could use in hopes of finding Kincaid and destroying him. A lot of times hitting dry wells and deactivated guardsmen. And every now and then he would come back to Lucifer 6 believing that he might have missed an artifact he could use or something.

Then one day he came across a secret room buried deep underground with a door inside. The computer was surprisingly still on and it told Robert of a special project that was being done called the portal project. This project would have allowed instantaneous travel to other worlds, and dimmensions so the Luciferian empire could conquer. But according to the information from the screen, something went wrong and the party that went through the portal was destroyed by some form of power.

Hmmm, power. Could it be a power I can use against Kincaid, Harper though. I've nothing to lose by finding out.

So Harper activated the door secquence that allowed the door to open. There seemed to be a white glow coming through and Harper stepped on through.

A speed boat raced down the waters of Lake Erie about to enter the territorial waters of the military base known as Camp Perry. Formerly it was a base for the U.S. Army until it was recently transferred over to the GSA and used as a training ground for new GSA recruits. The pilot of the boat was doing his regular supply run for the PX on the base, and he cranked up the music on his boat radio as he was driving. The ocean air was filled with the song "The house is a rockin with nobody knockin" and the driver was enjoying the air from the great lakes and the sea gulls flying by.

Soon the boat pulled into the dock and pedestrian bridge that is used at times for fishing. An MP stood waiting for the boat driver along with three grunts. When the boat was close to the dock the MP had one grunt tie a mooring line to it while the other two brought forth two dollies. The driver then brought out all the boxes that he was supposed to deliver.

"So how's it going Kincaid?", asked the MP.

The boat driver, Jeffrey Kincaid, lifted the lid up on his cap and said, "I'm holding up. Have a few good fighters that look like interesting prospects down at the rink. I take it the sergeant is going to be sending down a few more grunt for 'disipline lessons huh?"

The grunts looked at each other sheepishly and Kincaid saw the worried looks. "Don't worry the competitors will be gentle." The grunts seemed to relax a little but then Kincaid smirked a little to himself As gentle as they usually are, he thought.

"And how are things on the girl front?", the MP asked.

"A gentleman never tells, sergeant. Besides she'd kick my ass if I did."

Kincaid unloaded the boxes and the grunts put them on the three dollies that were brought forward. One young grunt of about 16 years of age asked, "Uhh, Mr. Kincaid. I heard you have some Ice Cream in this shipment. Is it low fat?"

"You know I didn't ask, but if you fill up like a balloon and have to do thirty pushups then you'll know it wasn't.", Kincaid said. "But I do have those citrus drinks that were requested."

Orange, pineapple, strawberry, bannana?", another grunt asked.

"Lite.", Kincaid said.

"You know Kincaid, you don't have to do these runs you know.", the MP said. "You said so yourself, the rink is doing great."

"Yeah well I want to be able to buy a great house out here. Something my kids will enjoy and can call home.", Kincaid said.

The MP snickered, "Aren't you still young to be thinking about having kids?"

"Hey, you're never too young to think about the family you want. I've got some friends who're looking to tie the knot as soon as they're ready." The MP then released the mooring line and Kincaid started the boat up. "Remember I've got chilli coming in next month.", Kincaid said as he pulled the boat away from the dock and cranked up the volume on the radio again.

"What a guy.", the third grunt finally said.

Mackenzie Dekalb looked at the two fighters in the ring. "Come on you're supposed to be killing each other.", she said trying to get the two 'shooters' to try and hurt each other more.

The two shooters, Mark Shipwreck and a bruiser named Tincup had pounded on each other for twenty minutes with neither one getting a clean cut win. "Don't make me come in there.", Mackenzie called out.

She had moved out to Port Clinton after her 18th birthday, and took up residence in the upstairs room at the shootfighting rink. Kincaid and Mackenzie had something of a long distance relationship that was incredibly short distance thanks to the use of the teleporters aboard Defiance, so the distance was not a factor. When she finally came out to Ohio she got a job and worked her way through college going to an OSU branch campus near Toledo. Now at 22 years old she would be graduating soon and she and Kincaid had made plans to get married soon after. Since then she started to help out training a lot of the guys at the rink, and she realized the two in the ring now were in a condition that was anything but top.

"Okay guys break it up.", Mackenzie shouted. "You guys are really starting to bore me with you beating each other up."

"Well, what do you want us to do? Pummell ourselves with steel chairs until we're both unconscious?", Shipwreck asked.

"You can do that when you're in the WWF.", Mackenzie said. She then went up to both shooters and then said, "Let me show you something."

Mackenzie then dropped to the floor and gave a spinning kick to the back of Shipwreck's knee causing him to drop to the ground. She then delivered a nut shot to Tincup causing him to double over in pain. She then grabbed the right ankle of Shipwreck and the left ankle of Tincup and put them both into ankle lock submissions. She also drove her fingers into pressure points in the ankle that was supposed to make them submit quicker.

Mackenzie had learned a lot about Shootfighting from Kincaid, and it wasn't long before the two big bruisers tapped out. She then heard the sound of clapping behind her, and turned to see...

"ASHLEY, ADAM, CASSANDRA!", the petite girl in white went over to hug her three former teamates. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm on break from UCLA and Adam got a job doing a monster movie and they're shooting it out here in Port Clinton. So we figured why not come out?", Cassandra explained. Adam stood blushing.

"And I'm just looking to get away from California for a while.", Ashley said.

"Reporters starting to hound you?", Mackenzie asked.

Ashley nodded sadly. "I guess since Bulk left for Terra Venture the threat of Bulk and Skull just isn't as threatening as it used to be. The media's hounding us right and left."

"Well welcome to the refuge from California, the Buckeye State of Ohio.", Mackenzie said the line as if she was a ringmaster at a circus. Ashley smiled and hugged her old teamate.

"So where's Stripey?", Mackenzie asked. Just then Andros came in dragging about seven pieces of carry-on luggage.

"Stripey is taking care of his weight lifting for the rest of the month.", Andros said grunting and groaning as he came in. After setting down the luggage Andros collapsed on the floor.

"So what kind of movie are you doing Adam?", Mackenzie asked.

"It's uhh...a monster movie.", Adam said sheepishly. "It's called Son of the bride of the ghost of the Aqua Maniac." Ashley and Cassandra chuckled and Andros rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh, and you get to come in and kick the monsters hiney all the way to the moon like Ralph Kramden does with Alice on the Honeymooners right?", Mackenzie said.

"Uhh, No Mackenzie.", Cassandra said snickering. "You see Adam doesn't fight the monster. He is the monster." Soon Ashley, Andros and Cassandra were laughing out loud. And when Mackenzie got the joke she started laughing too.

"You spend all these years fighting monsters. Now you get to play one on film. That's rich.", Mackenzie said chuckling as well. Adam smiled a little getting the joke as well.

"So where's Kincaid?", Adam asked.

"He'll be back before long.", Mackenzie said. "He's making some extra money doing supply runs for the GSA base nearby."

"Sounds like retirement has been good to you.", Ashley said.

"A little, but I do miss the action at times.", Mackenzie said.

On Lucifer 6 the doorway that Robert Harper went through reopened and out came Harper in a red and black suit with cape, and a mask that looked like it had come from the Spawn comic. His muscle mass had increased and power radiated from his every being.

"Thank you master. I appreciate this gift and chance for revenge." Harper then waived his arms and power shot out of them. Soon every guardsman on the planet had reactivated.

"At last Kincaid. I shall have my revenge on you. But first, I have a prior engagement I must prepare for."

And with that Harper disapeared to parts unknown. The door behind him closed cutting off the evil laughter on the other side.

A new day was dawning on the planet Mirinoi.

The opening of Ranger Settlement(the first joint co-operative effort between the natives of Mirinoi, the colonists of Terra Venture and the slaves of the Lost Galaxy) had brought people all over the planet. The settlement brought forth the best of all worlds. The buildings reflected the natural harmony of the Mirinoians and the technological progresiveness of the colonists and the former slaves. Commander Stanton, Elder Jara, and Mike Corbett represented all three of the factions on Mirinoi and they stood ready to open the settlement.

The design was a cross between the native dwellings of Mirinoi, and the technological design of the colonists. Outside it reflected the natural setting of Mirinoi. Inside there were computers and lighting that drew it's power from solar, hydro, geothermal, and generators that drew power from the wind. Technology that worked with nature instead of against it. The one element these designs had in common was their working together with the natural forces of Mirinoi. Their cultures were changing and they were changing in a way that was unifying separate cultures into one big culture.

In the audience Leo Corbett, Kendrix Morgan, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Maya and Karone were watching and waiting with the shared anticipation that the rest of the joined civilization was sharing. "I can't believe it.", Leo said. "We're all coming together here. This gathering proves that."

"When Ranger settlement was created aspects of everyone's culture was used to create it.", Kai said. "Even the Galactabeasts helped out."

"I'd like to propose a toast.", Kendrix said as they all reached for a set of drinks nearby. "To new beginnings and coming together."

"Hear, hear.", everyone said.

"This is good stuff.", Damon said. "What is it?"

"A native fruit juice from the trees on Mirinoi.", Maya said. "I think your equivalent is strawberry."

"This is good stuff.", Leo said as the other Galaxy Rangers finished off their cups. "You know when Mike was in training, he'd tell of some guy who brought in a drink to the base and he couldn't get enough of it."

"You know Mike was elected the leader of the slave faction.", Karone said.

"That's Mike.", Leo said. "Always the leader."

"Well you're no slouch yourself.", Kendrix said as she nuzzled his cheek coyly. Ever since Kendrix came back from the dead she and Leo were getting close in their relationship.

"Okay guys behave.", Kai said. "Mike's about to speak."

On the podium Mike came forward about to deliver the first speech. "People of Mirinoi, this is a grand occasion. All of us here represent a different aspect of a culture that was looking for a new start. For those on Terra Venture, a new home where we could begin a new society a way of life and not repeat the same mistakes of our predecessors. Slaves who were taken by Captain Mutiny that were freed when we left the lost galaxy, and the people of Mirinoi who have taught us how to work with nature and progress forward to a bright tomorrow.

"Now we have come together as one people working with one another moving forward once again in ways of peace and unity and with the opening of Ranger settlement named after the Power Rangers who have protected Terra Venture and revived the people of Mirinoi from their stone slumber we shall all one day touch the stars again."

Mike was ready to cut the ribbon which would open the settlement when he was interrupted by a flash across the sky. Everyone turned to see what it was.

A ship appeared flanked by five other ships. Karone recognized it off the bat. "Oh no. It's a Luciferian flagship."

"Luciferian? I thought all those ships were confiscated after the final battle.", Kai said.

"Well I think someone missed a few.", Leo said. "We'd better get to the sabers." The others agreed.

It wasn't long before guardsmen appeared everywhere to subdue the colonists. It was like they had teleported out of nowhere and they surrounded everyone. The retired Galaxy rangers barely made it through when a vortex opened up it Kendrix's path and she had gone through it.

"Kendrix. Where did she go?", Leo asked.

"We'll find her later. Let's go.", Kai said grabbing his arm leading him to the sabers.

Soon Leo, Karone, Maya, Kai, and Damon stood before the stone where the Quasar sabers rested. Karone wasn't sure whether or not she would be worthy enough to pull the pink saber from the stone due to her past as Astronema even though she was chosen by Kendrix to replace her. I guess I'll find out soon.", she thought.

And soon in one fell swoop, all the Quasar sabers were pulled from the stone. All were worthy and the Galaxy Rangers were reborn.

The flagship rained fire on ranger settlement while guardsmen subdued the civilization. Jara, Commander Stanton, and Mike were held down by a guardsmen squad. Soon a hover platform came down from the flagship and stopped in front of the three leaders. On the platform was Robert Harper.

Harper then turned to face the people of Mirinoi. "People of Mirinoi. I am called the Imperator. I am the acting military governor of your humble colony. I am not here as a permanent ruler. I just need your planet and you to help me settle an old debt, and find a gift for my benefactor. After my debt is settled, and my search ended, you will be free to go."

Mike didn't agree and made his feelings known despite the guardsmen holding him. "The word of a Luciferian isn't much. Everything they do is revolved around evil. You won't honor your word."

Harper then turned to face Mike and kicked him in the groin. "I don't tolerate Defiance. Remember that.", he said to Mike and the rest of the civilization.

Just then a series of blasts rocked Harper's feet. He turned to look and saw the Galaxy Rangers standing on top of their Galactabeasts. "You're going down Imperator.", Leo said.

"Imperator Robert Harper to you.", Harper said as he drew back his hand and fired an energy bolt that knocked Leo off the Lion Galactabeast.

"Leo are you all right?", Karone asked from uptop the Wildcat.

"I'm fine begin Zord transform and bring them together.", Leo ordered. Soon the Gorilla, Wildcat, Lion, Condor, and Wolf underwent the zord transformation and joined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"Oh I was so looking forward to this.", Harper said. "Mauler come forth." From the flagship came an oversized tank that mowed down everything in it's path. "Coming aboard.", Harper said as he leaped into the control cockpit. As Harper took the controls he watched as the mammoth vehicle had mowed down forests and structures all over Mirinoi.

"NO!", screamed Maya as she stared at the machine destroying her planet. She felt as if the monster vehicle was destroying a part of her as well.

"Let's take this guy out Condor Missile mode fire.", Leo ordered. The missile from the condor fired and hit the mammoth dead center. When the smoke cleared there was no damage to be seen.

"What's that a tickle torture?", Harper said mockingly.

"We're not done yet.", Leo said refusing to give up. "Megaleap." and the Megazord jumped high into the air.

"Galaxy Megazord sabre full power.", all the rangers ordered. And the Galaxy Megazord tried to slice the control tower. There was an explosion that sent the Galaxy Megazord flying back, but the Mauler was damaged.

Unfortunately the force of the explosion caused the Galaxy Megazord to separate and the zord components reverted back to their Galactabeast modes. They landed hard, and were hurt.

The rangers landed hard as well as they were ejected from the megazord. They soon demorphed. Maya looked on as the Galactabeasts lay hurt. They uttered one word to her. "Go."

Maya turned to the other rangers. "We have to get out of here. Escape into what's left of the forest."

"But the colony...", Leo protested.

"We won't do it any good if we are captured too.", Karone said. "If we escape we can come back later and help everyone but we have to stay free."

Leo sighed but he knew Maya and Karone were right. "Let's go.", he said as the Galaxy Rangers escaped into what remained of the forest of Mirinoi.

"How goes the search FX9?", Harper asked his android advisor.

"The Mauler has cleared the first digging area in the search for the heart of Mirinoi. But Mauler repair will take some time.", the android reported.

"And the Galaxy Rangers?"

"Escaped into the forest but we have their Galactabeasts and the guardsmen are putting them to work in the excavation.", the android continued.

"Very well. Is the communications tower ready?", Harper asked. "Yes sir.", the droid responded.

"Then it's time to pay a call to an old friend.", Harper said with a smirk.

The speedboat had pulled in to the boat dock, and Kincaid broke into a jog as he went down the next couple of blocks to the shootfighting rink. When he got there he saw Ashley, Andros, Cassandra and Adam talking with Mackenzie.

"When did you guys get into town?", Kincaid said as everyone formed a group hug.

"Just a few minutes ago. Mackenzie said something about you being on a supply run?", Andros said.

"Yeah, I deliver supplies from a depot down Lake Erie to the military base not far away from here.", Kincaid said. "But how are you guys doing?"

"Well I'm going to UCLA to study law and Adam's working with a big studio in their new monster movie.", Cassandra said.

"He plays the monster.", Mackenzie interrupted. "Don't laugh he's sensitive about it."

Kincaid waved his arms and said, "Whatever."

"Andros and I came out here to get away from the media for a while. They're starting to horn in on our privacy now.", Ashley sadly said.

"Yeah, the press can be real jackylls can they?", Kincaid said. Everyone nodded.

Just then a portal opened in the ring and a blonde girl with glasses wearing a GSA uniform walked in. Ashley and Andros recognized her as...

"Kendrix?", they said in unison.

"Uhh, Hi guys.", Kendrix said meekly. Then Ashley and Andros hugged the former Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"We thought you were dead.", Ashley said. "What happened?"

"Well I was in a wonderful place for a while. It was green with trees and a waterfal..."

"Sounds a little like the junction.", Cassandra said.

"The junction?", Kendrix asked confused.

"It's one of many places that exist outside of space and time. It's where the laws of the universe don't always apply.", Kincaid said.

"So when you were killed the Quasar saber must have sent you to the junction until you we're healed.", Andros said.

"I guess so.", Kendrix said as she looked at the teen in red and black as if trying to place him. "Oh, Jeff Kincaid.", he said offering his hand introducing himself.

"Wait a minute, aren't you THE Jeff Kincaid Mike always talked about? The one who sent his platoon that box of orange-pinapple-strawberry-bannana drink to.", Kendrix inquired.

"No I'm the guy who sent his platoon that box of orange-pinapple-strawberry-bannana lite to.", Kincaid said.

"Well I guess I'd better thank you. The platoon was tired of having to put up with cookie's mystery drink for another week.", Kendrix said before she shook herself back to reality. "Guys, Mirinoi has been conquered."

"Conquered, when?", Adam asked surprised.

"Just now, the other Galaxy Rangers were trying to get to the Quasar sabers when a fleet of Luciferian ships appeared."

"Did you say Luciferian?", Mackenzie asked.

"The siege hasn't been so long that people haven't forgotten what a Luciferian ship looks like.", Kendrix said.

Kincaid went to his communicator and looked at everyone. They all nodded that they were ready. "Hardrive, seven to beam up."

And soon the ex-rangers teleported to where the carrierzord Defiance rested.

Kincaid and Cassandra were focusing on the communications channels trying to see if any Luciferian signals were being broadcast from Mirinoi. Kendrix was starting to lose patience. "What are we doing? Shouldn't we be heading to Mirinoi?"

"It helps to get a better idea of what we're up against.", Kincaid said. "Besides, sometimes the Luciferian empire can't resist boasting about their new conquests.

"We got something I'm clearing up the static now.", Cassandra said. The image soon cleared to reveal the face of the Luciferian commander. A face Kincaid remembered well.

"Harper.", he said through clenched teeth.

"I thought you beat that jackass at Lucifer 6.", Mackenzie said.

"Apparently not.", Kincaid said.

Just then Harper's image began to speak. "Transmitting this signal throughout the known universe. People of the universe, Mirinoi has been conquered by the second Luciferian empire. And we will use this planet as we see fit." He turned to see thousands of Mirinoians, colinists, and former slaves put to work in an area that had been apparently cleared for an excavation. The Galactabeasts weren't far away as guardsleds were hearding them to working. Kendrix felt a wave of pain flash through her as the Wildcat Galactabeast was struck by the sled's shockstick.

"No.", she said. Andros and Ashley tried to comfort her.

Then Harper spoke again. "But I will make a deal with the universe. I will release Mirinoi if you all give me one man. I want Jeff Kincaid here. I want him here so he can taste the defeat I suffered at his hands.

"Now this is not a challenge Jeff. I want you here so you can take your medicine.", Harper said as he held his fist up to his chest. "You need to learn that garbage is not supposed to disrespect those that are better than it. I want you here so I can defeat you properly. So if you don't get here, I'll either send someone to get you or maybe the 1 million zanabatar reward for your head will be sufficient for someone to bring you here. I'll see you soon." Harper then cut off the com line.

"What a jerk.", Ashley said.

"We need to get up there. Karone's on Mirinoi.", Andros said worried about his sister.

Kincaid paused for a second and then raised his head and said, "Hardrive round up the usual suspects."

Justin Stewart stood getting measured for his graduation robe. Tommy, Kat, Bruce and Tanya were nearby watching their friend get into the spirit of the measuring, by tapping his toe nervously.

"How are you holding up Justin?", Tanya asked.

"Were you this nervous when you were graduating?", Justin asked.

"I don't know I picked up my diploma early, so I didn't walk down the aisle.", Tommy said.

"Well we'll be walking down another ailse in three months.", Kat said. Bruce and tanya rolled their eyes as they watched Tommy and Kat make goo goo eyes.

"So what college will you go to Justin?", Bruce asked. "AGU?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet.", Justin said. Then a beep came from his old communicator. All the rangers were at full alert. "This is Justin I read you."

"Hey Justin, it's Mackenzie is Bruce with you?", Mackenzie said on the other end of the comm line.

"Yeah, what's up.", Bruce asked.

"Kincaid's old buddy Harper is back and he's holding Mirinoi hostage unless Kincaid comes to get his ass kicked.", Mackenzie said.

"I take it Jeff's going?", Bruce asked.

"Along with Cassandra, Adam, Ashley, Andros and myself. We're only missing the two of you."

Tanya then pulled the BlackGold morpher out of her purse and gave it to Bruce. "Ashley will need this."

"Do you need us to come?", Tommy asked referring to him, Kat and Tanya.

"Thanks for the offer but I think we can handle it.", Mackenzie said.

"All right then we're ready to teleport.", Justin said. And in a flash of blue and silver they teleported to where Defiance was.

When Justin and Bruce arrived the re-introductions were brief. Bruce gave Ashley back the BlackGold morpher she used as a Nightfighter. "Tanya thought you might need this.", he said.

"Thanks.", Ashley said. "The Astro morphers were back at Angel Grove."

"We figured we could teleport back if we needed them.", Andros said.

"Have you got your Turbo morpher Justin?", Kincaid asked.

"Right here.", he said holding up the morpher. "Let's not waste a minute."

"Hardrive set course for Mirinoi.", Kincaid said.

"Core systems transferring control to probe craft. Launch when ready.", Hardrive said impersonating the tech Rigel from Battlestar Galactica.

"Sounds like we're ready to go.", Adam said.

"Then let's go.", Kincaid said as the carrierzord Defiance took off into the sky.

END OF PART 1


	2. The Gamble

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The song "The Gambler" is sung by Kenny Rodgers.

The Gamble  
by John Chubb

The maulers were making their way revaging Mirinoi. All the trees and forests were being mowed down as land was cleared and dirt was being excavated. The guardsmen manning the equipment were so focused on their tasks that they did not notice the Quasar sabre flying through the air towards the cockpit. Or the red ranger thet flew up and crashed through the window taking out the guardsmen. Soon the bodies of deactivated guardsmen were flying out the window.

Leo Corbett looked around and saw four other excavators have similar problems with guardsmen flying out the window. The remaining three turned to face those excavators that were commendeered and the Galaxy Rangers faced the excavators.

"Do these things have weapons?", Damon asked. Just as he asked laser fire from the three excavators shot through the sky and hit the commendeered excavators.

"I'd say yes Damon.", Kai said.

"Where are the weapons here?", Maya said.

"Far right panel. Second of three red switches.", Karone called out. And laser fire shot out of her excavator cannons.

"All right guys let's follow her lead.", Leo said and soon all cannons fired. The only thing left of the last three excavators was smoking burning metal.

"Well three down, thousands to go.", Kai said.

"Karone how did you know where the weapons were?", Damon asked.

"I was a prisoner of the Luciferian Empire at one time. I got a little bit familiar with their equipment during my time with them.", Karone explained.

"Now the big question, what are they doing here?", Maya asked.

"These things have computer logs on them that tell of the missions they have. I'm going to see if I can access it.", Karone said as she started working as the data scrolled down she saw the secondary mission requirement.

"Maya what is the Heart of Mirinoi?", Karone asked.

Maya was shocked. "That's a myth. It's said to be an object of great power that helps strengthen the natural forces of Mirinoi.

"Well whatever this heart is this Imperator is tearing the planet apart trying to find it.", Leo said. "We have to stop him."

"Guys, that was only the secondary mission requirement not the first one.", Karone said.

"Then what's he really after?", Kai asked.

Karone couldn't believe what she saw. "He's holding this planet hostage...to get at Jeff Kincaid. He's destroying this whole planet just to get at one man."

Harper stood on the pbservation platform of the flagship looking down at the cleared ground of Mirinoi waiting for a sign. "FX9, what are the data results?"

The robot came up to his master and addressed the situation. "We are monitoring the planet for the natural forces my lord. So far we have not detected anything."

"Keep monitoring.", Harper ordered. "My benefactor wants the Heart of Mirinoi for his own use."

"Sir.", FX9 asked. "What exactly is the heart of Mirinoi?"

Harper turned to face his robotic second. "Over one year ago this whole planet was turned to stone. Not just the people, but the trees, the grass, the water, everything. Then Terra Venture landed here one year later and with the exception of the people and some villiage dwellings the oceans and vegitation were changed back. This was the doing of the Heart of Mirinoi, an object of great power that works in tandem with the natural forces of this planet. It changed the vegitation and water back to it's natural state, and the Quasar sabers finished the job by changing the people and dwellings back."

"I fail to see the point of pursuing an artifact if all it did was change the plants and water back to it's natural state.", FX9 said.

"You fool. The point is nothing should have been changed back at all.", Harper said. "Natural forces aren't strong enough by themselves to undo magic. Mirinoi's natural forces are the exception, and the key to those forces is the Heart of Mirinoi. Remove that heart, and the natural forces revert back to their normal flow.

"May I ask what your benefactor hopes to do with that heart?", FX9 asked.

"No, because I do not know myself.", Harper said. "Is there any news about...that other matter?"

FX9 nodded, "Last I heard a squadron of Varox were dealing with it.

"So this is how Trey must have felt when the Varox were after him.", Adam said as he buckled from the last shot from the laser cannons of three pursuing Varox ships.

Defiance received a distress call saying that a pleasure vessel was under heavy attack and Kincaid changed course to see what they could do to help. They saw Varox ships blasting at the ship but when Defiance approached the Varox turned around and headed for Defiance. A ruse, Kincaid thought. They were hoping we'd come to the rescue and then capture us so they could get Harper's bounty.

"Shields down to 53.", Mackenzie said.

"Options.", Kincaid said. Everyone was trying to rack their brains for some way to fight back. Then Cassandra had an idea.

"What about the EMP detonators? We launch one at the Varox, then we shut down all our systems so we're not affected by the wave so when the Varox are knocked out we can knock out their engines so they can't follow."

"That's crazy.", Andros said. "There would still be at least a two second window of opportunity for them to get in a crippling shot, if not destroy us."

"But right now it's the only option we've got.", Kincaid said. "Let's do it."

The lead Varox ship had Defiance in its sights. "Target acquired.", the leader said. "Ready to fire."

Before it knew what happened next a capsule was launched and the carrierzord came to a dead stop. The Varox ships whizzed by not expecting the zord to stop.

When the Varox turned back around one of the wingmen said that there was no power to the zord. That all systems were dead. "What about the capsule that was launched?", the leader asked.

"Probably a log buoy that will record our triumph.", the lieutenant said.

"Then press forward the attack. Our prize is helpless.", the leader said. And the Varox ships launched forward.

"Weapons at the ready sir.", the wingmen said.

"Good, fi..."

The leader didn't complete the order as the explosion from the log buoy knocked out all his systems. As well as his own internal circuitry. The other Varox felt the same way.

"All right we did it!", Ashley shouted.

Kincaid went back to the power terminal and reactivated the zord systems, including Hardrive. "Hardrive is there any damage to your systems?"

Hardrive waited for a moment before answering in an impression of WWF Wrestler Triple H, "I have no damage for I am the game, and I am that damn good."

"Well He's fine.", Justin said.

"No power signatures, Kincaid. The ships are dead.", Cassandra reported.

"Knock out their engines just to be safe.", Kincaid ordered. And Defiance's weapons came to bear on the engines and they were knocked out with the weapons fire.

"Okay let's check out that cruise ship.", Kincaid ordered.

After searching the ship they only found wreckage and a few scattered escape pods. The pods had life forms, but no life signs inside. Kincaid couldn't help but feel remorse for what happened.

"You okay Jeff?", Mackenzie asked her fiancee'.

Kincaid just turned and looked at her. "I just can't find the words to say right now."

"How about 'I want Harper's head on a plate?'", Cassandra said. "Seems fitting with all he's doing just to get his licks in at you."

Kincaid smiled meekly. "Thanks for the cheer up Cassandra. I'll be in my quarters." And with that Kincaid left the bridge.

"Where's he going?", Kendrix asked. "Shouldn't he be thinking of a plan to free Mirinoi?"

Adam came forward and placed a hand on Kendrix's shoulder. "Trust me he is.", he said. I hope he mentally added.

Kincaid sat in his quarters looking out at the stars wondering what the next move would be. He didn't have any ideas now and no one else did either.

What all do we have, Kincaid thought. We've got zords. We've got ranger powers. We've even got two former rangers on hand to help out. Who knows what Harper's got.

Tired of racking his brain he realized he did have an ace up his sleeve. He still had the book of Zordon. And with that thought he went to a safe in the wall opened it and looked for an advantage to use. An old Kenny Rodgers song played in the background.

On a warm summer's evening  
On a train bound for nowhere  
Met up with a gambler  
We we're both to tired to sleep.

So we took turns a starin   
Out the window at the darkness  
Till boredom overtook us and he began to speak

He said Son I've made a life  
out of readin' people's faces  
and knowin' what the cards were  
by the way they held their eyes.  
So if you don't mind my sayin  
I can see you're out of aces  
For a taste of your whiskey I'll give you some advice.

So I handed him my bottle,  
And he drank down my last swallow.  
Then he bummed a cigarette  
And asked me for a light.  
And the night got deathly quiet,  
And his face lost all expression.  
Said, "If you're gonna play the game,  
Boy, you gotta learn to play it right.

You got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run.  
You never count your money  
when you're sittin at the table  
There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done.

Every gambler knows that the secret to survivin'  
Is knowin what to throw away,  
And knowin' what to keep.  
'Cause every hand's a winner.  
And every hand's a loser.  
And the best that you can hope for  
is to die in your sleep.

And when he finished speakin'  
He turned back toward the window.  
Crushed out his cigarette  
And faded off to sleep.  
And somewhere in the darkness  
The gambler he broke even.  
But in his final words I found  
An ace that I could keep.

You got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run.  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table.  
There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done.

After the song was concluded Kincaid found the edge he was looking for. "Hardrive round up the usual suspects at the briefing room. I've just got an idea.

Harper looked over the destroyed landscape ahead of him. The science drones were monitoring the growth rates of any plants that may appear in the destroyed areas. Wherever the plants grow the fastest must be the area where the Heart of Mirinoi is., he thought.

His concentration was broken when FX9 spoke on the comlink. "Imperator, the carrierzord Defiance has entered the airspace. They are setting down in the Northern part of the Western Hemisphere."

Harper smiled. At last Kincaid is within my grasp., he thought. "Deploy a guardsman patrol at once.", he ordered and signed off.

Soon Kincaid you will be mine, Harper thought.

The Galaxy Rangers were moving up the hill after they had abandoned the commendeered Maulers. They were not going to destroy any of Mirinoi if they could help it. "You sure you saw something go down?", Leo asked Damon.

"Positive Leo.", Damon said. "It looked like a red and black spaceship."

"Red and black?", Karone asked. "The only ship I know of that is remotely like that is Kincaid's carrierzord Defiance."

"Which means wh have to get there before the guardsmen do.", Leo said.

A guardsmen patrol was making its way to the landing site of Defiance. They had their weapons at the ready when they saw some movement in the bushes.

They moved to investigate.

Harper sat on his temporary throne overseeing the 'progress' his maulers were making when the comm beeped again.

"Imperator. We have found the Night Ranger that you are looking for, as well as the hunters who have captured him." The guardsman turned to see a morphed red Night Ranger as well as six unsavory looking individuals.

"Excellent. Bring them to me immediately.", Harper ordered. Then he signed off. At last Kincaid you will know your place in life., he thought.

Leo and the Galaxy Rangers were approaching the landing area where Defiance set down. "We must be too late.", Kai had said.

"Guys look.", Maya said as she saw two mechanical looking skeletons. What the...?"

Just then the other Galaxy Rangers heard a crack behind them. They turned around and saw...

Harper had orderer all the captured citizens of the colony to rally together. And they did thanks to the 'urging' of serveral guardsmen platoons. When all were rallied together Harper made the motion for the hunters and guardsmen to bring forth their prisoner and to collect their prize.

Two guardsmen had escorted six hunters and the red Night Ranger. They made their way down the podium to where Harper stood. They brought the red Night Ranger down to the kness and Harper looked down with a wicked smile. Then he turned to the six hunters.

"I am grateful to you for delivering my ultimate triumph.", he said to the hunters. "Who might I be addressing?"

A tall one in a turban and many layers of clothing came forward and said. "My name is Insane Wayne, and this is my posse. Peco Bob, Vixey the vixen, Shooter Sam, Dead aim Annie, and Raphella the ravager."

Harper looked over the motley crew. 'Peco Bob' looked like some sort of bandit that had been wandering the desert too long with his dirty hat and leather jacket. 'Vixey' had on an outfit that looked like it revealed more than it covered and she had a jeweled whip chain by her side, 'Shooter Sam' looked like he had his hands always ready to grab his guns that were kept at his side. 'Dead aim Annie' cradled her shotgun like it was some sort of child, and 'Raphella' the ravager looked like she had always kept her claws sharp.

"What happened to the Varox?", Harper asked. "Why couldn't they catch Kincaid?"

"EMP wave knocked em out. We just picked up the leftovers and left them high and dry.", 'Insane Wayne' said.

Harper thought for a moment. "Were there any others there? Six others who were with him?"

"Yeah they tried to stop us but we toasted 'em before they could get to their morphers.", Dead aim Annie said.

"Annie exaggerates.", Raphella said. "They are currently on board their ship in cryo tubes. If it's all right we'd like to have some fun with 'em."

Harper's evil smile spread ear to ear. "Yery well the Nightfighters are yours. I have what I want."

Elder Jara then came up to the podium. "All right monster. You have what you want. Now you leave our world in peace."

Harper then turned to face Jara. "But I haven't found the Heart of Mirinoi yet."

Jara was outraged "You promised that you would leave our world if you had the man you wanted. Quit destroying our world and leave."

Harper fired an energy bolt at Jara and threw him back into the crowd. "Don't presume to give me orders old man." Harper then turned his attention to the bound 'Kincaid'.

"Well Jeff, as soon as I get this helmet off of you I am going to have some fun with you. Now let's see what shall I do first?"

"You can start by getting real humble. Real fast.", said a voice behind him. Harper turned around and saw one of his guardsmen pull his blaster on Harper.

"I'm glad you turned around. I'd hate to shoot someone in the back.", the guardsman said then he fired the blaster into Harper and sent him staggering back.

The other guardsmen patrols tried to move in but five sabers flew through the air cutting them down as the weapons flew by. They soon reached the hands of the Galaxy Rangers as they stood on the hill. "Everybody this way.", the Red Ranger said as he and the other Galaxy rangers led the people to the safety of the forest.

"Kendrix, you and Andros go help Leo out with the people.", the guardsman said. And with that the other guardsman and the bound 'Kincaid' removed their helmets to reveal Kendrix and Andros respectively. They both went out to the people and helped move them along to safety. Then the guardsman turned back to Harper.

"Red Night Ranger activate.", the Guardsman said as he morphed into the Red Night Ranger uniform. "I don't think there is any need for the disguises any more.", the Red Night Ranger said in a voice that Harper recognized as the real Jeff Kincaid's. "And I'm sure you remember my friends here."

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power.", said Insane Wayne.

"Let's Rocket.", Dead aim Annie said as she morphed into the White Astro Ranger.

"Emerald Ranger Power.", said Raphella the Ravager, as the uniform of the Emerald Ranger appeared around her.

"BlackGold Ranger.", said Vixey the Vixen as she morphed into her black and gold ranger uniform.

"Silver Centurion activate.", said Peco Bob as the Silver Centurion appeared before Harper.

"Dragon Ranger Power.", Shooter Sam said as he morphed into the Dragon Ranger.

"Do you remember us now?", Kincaid said.

"Yes I do and I've been prepared for you.", Harper said. He then raised his hands and six monsters appeared. One white, one emerald green, one black and green, one blue, one black and gold, and one silver.

"Let me guess twisted versions of ourselves right?", Mackenzie said in her White Astro uniform. "Not very original."

"Probably the best he could do on short notice.", Adam said.

"Oh well, let's kick their asses and be done with it.", Cassandra said as the other Nightfighters tore into the monsters leaving Kincaid to face Harper.

"Well that'll keep them busy.", Harper said. "Allowing us to tend to our business."

"What business is that? Do you want me to appear on Love Connection with you? Because I already have a fiancee'."

"No, the business is your defeat and my victory.", then Harper raised his hand and fired an energy blast from his arm.

Kincaid jumped up into the air and did a forward roll avoiding the blast. Then he landed on his feet just infront of Harper and delivered a side kick to his face. Harper was sent staggering back.

Harper recollected himself and brought out a whip that cracked with energy. Harper raised the whip and prepared to drop it on Kincaid, but Kincaid dodged it. Harper tried to use the whip again which wrapped around Kincaid's arm. Harper then brought the whip forward ready to punch Kincaid with an uppercut until Kincaid came back with an elbow to the face. "you snooze, you lose.", Kincaid said.

"That's right you do.", Harper said as he fired a flash into the visor of Kincaid's helmet temporarily blinding him, but giving Harper enough time to grab his whip. It wasn't long before Harper cracked the whip across Kincaid's back repeatedly. Kincaid lay sprawling on the ground as Harper stood over him much to his delight.

"I told you that you were pathetic.", he said looking down at Kincaid. "You know you belong down there all sprawled on the ground kissing the dirt, and me looking down on you like the winner I am and the loser you are.

"Don't you get it? I'm better than you. I'm a winner. I'm somebody. You're a loser. You're a nobody. And that's how it's going to stay."

Harper continued the taunting until Kincaid made it to his hands and knees but Harper was ready to drop the whip on him again. Kincaid however didn't give Harper the chance to bring the whip down due to the kick to the groin Kincaid had given.

Kincaid then got back up and if Harper could have seen beneath the Red Night Ranger helmet then he would have seen the angry face that was ready for blood. Harper tried to get control again. "You can't call on your spirits anymore they'e gone. Besides, it's not night yet. Night is still a good five hours away."

Harper smiled gloatingly but Kincaid wasn't moved. "You're right night is a ways away,", he had said. "But there's something else you should worry about." And before Harper knew it the sky had gone dark.

"Had you forgotten there was an eclipse today?", Then Kincaid raised his hands into the air. "Aura of the night. Fill me with your power!", and before Imperator Robert Harper stood the Red Night Ranger in full armor ready to fight.

"NOOOOO!", Harper said as he lunged for Kincaid but then a force of wind threw Harper back towards a nearby mountain wall. Kincaid then hovered over there and proceeded to battle hand to hand with Harper. And tricks Harper tried to pull Kincaid immediately deflected, until it was all over and Harper fell at Kincaid's feet.

"Who's the loser now?", Kincaid said as he turned away. Harper then struggled to get up and lunged for Kincaid while his back was turned.

"Get Down!", said the Red Galaxy Ranger with his teams Quasar launchers ready. Kincaid ducked and Leo ordered "Quasar Launchers Fire!". Five bolts of energy shot shot out and struck Harper dead on. There was an explosion as the power he had received left him and scattered across the planet.

Maya removed her helmet and looked down at Robert Harper: unconscious, out of power, and dressed in tatters. "That was for Mirinoi.", she said.

Kincaid got a clean bill of health from the colonist doctors. Due to the ranger healing the injuries healed pretty quickly. The other Nightfighters appeared and congratulated him for beating Harper.

"So how'd you guys do?", he asked.

"It really was same old same old.", Ashley said. "Nothing to write home about." The other rangers agreed. They then turned to look at the large space that used to be forest on Mirinoi. All there was was cleared land and gaping holes where the trees used to be. And where Ranger settlement was now stood a lot of rubble and debris.

"The people can use the butchered trees to rebuild the settlement.", Ashley stated. "But what about the rest of the forest?"

"Do not worry about that.", Jara said as he approached the Nightfighters. The Galaxy Rangers weren't far behind. "The Heart of Mirinoi shall heal our world's wounds."

Maya turned to face the elder. "But isn't that a myth?"

Jara explained, "No my young one. It exists. It's real. It has strengthened our world for so long. When Furio turned our whole planet to stone the heart worked to change it back. When you returned you completed the heart's task and brought the people back so Mirinoi could flourish again."

"So where is this heart?", Leo asked.

"It's in here.", Jara said pointing at his own heart. He then pointed to Maya's heart and said, "And here." Then to Leo's heart, then Kai's, then Damon's, and so on.

"It's everywhere in all of us. And now that our friends from the sky have come the heart can grow stronger. And now it is time to nuture and build our new world." Jara then asked all the colonists, native Mirinoians, and former slaves to join hands. The Nightfighters and Galaxy Rangers joined in as well.

"This seems like Hands Across America.", Cassandra said.

"Well let's see whar happens.", Kincaid said.

"Everyone close your eyes and focus inside.", Jara said. His voice reaching the minds of all those joined together. "See our world as you wish to see it. Green, beautiful, full of life."

Everyone turned their thoughts inward towards their imaginations and they saw green foliage, plants and vegitation emerge. Life formed in their minds and hearts and they were breathtaken by its beauty. Everyone was like this for a few minutes that seemed like forever until they all finally opened their eyes.

Where the clearing was stood a brand new forest teeming with life. What was imagined became real. The cries of the people were deafening as many had hugged one another in thanks for the return of the new world.

"Our home has been returned to us.", Jara said to Kincaid. "Thank you for helping us."

"It was our pleasure.", Kincaid said as the Nightfighters and Andros went back to Defiance. "Hey hold up guys I'm coming too.", Andros turned around to see Karone come with her carry-on bag over her shoulder.

"My job here is done. Kendrix is back, so I'm not needed here. I guess it's time for me to head back to Earth.", she said.

"Is it ever? Zhane has been worried sick about you. He's been doing nothing but watching the 48 hour Three's Company marathon he recorded five months ago over and over again.", Andros said.

"Then I guess I'd better get back there quick.", Karone then thanked Leo, Kai, Damon, Mike, Maya, and Kendrix for their hospitality. "I'll be back again someday.", she said.

"We'll be waiting for you.", Leo said. Then Mike appeared. "Everything's all set. The ships have been scrapped and the guardsmen deactivated."

"Good. By the way I've got something for you.", Kincaid said. "Hardrive teleport it in." In front of Mike was a box and inside the box were bottles and bottles of drinks.

"Orange, pineapple, strawberry, bannana?", Mike asked.

"Lite.", Kincaid said. Mike wasted no time sharing the drink with his friends and brother.

After all was said and done the Nightfighters picked up Harper and took him back with them to Defiance, which took off shortly after everyone boarded.

Kincaid looked down at Harper bound by shackles in his prison cell. "I had you.", the former Imperator said. "I had you."

Kincaid looked at the sight before him and just said, "You're not worth my time." Kincaid then turned to walk away leaving a ranting and raving Robert Harper.

"Harper turned his thoughts inward and said to someone only he could hear Master I failed you.

He heard the thought. He heard the message.

In actuality he had expected no less of his new servant. But he was the first visitor he had received in a long time. The door had been opened but no one came through it. Those on the other side couldn't bear what was on the other side.

Harper's master looked around his prison. He saw all the worlds and possibilities open to him. Only now was he able to touch one and use it to empower the weakling Robert Harper. Soon he would reach into another world and grab not only the power, but warriors as well.

All reality would fall by his feet.

But for now he would bide his time.

He turned around and watched as the myriad of universes swam by him.

THE END...FOR NOW


	3. Love will turn you around

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at song Love will turn you around is sung by Kenny Rogers and is on the soundtrack of the movie Six Pack.

Love Will Turn You Around  
by John Chubb

Andros could not believe it. Today was his wedding day, and he was marrying the most wonderful girl he ever saw in his lifetime. He straightened up his suit as he put the finishing touches on it. Soon Carlos and T.J. walked in.

"Andros it's almost time. You ready?", T.J. asked.

Andros turned to face his two friends. He was feeling a mixture of feelings. Part of him was very nervous while the other part of him longed for the moment where he would be joined with the young woman who was the other part of him. The one who completed him. The other half of his soul as much as he was the other half of hers--Ashley Hammond.

Andros tried to find the words to express what he was feeling but all he could manage to get out was a hard sigh. T.J. and Carlos got the message and knew no words needed to be spoken.

"Carlos, thanks for coming. I know how much Ashley means to you.", Andros said trying to reassure his former teamate.

"Hey no problem. All I want for Ashley is her happiness, and I can tell she's happy with you.", Carlos said. "Besides, Kimberly and I are getting along great. We may even be marrying before long ourselves."

"Hey that's great man. Best of luck to you.", T.J. aid pating his friend on the back. Just then Jeff Kincaid walked in.

"They're ready for you.", he said. "You all set?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be.", Andros said as he walked out of the dressing room and headed for the alter.

Andros stood a top of the alter. His best man Zhane stood by his side. He noticed all the groomsmen standing by his side. Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee-Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Justin Stewart, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Mike and Leo Corbett, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Jeff Kincaid, Bruce Greene, and the newest menbers of the ranger family Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings and Carter Grayson.

Where the bridesmaids stood Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Tanya Sloane, Cassandra Jensen, Katherine Hillard, Mackenzie Dekalb, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Andros's own sister Karone, and the other new members of the ranger family Dana Mitchel and Kelsey Winslow.

The Maid of honor, Cassie Chan, stood at one side and the organ music played "Here comes the bride.", as all heads turned Andros saw Ashley come down the aisle wearing the most beautiful dress Andros had ever seen on her. Her smile lighting up the very esence of Andros's soul, and andros's smile he could tell had the same effect on her.

'It's hard to believe it's come to this.', Andros thought. 'For the longest time I thought this would never happen.

Flashback.

Andros walked into the megaship and saw the four teenagers there. Who are they? What are they doing on the Megaship, he thought.

"The boy in red turned to face him. "Hi, I'm T.J. you are...?"

Andros turned and ran down the hall, the other teens in pursuit. "D.E.C.A. don't let them follow." Soon they were all outside, an army of Quadrons waiting for them. "Red Ranger look out.", the girl in yellow shouted. Soon they all were fighting the metal clad warriors.

When the fight was over the Andros demorphed. The girl in yellow poked him shocked. "you're human.", she said.

"Not all humans come from Earth.", Andros said smugly. "I'm from KO-35."

"I'm Cassie.", the girl in pink said introducing herself.

"And I'm Ashley.", said the one in yellow. When he saw her he felt something. A connection of some kind. Not like the one that he'd feel towards his sister Karone or his best friend Zhane. This one was special, magical.

Andros tried to put it aside as the rest of the teens introduced themselves but it wasn't far from his mind. "Carlos.", the one in green said.

"T.J.", the one in red said introducing himself.

"I am called Andros.", Andros said with all the calm he could muster, but he couldn't get what he felt about Ashley out of his mind.

Andros brought the teens onboard the Megaship along with their robot Alpha 6. They managed to repair him and were awarded the pink, yellow, black and blue morphers. But even though they were the new Astro Rangers, Andros still kept them at arms lenghth for the longest time. Especially Ashley.

It wasn't like he didn't want the company. He did, especially Ashley. But for one who had experienced so much loss in his life he had grown accustomed to pushing the universe away. Keeping it at arms length to avoid the pain of being hurt again.

But deep down, way deep down, Andros longed for friends. Especially Ashley.

No, scratch that., Andros thought. He didn't want her as a friend. He wanted her to love.

What he didn't know was that Ashley wanted the same thing from Andros.

You can run you can hide  
Never let it inside.  
You'll be livin your life in the dark  
Sooner or later that gentle persuader  
Is gonna catch up with your heart  
Make you a dreamer, believer   
Believer in love.

Right when a man's doin all that he planned  
and he thinks he's got just what he needs   
Life will deliver a shot that will shiver  
And drive a man down to his knees  
Make him start giving, living, living again.

Well it's your mind  
That tricks you every minute every time  
Love will turn you around   
Turn you around.

Well it's you heart  
That talks you into stayin where you are.  
Love will turn you around   
Turn you around.

For the longest time Andros kept his new teamates at arms length. He never allowed them to get too close to him to become friends out of fear of losing them, especially Ashley. He preferred them to be teamates and nothing more. But as time went by and after several monster attacks he found himself getting closer to them. He shared many secrets about his life with them, and found out that his teamates had secrets of their own, especially Ashley.

Soon neither could resist the pull of the other. Andros tried by focusing on ranger business and his own search for Karone, but Ashley filled much of his waking thoughts as much as Andros filled hers. So it wasn't long before Andros asked Ashley out on a date. They had a wonderful time that night and it would only be the first of many, even after the 'Countdown battle.'

Out of the blue she reaches for you  
And you tell her you don't have the time  
So you move away fast but you know it won't last  
'cause you can't get her off of your mind  
Thoughts are burnin', turnin'   
They're turnin' around

Andros remembered one date after the countdown battle with Ashley before the media decided to grant the rangers their privacy. They had hoped to go walking along the docks after a nice romantic dinner. Their waiter had taken their order and after going to the kitchen a heard of reporters stood ready to charge in and demand exclusive interviews and ask a barrage of questions hoping to make their respective evening editions.

"Will this never end?", Ashley said burying her head in her hands. Andros reached across the table and touched her left hand and placed it in his right and held it tenderly.

"It will end Ashley. It may end tomorrow, it may end ten years from now, but it will end. But no matter what we will have each other.

Ashley lifted her head up and smiled. Then they brought their lips together for a kiss, when the reporters barged into the dining area heading straight for the table. "Oh no.", Ashley said.

Suddenly the waiter appeared and pushed back the lead reporter into the others. They all fell down like Dominoes. "Physicality is the universal language.", the waiter said in a voice that reminded the reporters of Darth Vader. "Now these kids want to have a nice evening and they don't need you vultures to ruin it. So hit the road and don't come back."

When the reporters left the waiter turned to the two young loves. "Thank you.", Ashley said.

"No problem I was happy to do it. If you want you can use our private dock for your moonlight walk."

"Thank you we appreciate that.", Andros said and the waiter left to check on their order. "We're definitely going to have to invite him to the wedding."

Ashley looked up. "Yes we are. If the media doesn't bother us."

Andros sighed and said. "Ashley the media, as you Earthers say it, can go to Hell. I love you and I want to marry you, and it's going to be one of the happiest time in our lives."

End Flashback

How do you know when to stay or to go?  
And how do you know when it's real.  
You don't need a sign to make up your mind  
You got your heart at the wheel  
You wanna start sharin', carin'  
Carin' again.

Sure enough the waiter known as John was in the audience watching his two former patrons prepare to tie the knot. The priest came forward and addressed the couple and the patrons.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in the bounds of holy matrimony. If there are those who are opposed to this union, and have just cause as to why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke.

"Very well.", the priest said as he turned to face Ashley first. "Do you Ashley take Andros to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

Ashley turned to look and Andros and knew her answer. "I do."

The priest then turned to Andros and said. "And do you Andros take Ashley to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

Andros looked at Ashley the same way and said, "You bet I do."

At the priests command the ringbearer came forward andpresented the rings Andros took his first and placed it on Ashley's finger as he recited his vows to her. "When I was in space I was searching for something. I had found it but I had also found something else. On my homeworld it is said that we are only halves trying to find our other half to make us whole. Ashley Hammond, you are the other half of my soul. I pledge myself to you now and forever being one heart, one mind, one soul."

After Andros was finished Ashley took her ring and placed it on Andros's finger and recited her vows. "Andros, it is said that space is full of mysteries and magic that one could not explain. When I saw you, no explanations were needed. I knew that you were the other half of myself as well. The other part of me that I had been searching for my whole life. I pledge myself to you now and forever being one heart, one mind, one soul."

When they were finished the priest said, "Then by the power invested in me I now present you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And as Ashley and Andros kissed the room erupted with cheers.

Well it's your mind  
That tricks you in believin' every time  
Love will turn you around  
Turn you around

Well it's your heart   
That talks you into stayin' where you are.  
Love will turn you around  
Turn you around.

Ashley and Andros then ran out of the church and Ashley then threw the bouquet. All the girl rangers leapt for it but Mackenzie was the one who caught it. When Andros threw the garter belt it was Kincaid who caught it.

"I guess we're next to be married.", Kincaid had said to Mackenzie.

"Well, that wouldn't be too bad right?", Mackenzie asked.

A kiss from Kincaid was Mackenzie's answer, and when they broke the kiss finally they saw Ashley and Andros board Defiance. Kincaid agreed to let them use the carrierzord for their honeymoon. All the rangers past and present watched as the zord took to the sky and waved.

Love will turn you around  
Turn you around.

Ashley lay nuzzled next to Andros in the bed. "So do you know where Hardrive is taking us?"

Andros turned and smiled. "It doesn't matter where we go as long as you are with me." Then they kissed and started to do what husbands and wives had been doing since the beginning of time.

Turn you around.

END OF PART 3


	4. Powers of the mind

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at of the Mind  
by John Chubb

It was quite the couple of weeks for Cassandra Jensen.

First she had gone to Ohio to visit some old friends with Adam, who was filming a movie there. And soon after that she had been a bridesmaid at Ashley Hammond's wedding to Andros.

Adam was still on Lake Erie filming, but Cassandra had to come home. Her final quarter of college was getting ready to start and she wanted to be sue she started her first day on the right foot. Especially with her graduation only ten weeks away.

She was lucky to get afternoon classes in paralegal, which was what she needed to finish out the program. She heard the professor was a tough cookie, but Cassandra was up to the challenge. Also today was the first day that she'd start her internship at the Eisen and Wood law firm which began after her first class had ended.

Boy it's a good thing I get to sleep in in mornings, my nights would be busy enough as they are., she thought. She went and put on an emerald green suit that consisted of a knee length skirt, suit jacket, and light green blouse. Her green shoes completed the ensemble.

Cassandra turned to look at herself in the mirror. Has it been so long since I'd been the tomboy at school that t-shirts and jeans were the order of the day, she had thought. Going into law meant portraying a certain professional image, so she couldn't walk into the law firm dressed as she usually does--at least not until she and they were more comfortable with her there. She had even changed physically in the past few years as she had grown into a woman that was by definition 'very attractive'. She lost count of how many college boys had asked her out only to have her tell them that she already had a boyfriend she was engaged to and would marry before long.

With her completely ready, she grabbed the keys to her car and her emerald crystal. You never know, she thought. Then she locked the door to her's and Adam's house that they had been sharing and headed to her car.

Little did she realize that at that moment she was being watched. "TARGET ACQUIRED. MAINTAINING SURVEILLANCE."

The class had ended, and the students walked out of the auditorium where the weekly lecture that was mandatory for class credit took place. There was a series of mixed murmurs amoung the students ranging from "That was the most boring thing..." to "Hey it wasn't too bad." to one running to the bathroom becaue he thought the lecture made him sick.

Cassandra was one wh thought of the course as a challenge and even made arrangements to get together with some of the legal students to set up a study date. "That's great.", a student named Micki had said. "We have three of us in our group now. You can meet us at the commisary at noon tomorrow to discuss notes."

"I await with bated breath.", Cassandra had said. Then she walked off to make her way to her car so she could go to the law firm to begin her internship.

Cassandra was walking down the garden path towards the parking lot when she had the oddest feeling that she was being watched. She had opened up her telepathic senses to see if anything was amiss. She had found something.

She sensed a void. An area of nothing not far away from her. Something that seemed to be lacking in thought yet was capable of thought. It brought her old battle senses to full alert and she reached for the Emerald Crystal in her suit jacket pocket.

The void then revealed itself as a creature burst from the bushes and faced Cassandra. It was a cyborg that made use of human components. It had metal legs, a metal arm and hand as well as a cybernetic eye that glowed red. Half of it's face was covered with the same silvery metal that covered the rest of it's metallic body. In the place of it's right arm was a cannon that seemed to have a multitude of functions.

"What are you?", Cassandra asked.

"I AM LUCIFERIAN CYBORG UNIT COLDBLOOD 27.", the unit said. "YOU WILL SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW OR YOU WILL BE RESTRAINED."

The cyborg then brought his cannon to bear on Cassandra. Cassandra looked at the cyborg. Another Luciferian weapon. It lookes like a lot of these are sprouting up., she thought. Well I know what my answer is.

"Go rust yourself bolt brain. I'm not surrendering.", she said.

"THEN PREPARE TO BE SUBDUED.", Coldblood 27 said.

Cassandra brought the Emerald Crystal before her and said "EMERALD RANGER..."

"JADE.", Coldblood said as a green beam of energy shot out of his cannon and struck Cassandra before she could get off the word 'power'.

Where a human being called Cassandra Jensen once stood was a Jade statue cast in her image. No movement came from the statue. Not a ruffle in her skirt. Not a whisp of hair. Not a movement in her eyes. Cassandra had been turned into the jade statue. The Emerald Crystal held out in front of her.

Coldblood then brought his hand toward the Emerald Crystal and removed it from the statue's hands that held it out in front of her. A compartment in his chest casiing opened and he put the crystal there for safekeeping.

Coldblood then changed the setting on the cannon and said "MINITURIZE.", and the arm cannon fired again at Cassandra, this time causing her to shrink down to a six inch size no bigger than a third place trophy.

Coldblood then picked up the small Cassandra statue and placed it in the compartment as well. Then Coldblood gave a command into a headset communicator. "READY FOR TRANSPORT." Then the cyborg teleported away.

Even though Cassandra's body couldn't respond to her commands, and the transformation into a statue left her with being unable to see because her eyes were the same as the rest of her body, she was far from helpless. Her telekinetic and telepathic abilities were still working, and all of her seeing was being done through her mind's eye. Even though she couldn't see anything now since she was six inches tall and riding in a storage compartment, all her mental senses were aware.

She was momentarilly afraid being unable to move or see, and being taken to someone she did not know whose agenda they were following. But one of the things she had learned about being a ranger and a Nightfighter was to never say die.

So she decided to try a litle experiment. Let's see if I can find out a little about my enemy from the inside., she thought. She concentrated and soon Cassandra found herself flying all through Coldblood 27's frame. She had taken in every circuit junction, every componet, all that made Coldblood work she had taken mental note of.

Soon Cassandra focused her mind's eye on Coldblood's optical sensor. She used the sensor to look around and saw that she was in some sore of labratory. Scattered equipment lay everywhere and there were also lots of animals there making all sorts of screeching noises. Cassandra was able to pick up thoughts from the animals, thoughts that demanded to be free of their transformations. So they must be in the same boat I'm in. Just a different boat.

Cassandra also noticed through her mind's eye a short scientist with white hair on the sides and a bald spot on top, plus glasses on, that made his way to the cyborg. This must be Coldblood's creator., she thought. Sheesh what a dork.

"Hand me my prizes.", the mad scientist ordered his creation. Coldblood obeyed and produced both the emerald crystal and the jade statue of Cassandra Jensen.

Cassandra felt her mind move forward as the cyborg pulled out her statuesque form and the emerald crystal. After momentarilly eying the crystal greedily and putting it in his pocket the scientist took the statue, and eyed the statue with a look that made Cassandra want to cringe, if she physically could.

"At last a new pretty for my gallery.", the scientist said. Not only is he a dork, but a letch too.", Cassandra thought. The scientist then set the statue down on the floor and said. "Reinitialize her size."

"YES DOCTOR EPYON", Coldblood said. And he brought his cannon on the Cassandra statue again and fired. The Cassandra statue was back to her normal size. Well I've solved half my problem., she thought. She then focused on how to solve the other half. She also made a mental note to remember the doctor's name--Epyon.

"Prepare to put her with the others.", he ordered. "But first.." He took something from his table that looked like the emerald crystal and placed it in the statue's hands.

"I know you have mental powers my pretty. I can't take the chance of you using those powers to try to free yourself, so I've put a mental blocker in your hands. As soon as I activate it your telekinesis will be blocked as long as you hold the blocker."

Oh no., Cassandra thought. She had to work fast so she focused her telekinetic energy on the blocker and shot it forward across the room. It hit Epyon in the face and he fell down trying to nurse where the blocker hit him.

Coldblood then rushed to attend to his master. I've probably only got a second to pull this off., she thought. Cassandra then turned her mind to a power she hadn't used in a while, while Coldblood and Epyon weren't looking both the Cassandra statue and the Emerald crystal glowed green for three seconds. After that Dr. Epyon put the blocker back into the statue's hands and activated it.

"Don't feel too bad.", Epyon said. "You'll live forever and be admired for your beauty for all time in my gallery. Take her there.", he ordered Coldblood.

Epyon then turned his attention back to his lab and took out the emerald crystal. "Now let's see what secrets you have."

Outside the door to Epyon's lab an emerald shimmer of energy appeared and materialized into the form of a young human woman. A form that wore a green suit, and long brown hair that came to her shoulders and showed off her green eyes. Cassandra Jensen had materialized into a new physical form.

Oy, it's been a long time since I tried this trick., she thought making reference to her out of body travel power. The power allowed her to travel outside her physical body like a ghost and also allow her physicality for one hour. With out of body physicality came the ability to teleport anywhere she wanted as well. The only drawback to the physicality aspect was that she had to return to her body in that hour or her life force would disperse effectivly killing her.

But while Cassandra was out of her body she had no limitations. She looked down at her suit and thought, Can't go around sneaking like this., and she twirled around, her clothes changing into a green body suit that allowed more manuverability. She then clicked her heels together and her shoes had turned into boots.

Cassandra then turned her mind towards where the gallery might be. She then saw an ornate room full of statues in it. And with a focus of her mind she shimmered her body and teleported inside the gallery.

The energy form of Cassandra shimmered inside the gallery, and when she had solidified she took a look around. She saw statues and statues of women in different poses. Some submissive, some agressive, some just stationary. All were made of different materials. Gold, silver, platnum, one was even made of glass.

Cassandra felt the statues broadcasting mental energy like crazy. All of them screaming, Free me, Free me.

Cassandra then mentally broadcast to all the statues in the room. Do not fear. You will be free soon. I'll see to that. Cassandra then heard the door open and with that shimmered herself into disapearing.

Coldblood walked into the room with the Cassandra statue. After spotting an empty podium set the statue down. The podium read EMERALD JADE with Cassandra stuck in her morphing pose. When Coldblood turned back to leave Cassandra's energy form rematerialized physically behind him. "Hey buddy looking for me?"

Coldblood turned and saw Cassandra standing before him. "QUERY? PHYSICAL FORM CONVERTED TO JADE ELEMENT. HOW CAN PHYSICAL FORM BE PRESENT?"

"Just lucky I guess.", Cassandra said then she mentally turned her thoughts inside Coldblood's inner workings and found the spinal connector. With a thought, Cassandra severed the connection and Coldblood fell down paralyzed before he could even react.

Cassandra then worked to remove the cannon from Coldblood's arm as well as the power pack it was connected to. She then found the setting to change herself back and aimed the gun at the jade statue of herself. "Sorry girls for being selfish, but I can't do this trick forever.", she said.

Cassandra fired the gun and her human body fell limp to the floor like a puttet with the strings cut as it was changed back to it's natural state. Cassandra then put the cannon down and focused her mind towards reconnecting with her body and as she shimmered away her human eyes opened back up.

"If I wanted to be a piece of artwork I'd have a sculpture made of me.", Cassandra said. She then picked up the cannon and fired at the other women turned into statues in the room. All of them confused as to what had happened, and where they were.

""No time to explain.", Cassandra said as she went to Coldblood. "Where's the nearest shuttle?", she asked.

"QUERY REJECTED.", Coldblood had said.

"I was hoping you'd say that.", Cassandra said,as she had crossed two wires on his headset. Coldblood lurched for a few minutes and then came to a rest. Cassandra asked the question again.

"LEVEL 4. HANGER DECK 2.". Cassandra then asked if any of the women could fly a ship. Five raised an affirmative.

"Head on down to the shuttle then, I'll catch up.", then Cassandra picked up Coldblood's cannon and made her way back to Epyon's lab.

As Dr. Epyon studied the Emerald Crystal he noticed it shimmer for a few seconds. "Hmmm. I wonder what caused that?", he thought. He looked with admiration at the emerald crystal before him. He had heard such stories about it and the power it obtained. He knew at one time that it was used for evil but that a spell was used to prevent evil from ever using it again.

"Magic spells.", he scoffed. Epyon wasn't one who believed in magic. He had believed that magic was merely a form of technology that had yet to find an explanation. Spells and incantations were merely codes to be broken for him, and magical energy was energy that had yet to be identified.

Epyon was a man of science so even though he had joined the Luciferian empire he had never bought into the magical aspects that were promoted, especially the dark spirits that were worshipped. He preferred to see them as people who had evolved into a new form of life as all do when their human bodies die. Epyon also knew that there were those who were afraid to pass into the next stage which led him to create the Coldblood program.

When Epyon started the program, he went through a lot of trial and error with the prototypes. Coldbloods 1-26 were what he considered to be prototype models. Each had a fault that Epyon had to remedy, whether it was with the cybernetics or the human components. It wasn't until Coldblood 10 that Epyon realized that it would have been a good idea to wipe the memories clean of the subjects. In essence, to keep them alive he had to kill them.

Coldblood 27 was his final success. He had intended to construct more but the fall of the empire prevented that from occuring. Like all the other survivors, he had been trying to find a way to revive the empire. Epyon had heard of Robert Harper's attempt on Mirinoi that ended in failure, I knew that fool had no chance of winning., he thought. But he had the right idea for having a new source of power which is why I ordered the emerald crystal appropriated. And I also have a new beauty to admire.

Another thing about Epyon that was known was his erratic behavior towards the women of the empire. He seemed to have unusual desires for them as he called on many to help him with his experiments. What the experiments were they didn't know until it was too late.

Many of them involved elemental transmutation. He did dabble a little in matter transmutation as he changed a few of his subjects into different animals. The dog in his living quarters was once a supermodel from KO-35.

Through all his experiments he had also acquired an array of magical talismans that he had yet to crack. The emerald cryst


	5. The evil between dimensions

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair is the property of Cynthia Harrell and can be contacted at cynthia Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Evil Between Dimensions  
by John Chubb

There are many worlds, many dimensions.

In these worlds there are possibilities for life, death, good, and evil. Endless possibilities.

Somewhere a being was imprisoned between these possibilities. In a circular temple that sat on a piece of rock which allowed the occupant a view of all the dimensions that swam before him.

He sat there, imprisoned. Watching all the worlds swirl around him. Worlds so full of promise, of adventure, of opportunities for power.

The mysterious overlord had made impact on some of them throughout the eons. Many a time he had used his power to create overlords of evil. Sometimes in dimensions, more than one of the same type of villian. Among the names of those created were Maligore, Dark Specter, Master Vile, Zanzibar of Aquitar(he was his favorite so he only had made one of him) and Divatox the first. In some worlds there had been three others to bear the Divatox name. In others there were two and in some the Divatox's he had created was the first one.

As the universes held infinite possibilities, so did it hold infinite possibilities for evil. But unfortunatly the evil creatures that had appeared before him left much to be desired.

It wasn't long since the being known as Robert Harper opened the gate of his world and swore fielty to him in exchange for destroying his most hated enemy...the Night Ranger Jeffrey Kincaid. All that was needed was the Heart of Mirinoi so it could counter the force that held the overlord's body prisoner to the throne that he was bound to between realities. In both counts Harper failed miserably. One, the Heart of Mirinoi was present in the inhabitants of the planet now, and two, Kincaid had beaten the so-called imperator.

And now another pathetic creature from Harper's universe had come through the doorway. If I could only free myself from this acursed prison I would show the universe how realities trembled at my feet. The mysterious overlord looked down at the rodent that walked to where he was seated. "You have an intellect. I can use that."

The overlord's eyes grew brighter and energy surrounded the rat. Soon the rat began to change features and it grew back to human size, as wel as developing human arms and legs. He still had some rat-like features, like fur, head and tail, but the keen intellect(as well as bizarre scientific mind) of Doctor Epyon of the Luciferian empire had a body that was usable to him again.

"I thank you whoever you are.", Epyon said.

"My name is one that you cannot pronounce. But if you insist on one then you can address me as Lord Stygian."

"Lord Stygian?", Epyon asked.

"Yes, I took the name from a place that is worse than Hell. But it is just one of many I am known by."

"Just how many names do you have Lord Stygian?"

"Too many for you to know. But names is not the matter we need to discuss here." Epyon agreed.

"I shall tell you as much as I can about myself. I have existed since the dawn of time. I was one of the first lords of evil to come into existence when the lines were being drawn. Many had followed my will and vision. Among my followers was a young Aquitarian, Zanzibar."

"The founder of the Luciferian Empire.", Epyon said. Lord Stygian nodded.

"Out of all the evil lords, I was the most feared. Which was why the armies of light united to stop me. They sealed me inside this pocket dimension rooted to the throne I am seated in where I could observe all the universes in existence, but unable to impact them.

"A door had opened once from your world. A research party looking to find new dimensions to conquer. They made contact with my pocket dimension. Their life forces and power provided me with an opportunity I could not resist. Even though I was confined here I could still draw in powers from evil..."

Epyon realized what project Lord Stygian mentioned. The Luciferian dimensional gate and the lost search party. "The lost search party. You found them and killed them."

Stygian smiled as Epyon described the deed. "And with their powers I was able to unlock a lot of my abilities that the lords of order tried to seal away from me. Abilities such as this."

Epyon felt the presence of Lord Stygian in his mind as his sence of reality was warping. His free will was slipping away from him and divreting towards the serving of one individual...Lord Stygian. "My mind is in yours."

Epyon stood again and addressed Lord Stygian. "What do you wish my lord?"

"Good. Now here are your orders. You will return to your realm and rendezvous with Robert Harper again. Since he failed to procure the Heart of Mirinoi I will send you after another artifact which I have yet to determine."

"The Rangers will try to stop you lord.", Epyon said.

"I am aware of that. I shall remedy that situation soon enough. Now go." With that Epyon the rat-man turned and left through the gateway.

Lord Stygian turned to face the realities swirling around him. One he focused on in particular, or rather the individual who resided in it.

He saw a teenager in white with long red hair coming down to her shoulders. She was fighting through Pirannahtrons with skill and grace. The image then shifted to her dressed as a White Turbo ranger who fought ruthlesly, uttering no sounds except for a sinister laugh one time.

Images continued to swirl before Lord Stygian. Images of an implant that gives pain and pleasure in an effort to force her to conform to their will. Of her in the mountains(which she considered her second home) and the being known as General Havok re-establishing control over her.

Lord Stygian rolled the name in his mind before he uttered it aloud. "Morgan St. Clair. You're perfect. I must have you."

In the reality Lord Stygian was observing, Morgan St. Clair stood on the mountain overlooking the ocean practicing a kata that her cousin Tommy Oliver had shown her. She had hoped it would relax her, but found out to her sorrow that it was not working.

It was only recently that General Havok had destroyed the neural blocker that kept the implant that kept the pleasure/pain implant from functioning. Now she was back under Havok's control, and he was leaving the pleasure aspect out controling her with only pain.

It was only a matter of time before Havok ordered her to turn on the rangers, especially her boyfriend Carlos Vallerte. Havok would order her to show them no mercy, and he would see to it that she complied.

This sucks Comet., she thought speaking telepathically to her White Comet Turbo zord parked nearby. Here I am practicing a kata hoping to relax me, and here I am worrying about when Havok is going to sic me on the rangers.

I am in agreement with you on this Morgan., Comet thought back. But Havok may be monitoring our telepathic link as we speak. If he discovers that I've warned anyone about Havok destroying the blocker, he will not hesitate to destroy you.

You are correct zord. I won't hesitate., came the evil voice of General Havok over the telepathic link. And since you are in need of a release of tension, allow me to provide you with such a release.

Just then twenty pirannahtrons appeared ready for battle. General, you can't do this, she will be overwhelmed., Comet thought.

Then her friends had better save her., Havok sneered cruely. Besides, it will help make the ranger's trust in her so much more stronger that it will devastate them when she shatters it. Ha, Ha, Ha!

The Pirannahtrons started to advance on Morgan as she got into a fighting stance. When the Pirannahtrons attacked they held nothing back, and neither did Morgan. In fact Morgan was cleaning house with the Pirannahtrons as she had already sent ten of them sprawling on the ground in the first thirty seconds of the fight.

The other rangers are on their way Morgan, Comet said, but from the way Morgan was fighting it seemed like she didn't need their help. Morgan had cut loose with her fighting knocking every Pirannahtron back. All the anger that she felt towards Divatox and Havok was being taken out on the Pirannahtrons, and the Pirannahtrons couldn't take it.

Soon they teleported out as the rangers teleported in. Carlos ran up to Morgan. "Are you all right?", he asked.

"Yeah Carlos, Tommy always said I carried a lot of repressed anger."

"And now?", T.J. asked.

"I don't feel all that repressed anymore." The other rangers laughed.

"You sure you're okay Morgan?", Ashley asked. "You seem a little edgy lately.

"I'm just worried about Divatox and Havok, and what stunt they're going to pull next.", Morgan said hoping the rangers wouldn't push further.

"Whatever it will be, it won't be good for us, that's for sure.", Cassie said. "Well we're going to teleport back to the Power Chamber. You coming?"

"No, I think I want to stay here for a while.", Morgan said. "The sea air is not too bad tonight."

Carlos came forward and kissed Morgan on the cheek. "You are full of surprises Morgan St. Clair."

"You don't know the half of it.", she said as Carlos and the other rangers teleported away leaving Morgan and White Comet alone, although not for too long.

"Well done Morgan.", Havok said applauding. "I trust the workout was...theraputic."

"Not really, I wasn't fighting you."

Havok then brought up the pain controller and sent a jolt of intense pain through Morgan's body, a scream passed through her lips as her knees buckled and sent her kneeling down before Havok.

"Never forget who your master is White Ranger. Nor you zord."

You will pay for this general. If not Morgan or I, then someone will., vowed White Comet.

Lord Stygian focused his mind to call on the one he would need to bring Morgan St. Clair to the reality he desired. "Pagemistress of Evil. I beseech you. Answer my call."

A swirl of dark flame appeared to eminate from the floor and twirled around as it dissipated to reveal a beautiful woman with black hair and a black outfit. This was the Pagemistress of Evil-the creator of the dark destinies of those who reside in her dimensions. "Lord Stygian. Why do you request my presence here?"

Lord Stygian tried to be humble with his greeting. "If it were within my power to rise and greet you properly I would. However, circumstances due to imprisonment keep me from rising."

"That is not an answer to my question. Why do you call for me?", the Pagemistress asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Very well.", Lord Stygian sighed. "I shall be released from my prison soon."

"This had better not be a call for me to be your intended mate. I already have my eye on someone."

Stygian could not believe his ears. "Are you still so hung up on Cranston? What is it about him that you find so arousing?"

"That is not your concern.", the Pagemistress responded. "Now answer my question. Why am I here?"

Stygian sighed and went about with his plan. "I have acquired two underlings who will be searching for an artifact I can use to free myself from this prison I am in. There is only one problem. They have attracted the ire of a team of rangers."

"And what does this have to do with me?", the Pagemistress asked.

"Within you're realms is a warrior. A unique physical specimen if I do say so myself. She is known as the White Turbo Ranger Morgan St. Clair. I wish to appropriate her as a means to deal with these rangers while my warriors search for the means to my freedom."

The Pagemistress listened to Stygian's plan and thought about it. "Morgan St. Clair has a destiny in her own realm that is clearly mapped out for her. I am loathe to turn her over to you for your own needs."

Stygian tried to reassure Pagemistress. "Rest assured I have no intention of diverting her from her established destiny in any way. I fully intend for her to be returned to you unchanged. Under no circumstances will I allow General Havok's control over her to be disrupted in anyway. And if by chance she finds a means to free herself I will strip this hope from her."

"And what of the implant? General Havok will not allow the control device to be turned over to you. He wants no one to take his prize possession.", the Pagemistress said.

"Since the General Havok who controls her exists in one of your realms, I believe you can...persuade him to 'loan' her to me.", Stygian said.

The Pagemistress thought about the plan Lord Stygian laid out for her and Morgan's role in it. "All right you may use her. But I will be watching her and if I see anything done to her that doesn't correspond with her destiny, then she will be pulled from her mission and sent back to General Havok."

Lord Stygian smiled beneath his mask. "Thank you Pagemistress."

"And now I must go to make the arrangements.", she said as she raised her arms and dissapeared in a wall of flame.

Morgan sat on her knees before Havok. Havok was relishing the moment of the White Turbo ranger kneeling at his feet. "And now that you know who your master is you will...

"TURN THE GIRL OVER TO ME!", said a voice from nearby. Havok and Morgan turned their heads and saw a stream of flame erupt revealing the form of the Evil Pagemistress.

"The presence of your servant is requested by another master.", the Pagemistress addressed. "I am here to take her to him."

"Then that master is out of luck.", Havok boasted. "The White Turbo ranger is mine." Havok then drew out his sword and attacked the Pagemistress. As Havok made ready to strike, the Pagemistress teleported away in a ball of flame and reappeared behind Havok. Pagemistress then fired a bolt of flame at Havok's butt and the jolt sent him howling.

"Talk about your hot seat.", Morgan said. Comet telepathically snickered at her little joke.

Havok didn't like being embarassed like that and made ready to attack the Pagemistress again. "I don't have time for this.", she said. And with a wave of her hand Havok was teleported away in a burst of flame.

Morgan came up to the evil woman. "Where did he go?"

"In an isolated base being tortured with a seventy-two hour Barney marathon. When he returns all he will be able to say is 'I love you. You love me.', and all that jazz. After that he will return."

"Well thanks for your help, now I think I'll be going home." Morgan then made her way to White Comet.

"Not so fast.", a stream of flame came from the Pagemistress's finger and dragged Morgan back like a dog on a leash. "Someone has need of you."

MORGAN, Comet called.

"Oh you can come too zord., there's plenty of room.", and with a flash of flame the evil Pagemistress was gone, along with Morgan St. Clair and White Comet.

The stream of flame appeared in Stygian's chamber as the Pagemistress, Morgan St. Clair, and White Comet materialized. Stygian looked over Morgan in a way that made her uneasy.

"Remember our deal. She is not to be changed in anyway.", the Pagemistress said. Stygian nodded in confirmation and the Pagemistress teleported out of the chamber. Morgan took a look around her surroundings. "Not much for decorating are you?", she said taking in the stone architecture and spaces before her that showed images of different worlds.

Morgan looked at the worlds before her when she felt a jolt of pleasure rush through her. It had been so long since she had felt it at this sensation. Havok only used the pain setting now. But the feeling of pleasure made her realize an important fact--whoever this guy that wanted her was, he also had a means to control the implant.

"Turn and face me.", Stygian commanded. He had none of the blowhard attitude of General Havok, Valeyard's voice had an eerie smoothness to it. Morgan turned around to see the eyes of Stygian glowing. When the eyes stopped glowing the pleasure subsided.

"You probably haven't felt that in a long time. I figured that you could use...a treat."

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?", Morgan asked.

"Those are good questions. You may adress me as Lord Stygian. You are in a realm between dimensions that serves as my current prison. A prison I intend to free myself from. As to why you are here? Well, because you my dear Morgan St. Clair are unique. And I pride myself on having unique people help me in my endeavors."

"Endeavors?", Morgan asked. "What endeavors are we talking about here?"

Stygian spoke. "Well as I mentioned I am going to be freeing myself soon. I have aides already working on the means as we speak, however my aides have attracted the ire of a few Power Rangers that could make my release...difficult. I am in need of someone who can...deal with them."

"Why not use the flunkies you've got?", Morgan asked.

"Don't think I haven't.", Stygian said.

"Got their butts kicked huh?", Morgan smirked at her comment. She knew Stygian was nothing like Divatox or Havok who were both loud and obnoxious as far as evil went. Stygian was a smooth operator. As he sat on his throne he had a regality about him as well as a menacing presence. Morgan once read that the devil was once considered the most beautiful angel to walk among heaven before he was cast out. Morgan had the strangest feeling that the same statement applied to the mysterious Lord Stygian as well.

Morgan decided to push a little further. "What makes you think I'll help you with anything? I know Power Rangers. Power Rangers fight against evil, and any that fight for evil are usually under some sort of control. Now something tells me you are not one of the good guys here. So why should I help you?"

Stygian's eyes glowed red and Morgan then felt an intense jolt of pain rush through her body. When the eyes faded so did the pain.

"That's why. I do not need any device to control you. I have power enough for that."

Morgan got up to compose herself. "So you can activate my implant without a control device, big deal that's nothing new. I still won't help you."

"Oh I'm sure I can change your mind.", Lord Stygian said. Just then a device appeared to float out of one of the crevaces and attatch itself to the underside of White Comet.

"If you care about nothing else, then think about your zord. On it's underside is a disruptor circuit bonded to the superstructure. If you betray me in anyway I will mentally send out a signal to the circuit which will fuse all it's systems and wipe out it's sentience, thus killing it."

Stygian then spoke to White Comet, "And if you betray me, I will activate her implant and set it to the 'danger' setting which would effectively kill her. If one of you bertays me then the other suffers for it. Now what is your decision?"

Morgan looked at White Comet. She couldn't let anything happen to her zord and partner. "Will Comet be travelling with me?", Morgan asked.

"Of course.", Stygian said.

"All Right, I accept your terms!", she said nodding her head down.

As do I, White Comet had stated.

"Good now it's time for you to meet your enemies.". With that images began to appear in front of Morgan. First was a ranger in red and black. "This is Jeff Kincaid. He is a ranger known as a Night Ranger. He draws his power from the supernatural aspects of the night itself which he controls. During the day however he is no stronger than your typical red ranger. When you strike, daytime would be preferable."

Next, Stygian brought up the image of the Emerald Ranger. "This is Emerald Ranger Cassandra Jensen. She possesses powers over the elements of earth, fire, air, and water. She also posseses fantastic mental powers, but limits their use due to her ranger code of honor."

A ranger in white appeared next. "This is Mackenzie Dekalb, White Astro Ranger. She posseses the most powerful of the Astro morphers ever devised with a wide range of abilities. She is known to show an attitude at times, and can be quite...abraisive. She is engaged to be married to Jeff Kincaid however. The two are very much in love.

A black and green armored ranger appeared next. "Adam Park. The Dragon Ranger. His is the prototype power source for the Dragon Ranger powers that he and the other team members created from destroyed power coins and aspects from other ranger powers. His love is Cassandra Jensen."

Morgan stood looking at the images that appeared before her as her targets were being laid out. Stygian was telling who they were and the best ways to beat them, which was probably why he told of their ties to each other. If push came to shove she could threaten their significant others. I won't let it come to that Comet., she told her zord.

Stygian continued to lay out Morgan's target, and showed a dark skinned teenager in silver. "Bruce Greene, Silver Centurion Ranger. He flies a silver firebird zord, and runs a rink on the planet Iocaste. Is currently in a relationship with former ranger Tanya Sloane. An expert fighter like Kincaid, will show no mercy if he has to.

"This ranger complements the Silver Centurion. The BlackGold Ranger.", an image of Ashley Hammond appeared dressed in a black ranger suit with gold trim. "She and Greene join their zords to become Duros the Duo warrior. She is now married to Andros, the Red Space Ranger from KO-35." An image of a young man with brown and blonde striped hair appeared with Ashley as they stood at the alter getting married.

Who is that with Ashley. I thought she would have married T.J. Last I checked those two were joined at the hip., Morgan thought. Stygian had picked up on the thought. "There are differences in all the realms. What may apply to one reality may not apply to another. One must look beneath the genetics in order to see the real individual. One of the differences between your world and your destination is that your final target is not the son of Divatox."

The image swirled to reveal a vison of Justin Stewart who looked close to 18 years of age still in his Blue Turbo Ranger uniform. "Yes it is Justin Stewart, the last Turbo Ranger. Even though he has none of the powers of Divatox, he is still the genius of your own reality as well as an excellent fighter. Watch out for him."

The images then ceased and Stygian faced his unwilling agent. "Now that you know your targets, do you have any questions?"

Morgan considered her options. Lord Stygian chose her and Comet to take these rangers out. He could easily have chosen another, why me, she thought. Because of the implant? Because of my fighting ability? Because of my connection to White Comet? It would explain why he threatened him. And even though he chose me, would he choose another ranger from a different world if I don't work out? Or someone more eviler than Havok?

Morgan ran all the options and scenarios through her mind and came up with only one question. "When do I go?"

At the Greene Shootfighting rink, Kincaid was getting in some practice with a new young prospect. The teen had put forth quite the fight. Kincaid could tell that she was a high ranking black belt due to the graceful and perfect fighting style. She had also known where to hit on an opponent and got in a few good jabs at Kincaid. Kincaid also got in a few jabs at his opponent as well.

Kincaid then decided he had enough of toying with the prospect and grabbed the left arm of his opponent and swung it around placing it behind her back in a pinning predicament and tried to immobilized the right arm so that she would be placed in a crossface chicken wing. But Kincaid's opponent managed to reverse the hold and placed the chicken wing on Kincaid. Kincaid then signalled for the bell saying that he had submitted.

The opponent then released the hold and went to her corner for a sip from her water jug. Mackenzie then went up to Kincaid as he rubbed his shoulder. "You okay?", Mackenzie asked.

"Just my pride. That girl is quite the shooter."

"Who is she?", Mackenzie asked.

"Someone from out of town. She's staying for a few days before she has to go back to California. She needs a place to work out while she's here."

Mackenzie looked at the girl in the white shorts and t-shirt suspiciously. "What's her name?"

"Morgan St. Clair."

Morgan looked across the ring to where Kincaid and Mackenzie were talking. Geez, that guy is good. Next to Tommy I don't think I've had a more intense sparring session. She knew Kincaid would not be so easy on her next time, whether it be in a sparring session or the battlefield.

Still she needed to study her prey a little more. She had only arrived in Kincaid's dimension a day ago, and she had spent the day familiarizing herself with the town of Port Clinton. She then arrived at the shootfightink rink, and convinced Kincaid to give her a tryout. Morgan decided she needed to be ready when Stygian ordered her to take them out, as much as she didn't want to. What better place to work out than in the lion's den, Morgan thought.

She noticed Mackenzie was giving her a look that said that she didn't necessarily believe that Morgan was on the up and up.

Morgan just looked at her and raised her water bottel as a greeting before taking another swallow. She doesn't trust me., Morgan thought. She's right not to.

END OF PART 5


	6. Souls and Power

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair is the property of Cynthia Harrell and can be contacted at cynthia Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at and Power  
by John Chubb

"It's beautiful Andros.", Ashley said as she looked up at the night sky.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you.", Andros said to his newlywed wife held snugly in his arms. He too looked up at the multicolored light patterns dancing above the night sky of the planet Hades. "I guess the ghosts on this planet want to put on a good show for us."

"Nothing beats this. Peace and quiet on a planet with no hassels. Beautiful scenery in the night sky. And me with the man I love.", Ashley had said as she cuddled closer to her husband.

"I can't believe Hardrive set up this whole trip.", Andros said. Hardrive decided to set up a whole romantic cruise through the stars stopping at romantic places throughout the journey. "How did he pull it off?"

Ashley smiled. "He turned on a 36 hour Love Boat marathon. Hardrive can be nostalgic towards the romantic."

"Yeah well I think we had better head back inside. The spirits here probably need their rest." And with that Andros led Ashley towards the mobile safehouse that had been on Hades for years until Andros had an idea. He reached beneath Ashley and picked her up as he carried her beneath the threshold.

"Andros!", Ashley said giggling

"It's something T.J. told me about. I thought I'd give it a try."

Ashley just cuddled up to Andros as she enjoyed the ride.

After the Luciferian Siege had ended, the GSA had allowed repair work to begin on the mobile safehouse in the event a ranger team needed it again. It was damaged when a Luciferian ship crashed into it as it was doing a Kamekazi run with a ranger trapped inside. Even though the ship was empty, the damage it did when it crashed was severe. Fortunately it was repairable and as a reward for freeing the universe the GSA allowed the reconstruction project to commence.

The chief of the repair project was a woman known only as Ms. Fairweather. She didn't allow anyone to know her first name, but the repair work she did was admirable. Fairweather even learned a few things about ranger technology. The last Andros had heard, Ms. Fairweather was assigned to the Lightspeed Ranger project to fight off some evil that Zordon's wave of good was protected from.

Since the fall of Dark Specter and the Luciferian Empire the rise of evil has only been limited to scattered pockets of space. Which is probably a good thing., Andros thought as he lay in bed with Ashley. If another evil overlord came to rally the dark powers together the universe could be in real trouble.

Andros was surprised when Hardrive chose Hades as a stopoff point on the 'honeymoon cruise' as Ashley called it. But Andros was glad in a way that they did. In the event where another universal monarch had arisen, Andros wanted to make sure if there were any other projects Zordon had that could be used in case the need arised.

So with that Andros got out of bed and put his bathrobe on. Ashley stirred a little and Andros said, "Don't worry Ashley, I'm just going for a walk. Go on back to sleep."

Andros walked down the corridors of the repaired mobile safehouse until he came to the work labs and storage vaults. In the first lab he had entered he saw a half completed zord that was supposed to be a sucessor for Defiance as a carrier for the Night Zords. But due to Zordon's sacrifice, it as well as a lot of the other projects at the safehouse were never completed.

Andros left the first lab to enter the second one. As he entered the lab and looked up, he gasped. In front of him was a zord that looked monstrous in appearance but stood like a warrior. It was all in red with wings springing from it's back, and two antennae resembling horns that stuck out from it's forehead. Andros looked at the console in front of him as it read-RED DEMONZORD.

Andros decided to leave the lab to go to one of the other labs unaware that he had activated the repair and construction drones in the lab when he tripped a switch on the console when he turned around. Andros was unaware that the construction of the fearsome zord was resuming.

When Andros entered the second lab he saw a new megaship in a red and blue color(more red than blue) that looked like it was to be more advanced than the old Astro Megaship. Andros walked on board, and even though the main lights were turned out with only spotlights lighting the way Andros made out the architecture was similar to the old megaship. When Andros made his way to the bridge he saw that it appeared to be more advanced than that of the old megaship, despite that there were still some loose wires and connectors dangling from the walls and ceiling due to the zord's lack of completion. Andros looked around for the engineering console for the control to activate the power systems. The lights had turned on dimly allowing Andros to take in the advanced(but incomplete)tech the new megaship provided.

Andros called up the specs for the new megaship which the file called 'Astro Megaship Alpha'. According to the file the ship was able to reach Hyperrush 10 which exceeded the speed of the original Megaship. It was also able to increase weapons power by channelling through the main engines if the commander ordered it by the means of a kill switch on the central podium. The main lasers were replaced with gatling lasers at the base that could traverse and attack targets at the side and behind the megaship. Other weapons on board ranged from an ADF pod which carried five sets of missiles, to a sunburst generator which could be used to blind pursuers, and throw off heat seeking weapons.

"Stellar.", Andros said.

Andros then looked at the new Megaship's development progress. One of the things Zordon never got to was creating and installing the program that would run the twelve trillion megabyte computer that was to run the megaship. There were also a few components and supplies that were needed for the new megaship's completion. I can probably find those here, Andros thought, as he left the new megaship and made his way to the safehouse's command center...where Ashley was waiting with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Find anything?", she asked with a smirk.

Andros smiled and shook his head. "Well, quite a few things actually, one of them was this scary looking zord in red called the Demonzord."

"The one that kind of looks like the Epyon Gundam from Gundam Wing?", Ashley asked making reference to the popular cartoon on Earth.

"Yeah, it looked something like that. I tell you it was the scariest looking zord I ever saw."

"It's supposed to be scary. Especially when it's facing evil.", Ashley said. "Anything else interesting?"

"I did find a megaship that wasn't quite done. Wanna help me finish it?"

"Hmmm...Let's see...what do I tell the other wives about when they ask about our honeymoon?", Ashley asked in mock thought. "Went on a cruise, took in some sights, helped my husband finish up a megaship. Guess that's something the other wives can't top. So why not?"

Andros kissed Ashley on the cheek, "Let's get dressed and get working."

"Oh, I looked through the computer files, the repair drones that Justin and I used to complete the Explorer zords are still operational.", Ashley stated.

"Great, that will make the work go faster."

The Dionysus space platform was a technological marvel devoted to the practicing of the arts, and expanding creativity throughout the universe. Plays and other productions were put on there to demonstrate the dramatic talent of millions of species throughout the universe. Also there were art exibits from many cililizations put on display for other civilizations to marvel at.

It was also the haven for smugglers and undesirables. Two of them were together for a meeting. One carried a special chip of some kind while the other brought in a beeping container. The markings on the side read 'ASTRO MEGASHIP'.

"Do you have what I need?", the one with the megaship container said.

The other undesireable brought the chip into view. "Yes, with this it shall grant you the power of empathy, which will allow you to get others to feel for you."

"Excellent.", said the first. "I need to rebuild my accounts. The botched job with my son left me unable to show my face for a long time. I'm in desperate need for cash."

"Do not sweat it.", the second said. "What's in this chip will have people eating out of your hand. Just apply it to your arm and the power toxin will surge through your body."

"And what I have you can most definitely use." The first addressed the container from the megaship. This thing here contains all the mission logs, information, and specs for the Power Rangers and their weapons. Surely that's something you can use."

The second looked at the container. "And it may have information on other powers I may be able to sell. Very well Mr. Kincaid, the empathy for the info capsule."

"Thank you Power Broker.", the first undesireable, Vincent Kincaid said as he looked over the chip in his hands that would lead to a new fortune from the people.

Neither Vincent or the Power broker noticed a flash on the side of the container. A flash that was sending a morse code message.

S.O.S. D.E.C.A.

Andros was underneath the helm console making the final installments to the helm control while Ashley worked on the installation of the compuret panels for the sensors on the science station with two drones helping out. "Let's see.", Andros said with a wrench in his hand. "One more twist to get the torque just right and...perfect."

Andros then closed the compartment door and got up to see how Ashley was doing when the communications panel lit up.

"I just fixed that!", Ashley said as Andros went over to the panel.

"Ashley, I think we're getting something over the comm wave. Over the comm line they heard a series of beeps.

"That's Morse Code.", Ashley said. Andros looked on confused. Ashley went on to explain, "Morse code is a series of long and short beeps used to form letters of words in the event secret messages need to be sent. Someone is sending a message."

"Can you decipher it?", Andros asked.

"I'm working on it now.", Ashley said as she took down the beeps and spelled the letters out. S.O.S.D.E.C.A.

"S.O.S.D.E.C.A.?", Andros asked.

Ashley thought about it for a minute. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear it came from D.E.C.A. But she was destroyed in the Astro Megaship when they faced the Scorpion Stinger."

Andros then had a thought, "You know it could be D.E.C.A. The log buoy is equipped to handle D.E.C.A.'s program in case the Astro Megaship is in danger of being destroyed."

Ashley then went to the comm terminal. "D.E.C.A. is that you? If you can hear us beep one for 'yes' and two for 'no'.

The beep over the comm line came one time.

Andros then asked, "D.E.C.A., are you damaged in any way?" The beep came back once.

"Where's the damage? Computer functions?", the beep came back twice.

"Thrusters?", the beep came back affirmative.

"Are you anywhere near Mirinoi?", Ashley asked. The beeps came back twice.

"Have you been captured?", Andros asked. The beep came back once.

"Has your captor accessed any ranger secrets from the buoy?", was Andros's next question. Fortunately D.E.C.A. beeped back twice. Andros and Ashley sighed with relief.

"Do you know what planet you are on?", Ashley asked. D.E.C.A. beeped an affirmative.

"Spell it out, we'll be there as soon as we can.", Andros said. D.E.C.A. spelled out the name of the place of her captivity:D.I.O.N.Y.S.U.S.

"The Dionysus Space Platform?", Andros asked. An affirmative beep was his answer.

"Let's get over there.", Ashley said as she and Andros made their way to Defiance.

Andros and Ashley made their way to Defiance as it was parked in the hangar deck. Ashley took the pilot's seat, with Andros seated on engineering. "Have you got the co-ordinates laid in?", Andros asked.

Ashley, who had a rapport with the Hardrive computer inputed the co-ordinates for the platform into the computer. "All set.", she said.

Hardrive then said, "It's 106 miles to Chicago. We've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses."

"Hit it.", Ashley said completing the line from the movie The Blues Brothers. And Defiance took to the stars, enroute for Dionysus.

"How can D.E.C.A. still be alive?", Ashley asked. "I thought she was destroyed when the Megaship blew up."

"There are two destruct sequences built into the Astro Megaship. One is your basic self-destruct and the second is called Nova Destruct.", Andros explained.

Ashley was still confused so Andros explained further. "Nova Destruct is only used in extreme emergencies involving powerful enemies. The fuel bottles are brought together without the use of an intermix chamber. When the explosion detonates..."

"The effect is like a supernova. An explosion as bright as the sun.", Ashley completed. "What's the second destruct sequence?"

"The second is regular self-destruct, and is used while in planetary orbit or in close quarters with another ship. The fuel bottles are launched on a last second course by D.E.C.A. and charges are detonated throughout the megaship. Also launched is a log buoy that keeps the records of the last battle the megaship was in. D.E.C.A. can download herself into the buoy before the megaship destroys itself, and launch before the detonation.

"She usually orbits the nearest planet waiting for retrieval, but when we reached Mirinoi to fight Harper, I didn't see the buoy anywhere on sensors. And when I heard the megaship was destroyed I assumed D.E.C.A. was destroyed as well."

"But she's not.", Ashley said.

"No, and we have to find her.", Andros said. "And whoever took her."

Ashley was left breathless at the sight of the Dionysus Space platform. The architecture and lights conveyed a sense of artistry that the platform was well known for.

"We've got docking clearence. Let's take her in.", Andros said. Ashley then guided Defiance into an open hangar bay and set the massive carrierzord down. When Ashley got out of the pilot seat she asked Hardrive if he wanted anything.

"I'd like a trashbag please, if you have one. I really could use a trashbag.", said the carrierzord computer. Andros was confused.

"He's saying he'd like a waste recycler.", Ashley explained. "He's just saying it like the character of Howling Mad Murdoch form the A-Team."

Andros was even more confused. "I wish Zhane was here. He could understand that computer if I could only pry him from the T.V."

Ashley couldn't help but chuckle, but Andros said "Don't laugh. Now he's got Karone hooked on it. It seems like I can't pry her away from the daytime soaps on Earth."

Ashley then let the subject drop as she and her husband left Defiance for the Dionysus platform.

Ashley was awestruck as she took in all the sights the station's promenade had to offer. She had lost count of how many art galleries, street performers, musicians, theatre spaces, speakers podiums, and novelty shops that she had seen. Andros however was all business as he was looking for a contact that would hopefully lead him to the down below section that housed the platform's more 'under the table' dealings.

Just then a voice echoed throughout the hall. A voice Ashley couldn't help to find familiar. She entered a hall with people rallying behind a speaker addressing the crowd.

Ashley recognized the speaker. "Vincent Kincaid? What's he doing here?"

"Who's Vincent Kincaid?", Andros asked.

"He's Jeff Kincaid's father.", Ashley explained. "He was swindling people on Iocaste with a tent revival meeting when he met up with Kincaid. Vincent decided to turn his son over to Crucible to get in his good graces. The other Nightfighters rallied to rescue him. It was also when I got my BlackGold morpher."

"A father betrayed his own son? That's despicable.", Andros said making no attempt to hide his disgust.

"I know. I wonder what he's doing here though.", Ashley asked as she and Andros listened to Vincent speak.

"Sinners, that's what we are. We have all sinned, some more grave than others."

You got that right, Ashley thought, but listened as Vincent continued speaking.

"I myself have sinned greatly. I fell under the control of an evil monarch who ordered me to deliver my own son to him so he could kill him. My son was ultimately freed but my sin cut deep into my soul.

"Then someone came and offered me redemption. Redemption to go out and perform so much good in the universe in the service of the higher power. Saving me with his teachings and his words. Enlightening me that we are all one. That we should not make zeroes in our journey through life. That we should all help one another, give for one another.

"That's why I come to you today to give what you can, help build a foundation for those who can't help themselves. Your credits can build a future." Soon everyone had their wallets or credit chips out ready to give what they had to Vincent Kincaid.

Ashley snapped out of the empathetic trance as she remembered everything that Kincaid's father was capable of. She looked on in disgust at Vincent as the people rallied to give them what was probably most of their life savings. After shaking Andros out of the trance she said, "Andros I think we found our way in."

"In to where?", he asked the effects of Vincent's speech hitting him hard.

"We've got to get you out of here.", she said as she led him back to Defiance.

"I can't explain it. It was like I was empathizing with everything he had said. His speech wasn't even all that great.", Andros said.

"I know, I heard one of his speeches before on Iocaste. He's not all that charismatic.", Ashley said handing Andros a glass of water.

"He must be getting some sort of power from somewhere. I've heard of someone called 'The Power Broker' who operates in these parts."

"The Power Broker?", Ashley asked.

"He finds super powers, synthesizes them, and sells them to the highest bidder." After saying that Andros paused. "Who may be the person who has the log buoy. The buoy is said to contain the specs for ranger powers. The Power Broker could make a fortune selling those."

"Now hold on Andros. It may be possible that this Power Broker doesn't have the log buoy."

"I know Ashley, but it's a possibility we can't disregard. Besides, even if he doesn't he might know who does."

Ashley sighed. "Looks like I'll be paying Vincent another visit."

Andros got up. "Are you sure you can handle him? His empathic power is great."

Ashley turned and said, "I've had prior experience with him. I just need to keep reminding myself what a sleaze he is and I'll be fine. You can go after the Power Broker once Vincent tells me where he is.

"Besides, Jeff promised Vincent that he would wreck his father's world. Since Jeff's not here, it falls to me to do that." Ashley then left Defiance to confront Vincent Kincaid.

Vincent was in his quarters counting out all the credits before him. Most of the credits would not go to helping others as he spoke, but rather to fill his own pocket. Sure he would contribute some to helping the unfortunate, about one or two. 'The best lies come from the truth.', was the old saying that came to his mind.

These empathy powers I bought are great. I can literally beg those rubes to give me more money, he thought as he continued to count his newly aquired cash. A door then opened up and an unsavory lowlife entered the room.

"Boss! There's someone here to see ya.", the lowlife said. Vincent asked who it was when a young woman with chestnut brown hair kicked the door down as she entered the room.

"Hello Vince! I think you remember me. I'm a friend of your son.", Ashley said as she had her blaster ready at her side. Vincent tried to reach for his own weapon but shot his hand before he could reach it.

"Naughty, Naughty.", she said as she approached the seated schyster. "Now, I just happened to catch your performance today. You really had me feeling for you."

Ashley grabbed Vincent's collar and pulled him forward to her face. "I heard you got some sort of empathy power from the Power Broker. Where do I find him?"

Vincent remained silent but Ashley took notice of the way his eyes wandered towards a series of bottles on the table. Ashley reached over and grabbed them. She let go of Vincent to study the bottles better. When Vincent tried to lunge for them Ashley kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"I'm willing to hazzard a guess that this is the source of this newfound effect you have with your audiences.", Ashley said holding one bottle. And I'll bet you'd love to have it back wouldn't you?"

Vincent nodded. "Then tell me where the Power Broker is.", Ashley commanded.

Vincent swallowed and said, "Level 42, section H. The section known as the gutter."

Ashley smiled a shark's smile as she set down the bottles of liquid empathy. "Thank you. Do you have a trash bag?"

Vincent was confused. "A trash bag?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure that your funds go to those unfortunate souls seeking redemption as you so said." Ashley started twirling the gun emphasizing that she would fire it if she didn't get her trash bag. Vincent managed to find one and Ashley ordered him to put all the money he had into the bag. Vincent complied.

"Thank you it was a pleasure doing business with you." Ashley then turned around and started to walk out of Vincent's office. Vincent was mentally cursing Ashley's name as he started to reach for his power drink.

"Oh by the way.", Ashley said as she turned around. "Your son promised that he was going to wreck your world. Since he's not here..." Ashley raised her blaster and shot the bottles of empathy formula the Power Broker provided for him.

"I guess I'll just have to wreck your world for him." Ashley turned and walked out leaving the ruined empathy formula on Vincent's desk with Vincent sobbing over the loss of it.

Ashley then gave Andros the information and he made his way down to level 42. The Power Broker was inside hooking up some sort of computer to what appeared to be D.E.C.A.'s I/O port. He's getting ready to scan D.E.C.A.'s memory., Andros thought. I've got to stop him.

Andros then entered a 3-5-2 code before morhing. "LET'S ROCKET!", he said and Andros punched in his 3-3-5 code and morphed into his red ranger costume. He then entered the Power Broker's lair with the spiral saber at the ready. The Power Broker tried to remain calm and collected at the sight of Andros pointing his weapon.

"Uhh...to what pleasure do I have of having a power ranger grace my establishment?", the Power Broker asked.

"I'm here to take back what belongs to the Power Rangers. Namely D.E.C.A.'s log buoy.", Andros said.

"Ahh, but you see this wasn't turned in by the Power Rangers. It was turned in by a customer who used it as payment."

Andros kept his Spiral Saber level. "Yeah, I know Vincent Kincaid. He's nothing more than a two bit hood who wants money and doesn't care who he betrays to get it. And don't think I don't know what you're planning. You have been trying to get a hold of ranger powers for years so you could sell them to the highest bidder. I can't let you do that."

The Power Broker smiled a wicked smile. "You know I can't let you stop me.", and with that the broker activated a control by his side and a force field encircled Andros. Andros raised the saber to the ceiling and blasted the eminator where the force field came from. The force field went down quickly.

Unfortunately the field was a distraction, because when Andros returned to face the broker he had charged at a super speed behind Andros and attacked him from behind giving him a series of beatings at super speed as well. The Power Broker then faced Andros again and flew towards him impacting on Andros's chest sending him sprawling.

Next thing the Power Broker demonstrated was superstrength as he lifted Andros high up and threw him across the room. When Andros struggled to get up the Broker stepped on Andros's hand. Andros had force demorphed and the Broker reached up to grab the red Astro morpher.

"Now I have a ranger morpher I can sell after I study it with the help of your computer.", the Broker gloated. Perfect, he swallowed the bait, Andros thought.

"No way am I letting you go with that.", Andros said.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try to stop me.", the Broker said as he looked over the morpher. Red energy then erupted from the morpher shocking his system.

Andros then picked up the morpher and said, "I told you there was no way I was letting you go with that." Ashley then walked in and kissed her husband.

"You ready to blow this joint?", Andros asked.

"Am I ever!.", Ashley said as she and Andros went over to D.E.C.A.'s log buoy.

"D.E.C.A. is your program intact?", Andros asked. D.E.C.A. beeped an affirmative.

"Let's get out of here before he comes to.", Ashley said making reference to the Power Broker lying near them. And Andros and Ashley activated their teleporters to head back to Defiance.

On board Defiance Andros secured the log buoy carrying D.E.C.A. for transport. "We'll take it back to Hades and download D.E.C.A. into the new megaship."

"Uhh gee, Andros do we have to leave right away?", Ashley asked. "I hear there are a lot of things to do here."

Andros was intrigued to say the least. "Such as?"

"Well you know, there are some marvelous plays being performed here. And a few art exibits."

"And the honeymoon suites are supposed to be top notch in the quadrant.", Andros stated.

"Ohh I love the way you think.", Ashley said as she and Andros made out their reservations.

Back on Earth Kincaid was busy fighting both his fiancee' Mackenzie Dekalb and new student Morgan St. Clair in a Triple Threat shootfight. The three were beating each other senseless but no one was getting the submission, because the other would break it up, and all three had too much pride to say that they quit too quickly.

Morgan caught Kincaid's arm as he threw a punch. Morgan then twisted Kincaid's arm as she threw a sidekick into his ribs. With Kincaid doubled over Morgan then jumped up until her legs were on the back of his neck then she brought her whole body weight down on the neck sending Kincaid's body crashing to the floor. But as Morgan got up, Mackenzie then launched a series of kicks and punches at her.

Ouch, this girl is as brutal as Kincaid, Morgan thought as she was fighting. What did I do to upset her?

She is a White Astro Ranger, said the voice of White Comet in Morgan's mind. She may sense the White Turbo powers within you and know that you are being coerced into using then for evil, and her subconscious is telling her so.

Does she listen to her subconscious often, Morgan asked. 'Cause I'm really taking a pounding here. She wasn't sure if she heard Comet's answer as a punch to her head from Mackenzie sent Morgan spinning.

Kincaid then came back in and had Morgan in a sleeper hold and signalled for the "I give". Kincaid won the Triple Threat. Kincaid and Mackenzie then celebrated their victory when he noticed something about his fiancee' that seemed off. "What's wrong?", Kincaid asked.

"It's that new girl Morgan. Ever since she got here I've had this weird feeling, that there's something wrong with her but can't quite place."

"Maybe the power is telling you that the two of you were twin sisters in a past life or something and she took you're favorite dolly." Mackenzie cast a 'yeah right' look and went to check on Morgan.

"Are you all right? Sorry about the double team.", Kincaid said as Morgan stood up

"No problem, I like intense workouts.", Morgan said. She then found her eyes locking with Mackenzie's. She senses something., Morgan thought when Boiling Hot Brian Austin came out of the main office.

"Hey guys, Andros and Ashley are calling.", Boiling Hot said as Kincaid and Mackenzie went to the viewphone. Morgan followed close behind out of view. Kincaid looked at the screen.

"Andros, Ashley how's your honeymoon?", Kincaid asked.

"Great Kincaid.", Andros said. "Already Defiance has taken us to some interesting places, and Ashley and I have had some interesting experiences."

"Interesting experiences huh?", Mackenzie said. "Anything you can talk about over the phone?"

"Well...", Ashley said trying to choose her words carefully. "We did run into your father Kincaid."

Kincaid was surprised to say the least. "Where was he and what was he doing there?"

"The usual. Robbing the poor to feed himself. Vincent had some information about where D.E.C.A.'s log buoy was and Andros facillitated a rescue."

"And Vincent?", Kincaid asked.

"Since you weren't here to wreck his world I took the liberty. We also distributed the cash he received to as many charities as we could find on our way to Hades.", Ashley said. "We're at the mobile safehouse now finishing the new megaship that was in storage. We're going to download D.E.C.A. as soon as we can."

"So we'll see you in about a month.", Kincaid said. Ashley and Andros nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do.", Mackenzie said then the connection broke with Ashley and Andros chuckling at Mackenzie's remark. Morgan stood by the door looking in.

So Ashley will be back in a month huh? Hopefully I'll be gone again., Morgan thought. Her eyes started to wander towards the door when a young hispanic man had walked in and took off his coat. A young woman with brown hair put her coat next to the rack where her companion's had been. Morgan took a look at the young man coming in and couldn't believe who she saw.

"Carlos?", she whispered. Morgan then remembered seeing the woman in the ranger archives and mission files. She knew the woman as Kimberly Hart, the first Pink Ranger.

What are Carlos and Kinberly doing togehter, Morgan asked herself. Morgan's thoughts then wandered to where she remembered what Lord Stygian said. You are unique, he said.

Comet, maybe it's time I find out how unique I really am.

The Power Broker flew his ship through space until he set down on Lucifer six. He had been given a series of co-ordinates by way of telepathy, and followed with the guarantee that there will be more powers for him to synthesize and sell for the highest bidder.

The Broker set his ship down and disembarked from his ship. He then found a structure that eminated a light source, and the Broker entered. What he saw on the other side, scared him as he saw a figure with a sinister aura around him, seated in a throne watching swirling universes go buy. The throne then turned around and took notice of the incoming Broker.

"I have been expecting you.", Stygian said. "My mind is in yours."

The Broker got on one knee and said "Yes my master."

END OF PART 6


	7. Broken Heart of Another World

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair is the property of Cynthia Harrell and can be contacted at cynthia Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's Q-Counterstrike. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Heart of Another World  
by John Chubb

In an isolated section of space the rat-like creature Doctor Epyon and self-appointed Imperator Robert Harper awaited the arrival of their newest member to their evil crew. While waiting Epyon resumed work on the next generation of evil foot soldier--the coldbloods.

After the decision from Lord Stygian that the guardsmen from the Luciferian Empire would not be needed Epyon began work on mass producing the coldbloods to serve as the new evil lord's militia. Epyon did have to make one alteration to the coldbloods though, none of them possessed the matter cannon that Coldblood 27 and Coldblood 28 possessed. Those were very difficult to mass produce, and Lord Stygian needed a new army now. Nevertheless, Epyon did place the weapon on his own armored form and used it as a personal weapon.

Harper recommended the guardsmen to Stygian, but dismissed them. The guardsmen had their time and failed. It is time for something new. Stygian had said via telepathy. And with that the alarms to the shuttle bay activated signaling the arrival of Stygian's new recruit.

"What do we need this guy for?", Harper asked. "We're strong enough without him, or doesn't Stygian have faith in us?"

"You can never be too strong or too powerful.", Epyon retorted. "Besides, this individual specializes in powers. He could be useful."

The shuttle had set down and the main hatch opened out of which the individual known as the Power Broker had stepped through. "Welcome to Asteroid Delta.", greeted Epyon.

Power Broker returned the greeting while Harper stood back. "There are some other recruits that Lord Stygian wants.", the Broker said. "We'll need to find them. How are the troops coming?"

"We've mass produced thirty Coldbloods thus far. And those that have been created are helping to create the rest.", reported Epyon.

"Are the guardsmen still available?", Broker asked.

"Yeah we still have a few left. Why?", Harper said in a smug manner.

"We're going on a recruiting mission.", the Broker said.

In his dimensional prison Lord Stygian observed the progress of his servants through his mind's eye. As soon as the forces are assembled I will make arrangements for my freedom., he thought.

"Why wait when you can have freedom now?", said a voice echoing throughout the chamber. Stygian tried to look around but he could not see anyone even by using his mind's eye. But his senses were aware, and Stygian knew what the presence was.

Upon being sensed by Stygian a flash of light appeared in front of his throne. Stygian knew what the being was. "You are a Q aren't you?"

"Yes Lord Stygian. I am a member of the Q. If you want, call me Evil Q. As to why I am here, I am here to assist you in your bid for freedom."

Stygian knew of the Q in his observations. In some universes they were reveared as gods, while in others they were figmants of one's imagination brought to life by the imagination of a writer. But regardless of that, Stygian knew of the power of Q.

"Assist me how?", Stygian asked. "Isn't it against your code to interfere in the affairs of ahem lesser species?"

"To an extent.", Evil Q answered. "But that doesn't mean I can't advise. And I am here to advise you."

"Advise me how?", Stygian asked.

"There is a source of power on the planet of Aldair 6. A waterfall said to contain a spring with energizing properties that can counter the strongest magic. If you were to drink it then it would counter the effects of the binding spell placed on you by the lords of order."

Stygian thought about it for a moment. "And what price will you ask of me?"

"Just an alliance. An alliance to bring down the walls of all the realities and have them fall under our dominion.", Evil Q said.

Stygian waved the options carefully. If he had to he could betray Evil Q. It wouldn't be easy but it could be done, he thought.

And I would obtain my freedom.

"I accept.", Lord Stygian said.

Evil Q smiled. "Excellent I'd hoped we could strike a bargain."

Back on earth, a fifteen year old girl named Morgan St. Clair stood as she watched Jeffrey Kincaid and Mackenzie Dekalb greet a young man that Morgan recognized. A man that had the face of the man she loved in her home reality...her boyfriend Carlos Valerte.

He looks different., Morgan thought as she took in Carlos's features. The long dark hair was cut short in a crew cut fashion. The effects of age showed in his face slightly as the haircut made him look older, but it was still Carlos nonetheless.

"Excuse me.", a voice said as it startled Morgan back into reality. The voice belonging to a petite brown haired girl that Carlos came with. Morgan recognized her from the ranger files as Kimberly Hart.

"Is there something I can help you with?", Kimberly asked. Morgan noticed Kincaid and Mackenzie turn their heads as well as they focused all their attention on her. Even Carlos had his gaze on her. This is so not good., Morgan thought.

"Uhh...no sorry, it's just that...your friend reminded me of someone I knew.", Morgan said stuttering over her words in embarrasment.

"Carlos, Kimberly this is one of our new trainees Morgan St. Clair.", Kincaid said as he introduced Morgan. "Pleasure to meet you.", Carlos said shaking Morgan's hand. Morgan felt awkward greeting the man she loved in her own dimension here with simply a handshake.

"And this is his fiancee' Kimberly Hart.", Kincaid said as he introduced the petite brunette to Morgan. Fiancee? Oh no.

"It's nice to meet you Morgan.", Kimberly said as she shook her hand as well. Kimberly smiled as she greeted Morgan, but Morgan was still shocked that Kimberly was the one whom Carlos was going to marry. I don't understand., Morgan thought. Where am I in this world.

The voice of White Comet spoke to her telepathically. I am beginning the investigation now Morgan. So far I haven't been able to find this world's version of you.

If there even is another version of me., Morgan thought. It may just be possible that I just don't exist.

Talk to them Morgan. They may be able to volunteer some information that I missed., and with that Comet signed off, and Kimberly snapped her fingers in Morgan's face hoping to wake her up from her daze.

"Hey Morgan you okay?", Kimberly asked.

"I'm sorry.", Morgan sighed and turned to look at Carlos. "You just remind me of my boyfriend back home. Except his hair is longer and he's a few years younger than you."

"Don't make me go around feeling like a grandpa. I'm nowhere near that point of my life yet.", Carlos said somewhat in jest.

"Can I ask you something?", Morgan asked. Carlos nodded that it was okay.

"How did you two meet?"

The evil being known as Lord Crucible had been defeated by the being known as 'the one'. Zordon had passed on into the great beyond and the rangers decided to join the party that was happening all across earth. The only question was where did they stop to take part.

It was only after a letter from Jeffrey Kincaid that said "There's a party going on right here." that pointed to Kincaid's home town of Port Clinton, Ohio did the rangers decide where they would go so all of them teleported to Port Clinton. Kincaid was waiting for them all at the site of Bruce's Shootfighting rink and led them to Main Street where the people were dancing.

The rangers decided to take part in the merriment and Kincaid took Mackenzie's arm and escorted her out onto the street with the other dancing couples from town. It wasn't long before Jason and Emily, Trini and Zack, Billy and Cestria, Adam and Cassandra, Rocky and Aisha, Tanya and Bruce, Cassie and Phantom, Andros and Ashley, Zhane and Karone, and Tommy and Kat joined as well. The only ones left out were Justin, T.J., Carlos and Kimberly.

Justin and T.J. weren't left out for long. Justin made friends with a local girl named Beth and they had started to hit it off quite well. T.J. danced with two girls who couldn't get enough of what they called 'a sexy, single power ranger.'

Kimberly stayed on the sidelines watching as the rangers had broken off with 'significant others' and she was left alone. Well, not necessarily alone., she thought. There's that boy...Carlos over there

Carlos looked over to Kimberly whom he saw staring into the dancing crowd. She's so pretty., Carlos thought. Why's she alone? There would probably be a number of guys wanting to dance with her.

Sure enough there was one. A big burly man who looked like he was well into his twenties, and drank and spat as much chewing tobbacco and beer as it equaled his age came up to Kimberly staggering and belching.

"Hey there pretty darlin'.", the drunk said. "Is thish a party or what? I tell ya I could drink and danch all night long."

Kimberly looked at the bum in disgust. Even Bulk and Skull weren't this bad, she thought. "I think you already have.", she said.

"Ahhhh, I ain't even schtarted yet." The drunk's words and speech were starting to get slurred and he was staggering so much it was a wonder that he was still standing. "Shayyy, How'sh you like to danch with a real man l'il misshy?"

Kimberly looked at the drunk again. "Sure. Do you know any?"

The drunk looked confused. "Yeah, me. Come on." Then he took Kimberly's hand and started to drag her off. Kimberly shook out of the bum's grip and said. "No thank you."

"Awww come on baby. One l'il danch wit' ol' Duke. After that, who knowsh what might happen. Hee hee hee.!"

"Get a clue you goon. I don't want to dance with you."

The bum called Duke looked angry. "Yeah, well I ain't one who takesh 'No' fer an anshwer." Then he grabbed Kimberly's arm tighter and started to drag her out into the dance street.

"Let go of me you freak!", but Duke's grip was tighter. "I SAID LET GO!", and Kimberly threw a front kick right into Dule's groin causing him to double over. Most of the dancers, including Tommy and Kat turned to see Kimberly kick Duke where it hurt.

Duke started to get up and stared lasers at Kimberly. "No one does that to Duke, bitch. Any who do had better pay for it." Duke started to lunge for Kimberly when someone turned him around and launched a punch into Duke's stomach. Again Duke doubled over onto the ground. When he looked up, he saw the face of Carlos Vallerte looking down on him.

"When a lady says 'No'. She means 'No'.", Carlos had said to Duke who puked his guts out before Carlos's feet. Carlos stepped back as Duke's vomit spewed out. Then police officers came in and escorted the passed out Duke to the city jail where he would sleep off the booze for the night.

Carlos then went over to Kimberly and asked if she was all right. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't need help from you.", she answered hotly and stormed off into the city night.

Carlos stood confused and asked with bewilderment, "What did I do?"

Kimberly ran down the street until she was clear of the city limits. She didn't stop until she came to a clearing surrounded by trees and near the shoreline. She approached the lip of the lake and started crying.

They all look so happy., she thought. A happiness I used to have with Tommy. But me being an idiot I threw it all away. And on what? A self-absorbed jerk who just wanted something pretty on his arm. To show off to his jock buddies who he had knocked up recently. And as soon as he was bored with me, he tossed me over to the side like I was garbage. Kimberly continued to sob as she reflected on mistakes of the past.

I know part of it is my own fault. I should have had my eyes wide open more and realize that his smooth lines were just that. Smooth lines. But I couldn't keep Tommy waiting for me forever. I had to cut him loose, or so I believed. At least he's happy with Kat, and I'm happy for them both. Also Kat knows where I stand. She knows I don't want pity for digging my own grave.

"Penny for your thoughts?", said a voice behind Kimberly. She turned and saw Carlos standing behind her.

"What do you want, Kimberly asked showing plenty of attitude. She tried to place the name. "Uh...Carlos isn't it?"

"On the money. And from what I can tell it's not sympathy you're looking for."

"Oh really Mr. Smartypants", Kimberly asked sarcasticly. "Then you tell me. What am I looking for? Huh?"

"A shoulder to cry on?". Carlos then brought up a six pack of Strawberry passion fruit drink. "And something to drown your sorrows in?"

Kimberly started to smile a little. "I haven't had fruit drinks since I left Angel Grove. Well, none like Ernie's anyway."

"Well Ernie sent out a case one time to be used for what the crate said 'For the Power Ranger's greatest victory.' I think defeating Dark Specter, Astronema, Lord Crucible and the Luciferian emipre qualify don't you?" Carlos unhooked one bottle from the plastic and gave it to Kimberly. Carlos also took one for himself.

"So what do we drink to?", Kimberly asked.

"You know what I don't have a clue.", Carlos said. So Kimberly decided that they would devote the first swig to not having a clue and took the first swig.

"Just like Ernie used to make 'em.", Kimberly said. Then she turned to look at Carlos. "So are you going to ask me what the problem is or are we just going to keep downing these until we get the sugar rush?"

Carlos chuckled at Kimberly's remark. She's got a pretty good sense of humor. "Well I suppose I can ask you if you want."

Ummm...No I think I'll just start at the beginning.", Then Kimberly started to tell her tale.

"Well, I guess you know I was one of the Power Rangers. The first pink ranger if you can believe it. And as me and my friends were fighting Rita, I met a boy named Tommy. He was later kidnapped by Rita and made into his evil green ranger. We almost were defeated until Jason destroyed the sword of darkness that kept him under Rita's control. After that Tommy and I got closer and started dating. Even when he lost his powers Tommy and I still saw each other. We were tight for three years, then something happened.

"I got a visit from Coach Gunther Schmidt who was recruiting for his gymnastics team at the Pan Global games in Florida, and he wanted me to be on his team. I didn't want to leave my friends but they convinced me that it was too good a thing to pass up, so I went. I managed to win the gold for the U.S., and I also met someone else. His name was Charles Brewster. He was charming, witty, and the U.S. entry for the Pan Global wrestling team. When he saw me he decided that, unbeknownst to me, that I would be his next conquest. So he began working me over with his charming words, his corny jokes, and his so-called sensitivity. For some reason it worked, to the point where I wrote Tommy a letter that I found someone else. Almost as soon as I wrote the letter, I regretted it.

"After three days of the letter being sent Charles started to change. He started to push that he wanted something more in our relationship. I wondered what he was talking about until he took me upstairs to his room and decided to unbutton my shirt. It turned out all Charles wanted was to get into my pants so to speak. I said no and walked out of the room."

"All right Kim.", Carlos said applauding.

"Don't applaud so soon. I'm not quite done. It turns out that Chucky decided to tell everyone on the team that I was a team hoar and that I was trying to pressure HIM into sex. I tried to convince them otherwise but not many people believed me. I couldn't go to Tommy after all the damage that I'd done with the letter, and I just couldn't be the damsel in distress that I was most of the time during my ranger days. I had to stop Chucky and stop him cold."

"I read you're file. I didn't think you were a damsel in distress all the time. You had some strong moments as a ranger. Like when you were thrown back to the 1850's, and also the time you drove Goldar crazy with your Rita impersonation when Zedd wanted you to be his bride."

Kimberly was flattered by Carlos's comment. "Thanks Carlos." Then she finished her story.

"I found a few of Chucky's old 'cast offs' and we decided to come up with a plan. One of us knew of a guy who dressed up in women's clothes and cruised around seedy bars. So we decided to hire his services. But first I needed to get back into Chucky's good graces, so I started flirting with him again. Soon enough like a dog in heat he started getting close to me again. That's when we sprung Sammy.

"When Chucky seemed good and caught we sprung Sammy on him. We also had a hidden camera nearby wacthing him make his 'magic'. Imagine Chucky's surprise when he found..."

"I can imagine. Don't give me the visual.", Carlos said.

"So we had Chucky's sexcapade on tape, and we each gave him an ultimatum, fess up or we show the video to the whole auditorium. He fessed up,and said that we weren't the sluts he made us out to be. And when that was done we gave him the tape. Then he turned around and said that he lied and that we were all tramps now that he had the tape." Kimberly then smiled a shark's smile. "But we did keep a copy, and we showed Chucky's romp with Sammy, and it's amazing what he confessed while groping a man in women's clothes."

"Chucky confessed on the video that you weren't 'flighty'?", Carlos asked.

"Yep, he said that(mimicking Chucky's voice)'Kimberly couldn't satisfy me as much as you can Sammy and that since Kimmy wouldn't put out she joined the rest of the bitches whose reps I trashed.' And the whole auditorium:audience, athletes, and all saw what Chucky was doing with Sammy. He wound up being removed from the team due to unsavory conduct to Pan Global contestants. Last I checked he was working as a gas station in Paris, Illinois for minimum wage and 20 hours a week. And I got my reputation back and a gold medal."

Kimberly then laid back on the ground taking a swig of her fruit juice. "So Carlos, What's your story?"

Carlos sighed as he looked into his fruit drink. "Well, I was a soccer player for Angel Grove High when I met a girl there named Ashley. She was head cheerleader. We started out pretty good as friends before we became rangers. Then we were attacked by Pirannahtrons as Adam and I were practicing. Adam thought they were after him but they were after me and Ashley."

Kimberly was confused. "Why did Divatox attack you if you weren't rangers?"

Carlos continued with his story. "Divatox appropriated a message from the future that told of a team that would defeat the forces of evil once they united. Apparently the message told of Ashley and me being Power Rangers before we even knew about it. A preemptive strike so to speak.

"Anyway Tanya and Adam chose Ashley and me to become the new Yellow and Green rangers. And we started to get closer, but something seemed to be missing. We couldn't place what it was, until we went out into space and met Andros."

Carlos sighed wearily. "I noticed Ashley taking notice of him and she slowly lost all intrest in me as she and Andros got closer. It was then we realized what the problem was. There wasn't any soulmate connection. Ashley and I just weren't meant to be. We were friends but that was as far as it could go. Even if I paired up with Ashley, I'd just be filling the void left if Andros ever passed on. I'll admit I felt envious of them. Here were two that were destined for each other and I felt like I was destined to go wandering alone loveless."

Kimberly sighed. "We're really two of a kind aren't we Carlos? One of us gives up something special and another is pushed aside because of something special. What a universe huh?"

"Yeah what a universe." Carlos then turned to look at Kimberly taking in her beauty. The long brown hair and eyes and the face that eminated beauty both inner and outer. Kimberly also took notice of Carlos's rugged complection. His long dark hair and hard features. Then the two inched towards each other and kissed softly as if sampling the life force of the other. Then when both seemed satisfied with the samples Kimberly and Carlos kissed again this time with more passion and intensity. Carlos took Kimberly in his arms and held her tight. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Carlos as they became lost im their boundless passion.

When their lips finally parted Kimberly looked up at Carlos. "Ashley passed up a good thing with you. But I'm glad she did."

Carlos smiled and the two went back to their kiss with only the animals of nature bearing witness.

After some time had passed Carlos and Kimberly finally made it back to the party in Port Clinton. The rangers were glad to see their friends, and that Kimberly was all right. "I'm cool people.", she kept trying to say.

Kimberly then saw Ashley and walked up to her. "You know you passed up a good thing with Carlos.", Ashley nodded. She didn't need to explain.

Kimberly then smiled. "But if you hadn't you wouldn't have met Andros, and I wouldn't have discovered how wonderful Carlos is."

Ashley then gave a side smile. "He is a wonderful guy. You two seemed chummy as you came into town."

"Yeah well we talked about a few things.", Kim said and Ashley had an idea.

"How would you like to discuss it on a Lake Erie shopping spree?", Ashley asked. "Cassie, Kat, and I are looking to check out the lakeside shops that opened recently. Wanna come with us?"

Kimberly's smile grew wider. "You are talking to the queen of the mall here. Of course I'll go.", and with that Kimberly and Ashley joined Kat and Cassie for their shopping spree.

"And after that we started to go out on a few dates and we've just been getting closer ever since.", Carlos said completing the story.

"We've even set a date for the wedding. Unfortunately it's the same day Tommy and Kat and Jason and Emily are getting married, so we're going to do it as a three way wedding." Soon everyone was congratulating the couple, except one.

Morgan walked out of the rink with tears forming in her eyes. omet then pulled up to the curb and opened the door for her. Where do you want to go Morgan, Comet asked telepathically.

Just take me anywhere Comet, as long as it's away from here., Morgan thought back.

I'll take you to the campsite., and with that Comet drove away with a teenage girl crying over a loss she never had.

In a run down section of Los Angeles, the Power Broker and Harper stepped into one of the many brothels that filled the neighborhood. "You sure this is the right one?", Harper asked.

"Positive. Now all we need to do is find her." And with that the Power Broker interviewed the madam of the house and showed her the picture of the prostitute he was looking for. He produced a credit chit worth two thousand dollars and the madam brought out a prostitute with chestnut brown hair and olive complection wearing an outfit that looked as if it was outlawed in six states. Harper couldn't believe what he saw when he saw the hooker in the flesh.

"She looks exactly like...like..."

"Like Ashley Hammond?", the Broker completed. "There's a reason for that. I'd like you to meet Alison Hammond. Ashley Hammond's twin sister."

Are you okay now Morgan, Comet asked. Morgan was sitting in front of a campfire with a tent pitched. Morgan decided it would be a good precaution to keep camping gear in the trunk of Comet should the need arise. And the need did.

Yeah Comet, it just hurt me to see Carlos in the arms of another girl that's all., Morgan thought. Oh that reminds me did you find out if there is a me in this dimension yet?

Comet sighed. Morgan, I can safely say that there is no you in this dimension. I can find no records of a Morgan St. Clair fitting any of your profiles existing in this dimension.

Morgan should have felt relieved but she could sense Comet was holding something back. What aren't you telling me Comet, she asked.

Comet thought about lying to Morgan to spare her any pain, but to do that would only cause her more pain down the road. He was always honest with her, and he wasn't about to stop being honest now. I looked through your mother's medical file.

Yeah, go on., Morgan thought.

It seems your mother was pregnant with you at one time. But there were complications in the pregnancy, and she wound up miscarrying you while you were in the womb.

Morgan was shocked to hear this shaking her head in disbelief. "No, No it can't be true.", she said aloud.

I'm sorry Morgan., Comet said. But Morgan didn't hear it since she was too wrapped up in her shock and tears.

"I never had the chance to even live.", she said burying her face in her hands. "I hate this world Comet. I hate it. I want to go home."

Morgan St. Clair cried herself to sleep saying repeatedly, "I want to go home...I want to go home."

END OF PART 7


	8. The Hunt is On

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair is the property of Cynthia Harrell and can be contacted at cynthia Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's Q-Counterstrike. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Hunt is On  
by John Chubb

"How long have we been waiting?", Imperator Harper asked.

Epyon looked at his watch. "About two hours and thirty minutes."

The madam of the brothel then came to the evil warriors waiting. "Alison is almost done with client. You can resume your discussions then."

"Do you by chance have her do the 'yellow ranger' gimmick with Alison's clients?", Epyon asked. The Power Broker then elbowed Epyon into his ribs and Epyon said "Just asking."

"Oh yes.", the madam answered. "Alison uses the yellow ranger character to perfection thanks to the resemblence she has towrds her. She is smart that one,always aware of her talent and what will work with the customer."

"I'll bet she makes a lot of guys happy.", Harper said as he took a drink from a broken down machine. The Broker and Epyon did the same.

"Actually her clients are mostly women.", the madam said. This caused all three of the evil warriors to spit out their drinks.

"You mean she's...she's". Harper found himself tongue tied. The madam smiled and down the hall. Alison then walked out of the room she was 'assigned' arm and arm with someone who looked like a business woman. After the woman paid Alison and walked out she turned to the three evil warriors. "Okay now where were we?"

The evil warriors were still in a look of shock.

After coming out of their shock the villians gave their pitch. "Now let me get this straight.", the girl named Alison Hammond said. "You want me to join up with you because I am some girl's twin sister?" Epyon, Harper, and the Power Broker both nodded.

"Uhh, hello. In case you nitwits realized, I don't have a sister. I don't even have a family except for a series of pimps, madams and hookers that I've known growing up. I don't even know why you're giving me this last name of 'Hammond'. My last name is Doe."

"Alison Doe? Why not Jane Doe?", Harper asked.

Epyon tried to be smooth with Alison. "No, you are Alison Hammond. You have a mother and a father as well as a twin sister. And the reason that you don't know about them is that they abandoned you when you were a baby?"

Alison couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"Yes.", Epyon continued to lay down the smooth lines. "The Hammonds were a family of wealthy order freaks. Everything had to have their proper place in the Hammond household. Including the number of children they were going to have. They were prepared for one child, not two. And when the ultrasound said that there was going to be a second child they decided to dispose of the second child as soon as it was born. That child was you."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You're saying that the reason I've grown up in brothels is because my parents didn't want me?" The villians nodded.

"They preferred the firstborn twin over the second born. Ashley got the life of luxury and love while you got the hellhole tour and apparently a long list of Janes", Epyon pointed out.

"Hey I've had a few Johns too.", Alison retorted. "I go both ways." She caught the lusty look in both Harper and Epyon's faces and gave Epyon a roundhouse kick to the face sending him sprawling down then a back kick to Harper's groin. "Don't get any ideas", she told the two.

Epyon composed himself. "Another reason why we want you. You're one of the best street fighters on the planet."

Alison crossed her arms. "Yeah well. I try not to give people ideas about getting freebees. But what's in it for me?"

"How about power? As one of Stygian's guard you can have so much power in the universe.", Broker said. Alison didn't seem interested.

"Money? All the money your heart will desire so you can leave these brothels.", Harper said trying to sweet talk Alison. Alison was somewhat interested in that.

"And what about the best thing of all? Revenge.", Epyon pulled out a holo cube with Ashley's face on it. The cube started to show snipets from Ashley's life. From riding a bike to learning to roller skate, to trying out for the cheerleading squad all the way up to being a Power Ranger and meeting Andros."

"Your sister got the life that was meant for you. She should be the one selling herself to whatever moved not you. But then I hear she did fool around a little in high school, so I guess you have more in common than you thought.

Alison weighed the options in her mind. I could finally get out of here. I always wanted to be something more than what I was. But I always thought that I'd be nothing more than a hooker. Now I found out I was in this role because my parents didn't want me? Why shouldn't I get back at them? And my sister too.

Alison then looked at the three evil warriors and said. "Where do I sign up?"

Epyon, Harper and the Broker smiled. "We shall reward you with powers at our base. Your madam has been paid off so you will not have to worry about her. Take my hand.", The Broker offered his hand to Alison and soon she and the Broker teleported away in a flash of flame.

She'll be perfect as long as she doesn't find out the truth., Epyon thought. Then he and Harper teleported out.

Lord Stygian sat in his chamber contemplating the information Evil Q had given him. At last a means for freedom. The time to act is now.. With that Stygian focused his mind to contact his underlings. Imperator, Epyon, report.

Harper, Epyon and the Power Broker heard the summons as Alison slept in a tank that was imfusing her with evil powers from the Power Broker. All is proceeding well my lord., Epyon reported. Your latest soldier is being modified as we speak. The number of Coldbloods continue to grow so much that we have additional Coldbloods aiding with the assembly of other coldbloods and vessels. We currently have a fleet of twelve and its growing.

Do you have enough for a mission? There is a spring where its water will grant me freedom. I want you, Imperator and a squad of Coldbloods to retrieve the water for me., Stygian ordered.

Why yes my lord. But what about the rangers, Epyon asked.

Do not worry. That situation is well in hand. Now I have telepathically sent you the destination for the spring. Go., and with that Stygian broke the communication.

Harper felt a little agitated. "What does he mean he's got the rangers well in hand. He's not sending anyone after Kincaid is he?"

"Do not fear Imperator. I'm sure he will leave Kincaid for you.", Epyon tried to reassure Harper.

"He'd better.", Harper said seething. "Nobody can defeat Kincaid except me. Nobody!"

Morgan St. Clair slept in her sleeping bag at the campsite she had set up near the private lagoon. As she slept her mind was filled with vivid and violent dreams. In it were her friends the Turbo Rangers of her home reality looking on her with disgust and distain.

"You're a traitor Morgan.", T.J. said.

Ashley then spoke up. "You betrayed the rangers. And you will do it again. Only this time you will pay for your crimes."

Chains started to appear and bound Morgan's hands and ankles to a circle she was standing in. Cassie then crossed in front of her. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you must pay for your crimes."

Then suddenly Carlos(the Carlos of her reality) appeared. By his side was Kimberly Hart. Carlos held Kimberly in his arms and looked into her eyes lovingly. Then he turned to Morgan and looked at her with disgust. "I can't love a traitor.", then he went and delivered a passionate kiss to Kimberly all while Morgan was watching.

"NOOOOOOO!", Morgan screamed as she turned away unable to look further. As tears filled her eyes she turned back to look at where her friends had been. They were gone, but standing in their place was Jeffrey Kincaid.

But this Kincaid wasn't like the one she knew. He looked different. Instead of the black and red spandex of the Night Rangers he usually wore Kincaid was draped in a black motorcycle jacket vest where the zippers hooked to the right on his chest. The red shirt was visible in the collar as well as the sleeves. Black gloves and gauntlets with a red stripe around the wrist covered his hands. He wore black pants and motorcycle boots with red stitching. On his belt buckle was a figure that looked a lot like a demon. His long brown hair had been shaved to the point of a buzz cut and a long scar came across his left eye down the side of his face.

He turned to look at Morgan and said, "To save yourself. Look to the power within." Then he gestured to where Morgan saw Mackenzie morphed into her White Astro uniform. She just stood their with her hands in front of her almost like an angel ascending to heaven.

Then a flash appeared as it enveloped Mackenzie and started to shine across the whole area. When the light died down Morgan turned and saw Mackenzie again. This time in a robe of white and radience glowing from her entire body. Wings had extended from her back. She had looked like an angel.

Kincaid then turned back to face Morgan. "The power is within you. Look to the power within." Then with a jolt of pain Morgan was out of her strange dream and back in the real world.

The pain implant had kept a steady flow after the wake up jolt. Then she heard Stygian's voice inside her mind It is time. Let the hunt begin.

I understand, Morgan thought back. Then Stygian broke the connection. Morgan then put on her Turbo morpher and brought out her Turbo Key ready to morph.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! WHITE COMET TURBO POWER!" With that Morgan St. Clair had morphed into the White Turbo ranger, and now made ready to attack the group of rangers called the Nightfighters. She got into White Comet and flew Comet away from the lagoon.

Comet, I need to ask you something

What do you want to know Morgan, Comet asked.

I need to know if you can find anything associated with 'the power within'. I have a feeling it might be important.

Well the power within is the true power source of any ranger. Not the armor and weapons., Comet retorted as he touched blacktop.

I have a feeling that its more than that Comet. It might have something to do with the white powers themselves. Will you look into it?

Of course., Comet replied. Incidently who is our first target?

Morgan sighed. Let's start with the A's. Adam Park.

Back in his office at the shootfighting rink Kincaid was looking over the books when he felt some sort of presence seeming to call him. He then reached for his communicator to call Hardrive on Defiance. It took a while for Kincaid to get through, but Hardrive's answer was surprising.

"Enough is enough! It's time for a change.", the T.V. talking computer said. Kincaid knew the meaning well.

Kincaid wrote down a note to Mackenzie that said:Mackenzie, I'm heading towards Defiance. I must consult the book of Zordon on a grave manner. If you need me, teleport where Defiance is located. Love Jeff.

And with that Kincaid teleported out of his office to where Defiance was.

On the shores of Lake Erie was the amusement park of Cedar Point located in the city of Sandusky. On the beach nearby the park where the patrons could swim was a movie crew waiting to shoot the next scene of 'The sun of the bride of the ghost of the Aqua Maniac.

The cameras rolled to where a beautiful blonde teenage girl was lying on the beach getting a tan when out of Lake Erie came a monstrous lizard creature waving his arms making all these animal noises. The girls then woke up and screamed. "AAAHHHHH!"

As the monster came closer five people dressed in spandex came and beat up on the monster. Then they assembled their super weapon and aimed it at the monster.

"Ready?", asked the one in red. The other four nodded.

"FIRE!"

"CUT!", the director called out. "Great shot. Print it!"

Stage hands rushed up to the monster to help it with taking off the monster head and gloves. When the head was removed the face of Adam Park was revealed. The director came and patted Adam on the back. "Great job Adam. You really have the inside knowledge about monsters don't you?" Adam cast a smirk to the director as if saying 'you'd be surprised.'

"Ahh, it wasn't too bad but there is this leak in the shoulder cuff that's kind of bothering me. You might want to have the seamster stitch it up."

Adam got out of the rest of the costume. "No problemo Adam. Now go have some fun. BREAK TIME PEOPLE!" The cast and crew immediately decided to relax upon hearing the director's announcement.

Adam made his way to his trailer where two familiar faces were waiting for him. "Carlos, Kimberly.", he said as he reshed to hug two of his closest friends. "What brings you guys here?"

"Just looking to meet up with an old friend.", Carlos said. "And to try out some of the roller coasters here.", he added with a mischievous look in his eye.

"I swear, you boys and roller coasters. I'd have thought you'd grow up by now." Kimberly was rolling her eyes but inside she was anxious to have fun as the boys were. She then spread a smile from ear to ear. "So, what are the good ones around here?"

"Take your pick. I've seen one called tha Magnum XL which is quite the scare. Also Millenium Force, Gemini, Corkscrew, Bluestreak-I was white as a sheet after riding that one. Haven't been the same since."

Carlos and Kim shared a look and corresponding smile. "Sounds like a nice place to start. You don't have to be anywhere soon do you?"

Adam shook his head. "No the monster isn't needed for a few more hours.", so with that Adam, Carlos and Kimberly went into the theme park of Cedar Point.

None of them were aware that they were being followed.

"I can't believe you two were kissing like crazy on Millenium Force!", Adam said as they were heading back to his trailer.

Carlos was being smooth about it. "Hey, sometimes you can't breath on those things. We were just sharing the other's oxygen." Kimberly chuckled at that.

The three finally reached the door to Adam's trailer when a blaster shot struck the handle before Adam could reach for it. All three turned to look up at who fired the shot.

Carlos and Adam could not believe their eyes. On top of the adjoining trailer was a White Turbo Ranger with her blaster in one hand and personal weapon called the Cometblade in the other. Thw White Ranger put her blaster away and jumped down from the trailer roof facing Adam and Carlos.

"Weren't the Turbo powers destroyed?", Adam asked.

"Not all of them. Remember Justin still had his. There might have been others but I don't know where they are.", Carlos said.

The White Turbo Ranger, also known as Morgan St. Claire, advanced towards the three rangers. Morgan sent her Cometblade into the subspace pocket she usually kept it deciding to take Adam one on one. Morgan then pointed to Carlos and kept her voice cold and emotionless as she did when she was first brought under Divatox's control.

"You and the girl. Leave now. This does not concern you."

"I beg to differ.", Carlos said. "Adam is a friend, and I stand by my friends." Kimberly stood next to Carlos sharing the same determination.

All Morgan said after that was, "Very well." Then she launched a side kick to Adam's head and one to Carlos's chest starting off the fight. Adam and Carlos both blocked and got off a few rounds, but the fact that Morgan was still morphed movd the odds in her favor.

Adam and Carlos knew this and decided to change that. "DRAGON RANGER POWER!", Adam shouted after calling for his morpher and morphing into the Dragon Ranger.

"LET'S ROCKET!", Carlos shouted and he morphed into the Black Astro Ranger. For a brief moment Morgan took in Carlos's change of costume. Not bad, she thought. No wonder he dresses more like he's going to a funeral now.

"Kim try to find the cops.", Carlos said and Kim did just that while Carlos and Adam resumed their battle with Morgan.

Adam was skilled at Martial Arts, almost Morgan's equal. But what Adam didn't know was that in her own reality she was the cousin of Tommy Oliver who lived, breathed, and drank in the martial arts. And due to how close she was with her cousin, Morgan was the same way. And Carlos's skills, although they were good, were not even close to Morgan's level. Also the time she spent training at Kincaid's shootfighting rink allowed her to pick up a few tricks to use against the boys.

The boys did have one advantage, although they didn't know it--Morgan had feelings for Carlos back in her own reality, and even though the Carlos she faced was not hers the resemblance was uncanny. So she held back on whatever blows she delivered to Carlos sending him staggering away while she concentrated full force on Adam.

I can't keep this up. Morgan thought. Her luck changed when Kimberly came down with studio security. She called up the Cometblade and jumped to where they were. The security officers were taken down like nothing. Kimberly ducked and rolled as she turned to face Morgan.

Kimberly reached behind her and brought out her old Pink Ranger morpher. It was a gift from Kat, since Kim was the first Pink Ranger, and since the power coin was destroyed it was too dangerous to use unless it was absolutely necessary.

Well this is necessary, Kimberly thought and shouted "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Adam and Carlos heard Kim shout out the old battle cry and shouted for her not to do it but Kim didn't listen.

"PTERODACTYL!"

And the original Pink Ranger now stood before the White Turbo ranger ready to fight. Morgan delivered the first kick which Kim dodged. Kim immediately retaliated with a kick of her own. Soon the two girls began sparring but Morgan was gaining the upper hand rapidly. Kim was almost overwhelmed when she decided that she needed to change the rules a little.

Kim then jumped up to the top of the trailers with Morgan in pursuit. She then jumped up to the telephone wire and walked it like a tightrope. Nice to know I still have my old reflexes., she thought. Morgan then threw the Cometblade at the wire causing it to break in two sending Kim falling, or so Morgan thought.

Kimberly grabbed the phone line like Tarzan and swung towards a nearby two story building. Using her momentum she bounced off the building as she let go of the line. She bounced off another building and landed a flying punch that sent Morgan sprawling off the top of the trailer onto the ground below.

Kimberly thought Just like old times., but then the instability fires that Adam faced when he morphed into the Black Mastodon ranger after the coins were destroyed flared through her. Morgan saw this and capitalized immediately. She picked up her comet blade and struck Kimberly sending her sprawling. When she tried to get back up Morgan struck again. A third strike caused her to demorph altogether. Morgan kept the Cometblade steady on the throat of the fallen Kimberly.

"Dragon Ranger. Surrender yourself to me now or I will kill this woman. Black Ranger you are free to go. My quarrel is not with you." Morgan kept her tone level but she felt the disgust in her heart having to try this tactic in order to capture Adam.

"How can you be a ranger when you would try something so cowardly as this?", Carlos shouted. The words struck Morgan's heart like daggers, but she still showed no emotion.

"That doesn't matter now. My ultimatum stands. The Dragon Ranger will surrender now or the girl dies." The Cometblade rested on Kimberly's throat. Please don't make me do it, Morgan mentally begged Adam and Carlos.

"Do you swear this on the power?", Adam asked. Morgan nodded.

With that Adam demorphed and approached Morgan. "Then I am your prisoner."

Thank you so much, Morgan thought as she removed the blade from Kimberly's throat. Before Kimberly walked over to Adam Morgan grabbed her arm and whispered to her, "Take care of Carlos for me. Love him with all your heart. He will do the same."

A confused look crossed Kimberly's features but then made her way to where Adam stood. "I'll be all right Kim. But tell the others."

Kimberly then went over to Carlos who had demorphed and took his girlfriend into his arms. They turned to see the White Turbo ranger and Adam dissapear. Their eyes full of questions about her and worry for their friend.

"Excellent Morgan.", Stygian smiled as he saw Adam suspended in his chamber. One down six to go.

"Now bring me your next target.", Stygian ordered and Morgan teleported out. When she arrived at her next destination, the UCLA campus, the words Carlos said to her echoed through her mind and Morgan allowed the tears to fall beneath her helmet.

How can you be a ranger when you would try something so cowardly as this?

In one of the secret labs of Doctor Epyon, a young woman hung suspended in a liquid as wires and tubules entered her body. She was unconscious as the tank she was in modified her DNA structure to accomodate the powers the Power Broker was instilling in Alison Hammond.

"Process is currently 56 complete.", Epyon reported as he looked at the readout. "We're just an hour and a half away from completion."

"As soon as the process is done we leave. Lord Stygian needs us on Aldair as soon as possible." The Power Broker then looked up at the suspended body of Alison Hammond and looked in admiration.

Soon my fury. Soon the universe will fall beneath your flames.

"Oy, if I don't have to go through another day like this again. I will be a real happy camper."

Cassandra Jensen flopped down on the couch from exaustion after a gruling day at not only her classes, but also the law firm she was interning as well. She was helping out with a separation of rights case where a former executive producer was trying to gain rights to a project that he worked on years ago and wanted to do a new movie on. But since the studio owned the series in question there wasn't much that the producer could do. So he filed for separation of rights.

What happened after that was a round of yelling, swearing, and little or no solutions being offered and all Cassandra wanted to do now was lie down and rest. But first she needed a shower.

After laying down a change of clothes, green T-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers, she slipped out of her suit and immersed herself in the spraying water. Cassandra felt herself relax under the shower's steady stream.

After the shower Cassandra put on her change of clothes and turned on the TV after flopping down on the couch. A news report showed a White Turbo Ranger slashing through the commesary of UCLA. Students were running away trying not to get trampled.

So much for a nice quiet evening at home, Cassandra thought as she pulled out her Emerald Crystal. "EMERALD RANGER POWER!"

Cassandra morphed into the Emerald Ranger and went to confront the White Turbo Ranger--Morgan St. Clair.

Cassandra looked down from the roof of the commesary as Morgan was destroying almost everything with her Cometblade. Cassandra then brought out her Emerald bow and fired an arrow which struck Morgan knocking the Cometblade out of her hand.

Cassandra then put the bow away and jumped down to face Morgan. "May I ask who you are, what you're doing and why aren't you doing it in Angel Grove?"

Morgan almost smiled under the helmet. She liked the Emerald Ranger's remark. She's got quite the sense of humor. I suppose it's only fair to return the remark with an equally funny line.. "I am the White Turbo Ranger. I am destroying stuff. And because you don't live in Angel Grove."

Morgan then leaped up and over Cassandra and the two immediately went into sparing after Morgan landed behind Cassandra.

The two were evenly matched. Cassandra was a third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do while Morgan was a fourth degree in Shokotan. Both knew about shootfighting from Kincaid and both went for the no holds barred approach in their fight.

Yet with all their skills one could not hope to best the other. Morgan gave every move she could think of and Cassandra managed to counter each one. The same was said for Morgan as she countered whatever Cassandra threw at her. They seemed so evenly matched in their fighting skills and prowess. Both used every karate move and shootfight technique in the book and got nowhere. Time to change tactics. Comet I need you.

I'm on my way Morgan, replied the sentient zord to his partner. After severing the link Morgan then ran towards the main road of the UCLA campus. As soon as Cassandra touched the road White Comet came barreling down towards Cassandra and the Emerald Ranger was hit by the speeding zord.

Cassandra went flying over and hit the ground behind White Comet. Morgan then drew back Cassandra's head and punched her in the back of the neck sending her into unconsciousness.

Morgan St. Clair stood above the Emerald Ranger as she demorphed into her human identity. Morgan then kneeled down and touched Cassandra as they teleported to Stygian's realm.

One more prisoner for the gallows, Morgan thought.

Mackenzie Dekalb walked into her fiancee's office and didn't see him. She did catch the note he left and read it. Wonder what's up that he'd go to the book of Zordon. He usually doesn't unless there's a reason.

Oh well, he'll be back before long., Mackenzie though as she sat in Kincaid's chair looking over the booking dates for the shootfighters at the rink when Kimberly and Carlos barged in.

"Mackenzie, do you know where Kincaid is?", Carlos asked.

"He's at Defiance right now what's up?"

Kimberly was as out of breath as Carlos but she spoke for him. "Adam's been kidnapped by someone who looked like a White Turbo Ranger."

Mackenzie's eyes went wide in shock. "WHAT!"

"Cassandra you okay?", Adam asked as his girlfriend regained consciousness.

"Ohhh, what was the liscence number of that zord that hit me.", Cassandra said her body still groggy and sore from the hit she took from White Comet. And being suspended from the wall did no good either.

"Welcome to my temporary prison Cassandra.", Stygian said. "I hope you enjoy it here. Because there's no way you are escaping."

Morgan then teleported to her next target--Bruce Greene.

The planet Iocaste was a far cry from what it used to be five years ago, but it was still considered to be pretty much a slimepit even with the cleanup efforts of Tanya Sloane and Bruce Greene. Morgan teleported to the planet and thought she had stepped into one of the forbidden levels of hell. Or at least, a planet that was occupied by the UAE. But Stygian had told her that even the UAE avoided Iocaste when they were still in power.

Morgan walked down the run down street seeing misery in all its forms. But she had also seen compassion as well Apparently from Tanya Sloane's effort's. Morgan thought.

On the street there were food service workers, people helping to fix up a home for fifty aliens, also there were those giving blankets to the destitute that still remained on the street and hadn't found their way to the sanctuary campsites that had sprung from the planet.

But one thing had remained constant. The Greene Shootfighting rink on Iocaste remained the most popular place on the planet. And it wasn't long before she had found the domain of her quarry.

Bruce stood in the locker room getting ready for the big event he had planned for tonight. The Silver Centurion was going to fight Brutox the bruiser. The proceeds to the fight were to go to Tanya's relief funds for her work throughout Iocaste.

Tanya was a little worried though. She had a feeling something would go wrong. Bruce tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, Brutox knows the drill. You just count on announcing the match."

Tanya nodded and Bruce tried to cheer her up by saying, "Hey think of all the people this will help here."

Tanya looked up at Bruce's face and smiled. She couldn't resist when Bruce Greene turned on the old charm.

But she still had a bad feeling about tonight.

Brutox was in the locker room psyching himself up for the match tonight. According to the plan Brutox was supposed to J.O.B. to Bruce as he was morphed into the Silver Centurion. Then when the match ended Brutox would attack Bruce generating 'heel' heat for the next charity fight. Brutox was all ready when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?", he asked.

"Room service.", the voice on the other side said. Brutox went to the door wondering who ordered room service for him when an uppercut greeted him as he opened the door.

Brutox fell to the ground as Morgan St. Clair walked into the locker room. Talk about your glass jaw., Morgan thought as she dragged Brutox out of the doorway.

She saw the script on Brutox's bench and looked it over. Comet, this says he's supposed to lose tonight and then attack after the match ends.

An idea then struck Morgan. I think I have my plan all ready.

Tanya walked down to the ring wearing one of the most beautiful gowns the audience had ever seen her in. She had grabbed the mike and made the announcement. "The following match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in at one hundred and sixty six pounds--THE SILVER CENTURION!"

The audience roar was deafening as Bruce walked down the ring morphed. Bruce took in the crowd's reaction and milked it for all it was worth. He loved entertaining the people at the charity events. It beat the real lumps he took in the regular shootfights.

When Bruce stood in his corner, he anxiously awaited Brutox to come out. Tanya made the announcement, "And his opponent, weighing in at approximatly fourhundred and thirty pounds--BRUTOX THE BRUISER!"

But Brutox did not come out. After two secondes of staring at the empty door Tanya got ready to announce Brutox again when Morgan came out morphed and ready. A microphone in her hand.

"Brutox couldn't make it so I'm his replacement. I am the White Turbo ranger, slave to evil and the most dangerous warrior you will ever come across. And it's my mission to take you back to my evil master Lord Stygian." Morgan said the truth in a fashion like she was serious but also showing off before the crowd. All those hours of watching Kincaid's Raw is War tapes finally paid off., she thought.

Tanya had a worried look in her eyes. Bruce didn't know what was going on but thought that Morgan was going to replace Brutox. The show must go on., Bruce thought and spoke on the mike. "Your master wants me? Then you'll have to come and get me."

Morgan brought the mic to her helmet and said. "I have no problem with that.", and she charged down to the ring and she and Bruce went at it.

Bruce held nothing back. He went for the direct approach and despite the blocks from Morgan she was soon overwhelmed. She found herself backed into the corner landing a few blows until the referee called for him to break it up. Bruce did so and Morgan found herself staggering out of the corner.

Morgan and Bruce finally faced each other again and then Morgan launched her next attack. She had thrown a fake to Bruce's helmeted face while Morgan ducked down and spun around to give him a kick to the back of the knee throwing Bruce off balance and down to the floor.

Morgan went for an anklelock submission but Bruce made it to the ropes so the referee ordered her to break the hold. She did but Bruce could barely stand on his left leg.

Time to change my approach., Bruce thought. "TALON CLAWS!", and with that two razor sharp claws appeared on Bruce's hands. He then went to charge Morgan as an energy force enveloped him and a silver bird shape charged at Morgan knocking her back down.

When Morgan got her bearings again Bruce gave three quick swipes with his Talon claws. Okay if he wants to play that game, I can do that."

"COMETBLADE!", Morgan shouted as her sword appeared in her hand and she blocked Bruce's next swipe. The clang of the crossing of sword and claws ehoed throughout the arena. Bruce blocked many of Morgan's swipes as Morgan blocked many of Bruce's blows.

Then Bruce decided to end it as he kicked Morgan in the chest and gave her a twisting neckbreaker much like the Twist of Fate from the WWF wrestlers the Hardy Boys. Bruce then went for the anklelock submission and Morgan quickly tapped out.

Tanya went on the mic and announced Bruce as the winner. Looks like this White Ranger knew how to end it., he thought as he basked in the crowd's approval. Now all that's left is..., Morgan then tapped him on the shoulder before he could complete his thought. As Bruce turned around Morgan chopped him in the throat and punched him in the back of the neck when he fell unconscious.

Morgan then touched Bruce and they both teleported away leaving the crowd and Tanya stunned.

The Red Night Ranger Jeffrey Michael Kincaid walked down the halls of what had been his zord for the last seven years. And if the prophesy was correct, then it would not be for a good long time that he would walk down it's corridors again. As he walked, Kincaid took in mind what the book of Zordon said.

The seeds of a past evil will fall under the care of a new evil.

A creature of good, subverted to evil use shall arrive.

Those who are one with the night shall rise again with dark powers only their inner lights shall sustain.

Evil shall rise and seek to bring down the walls of reality.

Kincaid knew what the prophesies meant, and what they might mean for him. Zordon once mentioned the hidden aspects of the Night powers. When they were formed the Night Rangers were supposed to be emmisaries of light against dark forces that sought refuge in it. Not all the Eltarian council was pleased with the formation of the Night Rangers due to the fine line they always walked. They had also feared one would fall to the darker sides and strengthen the great evils.

That's what happened when Mark became Lord Crucible. He had given in to the darker side of his nature and the universe suffered as a result. Now if I go through with the change that line will become finer than it has ever been.

Kincaid looked over the description the book of Zordon indicated of what was to come as he came across the book chamber in Defiance. He knew he had no real choice. He turned and walked out of the book chamber leaving the book itself open.

Kincaid then walked to his quarters as he cast his eyes on a picture of him and Mackenzie smiling together and being in each other's embraces. Casting a good long look he said, "I will need you so much after this Mickey."

Kincaid seldom called Mackenzie that. It was only when things would be much tenderness and emotion that he would use that name. With that Kincaid got a credit chit from his drawer and teleported off Defiance.

Just as Kincaid teleported off Mackenzie, Carlos and Kimberly teleported on board. "Hardrive is Jeff on board ship?", Mackenzie asked.

"Negative mistress.", Hardrive said doing a perfect imitation of K-9 from Doctor Who.

"Is he coming back?", Kimberly asked.

"You better believe it l'il missy."

"Well we may as well make ourselves at home.", Carlos said as the three rangers walked around the hall of Defiance. They kept walking until they found the bookchamber and noticed that Kincaid left the book open.

Mackenzie looked at the book. "Kincaid has been teaching me how to read the book.", as she looked at the last page she saw the prophesy that had shaken Kincaid to the core.

And Mackenzie Dekalb felt her world shaking too.

Justin Stewart walked down the campus of the fifth university that he had been to in the southern California area. So many choices, so little time., the teenager thought.

To be perfectly honest, Justin really didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. It seemed like all the colleges he'd been to offered the same thing for him. More time in a classroom taking a lot of courses that really didn't interest him and not really much of a challenge. He had an idea of going out to see what the outside world had to offer. For the briefest time he thought about taking his savings and doing some travelling with Storm Blaster. Sure he had seen a lot of sights as a ranger, but he never really saw the universe for the sake of seeing the universe. Justin Stewart never really had a chance to take in the splendor of the cosmos.

Maybe that's what I should do, Justin thought. Do some travelling before college. See the world rather than have some professor talk about it. Justin walked on unaware that he was being watched at the current time.

Morgan St. Clair looked behind some trees staring at the teen before him whom she once knew as thirteen year old Justin, son of Divatox. But in the world she was in now, Dean Stewart fell for another woman and it was her genes that were used to carry Justin's soul. Thank the universe for that., Morgan thought.

Morgan also took in the teenaged Justin more closely. He looks great. I'll bet girls are fawning all over him. I see he still wears the signiture blue for the blue ranger. Morgan might have considered asking this teenaged Justin out but she still thought of him as the littlest ranger.

I wonder if Gia is around. Maybe they have gotten together. A jolt of pain from the implant in her neck from Stygian jolted her into awareness. Stygian was calling.

Resume the hunt. Bring in the Blue Turbo ranger., Stygian then broke off contact then Morgan had an idea.

Justin was still walking when Morgan walked into him 'accidentally', her lunch that she picked up from a street vendor of hot dog and chips was flying all over the place. "Oh I'm sorry.", Morgan said.

"Ohh it's no problem.", Justin said. "I was so deep in thought I wasn't paying attention."

"No I'm sorry.", Morgan said. "I'm trying to find the gym around here. I'm a member of the Karate club here. I'm on my way for a workout."

"There's a Karate Club around here? Where?"

"They meet at the gym around about now. Why do you work out?

Justin blushed modestly. "I've taken some classes--since I was seven."

Morgan smiled. He's still so much like the Justin I know. I wish I didn't have to do what I have to. "I've taken a few lessons myself. You wouldn't happen to come by the gym and do a sparring session would you?"

"Sure, meet you at the gym in an hour?"

"I'll be there.", and with that Morgan walked down the path preparing for her ambush at the gym.

Justin made it to the hotel room that he was staying in and brought out the karate uniform from his gym bag. His thoughts turning to Morgan.

It's weird. For some strange reason she seems so familiar to me. It's like I should know her from somewhere, but I've know I've never met her before.

His eyes turned to the blue Turbo morpher that he had always kept with him. He hadn't needed it all that much. The last time he had used it was on Mirinoi. Since then he didn't need it but kept it on hand just in case.

This might be one of those times Justin thought. I'll take it just in case. Then Justin left the room and headed for the gym. When he arrived at the front door he thought he had heard Morgan cry for help. Justin ran down the hall to the gym where the cry originated.

What he saw was Morgan unmasked and morphed into the White Turbo ranger. "Hello, Justin.", she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I wish it didn't have to be this way but my...the evil monster I'm being forced to serve wants me to take you to him. I sincerely hope you won't make it easy for me."

Morgan then put on her helmet and launched a flying side kick towards Justin which he dodged. Soon Morgan and Justin were in a life or death spar with Morgan slowly gaining the upper hand due to her being morphed.

Well I can change that. SHIFT INTO TURBO! STORM BLASTER TURBO POWER!", Justin changed the name from the destroyed Mountain Blaster to Storm Blaster in his battle call and soon Justin morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger and was soon on the attack.

Morgan knew Justin to be a top martial artist in her own world despite his young age. Here Justin was a year older than she was and he had only allowed his fighting skills to improve. Well at least I don't have to worry about eyebeams from him since he's not Divatox's son here. But Morgan needed to find a way to take Justin down and take him down fast.

As Morgan and Justin fought she realized the pattern in Justin's fighting. It was pure Karate. There were no elements of the shootfighting style that Kincaid used in Justin's style. You think Kincaid would have taught them a ,ittle about shootfighting. Maybe Justin didn't want to do it.

Whatever the reason was it provided Morgan with a way to win. She flashed her mind to the picture of the striking points Kincaid had in his office and came up with the attack plan.

She then launcched a volley of punches and kicks and managed to land one into the shoulder blade. As Justin staggered back from her attack on a pressure point Morgan then jumped up and gave a flying side kick to the side of his helmet. As Justin fell to the ground Morgan then put him in a choke-out manuver which caused the Blue Turbo ranger to pass out and demorph.

One more Nightfighter for Stygian., Morgan thought as she touched Justin and made ready to teleport him to Stygian's domain. I'm sorry Justin I really am., she thought as she looked down at her slightly older friend Justin Stewart as the teleportation fires consumed them both.

The planet Aldair 6 was a planet full of vegitation and life with so many tall trees and plants coming from all over the planet. Technically it was a forest planet much like Oron was, but Oron didn't have a magic water spring that would free the demonic lord Stygian.

On the planet four evil creatures appeared. One wore red and black as if passing himself as a creature of great power. Another was a rat-like creature with a matter cannon on his arm and bionic implants all over the rest of him. The third was human in a dark overcoat with a chest plate that held an array of powers. And the fourth was a red robed light brown haired woman who was filled with so much evil power given to her by the other three.

She who was once Alison Hammond was now known as 'Fury', and her costume reflected her own fury.

"Spread out everyone let's find that spring.", Harper ordered. Everyone else wondered why they were following a loser but this time the loser had a good idea, so they spread out and searched.

After hours of searching Fury called for the other three. She had found the spring.

Power Broker brought out a flask to fill what an apparition appeared before the three evil villians. "Who are you and what are you doing here?", the ghost asked.

Stygian looked at the third and fourth Nightfighters that stood suspended on his wall. "Excellent my White Ranger. Now there are three more to go."

Adam called out to Morgan and asked if she was under a spell and told her to fight it. Morgan turned to Adam and looked at him and the others sadly.

"I'm not under a spell.", Morgan said with sadness. "But I wish I was.", with that Morgan teleported away as she went after her next target--Ashley Hammond.

On the new Astro Megaship 2 were Andros and Ashley as they took their new megaship for a shakedown cruise after returning Defiance. Their course took them around the solar system as they tried to determine if there were any kinks left in the reconstruction job they had done at the mobile safehouse.

"She's handling pretty smooth.", Andros said as he stood at the helm. Ashley was at the sensor station looking for any obstacles in the flight path. None found so far.

"How are you holding up D.E.C.A.?", Ashley asked.

"All computer systems are functioning. Checklist on Astro Megaship Alpha complete. Ship is now fully operational.", the computer said.

"Great, let's head on back to Earth and celebrate." Andros said as he turned the megaship around. D.E.C.A. however had other ideas.

"I'm picking up a distress signal at grid coordinates delta-delta 5-1-0."

"Set course.", Andros ordered and he and Ashley made for the co-ordinates D.E.C.A. had given.

What they found was a jungle world that they had to fight through so Andros and Ashley brought out their cutting tools and machettes to cut through the foliage. "D.E.C.A., how far are we to the co-ordinates?", Ashley asked.

"You are two hundred meters from signal origin.", D.E.C.A. reported. Andros and Ashley continued their trek until they arrived.

What they saw was a car in the most pristine shade of white they ever saw. It had a sleek design and the silouette of a golden comet on the hood. Andros came up to the car's hood and looked it over surprised by its style. Ashley saw an open window and looked in at the dash. What she saw took her by surprise.

"This is one nice car.", she said until she got distracted by a laser blast by her feet blur of white that attacked while she turned around.

As Ashley was knocked down Andros went to the defence of his wife attacking the White Turbo ranger. Andros's skills were good but Morgan had the definite advantage due to her being morphed. Soon Andros was beaten back.

When Ashley regained herself both she and Andros looked at their opponent in confusion. "A White Turbo Ranger? I thought all the urbo Powers were destroyed?", Ashley said.

"I had heard legends on White Turbo powers but there was no proof that they existed.", Andros said. And with the completion of that last statement the 'proof' charged at them with walking kicks sending them splattering against the wall.

After the newlyweds got their bearings they decided it was a good time to morph. "LET'S ROCKET!". They punched in their codes and the Red and Yellow Astro Rangers stood before the White Turbo ranger.

Red and yellow. Insert Hulk Hogan joke here., Morgan thought. They had both circled around each other and soon the battle was back on.

Morgan had a hard time due to the two on one odds and needed to up the ante. "Cometblade!", she called and her sword appeared in her hand.

"Okay if that's the way you want to play. Spiral Saber!"

"Star Slinger!"

Both Andros and Ashley brought their weapons to bear on Morgan. "Ready.", Andros said.

"Aim.", said Ashley.

"FIRE!", they said in unison. But Morgan jumped up and did a roll in the air and landing before the yellow and red rangers. And with a few strokes of her Cometblade Morgan ended the battle with herself as the victor.

"Comet open the door.", Morgan called putting Andros in the back seat. She then put Ashley next to him.

It's so sad we have to do this Morgan. They seem like such a lovely couple.

Morgan agreed with Comet but they had no choice. I know Comet. But that hair he has.

The Power Broker came forward to address the guardian of the spring. "We are the followers of Lord Stygian. We come to release the Master from his prison so chaos will rule the universe again." The other three villians looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Honesty. I so seldom hear that. But then you must know that I can detect falsehoods so any attempt at deception would be foolish.", the guardian of the spring said. "But nevertheless I will not allow you to take the magic water for your own evil uses."

"Oh we're not asking you for the water. We're here to take it from you.", with thet the Power Broker motioned Alison Hammond to come forward.

No longer was Alison dressed in the wardrobe of a street prostitute. She drew back her robes to reveal a black form fitting body suit with silouettes of flame all over it. Even her hair showed a firey tint to it. Every curve on her body was was revealed by the body suit showing of her figure.

"Say hello to my friend Fury.", the Broker said making reference to Alison. And with that Fury raised her hands high and flames erupted from around the spring. The guardian found herself surrounded by flames and she raised her hands high in the air blew the flames back.

"Are there any other tricks you would like to try?", the Guardian said.

Epyon then brought his converter gun onto the Guardian. "You know I have a scientific question I might want answered. I believe you are not a supernatural apparition since my converter won't work on the supernatural. I think you are just someone who was bonded to the magical properties of the water permiting you to be the water's guardian. So if I fire this at you will you become flesh and blood? And will your connection to the water be severed?"

The guardian looked a little worried. She never had to face a converter weapon before. Epyon caught the guardian's worry and smiled.

"Let's find out.", he said and he fired his weapon at the guardian.

The transforming energies filled every aspect of the guardian's being as she felt her energy form turning solid and her body becoming flesh. When the transformation was completed Harper swooped in and grabbed the guardian before she could splash in the water and reestablish her magical connection with it.

"Naughty, naughty. We wouldn't want magic water to undo Epyon's handywork would we?" He set the guardian, who was now a brown haired woman with long white flowing robes, down on the ground at the feet of the villians.

"Wow, you are a hotty.", Alison said stroking the guardian's cheek. The guardian shook her head out of Alison's touch.

"Hmmm, what to do with you.", the Power Broker said in thought. "Let me think."

"Here's an idea. Cat.", Epyon fired the converter cannon and the guardian turned into a snow white cat. Fury then picked the cat up and gave it a kiss. The cat later burst into flames.

"Talk about the kiss of death.", Harper said.

"Enough, now let's get the water we need and return to our lord.", Broker ordered. Soon Epyon filled the flask with the magic water and when they had enough the villians teleported out leaving only the charred remains of a cat as a marker of their presence.

Mackenzie was seated in a lounge chair trying to comprehend what she had just read. "The change is coming. Jeff always told me about it, but I never thought it would happen."

Carlos and Kimberly sat nearby trying to console her. "Change? What change?"

Mackenzie looked at Carlos. "You know how in the past rangers had to always search for new powers and zords when an even more powerful evil than the previous one would come?", Carlos and Kim nodded.

"Well another is on it's way and is out to destroy all reality, and the book says the Night Rangers will be reborn. Also the powers will call for an evolutionary change. One of the things the night powers can do is evolve to face the villian."

"So what's the problem? If the powers can adapt to face different evil monarchs why the worry?", Kimberly asked.

Mackenzie explained it. "Because the more power the Night Rangers get to face the villians the more suceptable to evil the rangers are. It becomes more simple to fall into evil's grip with the more power they have. Which is why people who were 'damaged goods' were chosen to be Night Rangers. They knew evil and the grip it holds so they fight so no one else falls into that grip."

"And you're worried that Jeff will become something like Crucible if he goes through with it?", Carlos asked. Mackenzie nodded her head.

The intruder alert siren went on and Mackenzie, Kimberly and Carlos were shaken out of their euphoria. They raced to the bridge to determine who was approaching Defiance. Carlos and Kimberly went into shock upon seeing the viewer. "It's her. The one that took Adam.", Kim said.

Mackenzie looked down to see a girl in a white Turbo Ranger uniform address those in the massive carrierzord. "White Astro Ranger, Red Night Ranger, surrender yourselves now. I have your friends."

"Stay here.", Mackenzie said. Carlos was about to protest but a sharp look from her said different.

Mackenzie hit the ground morphed. Her personal weapon, the blade blaster, was by her side as was Morgan's Cometblade by hers. The girls stared down each other, sisters of the white power. One for good, the other forced to do evil.

The two white rangers clashed their blades as they fought like sword fighters each one on the attack and on the defensive as well. Neither one getting a good strike until Mackenzie brought her blade up and fired a laser blast from the blaster apparatus.

Morgan fell back shocked and disoriented. She had barely recovered when Mackenzie fired another blast. I've got to get that weapon off of her so Morgan drew back her Cometblade and threw it so it struck Mackenzie's blade blaster and both weapons fell clattering to the ground.

With the White rangers unarmed they immediately went into hand to hand combat. And again, neither one was able to get the advantage of the other. Mackenzie had a hard edge to her fighting style while Morgan's was one of grace and perfection. Aggression versus rationale. After too long Mackenzie was on the attack and Morgan waited for her to make a mistake.

Mackenzie then brought her hands together as if in prayer as she had so many times before as power built within her. She stood ready to release it at the right moment.

Here's my chance, I just need to time it just right., Morgan thought as Mackenzie's power built up ready for release.

"WHITE ASTRO SHOCKWAVE!", Came Mackenzie's command, but just as the energy was ready to release Morgan leapt up into the air and impacted with the energy. Just as Carlos and Kimberly came out to see how the battle fared.

All four were caught in the energy kickback.

Morgan had been the first to recover. She had been demorphed but all right nonetheless. She looked around and saw the smouldering patch of vegitation she was standing near. She saw Carlos and Kimberly nearby and made their way to them. Both were unconscious and after cheking Kimberly made her way to Carlos and kissed him on the lips softly.

"I hope you're happy Carlos in this world. But I will never stop loving you." With that said Morgan got up and walked over to the figure in the center of the burnt patch. The demorphed, and unconscious, White Astro Ranger Mackenzie Dekalb.

Morgan looked down at she who was in essence her sister in power. Both possesed White Ranger powers. Sure there were differences in weapons and which series of powers they used. But they possessed powers that were created by the light of goodness to be used for good. And even though Morgan was forced to use them for evil while Mackenzie fought for good, Morgan St. Clair still felt a kinship with Mackenzie Dekalb.

Morgan then made ready to transport Mackenzie back to Stygian's lair when she felt a barrel of a gun on the back of her neck with a voice saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Morgan then turned around and saw the face of Jeff Kincaid. His hand steady on the blaster now aimed between her eyes.

END OF PART 8

Next fic: Dare I say it? Morgan St. Clair vs. Jeffrey Kincaid. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!


	9. Blood on the Cometblade

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair is the property of Cynthia Harrell and can be contacted at cynthia Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's upcoming story Q-Counterstrike. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at on the Cometblade  
by John Chubb

Morgan St. Clair faced Kincaid who kept his blaster steady between her eyes. To her credit, Morgan didn't flinch or show the slightest sign of fear. In fact, part of her was hoping Kincaid would pull the trigger. That way she wouldn't have to live with being a tool for evil monarchs like Stygian and Havok anymore.

Kincaid however looked at Morgan as if evaluating her. "So you're the one the book of Zordon told me about. The force for good subverted for evil's use."

If Morgan was surprised by Kincaid's statement she didn't show it. Rather she just nodded confirming his statement. Kincaid then waved the gun at her and said "Back away from Mackenzie now."

Morgan did what Kincaid said but the two never took their eyes off one another as if one was expecting the other to make a move. Morgan's eyes were kept steady on Kincaid. "I wish I had another option, but I don't. I have to send all of you to Lord Stygian or he will destroy me as well as my partner."

"Who's your partner?", Kincaid asked. A roaring engine was his answer as White Comet came swooping down from the sky towards Kincaid. Kincaid used his fast reflexes to get out of the way and Morgan ducked to the other side.

Morgan are you all right, Comet telepathically asked with concern as he landed.

I'm okay Comet. Now let's get out of here, Morgan raced towards Comet when a blaster shot cut between them. Kincaid stood again with his blaster aimed at Morgan.

Comet veered around the clearing made by Mackenzie's shockwave backlash and made ready to charge Kincaid again when he drew his blaster again. When Comet charged at the unmorphed Red Night Ranger. Kincaid fired his gun blowing out one of Comet's tires. White Comet then skidded and flipped over at least four times before finally landing on his side due to Comet's underside hitting a tree.

"COMET!", Morgan cried as she rushed to the side of her battered zord. There were dents all over him as well as dirt from where Comet hit the ground as he was rolling. His hood was also mishapen and his front fender was loose on the left side. Comet are you okay, Morgan asked telepathically.

Comet spoke but we was weak from the constant flipping. I'll live Morgan, but you know what you have to do.

Morgan nodded and turned to face Kincaid. The look on her face was one of 'Oh you're going to get it now'. Kincaid brought up the Red Night Ranger morpher on his left arm.

Morgan drew out her Turbo Key and Turbo morpher. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!WHITE COMET TURBO POWER!", and Morgan was once again morphed into the White Turbo Ranger

"RED NIGHT RANGER ACTIVATE!", Kincaid said as he morphed into his Night Ranger costume.

As the two rangers faced each other Mackenzie was slowly regaining consciousness when her eyes fell upon the two rangers ready to fight. Especially Kincaid.

He hasn't done any of the changes yet., she thought. Should I be sad or glad for that?

Mackenzie didn't know since she fell back into unconsciousness.

In the chamber of Lord Stygian the evil warriors returned from their mission and kneeled before their master. "My lord.", the Power Broker said raising the flask of magic water. "We have returned with a means to your freedom."

Epyon however had a wandering eye, and that eye fell on a suspended Cassandra hanging from the wall spread out like a crucifiction. "Well, well, well Emerald Ranger. It seems you're my prisoner again."

Cassandra looked at the rat creature and got a sense of familiarity from it. Then it hit her who it was. "Epyon.", she said through clenched teeth with no attempt made to hide her distust of the monster.

"I trust you are enjoying your handywork.", Epyon said making reference to his rat creature transformation. "Because you are about to get a dose of your own medicine." And with that Epyon raised his matter converter at Cassandra.

Adam stood shaking the bonds as if he was ready to rip them out and go after Epyon. "Awww did I threaten you're girlfriend?", Epyon stood there gloating.

"If you do anything to hurt Cassandra I swear I will make you wish you were never born.", Adam promised. Epyon just had a look of amusement across his face.

"Epyon desist.", Stygian's voice roared throughout the chamber. "For now these people are our guests. Let them be treated as such until the last two Nightfighters are captured. Then you can have fun with all the girls."

Andros tried to charge at Stygian and Epyon but the bonds held him back. "I won't let you get Ashley!", Andros said defiantly. With that Fury turned and looked at Andros and Ashley bound next to each other. Both of them were taken aback by her resemblance to Ashley.

"Who are you?", Ashley asked her look alike.

Fury turned to look at Ashley and gave her a slap across the face. "After all these years is that all you have to say to me? Don't you know the hell you left me in?" Tears started to form down Alison "Fury" Hammond's face but she was not about to let the captives or her partners see her 'moment of weakness', so she turned and wiped the tears away before she turned to Stygian.

"Come Fury, we'll worry about the captives later. For now...", the flask in the Power Broker's hand flew towards Stygian and opened. His mask then turned up and the magical water entered his mouth. When the last drop was gone an energy wave ripped through Stygian's body illuminating all around his chamber. When the light died down Stygian stood up out of his chair for the first time in thousands of years. The villians clapped in delight.

Stygian's muscles were still stiff and he moved around the room trying to get a feel for them. When he was finished he raised his arms in triumph and said. "FREE!I AM FREE AT LAST!"

The Nightfighters and Andros looked on as Stygian proclaimed his freedom. Looks of fear and concern etched on them. Stygian cast a glance to his guests and smiled beneath his helmet.

"I'll bet you're wondering where your friends are. Let's find out." Stygian then raised his arms and a visual formed before the captives and the villians. On the visual were Morgan and Kincaid, morphed and ready to fight.

"What is that Ranger doing?", Imperator Harper asked. "She can't fight Kincaid. It's my job to fight and defeat him."

"Patience Harper. Look and learn.", Stygian said still standing. After sitting in a chair he wanted to enjoy standing up for as long as his body could allow.

But Harper still didn't want Morgan to beat Kincaid. It's my destiny to defeat him, he thought.

Morgan and Kincaid stood facing each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Tired of waiting Morgan got into a fighting stance with Kincaid getting into a defensive stance.

The two combatants edged toward each other and Kincaid made the first move with a front leg side kick which Morgan dodged then she threw a side kick of her own which Kincaid evaded. They soon began to trade blows, blocks and kicks with neither one gaining advantage over the other.

Soon they tried to out shoot each other as they tried to use shootfighting in their moves. The two combatants went all out with their blows. Style and technique went out the window as one sought to punish the other.

Then they went for the submissions. Morgan tried an armbar takedown but couldn't get the hold secure since Kincaidused his raw strength to kick out. Morgan turned her body around and kicked Kincaid in the family jewels to avoid the anklelock submission again.

Kincaid learned the hard way that Morgan was a quick study and he soon regretted letting her train in his gym because she became so good so quick.

But that didn't mean Morgan wasn't having similar problems. For apparently she didn't learn all of Kincaid's secrets in shootfighting and he countered every move she had. Morgan then decided that it was time to change tactics.

"COMETBLADE!", she called and her personal weapon appeared. I hope he doesn't know much about sword fighting.

"SABER STAFF!", Kincaid called out. In all the viewings Morgan saw she had never known him to call for any personal weapons other than a blaster, his zord, or his Night Ranger armor. I didn't know he had his own weapon.

Soon a leather covered piece of rod appeared in Kincaid's hand. A rod that had two long sword blades protrude from it emitting some form of energy.

I think I'm in trouble, Morgan thought.

"Whoa, I didn't know he had that.", Epyon said as he watched Kincaid unveil his Saber staff in the fight.

"Our red Night Ranger seems to be full of surprises it seems.", Stygian said. "But they won't help him now, not if our White Ranger knows what's good for her."

Harper however turned away from the fight. He did not like it that it was Morgan who was fighting Kincaid and not him. If she defeats him I'll make her pay. he mentally cursed.

Just then his eyes cast down on a device next to Stygian's throne. It was the implant comtroller for Morgan and White Comet that Stygian had Epyon constructed as an emergency measure in case something happened to him. Then one of the underlings would make sure that they would use Morgan as a means to avenge him.

Harper had an evil look in his eye as he picked up the device while no one was looking and teleported out of the chamber.

Morgan looked at the weapon Kincaid possessed. One of the things she did first when arriving in Kincaid's universe was rent the Phantom Menace as well as the second Star Wars movie. She wanted to be one up on T.J. when it came to Star Wars trivia once she got back home, but when she saw Kincaid's weapon Morgan was reminded of the double ended light saber that Darth Maul had in the movie.

I hope he isn't as good with that thing as Maul was in the movie, Morgan thought and she brought in her Cometblade down for a strike which Kincaid blocked, then the two rangers immersed themselves in a clash of weapons reminiscent of the duel Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul had in Phantom Menace.

Sure enough Morgan was the superior fighter with her sword as she soon had the upper hand and drove Kincaid back. However Kincaid was one of the dirty pool players when he was backed against the wall. So he brought his saber staff up and launched a good clean strike across her chest and throat sending her sprawling back.

Her ranger suit protected her and the Cometblade was close by. Kincaid stood looking down at her. "You don't have to do this Morgan. Take control of your life. Don't let the evil bastards who control you win."

Morgan then felt a wave of depression roll through her as memories came to the surface not sure why they were coming to the fore now, and not caring either. Memories when Divatox and Havok implanted her with the pain and pleasure implant when they chose her to be the White Turbo to take out the Power Rangers. Their sneering faces when they saw her as their 'property' and a weapon to be used at their disposal. Their delight at forcing her to kill Carlos because she loved him and the wave of pain that ripped through her when she wouldn't. How General Havok destroyed the blocker that kept the implant from functioning bringing her back under Havok's control and the apparent delight the evil monster felt when he got his toy back. Being recruited by Stygian to be her interdimensional assassin to take out the rangers who stood in his way by placing not only her life but Comet's at risk with a circuit linker that would kill him if she defied Stygian.

Then the discoveries that she made after she arrived. Carlos finding another girl. And that her mother had miscarried her thereby not giving her the chance to live. All the hopelessness and despair hit the White Turbo Ranger all at one time as tears formed down her cheeks again that her helmet obscured. And the despair that she felt quickly turned to anger.

What would happen next Morgan would not completely remember since she acted on impulse. But from the depths of her soul came a shout of "NNNOOOOOOO!", and Kincaid watched as she picked up the Cometblade again and lunged for Kincaid. The Cometblade glowing with a bright White light.

Kincaid got of two good blocks but the despair of Morgan was too much for him to handle and the final shot she took sliced right through the hilt of his saber staff and sliced right through his helmet down from the right side of his forehead across his left eye and down his left cheek. The cut stopped to the scowl on his mask.

Morgan stood over Kincaid with her blade at his throat when an intense jolt of pain shot through her whole body. Another deafening scream roared through her and brought her down to her knees.

When the pain subsided Morgan turned behind her and saw Imperator Robert Harper standing near a tree. A pain device in his hand and a neutral expression on his face. "Are you satisfied? Turn and look at your handiwork.", he said.

Morgan turned and looked at Kincaid and it was then she saw the damage she had done. The Cometblade sliced right through the helmet revealing the flesh beneath and blood emerging from the cut. The eye was shut but there was blood protruding from the eyelid. She looked down at her own Cometblade and saw blood along the edge. Kincaid's blood. Oh my god. I did this., she thought backing away from Kincaid and dropping the Cometblade. I did this.

"That should have been my handiwork. I was the one who should have sliced his face and sent him sprawling. But no you had to do it." Harper's tone lost all reason and she had turned up the pain inducer to full power. Morgan's scream sheared across the sky as night started to fall.

Just then a shot pierced across the sky knocking Harper back. He turned and saw Mackenzie standing back up morphed and ready for action.

"Drop the gadget Harper, nice and easy.", she said with her blade blaster leveled at the Imperator.

"Oh my dear Mackenzie. Why are you pointing that thing at me? Shouldn't you be pointing it at Morgan there. I mean she did slice up your boyfriend there.", Harper said. Mackenzie cast a glance at Kincaid's direction when Harper activated the pain implant again.

"Fight her Morgan. Subdue her and let's go.", Harper ordered. Morgan then turned to look at Harper. She realized Harper reminded her of General Havok. Harper took the same pleasure out of seeing people suffer as Havok did and loved toying with Morgan like Havok did and have her fighting the battles that the villians were too cowardly to fight.

It was then that Morgan realized that she had hit her boiling point with Harper and Stygian as well. Morgan then removed her helmet revealing her long flowing red hair and stern expression that still had some tears rolling down it.

"No!", Morgan said.

"What?", Harper retorted not believing his ears.

"You can use that pain device all you want. I'm through taking orders from you."

"Maybe you are but what about White Comet. Are you willing to sacrifice him too?" Comet then said through Morgan's mind. If sacrificing my life means ending your suffering here Morgan, I'd gladly do it., the sentient zord thought. Please Morgan. Defy him for me.

Morgan nodded. "Comet understands the risk. And he's willing to take it.", she then stood next to Mackenzie Dekalb. Sister of the White powers.

Harper however sneered. "Very well. Say bye bye." He then activated the implant hoping to hear the screams of Morgan across the sky again.

Nothing happened.

Harper then tried to activate the implant again.

Again nothing happened.

"I don't get it. Why isn't it working?", Harper said with anger in his voice. He then turned his head to see Kincaid standing with his hand raised as if calling something.

"Aura of the night. Protect this agent of good from evil's grip so she may smite down this pathetic creature.", Kincaid said. Morgan then turned to face Harper and smiled. She and Comet were finally free, and Harper got real nervous real fast. It was time to cut loose.

Mackenzie touched her shoulder. "Do you want some help with this?"

Morgan shook her head and said. "No, I've got a lot of frustrations to work out." Morgan could tell Mackenzie was smiling beneath her helmet and she let Morgan have her fun.

Harper tried to chock back his fear as he got into a fighting stance. Morgan then did the same, as well as imagine that Harper was Havok for added incentive. Harper then threw the first punch which Morgan dodged. Then she went on the offence and delivered three side kicks. Two to the stomach and one to Harper's head sanding him sprawling back.

Harper found himself holding his nose. Morgan stood and smiled at the injury she gave Harper. "Nice, can you say 'Ooh my nose', like Marcia Brady too?"

Harper started to lose his cool and screamed a battle cry as he lunged for Morgan in a fit of rage. Morgan promptly dodged and placed her boot on Harper's butt sending him sprawling into a tree. His face and father's inheritence didn't like the impact.

"Do you want some more because I can go all night.", Morgan said smiling.

Harper then let a sneer form across his face. "I'm sure you could Morgan. But remember, when the sun comes up you lose the protection that Kincaid offers you. You and your zord. Come sun up you will be ours again. And with that Harper teleported out.

Morgan stood triumphantly her smile spread from ear to ear. Mackenzie then came up and asked if Morgan was all right.

"Ever since arriving in this world, I don't recall ever feeling as good as I do now." Morgan then turned and saw Kincaid coming towards them. The slash across the helmet still evident and the blood still trickling down. Morgan's smile faded as she saw what she had done.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Kincaid.", Morgan said as she and Mackenzie rushed to his side.

"I'll be okay.", Kincaid stated. "The power is already working on my eye so the cut didn't do any permanent damage. I just need to get to Defiance's medical bay."

"Can you also bring Comet on board?", Morgan asked.

Kincaid nodded but Morgan went back to her zord as if looking for something on the underside. When she saw it she tried to remove it but found the chip Stygian placed on Comet was bonded to the zord.

Kincaid and Mackenzie looked on in confusion wondering what Morgan was trying to do. "My zord is sentient. They decided to threaten him with a device that would destroy him if he or I didn't obey."

Kincaid looked at the device on Comet's exposed underside with his good eye. "A negator chip. This would fry every circuit and program in the zord. And if your zord is as alive as you say it will kill him."

"Which is why I'm trying to get it off but it's stuck to him.", Morgan said as she struggled with the chip.

"Then you'd better tell your zord to brace himself then.", Mackenzie said as she drew out her blade blaster and put the blade away.

Morgan looked confused at what Mackenzie meant until she put the barrel of her weapon on the chip. Morgan had a look of fear and worry on her face as Mackenzie pulled the trigger.

The blast from the blade blaster sent Comet flipping again landing upside down on his roof like a turtle on his back.

I never thought I'd say 'Thank you for shooting me', but in this case Mackenzie I'd have to say 'Thank you for shooting me.' Mackenzie was shocked when she heard Comet's voice in her mind but Morgan smiled. "I told you he was sentient."

"Hardrive teleport us aboard.", Kincaid ordered. Soon Kincaid, Morgan, Mackenzie, Carlos, Kimberly and Comet both teleported onto Defiance.

Stygian was not happy with his Imperator. "YOU FOOL! YOU LET YOUR PERSONAL HATRED OF KINCAID BLIND YOU!NOW WE HAVE LOST OUR WHITE RANGER!"

Harper stood suspended in the air. His body howling with pain in his mind and body. Then with a wave of his arms threw Harper into the far wall using a telekinetic push.

Stygian stood over Harper seething. "If I didn't need you I'd kill you right now. But fortunately you will get a chance to fight Kincaid again."

"Huh, when?", Fury asked.

"You don't think the Red Night Ranger would leave his friends here do you? Morgan knows where we are. He'll use her to find them. And by then it will be too late." Stygian smiled at his last sentence then looked down at Harper.

"But at least you'll get yet another shot to defeat Kincaid." Harper looked up at his master and smiled.

And this time Kincaid will be defeated...by me., Harper thought.

On board Defiance Kincaid looked at himself in the mirror. The cut Morgan had given him had clotted and left him with a nasty scar that signified where the Cometblade came down. He also wore an eye patch over his left eye, but that was temporary since the power was already healing it and would be off in a day or so.

The power would not heal the scar however due to the eye having more priority than the face. Besides, he liked how the scar looked. It would help set the right image when the time came.

Kincaid also looked at the long brown hair streaming down from his head. A symbol of rebellion yes, but it was also a symbol of youth and innocence and while he was still young he saw too much evil in the universe to be considered innocent anymore.

He reached down for the laser clippers and began taking them to his long flocks of hair. Soon the sink started to fill with long brown locks.

Carlos and Kimberly also walked around the halls of Defiance. Carlos having a lot on his mind. That White Turbo Ranger spared me. She wanted me to not get involved in her battles. Why? What is it about her that would have her show favoritism to me?

Kimberly's voice soon shook Carlos out of his thoughts. "You're thinking about the White Turbo aren't you?"

Carlos smiled. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me.", Kim said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Carlos then took a deep breath. "Ever since the amusement park I've been thinking how much she has avoided fighting with me. I just wish I knew the reason why."

"Well why not ask her?", Kim spoke up. "She's here and you're here."

"Good point." Then both Carlos and Kimberly made their way to the repair bay but they took a wrong turn and found themselves in one of the storage bays of the massive carrierzord.

Inside were tarps. All were colored by a specific ranger color:Red, blue, black, yellow, pink, green, white, purple, silver and gold. Carlos and Kimberly made their way to the tarps of their respective color. Carlos pulled back the black tarp as Kim pulled back the pink one.

What were underneath were two Harley Davidson motorcycles. One in pink and the other in black. It was the safe bet that the other tarps also had a motorcycle underneath.

Kim turned to look at Carlos and asked, "What's Kincaid doing with these motorcycles?"

Carlos didn't know and shook his head.

Also on board the carrierzord Defiance Morgan looked down at her zord White Comet. He had wires inside him as something Mackenzie called a self-repair program was working on getting Comet up and running again. Repair drones were hammering out and pulling out the dents in Comet's chassis.

Mackenzie came up to Morgan and explained how the program worked. "The self repair programs are equipped on all our zords. They kind of work like the immune system does on the human body. It repairs circuitry and any other damage to the zord systems."

Morgan sighed grateful for all the help Mackenzie and Kincaid were providing, even though she tried to kidnap them to be sent to some monster sitting on a throne. She then turned to Mackenzie and asked "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Why shouldn't I be?", was Mackenzie's answer.

"Well ever since I got into town you had some sort of dislike for me. Now you're being civil to me."

Mackenzie realized that too. Why was she being nice to her? Ever since Morgan stepped into the rink Mackenzie got some bad vibes from her. Now that Morgan was temporarily protected from Stygian's control and beat up Harper those bad vibes were gone.

"I dunno. Could it be because we're both White Rangers?", Mackenzie asked.

"Right on the money Mackenzie.", Kincaid said as he stood in the doorway. The eyepatch was on his left eye and the scar where Morgan cut him was still there. Also gone were the flocks of hair leaving a buzz cut stubble as a replacement for the long hair. The short hair also brought out the scar that went down Kincaid's face. Morgan looked at him and saw that he had looked almost exactly like she saw him in her dream. This is too spooky., Morgan thought.

Mackenzie rushed over to Kincaid's side and looked at the patch and scar. "Don't worry, thanks to the ranger healing I'll have this patch off in a day or so. The scar however I will have to keep. The powers weren't one for cosmetic surgery. As for the hair well I needed a new look anyway."

Mackenzie ran her fingers through Kincaid's stubble. "I kind of miss your hair.", she said.

"Don't worry I have what's cut in a baggie in the bathroom." Kincaid then decided to change the focus to the White Rangers.

"Now getting back to business, your feelings towards Morgan were a warning signal that a White Ranger was in the area and had hostile intent towards your fellow rangers. It was an early warning signal of sorts."

Mackenzie couldn't believe her ears. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't find out about it until just now when I consulted the book of Zordon. It had a lot to say about White Ranger powers. They are very much unlike any of the other ranger powers...especially the red ones.

"What do you mean?", Morgan asked Kincaid.

"That would take too long to explain Morgan. But I think you have only scratched the surface on what you can do."

Carlos and Kimberly then appeared in the doorway as well. "Well with our friends captured what do we do now?", Carlos asked Kincaid. His eyes full of more questions than he let on. Kim's as well.

Morgan turned to Kincaid and said, "I'll help anyway I can. I put them in this mess, I have to get them out of it."

Kincaid thoought for a moment. "We need to go someplace to lick our wounds and where Morgan won't have to worry about the implant taking control of her again. We also need to organize our strategies and equipment for attacking this...Stygian." It wasn't long before Kincaid had a solution.

"There's only one place safe for us. Let's set course for Hades." As soon as the course was set Defiance lifted off to head for the planet of eternal night.

END OF PART 9


	10. Call to Arms

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair is the property of Cynthia Harrell and can be contacted at cynthia Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's upcoming story Q-Counterstrike. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at The DMP is based on the EMH program on Star Trek:Voyager. Blame Hardrive watching the tube again.

Call to Arms  
by John Chubb

Joel Rawlings was sitting behind the communications board at the Lightspeed Aquabase. It was his turn on monitor duty due to him pulling the short straw. Man I'm bored. I should be flying or having a night on the town. But when Carter mentioned that Ms. Fairweather loves responsible men who take monitor duty Joel's response was "I'm there."

It only took him three hours to realize that he was conned. And while the rest of the Lightspeed rangers enjoying themselves Joel was sitting behind computer instruments tapping his fingers on the desk tops thinking of revenge until a call came through on the galactic band.

"Lightspeed Aquabase do you read?", came the voice on the other end. Joel hastened to answer the call. "Yes I read you. Identify yourself."

The face cleared up to reveal Kimberly Hart and Carlos Vallerte. "Whoa, I know you guys. You're the black Astro ranger and you're the gold medalist from the pan-globals-al. You were also at Andros and Ashley's wedding. Miss Hart was also the original Pink Ranger."

Carlos smiled. "Guilty as charged on all counts. And right now we need Lightspeed's help."

"Just tell me what you need and we'll get there at Lightspeed." Carlos and Kim shook their heads at Joel's bad pun but they told Joel about what had happened from the arrival of Morgan St. Clair to the threat of Lord Stygian.

"We could use some back up. So in addition to calling the Astro team we could use the Lightspeed Ranger's help. We're transmitting rendezvous co-ordinates now."

"No problem Carlos. We'll be there before you know it.", and with that Joel signed off to contact the other Astros and his Lightspeed teamates.

The three teens watched as the medical team worked over the patient in Defiance's medical bay. Hoping to remove the patient from evil's grip.

"Okay narrow the field.", one of them said. The computer screen showed a field of red energy surrounding a device located at the base of the neck. The one in white did what the one in blue instructed and the screen showed the field narrowing.

"We're still too close to the spinal cord.", the white garbed person said.

"No choice. It's now or never.", and with a touch of a button the device at the base of Morgan St. Clair was teleported out of her body and into the hand of the one in blue surgical garb.

"Uh oh. The medical computer shows a problem.", the white garbed person said. "Teleportation wave is disrupting the spinal functions again."

"End program.",said the red garbed one in defeat. And with that the holographic med lab dissapeared and the two in surgical garb unmasked to reveal a nurse in white and the Defiance Medical Program in blue.

Off to the side stood the real Morgan St. Clair who looked on the operation with so much hope only to have it dashed. Jeffrey Kincaid stood by the computer watching the proceedings. Mackenzie Dekalb sat with him.

"I'm sorry Morgan but we've tried everything. And it all comes out the same.", the DMP said. "The implant is too close to your spinal cord. If we try to microteleport it out the chances are good that you will be paralyzed by the neck down."

Mackenzie looked up at her fiancee. "I guess it was a dumb idea hah?"

"No Hardrive had a good thing going when he recommended the plan.", the DMP said. "But every time we try the microteleport it all comes out the same--paralysis. And with surgery, the chances of paralysis still remain also recovery time would take months to complete. Even with ranger healing.", the Doctor said.

"Hardrive deactivate DMP.", Kincaid said. The DMP faded away. I can't believe Hardrive asked for an EMH from Voyager. Not that it hasn't been useful at times., Kincaid thought. Oh well he won't have to worry about him and TV again before long.

"So now what?", Morgan asked with hope dashed.

Kincaid sighed. "Best we can do is try to recreate that blocking chip Phantom Ranger put on you. It will provide you temporary protection at least until something else comes along."

Morgan nodded aware of how affective the chip would be and what it would take to destroy it sending her back under the control of the forces of evil. "It's better than nothing."

"I'll work on it when we arrive on Hades. Which should be right about now.", sure enough a beeping signal echoed throughout the simudeck signifying that they were arriving at their destination. Soon all three left the simudeck and headed for the bridge. Morgan quickly took the lead as Kincaid and Mackenzie talked.

"Jeff is there anyway to get the implant out of her?", Mackenzie asked. Morgan brought the other rangers up to date on her plight.

"If there is I don't know what it is. The best we can do is keep our eyes open.

"There probably is, but I just don't know what it is right now." After that Kincaid and Mackenzie arrived on the bridge. The dark and forboding planet of Hades came into view.

Morgan looked at the planet that filled the viewscreen. "This is a safe place?", she asked. "It looks dead."

"Which makes the name all the more fitting doesn't it?" Kincaid retorted making reference to the ruler of the underworld in Greek mythology. "This planet is much the same way."

Morgan looked confused as to what Kincaid meant. "Just watch.", Mackenzie said.

Defiance made it's way down the canyons and Morgan felt chills running up her spine. "You get used to it.", Mackenzie said again trying to be reassuring. Also on the viewscreen were shapes of some kind that flew around Defiance. To Morgan they appeared...ghostly.

"This is the one planet where ghosts can run freely like regular people. But they don't mind our presence here.", Morgan tried to understand but the concept of a planet of ghosts seemed a little over her head. Then she came across the illuminescent glare of the mobile safehouse.

"Whoa.", Morgan said mystified by the patterns of light eminating from it.

"It kind of doubles as a lighthouse for travellers in this bleak area of space. But it also served as our headquarters once.", Mackenzie explained.

Kincaid then turned around and faced Mackenzie and Morgan. "Would you mind telling Carlos and Kimberly we've arrived?" After a no problem from Mackenzie the two White Rangers left the bridge as Kincaid brought Defiance in for a landing.

He then went over to the teleport control and teleported out the red tarp and motorcycle to one of the labs in the safehouse.

Mackenzie and Morgan walked down the corridor headed towards the communications room that Carlos and Kimberly were in. When they weren't there the two girls went down to the quarters the Black Astro and former Pink Dino shared. On the way Mackenzie asked if it was okay to ask Morgan something. Morgan shrugged as if saying 'go ahead.'

"How did you block the shockwave like that? I've never known anyone who could do that?"

Morgan let out a sarcastic laugh under her breath. "You call that a block? The feedback sent me sprawling back too. I was just lucky to wake up first."

"Still, I've never had anyone the shockwave react that way."

Morgan was deep in thought. "Maybe it was split second timing."

"Or maybe because you are a white ranger like me and only a white ranger could have done what you did?" Morgan thought about Mackenzie's comment. That could be it, she thought. "But what does it mean?", Morgan asked.

"I don't know I'm kind of grasping at straws, but maybe you can do things with your white powers that I can do with mine." Morgan considered Mackenzie's statement. Comet is it possibe?

Perhaps Morgan. It might be worth further study., Comet said.

"Shall we meet and see?", Mackenzie asked.

"Why not?", Morgan said as they came to Carlos's door. "Do you want this one or Kimberly's", Mackenzie asked.

Morgan sighed. Carlos had to be full of questions. Maybe he deserves an answer. "I'll take this one."

"I guess I've got Kimberly.", Mackenzie said and headed towards the former Pink Ranger's room. Morgan sighed and pressed the call button. "Come.", was the response.

The door opened and Carlos was packing his bag with his eyes deep in thought. "Uhh Carlos. We've arrived." Carlos nodded and went back to his staring.

"Well that's all I needed to say.", then Morgan turned back to head out the door.

"Please wait.", Carlos said. This caused Morgan to stop and turn around. Carlos sat up and looked at her.

"You've told us about you being from another dimension where you were being controlled by Divatox and General Havok. And that Stygian brought you into this world to take the Nightfighters. But I need to ask. Were we...close in your reality?"

Morgan looked at the man in front of her who was, and wasn't, the man she loved. She thought about lying to him but couldn't. "Yes, we were...and still are...an item."

Carlos let out a small smile. "I hope I'm still in high school. Last thing I want to be is another Jerry Seinfeld."

Morgan laughed. She was aware of the thirty something year old comedian dating the high school student. And even though Carlos was around twenty-one in this world it was still too old for him to date a fifteen or sixteen year old. "No you're still a teen in high school where I'm from."

"Do I know? About the implant back home?", Carlos then asked.

"He knows. But he doesn't know that the blocking chip the Phantom gave me has been destroyed." A ring of sadness filled Morgan's speech because she knew that once she returned Havok would order her to turn on the rangers and most likely kill Carlos at first chance just because Havok wants to show who's in control.

Carlos picked up on her distress and held Morgan just as the tears were starting to fall. His arms were wrapped around her waist with a hand settling on her flame red hair. Morgan returned the embrace hoping that Carlos would never let her go.

For a few minutes Carlos held Morgan in a comfortable hug then she looked into her eyes and appeared to see everything that Morgan was in her eyes. Everything he wanted to know about her was laid bare to him, including the love she felt for him, or rather his alternate reality namesake.

"If I had known you when I was a Turbo Ranger, it would have definitely been special with you." Carlos the kissed Morgan on the forehead and she seemed to smile at that.

"You've got a Carlos back home who loves you. And I'll bet he's climbing the walls wondering where you are for your date on saturday night." Morgan laughed again at Carlos's joke. "So we're going to get you home in time for your date."

"Thanks Carlos.", Morgan said. Just then Kimberly and Mackenzie walked in.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?", Mackenzie asked.

"No, I just promised that we'd get her back to the Carlos waiting for her in her own dimension.", Carlos said innocently.

"Uh-huh.", Kim said faking jealousy.

Carlos knew Kim was toying with him and waived his hands in surrender. "We're here let's go." And all the ranger left the carrierzord.

"There's a shuttle ready to take you to the last known co-ordinates of their new Megaship. I take it you've already called for help?"

"Yeah Jeff. We're ready to go. The other Astros and the Lightspeeds should be at the rendezvous point soon.", Carlos stated.

"All right then. Take care of yourselves.", Kincaid said as Carlos and Kim went into the shuttle and launched for the planet Andros and Ashley went for the Megaship.

After the departure Kincaid had made his way to the lab of the Red Demonzord and was surprised to find that not only was it completed but the drones were improving on the design. The wings on the side of the head were incorporated into a design for horns making it look less like the Epyon Gundam in Gundam Wing. The curved wings were replaced with a more monstrous looking wing design much like bat wings as well as casing for a bull head. Hooves appeared to be placed where the hands and feet would be if it transformed. From the design it looked like it would transform into a demonic flying bull as well as a spaceship. The tail served as a whip that could tear through anything even when it was energy charged.

They really improved on it. Kincaid thought then he looked down at the tarp that held the motorcycle he teleported from Defiance. He input some instructions and the repair drones began their work, aided by the night powers.

As the drones finished up work on the new Demonzord Kincaid also turned to the motorcycle. This will be great., he thought.

Morgan and Mackenzie morphed then headed out to a clearing where there were a lot of training drones and targets. "This used to be where the original Night Rangers trained.", Mackenzie said. "They haven't been used in a long while though.

"I came out here sometimes though to practice. A lot of the equipment still works." Mackenzie then went to the control console and inputed a series of commands. She then turned and both Mackenzie and Morgan heard the marching of metal feet.

"Don't worry they're training drones." Mackenzie then got down on one knee and brought her hands together as if in prayer. Morgan then noticed energy crackle and build around Mackenzie. As the drones came closer the energy became more intense. But in her mind's eye Mackenzie knew the drones were coming and how close they were.

When the drones were close enough Mackenzie brought down her arms from their praying position and released the power she had built up with one command. "WHITE ASTRO SHOCKWAVE!"

The energy released laying waste to all in its path. Drones, rock, nothing was spared. Morgan was surprised to say the least. Can I do that?

She was about to find out when Mackenzie stood back up and told Morgan to take up the same position. Soon it was Morgan who was on one knee but instead of folding her hands as if praying she instead crossed them across her chest to where her hands touched her shoulders.

"Close your eyes and find the power within you. Find the spark of power within you and let it build to a fever pitch." Mackenzie went to activate the drone program again as Morgan closed her eyes trying to find the spark of power within her. Comet was also looking within Morgan to find it.

I see it Morgan. Let it build. Morgan cast her mind on a white flame instead of an energy spark and with a sheer force of will made the flame burn higher and higher within her. The energy flames spread around her body as well giving the same effect as Mackenzie's energy storm. Her mind's eye was also aware of the approaching drones as the power was building.

The energy crackled with intensity around Morgan just as it had around Mackenzie. As the drones got closer Morgan brought her own hands down and released the power simultaneously with the command "WHITE TURBO SHOCKWAVE!"

Just as it was with Mackenzie, nothing was spared. All the drones were atomized in the wave's path. Whatever marks were left from Mackenzie's wave(not that there were many) were atomized by Morgan's.

Morgan stood up staggering and Mackenzie caught her. "Don't worry, it gets easier with practice."

Morgan laughed as she sat down. "So what's next coach?"

"Ummm, let's try combat mode next."

The Astro Megaship 2 streaked across space with Carlos and Kimberly were at the controls. They took a small shuttle to where Ashley and Andros left it last, and Kimberly was amazed at how the ship handled. Carlos however was too distracted by his thoughts to pay the new Megaship much notice.

"Course for Rendezvous point laid in. ETA 2 hours 14 minutes.", D.E.C.A. replied.

"Wow this thing really cooks.", Kimberly said asshe had her hands at the helm with her being the most experienced zord pilot. Carlos however didn't pay much attention and let out a grunt as in confirmation of Kimberly's comment.

Kimberly then turned over to her boyfriend. "D.E.C.A. can you take the helm for a while?"

"Of course Kimberly.", and as D.E.C.A. took the controls Kimberly went to see what was troubling her boyfriend.

"All right Carlos. You have three seconds to tell me what's going on or it's my spinach soufflette for the rest of the month." Carlos knew Kim's comment was in jest but he appreciated the remark.

"I was just thinking of what might have been. Morgan told me that when I carried the Green Turbo powers that she and I were a close item." Kimberly nodded as she tried to understand.

"I never met her in high school. And from what I heard she was never even born. She was miscarried at five months. Still I can't help but wonder what could have been. What if Morgan had lived and made it to Angel Grove high. What would my life be like?"

"Well.", Kim said. "First she'd be an evil ranger. Then she'd be forced to kill you which she would refuse to do. Her control would be released for a while then General Havok would get it back. As for the rest I don't know."

Carlos shot her a look that said 'get serious'. And Kimberly gave him another answer. "She would have made you very happy Carlos. You two would be the envy of the prom. But that also means that you probably wouldn't have met me."

After the last sentence Carlos looked at Kimberly. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it. He had really come to see her as the better part of him. And if she was gone he really didn't know what he would do. 'Love is not something that can be replaced like baubbles in a house.', she once said. Carlos then took Kimberly's face in his hands and kissed her with all the love and tenderness he had within him.

When their lips finally parted Kim felt her knees shake. "Wow!", was all she could say.

"You're the one I'm in love with Kimberly. Never forget that.", Carlos said.

"But what about Morgan?"

"If her Carlos is anything like me he'll love her with all of her heart. And if he doesn't I'll just clock him on the head with T.J.'s baseball bat." Kimberly chuckled at Carlos's wisecrack and spent the rest of the trip in each others arms.

Soon they made it to the rendezvous point that D.E.C.A. had mentioned. A single shuttle was waiting. Carlos immediately went for the communications console and opened a link.

Three old friends appeared on the viewer. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

"No problem Carlos. If Ashley and Andros are in trouble you know we can't stay away.", T.J. said. Cassie and Zhane were by his side.

Also coming into view were Carter Grayson, Dana Mitchell, Chad Lee, Kelsey Winslow, and Joel Rawlings. "Haven't seen you guys since the wedding.", was Kelsey's reponse.

"I know. I just wish this reunion was a little more pleasent.", Carlos said.

"Well get aboard quick because we need to be at Hades like yesterday.", Kim said. And with that the shuttle communications cut off and the shuttle set down in the landing bay.

As old friends renewed acquaintences on board the ship jumped into hyperush at maximum velocity.

Morgan and Mackenzie made their way to another target range. Morgan was deep in thought.

Comet. While I was trying to focus the shockwave I felt something. It was like a flame within me. And the more I built up the power the more the flame started to burn. Is this the 'power within' that my dream mentioned?

It could well be Morgan, but I've known no other White Rangers who have used this power., Comet replied.

Are there any stories of this power being in use?

There are certain fables that tell of the great powers the White Rangers possess. And some of them do describe what you saw within yourself. Morgan continued to mull over her last training session until she and Mackenzie made it to the next range.

"Okay, now for round two.", Mackenzie said then she called up her command "WHITE ASTRO COMBAT MODE!"

Energy surged through Mackenzie's morphed form. When the transformation was finished she was in her armored ranger mode armed to the teeth. "Whoa!", was all Morgan could say.

"Wait till you see what this thing can do." Then Mackenzie took to the sky as her boot jets activated. A squadron of tanks and more drones started coming at her.

The first weaons she used were her shoulder cannon and fist gun which cut through most of the approaching drone soldiers. The missile launcher then came up and the tanks that took point were atomized.

Whatever was left Mackenzie took out with her scimitar on her wrist. The energy blade cut through the remaining troops and tank gunners like paper. Soon all that remained was more scrap metal that recycling drones quickly cleaned up. When the clean up job was done Mackenzie then turned to Morgan and said, "Your turn."

"White Turbo Combat mode!", Morgan called out. Nothing happened.

She tried again. "White Turbo Combat mode!". Still nothing. The drones started to close in when what the ghostly version of Kincaid spoke in her mind and said what he said in her dream. Focus on the Power Within

So again Morgan St. Clair turned her thoughts inward and saw the white flame in her mind's eye. By force of will that fire burned hotter and hotter and Morgan let out the command for a third time.

"WHITE TURBO COMBAT MODE!" And Morgan was enveloped in white energy that formed a suit of armor around her. The Cometblade appeared in her right hand and on her left was a white shield with the symbol of a comet on it. Resting on her left shoulder was a cannon and two rockets rested on her back. Morgan looked at her new suit of armor and loved what she saw. "Awesome!", was all she could say.

"Well use your awesomness to take out these drones. They're close enough already." Morgan picked up on Mackenzie's comment and activated the rockets. Morgan had her Cometblade drawn as she flew into the simulated battle.

Morgan brought her sword to bear and took it tooth and nail with the infantry using her Cometblade to cut through her drone enemies and using her White Cometshield to deflect the blades from her enemies.

When the drones brought in the heavy equipment Morgan took to the air bringing her shoulder cannon and wrist rockets on her shield arm to bear on the enemy tanks. A volley of fire was used to reduce the arsenal to scrap.

When more infantry came in Morgan changed tactics. She put away her Cometblade and called out "COMET SABER!"

Two daggers came from her armored boots and Morgan brought the daggers together and formed the double edged weapon called the Cometsaber. She held the weapon like a bo staff and cut through the infantry the same way.

As the last of the drones started to retreat Morgan then brought up her shield arm and the Cometshield launched towards the last drones. As it flew spiked blades extended from the flying disk and dismembered the drones as it cut through them. The shield then returned to Morgan's arm and the blades retracted back inside the shield. Soon all that was left was a scrapyard where a drone army used to be.

Morgan then turned to Mackenzie again. "Anything else coach?", Morgan asked.

Mackenzie just stood there speechless until she said, "Okay breaktime."

"At last!", Stygian said as he used his newfound mobility to approach a pedistal that was before his throne. "The fools thought that they could keep me imprisoned forever. So much so that they kept this bauble close to me as if taunting me. Now it is I who will do the taunting!"

The captive Nightfighters and villians watched as Stygian reached into the pedistal and pulled out a powerful gem that glowed with such brightness that most everyone was either blinded or mystified by its illumination. "Behold my friends the Nexus crystal. With this I shall call forth evil creatures that I will put under my command. From all the worlds and realms and bring them forward to destroy all the realities! Then when all is said and done I will rebuild a new reality. One that will recognize me as its sovreign and evil as the dominant power.

The rangers were ready to shout their outrage but Cassandra spoke first. "NEVER!THE RANGERS WILL STOP YOU!", she shouted. Stygian turned and faced the bound Emerald ranger.

"Oh rest assured I will succeed.", then Stygian gave Cassandra a kick that sent her sprawling back hitting her head on the stone wall and knocked into apparent unconsciousness.

Stygian smiled and all the evil warriors turned to face their master as he made ready to add to his evil army.

None of them noticed the shimmer of the Emerald Crystal or of the unmorphed Emerald Ranger. And from Stygian's domain a streak of Emerald light made its way to find her teamates. Just like clockwork she thought as she formed a beam of light and flew faster than light to the planet where no light shines--Hades.

Good luck Cassandra., Adam thought. The other rangers shared his prayer.

The Lightspeed Rangers were in awe of the mobile safehouse as it came into view on the viewscreen of the Megaship 2. "Ms. Fairweather worked on that?", Joel said.

Carlos nodded, "Restoration project." as Kimberly brought the megaship in for a landing. They were greeted in the landing bay by Morgan and Mackenzie.

"Hey guys!", Mackenzie shouted as she rushed to give her Astro teamates a hug as the Astro and Lightspeed rangers disembarked. Kim went over to Morgan, "So how was training?"

Morgan let out a deep breath before answering, "Well I found out a lot of things I didn't know I could do."

None of them noticed an emerald green shimmer appear off to the side as it formed into Cassandra Jensen. "Hi guys."

Everyone turned to see the Emerald Ranger standing unmorphed. Mackenzie rushed up to hug her friend and the other rangers wondered how she escaped. Morgan especially since she had captured her in the first place.

"Well I have to make this quick because my body is still at Stygian's lair. He's about to do something to destroy the universe."

"What?", Mackenzie asked her friend.

"I'm not really sure myself. Something about breaking down dimensional barriers and bringing forward evil armies. He's using some sort of jewel to do it I think it's called..."

"The Nexus Crystal.", a voice said from the doorway revealing Jeff Kincaid standing it it. "It was supposed to be destroyed but the morphin masters had other ideas."

Cassandra was shocked by Kincaid's new look as were the other rangers. Morgan recognized it as the motorcycle outfit he wore in her dream. It was also the first time Cassandra saw Kincaid with a buzz cut. She looked at Mackenzie wondering what was going on.

"I'll explain later.", her White Astro friend said and Cassandra continued to tell what she saw even with the gem being so close to Stygian's throne.

"Putting the crystal so close by was the morphin master's idea of a joke.", Kincaid said. "Showing the evil overlord what he can't have. Kind of like Ivan Ooze with his ectomorphicons."

"And I know how that turned out.", Kimberly answered.

"We're running out of time. Stygian's getting ready to call evil armies together and tear down the dimensinal barriers. We have to stop him.", Carter said. The rest of the Lightspeeds Dana, Chad, Kelsey, and Joel agreed.

"Andros and Ashley are in trouble you know we can't turn away.", T.J. said.

"We'd better get ready then. Hardrive the new zord is finished. Teleport it onto Defiance. We're going on a mission.", Kincaid said. For the last time., he mentally added. Then he went back through the doorway he appeared in.

Both Mackenzie and Cassandra were wondering what was going on with him and even though Mackenzie may have known somewhat there were still some things she still couldn't figure out. "Cassandra, are you still telepathic when you're out of your body?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'm going to tell you everything I know about what's going on with Jeff but I don't have time to say it verbally. Could you look through and mull it over?" Cassandra nodded and Mackenzie opened her mind to the Emerald Ranger. Cassandra saw everything that concerned her about Jeff Kincaid as well as what the prophesies Mackenzie read from the book of Zordon indicated.

As Cassandra felt the knowledge roll around in her head she sensed that her time was almost up for her out of body manifestation. "I'd better get back. I can't stay away for too long.", she said. And as the Astro rangers proceeded to board the Megaship except for Mackenzie who joined the Lightspeeds as they boarded Defiance. Cassandra made ready to teleport away when Morgan stopped her. "Uhh Cassandra."

"Yeah, what's up?", she asked.

Morgan tried to collect herself then spoke as soon as the words formed. "In case we don't make it could you please tell the others...that...I'm sorry. I didn't want to capture you."

Cassandra nodded and set her hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll tell them.", and Cassandra shimmered away.

Morgan then turned towards Defiance where Mackenzie was waiting by the airlock when an engine roaring took them both by surprise.

Out of that same doorway Kincaid rode out on a red 1999 Harley Davidson Fat boy Motorcycle. Mackenzie came down to look at the bike then at her boyfriend.

"This is one of the first step for rebuilding the Night Rangers. When this is over I have to get to doing that again."

"But the motorcycle?", Mackenzie said in utter disbelief.

"Ranger teams always have motorcycles. You should see this puppy when it's morphed.". Kincaid then took out a microchip and inserted it into the clasp behind Morgan's neck. "This should help you against the pain implant."

"Uhhh...thanks.", Morgan said as Kincaid then brought the motorcycle up the ramp and onto the carrierzord. Mackenzie was trying to roll it all around her head. First the haircut, then the scar, then the uniform, now a motorcycle. How many more changes is Kincaid was going to make, Mackenzie thought as she and Morgan boarded the carrierzord.

And can I keep up with them all?

An emerald shimmer of light streaked across the dimensions and arrived back at Stygian's domain. Cassandra reshimmered just off from Adam who was unconscious as the other rangers. Adam's unconscious form was not far from where her body hung. Since the evil warriors were focused around their master and the nexus crystal Cassandra took it as an opportunity to remerge with her body.

Her human body and the Emerald Crystal reshimmered as Cassandra rejoined her essence with her body. As Cassandra awoke Stygian turned to face the Emerald Ranger.

"Welcome back Cassandra. I hope you weren't gone long."

All the evil warriors assembled smiled especially Harper. Kincaid is coming. At last he shall know his place.

END OF PART 10


	11. Dark Forces

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair and the concept of the Jewel Rangers is the property of Cynthia Harrell and can be contacted at cynthia Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's upcoming story Q-Counterstrike. The villian Xen is the property of Jose who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at I know I said that this part would be long but as I continued to write this it just got too long. Even for me. So the original game plan for Part 11 has been changed. Part 11 has now become patrs 11, 12, and 13. Here's part 11 and part 12 should hopefully be out next update.

Dark Forces  
by John Chubb

"WAHHOOO!", shouted Sky Cowboy Joel Rawlings as he decided to relieve Kimberly from the flight controls. Kimberly was glad to have another pilot around so she wouldn't have to fly the megaship as much so she agreed to Joel's request. But I should have realized something when I noticed the way he asked me, Kim thought. He acted like a little boy in an ice cream parlor drooling over the thirty-one flavors.

When Joel took the controls he thought immediately of the Astro Megaship Alpha as a new toy he could play with. When the ship entered Hyperrush Joel enjoyed the feeling of power as it made the jump and couldn't wait to make loop the loops with it without realizing the gravity stablizers were not on so the other Lightspeeds and the Astro rangers were introduced to two walls and a ceiling before hitting the floor again.

Kelsey and Dana were the first ones steady so they came up and pulled Joel away from the controls. Dana was practically screaming in Joel's face as Kimberly took back the controls. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A STUNT SHOW!WE HAVE FRIENDS IN TROUBLE!"

"Hey I needed to see what the ship could do before I could fly her steady.", Joel said defensively.

"Well when you fly it we see enough.", Kelsey said. Just then a signal came in. Morgan St. Clair was on the other end of the line.

"Is everything okay over there?", Morgan asked. "I hope the autopilot didn't go out on you."

"No Morgan everything is under control. We just made a mistake of putting an overgrown child behind the wheel of the family car.", T.J. said.

Morgan smiled. "Now you know who not to let drive the T-bird huh?" T.J. returned the smile remembering the comic line from Dennis Miller about a character on the show Vega$.

"Whoa guys we've got company coming.", Cassie said by the sensors. "Two ships closing fast."

Carter went to the scanner station and looked at the readouts. He recognized the ships coming in as the Max Solarzord of the Titaniun Ranger and the Angelwing of the newly discovered White Lightspeed Ranger.

"Hey guys.", came the voice of White Lightspeed. "Ryan and I got rolling as soon as we could. Olympus and Bansheera are being quiet for now.

"No problem Nancy.", Carter said making reference to Shuttle Commander Nancy Cooper who was selected to become White Lightspeed and paired with the zord ship Angelwing, which was an experimental zord field tested only a few times. But the situation was dire and the Lightspeeds needed all the help they could get. Ms. Fairweather couldn't protest, especially since she was taking care of Nancy's dog Dorsey which was becoming quite the handful.

"The Max Solarzord is fully charged and ready when you need it.", Ryan said over the comlink. Dana smiled at her brother who made it a point to be there for her if they ever needed help. And she knew they'd need it against Stygian.

Chad turned to Morgan who was still on the vidlink. "Wow! We have a White Ranger. The Astros have a White Ranger, and you are a White Ranger. Is there a convention going on?"

"Not that I know of.", Morgan replied.

"Speaking of Mackenzie.", Zhane said as he came forward. "Do you know where she is? I don't see her on the bridge with you."

Morgan sighed. "She's gone to confront Kincaid. There are things bothering her about the changes he's doing and she wants reassurances about them from his own mouth."

"Man that guy gives me the creeps.", Joel said in a chair facing the wall like a little boy who was told to sit in a corner and stare.

"I know Joel. Only now he's disconnected the AI program in the computer.", Morgan reported. "Defiance is running on standard programs now."

"What's going on with him?", Carlos asked echoing all the rangers concerns about Jeffrey Kincaid's strange behavior.

Mackenzie Dekalb looked up at the new zord and motorcycle her boyfriend red Night Ranger Jeffrey Kincaid just received. Usually she didn't let things bother her but the changes Kincaid had been going through were giving her the creeps.

Why the change? Why now, she thought. "Hardrive do you know where Jeff is?" When the computer didn't give an answer she got worried.

"Hardrive are you there?" Just then a voice spoke behind her saying "Right behind you."

Mackenzie turned and saw Kincaid in a red T-shirt with black leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers looking as if he was dressed for a biker's funeral. In his hands was a sphere which was supposedly the essence of the carrierzord computer. "Standard programming is running Defiance now. Hardrive is going to be the Demonzord's AI.", and with that Kincaid held the sphere up into the air. The sphere then flew out of Kincaid's hands and into the computer port in the head of the Demonzord.

As Hardrive installed itself into the new zord computer it's eyes glowed green indicating that the download was successful and the Demonzord was ready for action. Mackenzie then turned towards her boyfriend. Time to confront him on this.

Jeff, you have been going through a lot of changes with your powers, uniform and attitude and you've been scaring everyone with them including me." Mackenzie hesitated with the last line since she didn't like being scared of anyone. "What's going on?" She kept her tone even and spoke in a way that said she was going to get her answer. Kincaid sighed knowing this and began to explain.

"One of the things about the Night Rangers was that we existed outside the general battle lines drawn between good and evil. Many of the Eltarian council got jitters when our name was mentioned. And evil beings had nightmares after we crossed their paths. Our nature was to make people uncomfortable since we gave evil cause to be afraid.

"Spells couldn't be used to convert us. We always fought with a sense of cold ruthlesness. Our mission was to make people think twice about being evil. Even allies were shaken by our presence. But since the Luciferian siege ended people have become comfortable with the Night Ranger concept. They think it's cool, and if they think that then the purpose of the Night Rangers is defeated which is to make evil afraid to try anything, and if they do-make them pay for it."

Mackenzie rolled the idea over in her mind. "You mentioned rebuilding the Night Rangers before, so did the book of Zordon. But with the Luciferian empire destroyed they're not needed anymore right?"

Kincaid sighed. "Nature abhors a vaccum. And that vaccum will be filled in the future. There are terrible evils the Night Rangers wil be called in to defeat. And in order to do that I have to rebuild the team and its image."

"Is Stygian one of these evils?", Mackenzie asked.

"Yes, Stygian is one of several evils the book of Zordon spoke of that the Night Rangers must stop. And you may be called upon to stop it as well."

Mackenzie was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kincaid looked at the woman he loved with all of her heart. "There's more to your power than just shockwaves and combat modes. In your adventures you have been in touch with 'the power within.' You have used it to power your combat modes and shockwaves lately. Have you noticed you don't feel as weak as you used to when you use the shockwave now?"

Mackenzie nodded and Kincaid continued. "That's because you are getting ready to attain your final mode. All the white powers contain this mode. Some never attain it, but you are getting ready to. And when the time is right you will know how to activate it."

Mackenzie was confused. Ultimate mode? When will this happen? Kincaid smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I don't want to."

Jeffrey Kincaid waited a few seconds before speaking his next line which he said with all the love and tenderness in his heart. "I love you Mickey."

Mackenzie looked into Kincaid's eyes and saw in them the man she fell in love with all those years ago. As if on instinct the two lovers kissed with a passion that defied description. As they kissed Kincaid reached beneath his girlfriend's threshold as she chuckled slightly and carried her to his quarters, still kissing along the way.

When they entered Kincaid's quarters he ordered the computer to lock the door. And for most of the journey to Stygian's domain Jeffrey Kincaid and Mackenzie Dekalb did what lovers had done since the beginning of time. Loving every minute of it, as well as each other.

In the domain of Lord Stygian, the Nightfighters stood bound as the evil Lord and his followers formed around the Nexus Crystal. "At last we shall destroy these infernal worlds and create a new world where the will of evil shall remain supreme. Good shall be eliminated."

Fury then spoke up. She was the only one who wasn't afraid to stand up to Stygian if the need arised, except for Harper but that was when he let his obsession with destroying Kincaid get the better of him. "In case you've forgotten we've got rangers coming. They're going to try and stop you."

Stygian smiled at the thought of the rangers coming. "No Problem. I have called in some individuals who will be most helpful."

Four of those individuals had arrived as a stream of energy revealed a figure in long white robes with a sword by his side. Also with him were three warriors in ornamented armor. One was in white armor with a blue gem in the center. The second was in black armor with a red gem in the center, and the third wore gray armor with a yellow gem in the center.

"On behalf of my master.", the white robed warrior said. "I bid you greetings. I am emmisary Brachion, and with me are my warriors--the Triad. The one in black represents Body. The one in white represents Mind. And the one in gray is Soul.

Power Broker looked at them skeptically. "What is it that they do?" As he said that a squad of Coldbloods entered the main chamber and surrounded the Triad. Brachion noticed this and smiled.

"Thank you for arranging a demonstration.", Brachion said as he signalled the Triad to fight the Coldbloods. First was Body who suddenly bulked up to a mammoth muscleman and delivered one punch to the ground that sent the Coldbloods staggering through the shockwave. Then he ran them all down like a football quarterback.

Mind went to basic fighting as he anticipated the Coldblood's moves before they even made them. When enough were Mind mentally picked up a Coldblood laser and blasted them all with his apparent TK ability.

Soul was a different story when it came to his attack. As he was surrounded by the Coldbloods his hands and heart seemed to glow with an evil red energy. An energy that he released to scrap those in his path. Brachion smiled at Soul. "He uses the misery and despair in the souls of life forms as his weapons. And since he is evil he never runs out of power. Stygian looked interested but one voice echoed in the room saying "Not impressed!".

Evil demonic smoke filled the room as well as six multicolored flashes. Harper was ready to go but Stygian stopped him. "It's all right, I'm expecting them."

When the smoke solidified it formed two evil creatures. One was a three headed monster reminiscent of a Hydra garbbed in sinister, yet regal, robes. He also wore glasses signifying that he was very old and knowledgeable in the ways of evil. This was Master Vile.

The other in the red dress and red knee length boots with flowing hair that seemed to be alive was Vile's wife Queen Shanara. Her very aura signified evil as well as beauty. With the two evil monarchs were their team of converted Jewel Rangers. Turquoise, Citrine, Amythyst, Garnet, Jade, and Onyx.

Stygian knew the evil reputations of Master Vile and Queen Shanara in any dimension. And it was not a good idea to challenge them unless you could absolutely win. Stygian respectively bowed showing reverence to the two. "I bid you welcom Master Vile and Queen Shanara.

Shanara came forward and offered her hand. Stygian took it and kissed it as a measure of respect. "The honor is ours Stygian. And may I say how thrilling it is that you have been freed from your confinement?"

"Why thank you Lady Shanara, but I haven't yet begun to work my evil yet. As the earth poet Robert Frost once said, 'I still have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep.'"

"We almost didn't accept your invitation but a little discussion from a...mutual friend of ours convinced us to join you." Stygian nodded knowing of the 'friend' Vile mentioned. The very same friend that appeared in a flash of flame.

"Hello Stygian.", the dark garbed form of the Evil Pagemistress said. "I have been watching your progress with the White Turbo Ranger."

Stygian sensed the disapointment in Pagemistress's voice and disagreed with it. "A minor setback with little or no impact on the grand design. Rest assured she will be returned to you the same as she left your realm."

Pagemistress laughed as if she had heard the funniest joke in the cosmos. "How? She's discovered 'the power within'. She's unlocked new abilities she never knew she had. If her powers continue to grow because of your visit..."

They won't. Neither you or I will allow it. ", Stygian said trying to reassure Pagemistress. "Even if I fail by some chance I know you, due to your possessive nature to those who dwell in your realms, will not let changes happen when one in your dominion goes dimension hopping. So either way Morgan St. Clair will not remember what she has discovered.

"How was it the White Turbo Ranger got free?", Vile asked. He was told by the Pagemistress of the mission Stygian had for Morgan to grab the Nightfighter so they wouldn't interfere with his plans. Those same Nightfighters that hung suspended and unconscious on the main chamber wall.

"I'm afraid that was one of my underlings fault.", Stygian went to grab Harper and brought him down to kneeling in front of Vile and Stygian. "Harper's in trouble now.", Epyon whispered to Power Broker with both stifling a chuckle.

Stygian didn't care about the Broker and Epyon laughing at Harper's discomfort and proceeded with his explanation. "We lost our White Ranger because one of our own didn't know when to hold back his obsession long enough for the evil plan to be completed. Hense the unfortunate...obstacle."

Vile looked down at the Imperator kneeling before him. Vile's evil mind was running through with ideas on what to do with Harper when the smile that crossed his lips signified the formation of a new evil plan.

"Lord Stygian. Since my wife and I are honored guests here. And our Jewel Rangers are to be at your disposal." Vile waived his hand to the six evil rangers that stood off to the side awaiting orders from their master and mistress. "I'd like to borrow your Imperator for a while. I have some evil ideas I wish to implement on him."

Harper looked scared until Vile said. "Don't worry. If all is successful your enemy will be at your feet acknowledging your superiority." The way Vile said that made Harper smile. And with that Vile and Harper teleported out of the main chamber to Vile's space skull where he would begin his dastradly work.

"I love it when my husband has an idea. It gives the forces of good reason to fear.", Shanara said.

Stygian nodded. "Your husband is a smart being. He avoided the pitfalls that turned Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd into creatures that thrived on past glories while resistance groups formed in their dark empires allowing them to be overthrown while they focused their energies on one planet."

Shanara agreed. She respected the intelligence of Stygian, and contemplated the benefits of such an alliance...ALL the benefits. She then turned to notice Emissary Brachion with his Triad.

"On behalf of my master my lady. I bid you greetings." Brachion took Shanara's hand and kissed it as well, but she wasn't as interested in Brachion as she was in Stygian.

"I don't see why your master couldn't come.", Shanara stated. Brachion said that his master was preoccupied with...other matters.

"Do you have anyone else attending?", Pagemistress asked standing off to one corner with her eye focused on the Onyx Ranger, much to the discomfort of the Amythyst Ranger. But Shanara ordered Amythyst to not react to her...fascination with he who wore the uniform of the Onyx ranger.

"Just one other.", Stygian said as another stream of smoke appeared. "And here she is now.", revealing the form of an old woman with long dark hair streaked with silver but carrying an aura and presence of evil that made Shanara smile.

Stygian came and introduced the new sorceress. "Queen Shanara, Evil Pagemistress, Emissary Brachion. May I present to you...Black Annie."

Epyon was aware of Black Annie and was in awe of her. "You were one of the greatest scorceresses in the Luciferian empire. You were the mystical advisor to Lord Eros." Annie gave a crooked smile and nodded her head confirming what Epyon knew. He rushed to kiss her hand as the warriors looked on. "Aww, Epyon finally found his hero.", was all Broker said.

Shanara looked over at the wall where the unconscious Nightfighters hung and asked what they were doing there. "They are the prizes for when the remaining rangers come and stop me."

"Hmmm.", Shanara said deep in thought. "How long will it be until they revive.?"

"Well fortunately I can handle that right now.", Stygian grabbed the Nexus Crystal and sent shots of lightning into the Nightfighters waking them from unconsciousness. As the Nightfighters shook the cobwebs from their brains they took in the sight of Shanara standing before them. "Who the hell are you?", Cassandra asked confronting the evil queen.

"I am Queen Shanara. Mistress of the M-51 galaxy."

"M-51? That's Master Vile's domain.", Andros said.

Shanara smiled. "You know your evil. Very good. In case you are wondering, I am here to extend an offer to you. For you to join me in the gattle against all that is good and noble."

"Does the term 'When Hell freezes over ring any bells?", Ashley said. Shanara kept her smile.

"As a matter of fact it does. I found Dante's Inferno an excellent read, and I know that at least one level of Hell has, as you say, frozen over."

"Really. Have you been there recently?", Adam said.

If Shanara's smile could get any wider then it would have gone into the Guinness book of records as she looked into Adam's eyes. "My husband and I run Hell!"

Justin then brought his voice forward. "It doesn't matter. We'll never join you."

"But you haven't met my army yet.", with that she motioned the Jewel Rangers to come forward. They stood not far away from where Andros and the Nightfighters were bound. "Reveal your identities.", Shanara ordered.

"Yes mistress.", the Garnet Ranger said as he reached up and unlatched his helmet and showed his face. All the other Jewel Rangers did the same, and the Nightfighters couldn't believe their eyes when they saw who they were. Adam was a ranger with them and Cassandra served with some of them too. Justin knew tow and Andros, Ashley and Bruce knew the others by reputation. The Jewel Rangers looked at the imprisoned 'good' warriors and smiled at the shock on their faces.

"Look familiar?", Garnet Ranger Jason Lee Scott said with an evil laugh. By his side were Turquoise Ranger Kimberly Hart, Citrine Ranger Aisha Campbell, Amythyst Ranger Trini Kwan, Onyx Ranger Billy Cranston and Jade Ranger Zack Taylor. Their faces showed the same amusement as Jason's had.

Turquoise Kimberly came forward and looked into the eyes of the Nightfighters. "Now are you going to join evil. Or are we going to have some fun first?"

"We've got two ships coming in.", Cassie said making reference to two other vessels approaching the zord fleet. Scanners recorded it as the Gold Blackhawk and the Silver Firebird that belonged to Bruce Greene and Tanya Sloane.

"Hey guys.", Tanya said over the intercom. "You didn't think I'd let you go and rescue Bruce without me do you?"

"Tanya it's great to see you.", T.J. said. "I take it you have the firebird on remote?"

"Yeah, we might need it."

Morgan sat in the pilot's chair of Defiance listening to the comaraderie of the other rangers and Tanya. She felt a wave of shame come across her so she turned the comm off. I'd done terrible things to them. How can they even look at me?

Just then Mackenzie walked onto the bridge. Morgan noticed the cheerful and light demeanor she carried herself with. Mackenzie Dekalb was absolutly glowing.

"Did you find Kincaid?", Morgan asked the older White Ranger. Mackenzie nodded.

"So what happened?"

Mackenzie turned to Morgan and said, "Let's just say...I got more than a little bit off my chest." Morgan got the meaning.

I don't believe it. They did it, she thought to Comet. Well they are adults Morgan., Comet said trying to reassure her.

BUT WE'RE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A RESCUE MISSION, Morgan thought loudly. Mackenzie caught Morgan's unease and tried to reassure her.

"Look Morgan. Sometimes we don't know what the future might bring. Sometimes things happen, or we do something that you don't expect. When I confronted Jeff I got the answers I needed yeah, but I didn't expect us to sleep together. But I'm glad we did. Jeff loves me and he doesn't want to see me hurt if he can help it. And I love him. Besides, we are consenting adults."

Morgan sighed. "Kind of like me and my Carlos back home, except we're still teenagers. I love him but I'm not sure we're ready to...sleep together."

"Well don't do it because you're pressured into doing it. When the time comes let it be because you love him and he loves you. And because you both want to."

Morgan and Mackenzie hugged in a friendly embrace then Morgan decided to ask a different question. "Did you guys ever have an evil ranger to deal with beside me?"

Mackenzi nodded and Morgan asked, "What were they like?"

Mackenzie looked at Morgan and couldn't compare the White Turbo Ranger to Kincaid's predecessor as Red Night Ranger--Mark Kinega who would become the villian Lord Crucible. "No you're nothing Like him."

"Him? Who was he?", Morgan asked intrigued.

Mackenzie turned to Morgan and decided to tell her the story of he who would be Lord Crucible.

Adam couldn't believe the sight before him. His friends who were legends in ranger history were standing before him serving the cause of evil. "Guys what are you doing you're not evil."

The Jewel Rangers looked at each other and laughed out loud. "Not evil?", Zack said. "Man you are a riot."

"Newsflash buddy boy.", Aisha said next. "we Jewel Rangers are as evil as they come. We serve Master Vile and Queen Shanara, and we love what we do. Especially to friends.", she said the last line with a sneer.

"Like when I did that 'poor me' bit to Rocky saying I loved him, and shattered his heart after we did humpalympics?", Turquoise Kim smiled and the other rangers shared in the gloating.

"What they say is true. The pen IS mightier than the sword!", Billy commented.

"Hey Kim,", Zack called. "Can you write a letter to Angela? I want to tell her that she's nowhere near the girl Aisha is, and I want to do it in the most painful way possible." The Jewel Rangers laughed some more.

"That's my girl.", Jason boasted as he gave an intense passionate kiss to Turquoise Kim. The Nightfighters all looked like they were turning several shades of green, much to the delight of the Jewels.

"What about that virus I put into the Power Chamber's systems? And how we destroyed their zords? That was classic."

"You sent those Zeo goody goods running like the scared vermin they are Billy.", Trini purred in his ear. Echoes of "Yeah!", and "Cool!", echoed from the Jewels. Queen Shanara looked on with delight.

"And I love you for it.", Trini said. Billy soon put an intense passionate liplock on Trini as well. Zack not wanting to be left out brought Aisha to himkissing her with equal intense passion. Stygian, Brachion and their underlings also watched Vile Shanara's Jewel Rangers.

"I'm impressed Shanara.", Stygian said. "How did you do it?"

Shanara smiled at Stygian. "You'll see before long."

If the other Nightfighters were afraid they didn't show it, even though they were afraid of being made as evil as the Jewels apparently became. Cassandra took it one step further as she looked at the evil Jewel Rangers before her. Loud laughter echoed throughout the hall as she laughed at the Jewels. "You GUYS ARE PATHETIC!", she bellowed.

The Jewel Rangers were taken aback by Cassandra's comment. "What do you mean pathetic?", said Jason with a look that had him burning daggars into Cassandra.

"Well,", Cassandra said with a smile. "You keep saying how evil you guys are but you're all acting like those idiots in the movie 'Scream' that started stabbing each other and enjoying it. If I didn't know any better I'd say you guys are acting like idiots who have read too many comic books, watched too many horror movies, and saw one two many pay-per-views from the WWF."

Ashley felt her spirits rise as Cassandra defied the Jewels and added. "Not to mention too many bad romance movies."

"And rifling through your dad's playboy magazines.", Justin said.

"Or you're mom's playgirl's", Bruce commented.

"And what about bad X-rated films?", Andros commented. Nods came from the Nightfighters as their wave of fear evaporated.

"Oh by the way Kim, I have a feeling someone is going to write a letter back to you someday.", Cassandra said. "And you're going to just hate it.", she said with a sneer to the evil Turquoise Ranger.

Jason's rage reflected the other Jewel Rangers as he got into Cassandra's face. "Listen bitch, and all of you too.", Jason pointed to all the prisoners as if telling them to take notice. "We're the Jewel Rangers. We serve the darkest evil! We have taken pleasure in the despair of our friends! And destroyed them so bad they went running back to their mommy Zordon. We have done evil that reviles all good in the galaxy. How can you call us pathetic?"

"Yeah, you're the ones who are tied up while we're running completely free.", Trini said. "Free from morality and conscience."

"And kicking people while they're down.", Zack commented with a sick smile.

"And enjoying every minute of it too.", Billy said.

"You know. I really like that letter I left for Rocky.", Turquoise Kim sneered and the other Jewels laughed.

Cassandra maintained her composure and said. "So what? You're no Mark Kinega." The Nightfighters picked up on that and made remarks like "Ohh yeah." and "He was bad news." even Justin added "He was worse than the Jewels."

The Jewel Rangers didn't like anyone upstaging them in evil, even by reputation. Even Shanara was intrigued by the name. "Who is this Mark Kinega?", she asked.

"The most evil ranger you could ever come across.", Cassandra said. "And I'll tell you why."

"Jeff wasn't the Red Night Ranger when he first started out.", Mackenzie explained. "That title belonged to a young man named Mark Kinega. He was the one who first brought Kincaid into the Night Ranger fold. The color Jeff started out with was the Blue Night with his zord the Winged Wolf.

"Jeff and Mark really were much alike. Both had come from broken homes and had suffered from one sort of abuse or another from their families. It got to the point for Jeff to leave his home and head up to the town of Port Clinton. It was there that he hooked up with Bruce Greene."

"When he walked into my father's rink.", Bruce said to Shanara and the Jewels. I didn't know what he was doing there. Turns out he was on the lookout for some new talent, and Jeff fit the bill."

"Did he join up right away?", Emissary Brachion asked getting into the story.

"No in fact he turned it down not sure if he wanted to be one. It was only when a girl he liked at the time got into trouble, and that convinced him to take up the powers. Nothing happened between the two though unfortunately."

"Good.", Zack said. "She must have known what a loser he was when he became a Power Ranger." The other Jewel Rangers laughed when Cassandra spoke up again.

"Ah, but Jeff didn't become any ordinary Power Ranger. He became that which scared evil senseless." Cassandra paused for a second giving in to her sense of the dramatic.

"He became...a Night Ranger."

"What exactly is a Night Ranger?", Morgan asked. Even though she had fought Kincaid and Stygian had told her about Night Rangers, she still seemed confused by the concept of them.

"Night Rangers were designed to combat the worst forms of evil in the universe. They used the supernatural aura of the night to fuel their power as it worked adjacent to standard ranger powers. They could control all aspects of the night on whatever planet they were on. The air, the temperature, everything. He could send people flying. It was kind of like a jedi knight with the force."

"Wow.", Morgan said her eyes wide with awe.

"It sounds like he was plenty powerful.", Shanara said. Something to think about for a new addition to my evil army.

"Yeah he was.", Cassandra said. "Evil forces led by the Luciferian empire assembled together in their quest to worship the darkest evils. To tap evil to it's fullest potential and spread it all throughout the universe. Good was subjugated under the heel of the Luciferian empire as dark forces ran rampant. The Eltarian council, who we're just getting started, sent ranger team after ranger team to combat them. All they got for their troubles were dead bodies and inert morphers sent back to Eltar.

"Real bad boys huh? Like us?", Zack commented.

"Yeah real bad. But not like you. They were WORSE", Cassandra said drilling in the evil of the Luciferian empire. It gave Epyon a tingle all over his fur. "They were so bad that Zordon recommended another plan of attack."

"The Night Rangers.", Morgan confirmed.

Mackenzie nodded. "The Night Rangers. Their members consisted of Anna Hawker from San Francisco, Ishalla Nab'ri from Polynices, and Krolos from KO-35.

"But the council didn't completely approve of the creation of this ranger team." Morgan asked why.

"Because they fought on evil's level.", continued Mackenzie. "They didn't always follow rules such as the ranger code of conduct or something like that. They did agree to "the three basic rules or lose the protection of the power" deal, but other than that there were no rules as far as the Night Rangers were concerned.

"Zordon did some fast talking. He said that he knew that the Night Rangers wouldn't be your typical force of good, but that there were evil's in the universe a standard ranger team just couldn't take on alone. So the Night Rangers were a necessity, even if people didn't agree with the idea of them."

"So they became Eltar's dirty secret?"

"One of the dirtiest.", Mackenzie confirmed.

"It was so dirty the council wouldn't even acknowledge their existence.", Cassandra continued. "Anyone who knew about the Night Rangers were not alowed to speak of them to anyone."

"I never found out about them until much later.", Adam said. "Until I joined up with Kincaid."

Cassandra went back to the story. "Anyway. The main enemy they faced was the Luciferian empire. They had many battles against each other over the eons, but neither one of them was able to gain a clear cut victory until something tipped the balance into the other's favor."

Jason found himself getting into the story and began to see the patterns forming in it. "Let me guess. That thing that tipped the balance was Mark Kinega."

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah it was."

"What all did he do?", Morgan asked.

Mackenzie sighed. "He got tired of the responsibilities of being a ranger. His girlfriend left him, and he really had nowhere else to go. He had the other Night Rangers, but leading the team seemed like nothing but responsibility for him. Just go from one rescue to the next. Beat this evil. Vanquish that evil. It just got to him. And he had enough."

"So he saw how futile the struggle was.", the Pagemistress said always appreciative of a good story.

"No, he just got tired of it. Big difference.", corrected Cassandra. This riled the Pagemistress so much she fired a firebolt by Cassandra's head.

"Contradict me again, and I won't miss.", the Pagemistress ordered. "Continue."

Cassandra sighed and went back to her story, and mental work. "Well, Mark threw down the red night morpher and left the safehouse. While he was stewing his juices, a visitor from the Luciferian empire showed up. General Savrod.

"Savrod was looking for a leader to rally the Luciferian empire behind. For his own purposes, he planned to kill the new leader later and assume power himself when the empire was at ultimate power. In his search he came across Mark Kinega. And when Savrod met him that's when he made his pitch.

"A pitch that he accepted of his own free will."

"He made the decision to join evil himself!", Morgan couldn't believe her ears. "No spells or implant?"

"That's right. No spells, no upbringing from a demon lord, and no implant insuring evil control. Only a microchip was used to keep the good spirits of the night from imparting their voices to him. Kinega then opened up to the voices of evils that had passed on and attained the power of Lord Crucible."

Mackenzie sighed as a tear formed down her eye. She turned to face Morgan, the tear going straight down her face. "And then Mark Kinega, former Red Night Ranger, newly appointed Lord Crucible, and a friend to many---betrayed and murdered his friends.

"He sent out a distress code telling them to meet him at a series of co-ordinates. That he was in trouble. The Night Rangers and Jeff saw no reason not to trust their friend so they went to where Kinega told them to rendezvous. It was there that the trap was set. All the Night Rangers were shot at from behind. In the fire Ishalla, Anna and Krolos were already lost."

Morgan was speechless for the longest time before she asked, "But Jeff survived right?"

"Yeah...he did.", Mackenzie said as she was sighing.

"The computer Hardrive pulled Jeff out at the last minute as he was flying his damaged zord into a Luciferian ship used in the ambush. The zord didn't make it and neither did Jeff's teamates."

"So let me get this straight.", Brachion said. "You had a ranger that joined the forces of evil with no influence from dark powers whatsoever. No spells or enchantments of any kind?"

"That's about it. And he led the empire into a wave of terror throughout the universe as evil, sin and vice became the dominant forces." With that the evil warriors rejoiced at hearing that until Cassandra completed the sentence with a sneer. "Until he was beaten."

"What happened to him?", Morgan asked. Just then Kincaid appeared in the doorway.

"We had all passed judgement on him. All the good spirits that aided the Night Rangers, as well as the former rangers who joined us. The Nightfighters were the ones who carried out the sentence though."

"Death of personality. Mark's mind was totally wiped as everything he was and knew was erased. He was a blank slate ready to start over.", Mackenzie finished.

Morgan St. Clair mulled over the story that she had just heard and wondered if that would be her fate one day. All she was destroyed and having to start over again in her life not knowing of her past life.

"May the power be kinder to me.", was all she said.

"And he doesn't remember anything of what happened?", Aisha said. "All the wonderful evil within him...GONE?"

"And the good too. He had to start over in his life. Learning all over again.", Cassandra replied.

Shanara mulled over the story that she had just heard. She could sense that there was the potential for opportunity in it. Maybe some evil power from the Luciferian empire if she could find it. And what of Crucible himself? Perhaps I can convince him to rejoin evil's cause.

She did notice the looks of fear in the Jewel Ranger's eyes, afraid of being subjected to the same fate as Kinega. Shanara brought the Jewel Rangers in closer and embraced them all. Her tentacle like hair soothing them as if wiping their fear away.

Soon the evil sneer was back on their faces as they faced the Nightfighters, especially Shanara who became focused on Cassandra. "I thank you. You have inspired me to rise to new heights of evil. And you shall help me attain them."

Shanara's eyes started to glow as her hair waved again. The Jewels stood smiling as their mistress made ready to do her evil work. Cassandra had only a second to act.

On board the Megaship 2 Zhane had clutched his head in pain. The other rangers went to see if he was all right with Dana and Cassie arriving by his side first. T.J. stood looking at him and smiled as two pretty girls were tending to him, but he was also concerned as to what made Zhane clutch his head like that.

"Zhane are you okay?", Dana asked.

"I'm fine now. I just wound up on the receiving end of a telepathic distress call.", Zhane said taking deep breaths.

"A distress call? Is it from Cassandra?", Carlos asked.

"Yeah. And it looks like she and the others are in trouble." He paused trying to process the information Cassandra sent. She must not have had much time so she sent it all at one time., he thought. As Zhane processed the information he saw Epyon, Broker, and a figure next to his throne. Zhane assumed it must have been Stygian.

Kincaid's face appeared over the vidcom. "Zhane, are you okay? What just happened to you?"

"A lot.", Zhane said as he relayed his vision to the rangers, including Kincaid, Mackenzie and Morgan as they spoke over vidcom, their faces started to show worry. "Stygian's loose. Great!", Kincaid said sarcastically.

Zhane also told about the rangers that were there serving the cause of evil. "One of them looked exactly like you Kimberly.", Zhane said.

Kimberly was surprised to say the least. She never imagined herself as evil. But it got worse when Zhane told her of what her Turquoise Ranger counterpart did to Rocky in her own world, or what the other Jewel Rangers did to their friends.

Kimberly found herself shaking her fists. "Whoever did this to them is dead!"

"I think it was that funky looking woman I saw in a red dress and living hair. It looks like she put some mind control spell on them insuring their obedience."

It was then that Zhane realized something. "We have to get to them fast. Because I think that red headed witch is trying to make the others evil too."

The Astro Megaship had picked up Cassandra's energy trail that she left as she flew back to her body which was still a prisoner. Morgan also inputed the co-ordinates to the domain so all ships were covered in terms of navigation.

"Is Cassandra fighting it?", Kincaid asked.

"I'm not sure.", Zhane said. "She probably did after she sent out her distress call, but I don't know how powerful the lady in red is. But she looked plenty powerful."

Carter sighed. "Let's hope Cassandra can handle her."

Stygian didn't listen to the story Cassandra had said. He was too focused on the Matrix Crystal to pay much attention. The Evil Pagemistress however decided to come over to see what Stygian was up to.

"I am establishing a link with the Nexus Crystal. Emparting my essence onto the power and be ready to use it to bring the multiverse down to it's knees. The crystal has an amount of sentience as well as power, and it is said that once one's will is latched on to it then it is that will that will be followed."

"And what does your will entail?", the Pagemistress asked.

Stygian smiled. "Destruction. Destruction of the old multiverse and the creation of a new multiverse. My multiverse."

The Pagemistress however was concerned. She had dominion over her own section of the multiverse, and she would allow no one to tamper with it but her. "I trust my realms will be spared?"

Stygian looked into the Pagemistress's eyes. Now was not a good time to betray her. "Of course. However, I do believe we have one more concern...Morgan St. Clair."

The Pagemistress nodded in agreement. "What do you recommend?"

Stygian thought for a moment. "Perhaps a visit from her old friend General Havok."

Pagemistress smiled an evil smile and she raised her arms sending up a stream of flame. And when that flame dissipated General Havok stood.

He was swaying and singing the song "I love you. You love me. We are one big family."

Pagemistress smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. He had a lesson to learn." Another stream of fire was sent into his head clearing out the cobwebs in Havok's brain bringing him to full awareness. "Who dares to abduct General Havok?" he asked as he took in his surroundings.

Pagemistress came forward. "It is I. I have brought you here for a purpose."

Havok recognized Pagemistress immediately. "You were the one who had stolen my White Ranger from me. You must pay for that." Havok made ready to charge when Pagemistress raised her hand and a wall of flame appeared separating her from Havok. Pagemistress let the flames die down so she was looking at the General eye to eye.

"Yes I took your White Ranger. And I am giving you the chance to get her back. She will be coming here soon. Defeat her and show her who her master is."

Havok wasn't one for taking orders. He only allowed Divatox to order him because she was family, but if it allowed him the chance to reclaim Morgan St. Clair he would not pass it up.

"Very well. I accept.", Havok said.

"Excellent. Let me show you the army we have here." As they turned to leave Stygian to his work Havok saw him focused on the Matrix Crystal. "What is he doing?"

"Oh nothing, just the destruction of all the dimensional barriers.", Pagemistress replied. She then went to confront Stygian. "Remember. My realms are to be spared."

Stygian said, "They will be.", But when Pagemistress and Havok left Stygian mentally added with an evil laugh. What's left of them.

"ARE YOU NUTS KIM?", was the question Carlos screamed out.

"Don't fight me on this Carlos. That was me and my friends with that evil army there. I can't take a back seat and watch them stay under Mrs. Octopus with the living hair weave. I'm going." The tone in Kimberly's voice stated that she had made up her mind.

Zhane sighed. "All right, but we're not going to let you go in with your powers the way they are. We are going to help you stablize them so the destablizing fires don't happen so soon."

"Fine with me.", Kim said. "What do we do?"

Zhane had motioned for all the rangers on board the Megaship 2 to circle around Kimberly and join hands. They felt the power of each ranger run through them all. Through the process Zhane became the focal point throughout the procedure.

"We call on the power to protect this young ranger as she goes into battle one more time. Keep her safe, and free from the taint of evil." With that Zhane started to eminate a silver glow from his chest. As Kim looked around she saw all the other rangers having similar glows. T.J. and Chad had blue glows. Dana and Cassie had pink glows. Carlos glowed black while Joel had a green glow to him. Carter's red glow and Kelsey's yellow glow shone bright and soon all the glows shot out and enveloped Kimberly in light.

When the light faded, Kimberly stood a Pink Ranger again, but in her armored uniform with the emblem of the crane on her chest. The Pink Dino helmet by her side.

"Awesome.", she said as the com-link rang again. Kincaid, Ryan, Tanya and Nancy were on the other end.

"Everything okay there?", Ryan asked.

"Yeah Ryan. We're all ready to go.", Dana commented.

"Good. We're approaching Lucifer 6. According to Morgan, that's where the dimensional gate is.", Kincaid said.

"And once we get down we try to make it so the zords can go through. We'll need them.", Tanya said.

"I'll go down.", Nancy said. "Back in a flash." And with that Nancy opened the cockpit of Angelwing and sky dove to the surface of Lucifer 6.

"She's got a lot of guts.", Morgan commented.

"But not a lot of experience.", Mackenzie said. "I hope she's careful."

Nancy loved the sky. When she was a child she couldn't wait to go flying with her uncle Jerry who taught the aeronautics department at Mariner Bay University. Every now and then she would sneak into the simulator in the classroom while her uncle would watch and she would fly the plane that made a lot of his students envious. Nancy Cooper had a gift.

But flying wasn't her only love. Nancy also loved sky diving, even though she never told Kelsey that. Kelsey was the one who had crazy as a middle name, Nancy wasn't about to make it hers. Still she enjoyed the thrill of falling through the sky becoming one with it, and the rush she felt in the descent.

As Nancy's White and Gold form fell the altimiter in her helmet was keeping her apprised of how far and fast she was falling. When she was ready she yelled, "WING IT!". And with that Nancy brought her arms to her side and spread out wings that allowed her to glide down safely to the surface of Lucifer 6. She set down safely when a silver figure stood waiting for her. "ZHANE! What are you doing here?"

"I teleported. Besides, it's my rep to help out the ladies."

Nancy rolled her eyes back. What would Karone think, she thought as she and Zhane made their way to the abandoned lab where the portal was that Morgan told them about.

Nancy wouldn't admit it to Zhane, but she was more than a little worried and was glad Zhane came down with her. This was Nancy's first official mission as a Lightspeed Ranger, and she didn't want to blow it. As they came to the lab they saw the portal door and the console that controlled it.

Nancy looked over the controls and came up with an idea. "There's a sattellite dish nearby. If I can use that I can generate a new portal for the zords to come through."

"Get to it.", prodded Zhane unaware that there was a metallic figure right behind them ready to attack. But as Nancy worked she caught the glistening chrome silouette on the panel reflection.

"ZHANE BEHIND YOU!", Nancy yelled as a claw arm came swinging down at the two rangers. Both turned around seeing a large floating robot with a light for a face covered with silver plating. A claw for a right hand and a blaster on his left. There were no legs to speak of so the hovering it did was necessary.

"Keep working Nancy. I'll keep him busy." Zhane called up his Silver Samurizer and proceeded to attack the sentry while Nancy worked to generate the portal.

Zhane brought out his Silver Samurizer and fired at the sentry. The bolts seemed to bounce off his metal exoskeleton as it continued to advance. It brought up it's own laser and fired at Zhane who took the shots dead on.

Zhane tried to regroup but then the sentry used his claw to grab him by his throat to choke him out. Nancy momentarily turned to see how Zhane was doing but Zhane rasped out the order for her to continue her work.

Zhane then used the last of his strength to aim the Samurizer at his glowing lens. As he pulled the trigger the lens shattered sending the sentry around thrashing the room like a madman and Zhane on the floor dizzy from the attack.

The sentry soon crashed into a storage closet where it was buried by several parts before it shut down. Nancy then said, "The portal's open. Let's go!" Nancy then teleported back to Angelwing, and Zhane was teleported to the med bay where Dana was waiting.

"Are you okay Zhane?", Dana said looking him over. Zhane waved his hand saying he was fine, after several groans that bought an extra two minutes of Dana looking him over. T.J. and the other Astros were watching Zhane's act with amusement.

Dana caught onto the act and decided to try a prank of her own. "I'm just going to test your reflexes now.", she said with a smile. Then she went over to the synthetron and replicated a giant mallet like they use on cartoons and 'test your strength' games at carnivals.

Zhane's eyes went wide as Dana raised the mallet back to hit him in either the kneecap or...elsewhere. Either way Zhane wasn't going to find out. "Oh look the ranger healing has kicked in. Gotta go." Zhane raced out of the medbay as Dana and the Astros laughed.

"Sorry Dana. We can't take him anywhere.", T.J. said. Dana said it was okay.

As they went back to the bridge Kincaid spoke over the comm. "Let's get through the fast the guys may not have long.", he ordered. And the zords flew through the portal to the Nexus where Stygian's domain lay.

Where the Nightfighters hung Shanara made ready to convert them to her will deciding to start with Adam first. "Hello Adam. I realize you don't know me, but I know a lot about you."

"Then you know I would never become evil. You'd have to kill me first.", Adam said defiantly.

"Oh, but my young warrior.", Shanara paused as she used her hair to keep Adam's head in place as her eyes glowed. Adam was unable to look away. Shanara also made her voice sound seductive as well. "You've come so far in your life, but have you come far enough?"

"What do you mean?", Adam asked.

"What are you now? A mediocre stuntman who dresses up in monster suits. Do you know how pathetic that sounds? Even your so-called friends think that it is pathetic for someone of your calibre.

"You are a power ranger. You used your powers for good and fought the good fight against us. I don't fault you for that. You were just doing your duty. But what did you get for your trouble? A send-off and an old morpher that could have killed you. Perhaps a gold watch would have been a better choice."

Adam felt herself sway under Shanara's will. The Jewel Rangers looked on with evil delight as a new member was about to join their team. Cassandra however couldn't sit back and do nothing however so she decided to fight fire with fire using her telepathy to fight Shanara's empathy.

"Join me Adam.", Shanara said. "Join me and get the respect and honor you deserve".

"If you join her you'll get no respect." , Cassandra said as she tried to be the voice of reason to Shanara's magically sugar coated words.

"Adam, if you buy her sales pitch you will regret it. You know what it's like with evil spells. They don't last forever. And once it breaks you'll only regret what happened."

Shanara wouldn't let her newest prize get away so she gazed into Adam's eyes as if turning up her power. "Don't listen to hermy young frog. The thrill of evil is intoxicating. Remember Cassandra's story. Crucible enjoyed it? So can you."

Cassandra gave Adam a TK nudge so he was looking away from Shanara. "Adam listen. Did Tommy enjoy being evil? Did Kat? Did Karone? No they regretted it. Who's to say you won't?"

Adam felt like he was in a giant tug of war with Shanara trying to convert him and Cassandra trying to save him. A tug of war Cassandra was not sure she could win. She needed to end it and end it now.

Cassandra noticed Stygian as he was focused on the Nexus crystal preparing to do whatever evil he planned on doing. Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone

Cassandra focused as much of her telekinetic energy that she could spare onto the Nexus Crystal. Stygian was surprised when the crystal shake in his hands. He turned to see Cassandra locked in a battle of wills with Shanara. "She's struggling Lady Shanara. You're winning."

NO SHE'S NOT, Cassandra thought as the Nexus Crystal flew out of Stygian's hand and hit Shanara in the back of the head. The impact jarred her concentration as Stygian looked dumbfounded.

Cassandra spoke with great defiance "There is no way I am going to allow you to corrupt another ranger." Shanara had regained her bearings and glared daggers into the rangers, especially Cassandra. "I will kill you for this!", she hissed through clenched teeth. "And all you rangers will be mine!"

"You're welcome to try because we will all stand against you.", Andros said with as much defiance as Cassandra had. "I will not allow you to do to anyone what you did to the original rangers."

Shanara heard the voices and smiled as an idea crossed her mind. She stepped back and motioned for the Jewel Rangers to come forward. "Kill them.", was her command.

The Jewels smiled as they cast their gaze at the bound Nightfighters. "With pleasure your highness."

Cassandra could tell that the Jewel Rangers would not unbind them for the fight. They would attack them as they were tied down. It's now or never!

And just as the Jewel Rangers were approaching Cassandra broke loose her bonds and jumped down from the wall she was bound to. The Emerald Crystal sat near Stygian's throne and flew into her hand.

"EMERALD CRYSTAL POWER UP!", Cassandra morphed into her Emerald Ranger uniform first then morphed into her combat armor. Upon seeing Cassandra break loose the other Nightfighters broke loose from their bonds, and thanks to Andros's telekinesis the morphers flew back to the respective ranger's hands.

"STORM BLASTER TURBO POWER!", shouted Justin as he morphed into Blue Turbo.

""LET'S ROCKET!", came the voices of Andros and Ashley as they morphed into Red and Yellow Space Rangers.

"DRAGON RANGER POWER!", shouted Adam as he morphed into the Dragon Warrior.

"SILVER CENTURION POWER!", shouted Bruce as he morphed. Soon six morphed rangers faced six morphed Jewel Rangers.

"Any room for us?", came a voice from the entranceway. In it stood Carlos, T.J., Cassie, Kim, Morgan, Mackenzie, Tanya, Carter, Joel, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Ryan, and Nancy. It turned out that Kim was the one who spoke.

"You guys ready?", Kim asked. All the rangers present nodded. "PINK RANGER POWER!", Kim shouted as she morphed into her full armor.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" shouted all seven Lightspeed Rangers.

"LET'S ROCKET!", shouted Mackenzie, Carlos, Cassie, and T.J.

"GOLD BLACKHAWK POWER!", shouted Tanya as she morphed. Soon all the rangers joined the Nightfighters ready for battle.

Shanara also was ready for battle as were the Jewel Rangers. Emmisary Brachion and the Triad also formed up behind Shanara. They were also joined by General Havok who had his eyes set on Morgan St. Clair.

Pagemistress floated up to where Stygian stood and formed a circle around herself." Stygian looked down at the rangers and then to the Pagemistress.

"You know. I don't like these odds. There are just too many rangers here.

"Yes, we do need a few more warriors here." Soon Stygian and Pagemistress joined hands and raised them as four more strams of energy appeared. They soon solidified into Darconda, Ecliptor, Scorpina and Villimax.

"I know you wonder what you are doing here, but I'll keep it brief.", Pagemistress said. "We have rangers here. Kill them!" Soon all the evil warriors stood ready for battle.

"But one more decided to join the dark forces as a wave of evil smoke appeared to reveal a sorcerer radiating the darkest evil. "I am Xen. Rangers, prepare to meet your end.", was all he said.

The rangers were only startled for a minute before they were business as usual. "Okay everybody. BREAK!.", Andros ordered as the rangers broke off and the evil warriors did the same following them into the depths of Stygian's lair.

END OF PART 11


	12. The Great Battles

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is the property of Karilee and can be contacted at The character of Cassandra Jensen is the property of Helen and can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair and the concept of the Jewel Rangers are the property of Cynthia Harrell who can be contacted at cynthia The villian Xen is the property of Jose who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian and all other related characters are mine. Should anyone wish to use them contact me at Great Battles  
by John Chubb

As the rangers broke up to face whatever evil warrior they chose Kimberly found herself facing the evil warrior that was so much like herself, Evil Turquoise Ranger Kimberly Anne Hart.

"So, you're still a sickening goody good huh? Pathetic.", Turquoise Kim said.

"Well at least I'm not a...what was that term again?", Kimberly thought about what Chris Jericho always called Stephanie McMahon Helmsley on old Raw is War episodes. "Oh yeah. At least I'm not a filthy, brutal, dirty, disgusting, skanky, stinking, bottom-feeding, trashbag hoe who works wonders with a poison pen."

Turquoise Kim wasn't sure if she should be insulted by Kimberly or not until Kimberly drew out her blaster and pointed it at Turquoise Kim. "Hello Kimmy. It's your Uncle Bingo. Time to pay the check!". Kimberly fired and shot Turquoise Kim's right hand. Her writing hand. "That was for Rocky!", Kimberly said as she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Ohh you are so dead pinky!", Turquoise Kim said as she took off running cradling her hand. Turquoise Kim made sure Kimberly was not far from her sight and she smiled a sinister smile as the Pink Dino Ranger went into the door of the Astro Megaship Alpha. Turquoise Kim followed in close pursuit.

When Turquoise Kim boarded the Megaship, she noticed the lights were out. "Computer activate power to lights.", Turquoise Kim ordered.

"Unable to comply. Code required.", D.E.C.A. said. Turquoise Kim was furious. "Code? What code?"

"Invalid code. Please try again.", D.E.C.A. said. Turquoise Kim sighed as if saying "Never mind."

Turquoise Kim walked down the corridors until she saw power being run through the simudeck. This must be where she is., Turquoise Kim thought as she entered.

As Turquoise Kim entered the Simudeck she saw a room full of Pink Rangers all fully morphed and ready for battle. Turquoise Kim saw through the ruse and blasted the simudeck control panel by her side and most of the Kimberly's dissapeared until there was only one fully morphed Pink Ranger standing. Turquoise Kim got into a fighting stance ready to kick Kimberly's butt.

Pink Ranger Kimberly defended herself valliantly but the Evil Turquoise Kimberly wasn't the same fighter Pink Kim was. Turquoise Kim was a lot more aggressive with her moves and soon Pink Kim was on the ropes.

"Give up?", Turquoise Kim sneered. Pink Kim just got back into a weak fighting stance wanting to keep fighting, even though she clearly couldn't. So Turquoise Kim launched a flying sidekick sending Pink Kim sprawling. Then she landed a few more blows until the final blow sent Pink Ranger Kimberly flying towards the ground unconscious.

Turquoise Kim demorphed as she kicked the body of Kimberly. As she kicked it it had dissapeared. "What? Where did she go?". Turquoise Kim looked around the simudeck and noticed a shimmering in the room as the panel she blasted faded revealing a new control panel good as new.

"What's going on here?", Turquoise Kim asked unaware of the petite girl in pink with a guitar in her hand. Kimberly then brought the guitar up and clocked Turquoise Kim over the head with it sending her into unconsciousness."

"I guess what Jeff Jarrett said was true.", Kimberly said throwing the broken simulated guitar by Turquoise Kim's unconscious form. "It's all in the stroke."

Kimberly looked at her evil twin with a mixture of pity and disgust. Pity at having been turned to evil and disgust for the evil things Turquoise Kim had done. I wish I could make her think twice about her decision. It was then Kim had an idea.

"Computer paper and pen.", with that a pen and a notepad appeared on a bench that was holographically created for her then Kimberly began to write her letter for Turquoise Kim.

Dear Turquoise Kim,

I guess being evil is not so cool now is it since a goody good just beat you senseless. I only wish Rocky could see you now.

Catch ya on the flipside, you filthy, brutal, dirty, disgusting, filthy, brutal, bottom-feeding, trashbag hoe. Signed,

Kimberly Anne Hart

GOOD Pink Dino Ranger.

Kimberly set the note down on Turquoise Kim's armor. Ohhh she's going to hate me for this., she thought with a wicked smile as she left the simudeck.

Tanya found herself in a training room of sorts fighting a two on one against Citrine Ranger Aisha Campbell and Amythyst Ranger Trini Kwan. "Well lookie what we have here Aisha. It's that little loser you found in the wastelands of Africa."

"Awww poor Tanya.", Aisha said Mocking. A stream of white then flipped over their heads as the White Astro landed next to the Gold Blackhawk.

"You okay Tanya?", Mackenzie asked.

"I'm fine, but these two are being insulting."

Mackenzie's eyes widened with delight. It was a long time since she insulted anybody and she was going to have some fun tonight.

"You know Trini, I heard you had quite the crush on Billy.", Mackenzie said.

"And now we have so much more.", Trini said back with a sneer.

Mackenzie smiled beneath her helmet. "No, really. I'm glad you two hooked up together, because it means the dork finally got to kiss a girl."

Trini took the insult with shock. No ranger resorts to insults. Just who does this white witch think she is.

And Mackenzie kept up with the insults. "And it also means he's found a girl that's dumber that he is." Trini was ready to wring the White Astro's neck but Aisha held her back.

"Easy Trini, don't let her get to you.", Aisha said to Trini, unaware that Mackenzie had some insults for Aisha as well.

"And you Aisha. You spent so much time doing humpalympics with your Dance Fever reject Zack, that you didn't notice that the plauge the animals were suffering from was the case of herpes that you gave Simba the Lion King.

Now it was Aisha's turn to get so hot and botherd. That girl is so dead, her evil possesed mind thought.

"Are you ready to kill them yet?", Trini asked. Aisha nodded saying "Yeah, I'm ready."

The Citrine and Amythyst Rangers turned to face the Gold Blackhawk and the White Astro. "You two have no chance against us. Aisha is a ninja and I am a Mantis Kung Fu master. You can't possibly defeat us." And with that they did a series of moves designed to instill fear in their two opponents as they showed off their prowess before they attacked Tanya and Mackenzie.

When Trini and Aisha stopped Mackenzie turned to look at Tanya then both reached for their respective blasters and pulled them out like Indiana Jones did with his pistol in Raiders of the Lost Ark to the Swordsman in Cairo. Then they just aimed the basters at the two Jewel rangers and fired sending the Citrine and Amythyst Rangers sprawling to the ground.

"Do you want to get a milkshake?", Mackenzie asked Tanya.

"Let's see what other trouble we can get into first.", Tanya said as the two Nightfighters left the two Jewel Rangers sprawled on the ground. Both thinking the same thing.

I can't believe it. The bitch shot me. I am a hardened warrior who had better moves that those goody goods, and they SHOT ME!

Dana found herself face to face with Darkonda in one of the main chambers below the Nexus Crystal pedistal. She knew as much as anyone who read the ranger files on past evil beings. Darkonda looked at the Pink Lightspeed ranger with an evil gleam that made Dana's skin crawl.

"Ahh! a pink ranger.", Darkonda said. "Pink Rangers are well rekowned throughout the galaxy for their beauty. I think you might make an excellent choice to be the next queen of evil for my master Dark Specter!"

Dana heard every word Darkonda said. This Darkonda must come from a world where he is still loyal to Dark Specter, and Astronema is either not in power or never came to be. Well either way, I'm not looking for the job.

"Sorry pal. I'd rather be the Queen of England, the Queen of Hearts or better yet the Queen of Plumbers before I'd be the Queen of Evil.", Dana said as she brought her V-lancer to bear.

"Ohh, I'm pretty sure I can convince you.", Darkonda leapt up and jumped behind Dana with his sword drawn. As Darkonda made a swipe Dana blocked it with her lance. Darkonda made several swipes until a lucky shot struck across her chest knocking her down.

Darkonda then picked up a jar with the lid open he brought it to bear on Dana and she felt herself being sucked inside. When Darkonda closed the lid Dana's tiny unmorphed form was banging on the glass screaming "Let me out!Let me out!"

"Oh rest assured you will be let out. When you are the new Queen of Evil.", Darkonda sneered. He was so focused on Dana that he didn't notice the blur of silver or the slicing of the axe across his wrist that caused the jar with Dana to drop.

As the jar shattered Dana was free and grew back up to her full size. She re-morphed and found her brother Ryan standing nearby. "Thanks Ryan."

"No problem Little Sister.", Dana's eyes rolled at Ryan's pun then the the Titanium Ranger left to find his own opponent.

Dana then turned back towards Darkonda. "Now where were we?" Darconda was looking down at his shattered container. "Nooo, I must find a queen for my master."

"Yeah well, look in the personals.", Dana said as she fired her V-Lancer at the evil creature causing him to lose another one of his lives at least in his own reality.

Ryan walked onto a balcony overlooking the myriad of worlds before him. Not far away was the mysterious scorcerer Xen. Ryan didn't know what to make of the being before him since he had never heard of him. Well let's see what he's made of., Ryan thought.

Xen stood not saying anything, or trying to give any indication of weakness that Ryan could exploit. So Ryan went for the first idea that he could think of. "Titanium Blaster FIRE!". As the laser shot straked out of the weapon Xen flew up dodging the blast.

Xen then raised his hands in the air as if calling some dark power. A ball of scarlet energy formed in Xen's hands which he hurled down onto where Ryan was standing. Ryan managed to do a ranger leap away from the impact crater but the shockwave sent him flying further than expected and he landed hard into the stone walls of Stygian's main chamber.

Xen then hovered towards where the fallen Ryan lay. As the mysterious villian hovered towards the Titanium Ranger bands of energy formed at his fingertips which he then hurled towards Ryan. Ryan moved quick to get out of the way.

The deadly game of cat and mouse raged on with Ryan not allowing himself to be stopped by Xen, or Xen managing to get a final shot in at Ryan. But as the two were fighting they were both summing up the other. Then suddenly, without warning, Xen stopped.

"I have had enough of this battle. Consider this a victory if you so desire.", Xen told Ryan. But Xen later left a promise to Ryan.

"Enjoy the victory while you can. It's the only one you shall achieve.", and with that Xen dissapeared leaving a 'victorious' Ryan.

I don't get it. Why did he stop, Ryan asked himself wondering what was going on with his opponent. Was he beaten and didn't want to show it? Or was he just bored with the fight?

I may just find out someday., he thought.

Kelsey was in a tooth and nail fight with Scorpina in another chamber as both of them went at it in a hardcore style. Scorpina held back no blows and neither did Kelsey.

"Surrender now Ranger.", Scorpina said. "It is crazy to fight a losing battle with a seasoned warrior."

"Oh really? Well I guess you haven't heard..." Kelsey pushed Scorpina back with all her strength then gave her a drop kick that sent her sprawling into the wall. "Crazy is my middle name.", Kelsey said as she stood tall.

Scorpina wouldn't have any of it though so she transformed into her monster form and brought her massive stinger to bear. "My stinger will spell your doom as its poison will run through your blood."

"Yeah well bring it on.", Kelsey said ready for battle. Scorpina swished her tail that looked to be dripping with an apparent poison. Kelsey dodged every swipe Scorpina had not sure what the effect Scorpina's liquid would have on her.

Tired of being on the defensive Kelsey brought forth her own V-lancer and blocked Scorpina's swishes then brought the V-lancer to full power and sent a swipe to knock Scorpina out of commission.

Sigh, of all the times to be without a can of raid., Kelsey thought as she noticed the stirring Scorpina change back to her human form.

Cassie was stuck facing the rat-like form of Doctor Epyon in what used to be an old lab. The letcherous look in his eyes made her skin crawl, even though she was morphed.

"Ohhh, a pink pretty. I can think of the fun I can have with you.", Epyon sneered.

"I wouldn't even play a game of Centipede with you ratboy.", Cassie said as she aimed her sattelite stunner at Epyon who jumped up into the air and started firing at Cassie. I have no idea what those shots will do to me, so I'm not taking chances., she thought well aware of what Epyon's matter transformer could do.

Wait a minute, Cassie thought as she had an idea. Ducking around a corner she de-morphed for a second to bring out her pocket mirror. After remorphing she went back to face Epyon.

"Looking for me Agent Krycek?", Cassie called out making reference to the 'ratboy' on the X-files. Epyon turned sneering and aimed the cannon at Cassie. "Water.", he said as he fired.

Cassie held up her handheld mirror and managed to send the shot back towards Epyon. Using the blaster arm as a shield, Epyon's own blast hit his mutator and it had turned into water.

Epyon then glared at Cassie. "You'll pay for this Pink Ranger." as he ran out of the chamber. Cassie just stood tall and said, "Send me the bill."

Ashley had her hands full with Fury as the evil warrior had singled out the Yellow Astro Ranger on another balcony. Balls of flame sweped out from Fury's hands striking wherever Ashley stood, but never hitting the target herself due to Fury being blinded by her own rage. And the more she missed the angrier the villianess became causing her to miss more.

Tired of being on the defensive, and not knowing why this woman targeted her personally, Ashley brought out her Star Slinger and fired at Fury. Unlike Fury firing and missing, Ashley's bolt was right on target. And after Fury was sent sprawling Ashley rushed right up to her and pinned Fury's arms behind her back.

"All right, now I am only going to ask this once.", Ashley stated. "Who are you and why are you attacking me?"

Fury then turned her head so she could look in Ashley's eyes and make sure her twin could see the hatred in her eyes. "All right.", she said with en evil sneer. "My real name is Alison Hammond. I'M YOUR SISTER!"

The surprise of the accusation caused Ashley to relax her grip on Fury for a second as she fought out of Ashley's grip and delivered a series of blows sending her down. Ashley then looked up at Fury and asked, "What do you mean you're my sister?"

Fury's rage was building to a fever pitch because of that question. "I'm talking about the sister that was abandoned as a newborn because she wasn't wanted by her parents! Disposed of as they showed favor to the other twin who got all the love and attention that the other sister should have gotten as well. But instead had to grow up in brothels where the only thing she learned was how to turn tricks, and sell herself to the highest bidder just to survive."

Ashley just sat there processing all Fury said, but still not sure if she believed it. "But I don't have a sister."

A bolt of flame by Ashley's head was Fury's responce to Ashley's answer. "YES YOU DO HAVE A SISTER!Her real name was Alison and she was dumped like garbage never to be seen again!"

Tears started to form in Fury's eyes and she didn't care if they made her look weak or not. "You got the life I should have had. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this". It got to the point where the villianess was down on her knees sobbing. Ashley stood up and moved towards her.

Ashley didn't know what to think. Is this woman my sister? A single question formed on Ashley's lips and came out as a whisper but it was loud enough for Alison "Fury" Hammond to hear. "Mom, Dad. Why didn't you tell me?"

And with that Alison looked up at her sister. "You didn't know?" Ashley shook her head no.

Alison soon became confused until Epyon came forward missing his matter cannon but holding something in hid good hand. "You have her. Attack, now!"

Alison looked at Epyon. "But she didn't know."

"LIES! She knew. She always knew they dumped you for her! Now take your revenge!", Ashley looked on at the ratlike creature suddenly aware of who it was that fed Alison that story.

"Prove it!", Ashley challenged Epyon who was left speechless. When Epyon didn't speak Ashley turned to her mirror image in Alison.

"Alison,", Ashley started to say. "If you really are my sister, then our parents have a lot of explaining to do, but I also want you to know that I would love you like any sister would."

"ENOUGH!", Epyon shouted. "Attack the Yellow Ranger NOW!"

Alison turned to look at the rat thing and saw him and his friends in a whole new light. "You lied to me. You only wanted me to fight my sister and her friends. YOU USED ME!"

With that Epyon sneered. "I would have thought you'd be used to men, and women, using you." Then he pressed a button on the device in his hand and Alison Hammond felt the evil powers burning inside of her causing her to fall to her knees and her flesh start to smoke.

"As a precaution we put in a failsafe where if you betrayed us in anyway then your own powers would destroy you. You will burn from the inside out until there is nothing left of you.", the one armed rat sneered.

"NOOOO!", Ashley shouted as she charged at Epyon who was holding the device. Epyon dodged Ashley's kicks and punches keeping the device out of her reach. Sneering as the Yellow Astro tried to grab hold of it.

This is getting me nowhere, Ashley thought. "Star Slinger!", she screamed as she fired at the rock face above Epyon. As Epyon looked up at the falling rock Ashley gave a side kick that knocked the device out of his hand and into hers. The kick also sent Epyon out of harm's way as the ceiling fell where he was standing.

As Epyon was recovering from the shock Ashley looked over the handheld device looking for someway to stop the evil power from destroying her newly discovered sister. She noticed a button marked 'power jettison' and decided to push in.

A stream of hot flame spewed up through the space where the dimensions were laid out. When the flames died down all that remained was the unconscious naked form of Alison Hammond.

Ashley looked over her sister as she lay unconscious. Placing her communicator on Alison's wrist Ashley called for D.E.C.A. "D.E.C.A. lock onto my signal teleport one to medbay." Alison then teleported to the Astro Megaship 2 while Ashley turned to where Epyon last stood. The rat was gone.

I'm going to find out what happened, Ashley vowed. And when I do someone will have hell to pay!

After being momentarily distracted by the flame show of Alison the Power Broker turned his attention back to Justin who were fighting on a neighboring balcony. "I guess that experiment didn't go too well."

Justin was revolted. "Is that all that girl was to you? An experiment?"

"Well I prefer weapon, but I guess the ho didn't live up to expectations." Broker sneered at the last remark and Justin charged the evil man.

"Turbo blaster!", Justin shouted but the broker activated an energy shield from a gauntlet on his wrist that absorbed the energy of the blaster shot. The Broker then pushed a button on his gauntlet and the energy was sent hurtling back at Justin.

Justin then took the shot that sent him sprawling on the ground. The Broker then walked over to where Justin lay and reached for his morpher. If I can duplicate this, there are plenty of evil lords who would love to have their own evil rangers., he thought. But as the Power Broker reached for the morpher he felt his hand burn upon touching it. The Power broker released his grip on the morpher finding that it left a burn imprint on his hand.

Out of reflex the Broker went to kick Justin, but as he was ready to bring forward his foot Justin grabbed the foot and threw him off balance. Now it was the Broker on the floor.

Justin then closed his arms around Power Broker's neck and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Justin then released the sleeper hold and the Power Broker fell to the floor like a puppet with his strings cut.

Shanara stared at the Emerald Ranger drilling daggars into her. So far she was the only one who had escaped her power to bend people to her will. Even though the Cassandra Jensen used a telekinetic distraction Shanara didn't like a will she could not break. And now she will pay for it., Shanara thought.

Cassandra reached up behind her and grabbed her swords ready for combat. At they faced each other Cassandra felt something wrap around her leg and yank her down with her swords falling by the wayside. A strand of Shanara's hair soon dragged the Emerald Ranger towards her. The rest of the strands secured Cassandra firmly in place as Shanara used other strands to unhook her helmet so that Cassandra and Shanara were looking eye to eye.

"And now Emerald Ranger, you shall learn the price for defying the Queen of evil." With that Shanara's eyes began to glow with her gaze locked firmly on Cassandra.

No. Got to...fight...it..., she thought with all her will power but Shanara was very strong and very experienced with bending the strongest person to her will. But she still needed some weaknesses to exploit.

I...won't...let..you...win,...Shanara, Cassandra thought with all her might. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Poor young thing. So alone in this world., Shanara said finding the right button to push. Her voice sounding so soothing and hard to resist. Your mother dies when you were so young. Your father not being there for you because he was so wrapped up in his own grief that he took no notice of the torment you were going through. Shanara used a few strands of her hair trying to sooth the pain Cassandra felt from her past in Kentucky.

Cassandra tried to turn away but the hair wouldn't let her. Her voice...It sounds so loving...more than my father's.

But it's not my child! A voice echoed through Cassandra's mind as she felt her mind slip away from the current plane of reality. Shanara relaxed her grip after finding out that the spirit of the Emerald Ranger was no longer in her body. "What happened? Where is she?"

Cassandra's eyes then glowed with a blinding light. "Where you will never get her", said a strange voice Shanara didn't recognize. But before she could react next Shanara's hair released Cassandra by no act of Shanara's, or the hair's for that matter.

The Emerald Ranger then approached the Queen of M-51 and said in her strange voice. "And now, you shall see the light.", and from Cassandra's eyes the light grew brighter and brighter until Shanara found herself blinded by it because it was so bright.

When the light faded Shanara fell to the ground in a heap rubbing her eyes and Cassandra was back in control of her body again. Thank you Serena., she thought to her spiritual benefactor.

But as Shanara's vision started to clear she turned to where the Emerald Ranger had stood. This isn't over Emerald Ranger. I will see you beaten.

Bruce looked across the room to where the black and green form of Ecliptor stood ready to face him. "In the name of all that is evil. Prepare to be defeated."

Ecliptor wasted no time as he gave a sword strike that Bruce propmptly dodged. Bruce then gave a series of kicks to Ecliptor's chest then swung around to drop his leg down the back of his neck sending him sprawling down the floor. Bruce then dropped his legs as if stomping into the floor. Ecliptor rolled away from the stomps trying to gain as much distance from Bruce's stomps so he could get back up.

When Ecliptor did get back on his feet he tried to get back on the offensive, but couldn't handle the onslaught Bruce was giving. Bruce knew where to strike on an opponent and struck Ecliptor in as many of those places as he could think of until Ecliptor could take no more and waived his hands indicating that he quit.

Ecliptor looked at Bruce in surprise. "What type of combat was that. I couldn't get a move in to defeat you.", he said making reference to Bruce's attack.

"Why should I let you get a move in? Why give evil a chance to destroy all that is good and noble, especially since evil would not hesitate to destroy their opponents by any means necessary?", Bruce said looking down at Ecliptor.

"But what about honor? What is the point in battle if you cannot prove who is the better combatant?", Ecliptor said.

Bruce continued to look down at Ecliptor. "You sound like someone who should be fighting evil instead of fighting with it. You ever think you've missed your calling?"

Morgan St. Clair looked across the chamber to where her opponent stood. The evil mutant warrior who, along with his sister, had caused her so pain and anguish in her life--General Havok.

Havok stood across from Morgan glaring at her. "So you are free again. Well I gurantee that you won't be for long. Once you are defeated, I will rip the blocker from you again and you shall serve me and the cause of evil until the rangers are destroyed and good is wiped clean from the universe.

Morgan felt the anger well up inside her but she would not give in to Havok's words. She had done more than enough of that already. "Yeah, and if you believe that then there's a bridge in Brooklyn you may want to buy."

"You need to re-learn your lesson slave. And I shall be happy to teach you!", Havok then brought up his sword ready to strike. Morgan blocked the deadly blow with the Cometblade, but Havok kicked her in the stomach sending her sprawling. He then proceeded to do a combination of kicks and swipes of the sword not allowing Morgan to gain the slightest advantage.

When Morgan lay down on the floor Havok stood over her. "And now, you shall rejoin the cause of evil.", he said as he brought his hand down towards her.

"WHITE TURBO COMBAT MODE!", Morgan screamed as she morphed into her armored form. She then activated her rocket boosters and flew up to where she was hovering over Havok. Bringing her cannon to bear on the mutant she let off three warning shots before addressing him again.

"I'm not the same girl you kidnapped from my home to be your evil ranger. I've changed here. I've learned some new tricks and I'm learning more. Soon your evil will be nothing more than a memory."

Havok sneered at the hovering White Turbo Ranger. "Oh my dear Morgan. You have no idea what power evil has. It will never stop until it gets what it wants. It is a force of nature. And now, this force wants you."

"I'm not for sale.!", she said as she flew towards the evil general. "Raybeam Whip!"

From Morgan's back came a whip that looked like it was made of laser beams and she lashed at Havok with it. She got in a few good lashes before he blocked the whip with his sword and sent her flying across the chamber. Activating her boosters she managed to stop herself and lunge back towards Havok.

Drawing out the Cometblade again she and Havok crossed swords again. But this time, Morgan had her Cometshield with her to block Havok's blows. After driving Havok back far enough Morgan brought the Cometshield to bear on Havok and launched it towards him with the metal spikes protruding. The sharp shield passed through Havok's sword arm leaving him unable to hold his weapon.

The sword fell down on the ground and Havok got to one knee. Morgan stood over the evil general saying "My time with evil is over. I will never allow you to regain control over me!"

Havok sneered as the White Turbo Ranger turned away. We shall see about that Morgan. And I shall make sure that you pay for this transgression you have done this day.

"So, my opponent is the notorious Silver Ranger!", Villimax called out studying the silver garbed warrior. He knew of the fighting skills of the Silver Astro Ranger by reputation, as well as his 'ladies man' attitude, but he was anxious to pit his skills against the infamous ranger.

Zhane knew of Villimax as well. He had the reputation of being a 'gentleman villian'. Even though he would set out to conquer the universe, he had a sense of honor to him much like Ecliptor had. It was said that he had helped train the most evil villianesses in the galaxy. How many Zhane did not know but he did know that Trakeena was among them.

"Well I shall find it quite the pleasure to destroy you.", Villimax said as he swung his sword which Zhane promptly dodged.

"Careful, I have a date with a pair of supermodels at three.", Zhane said. Villimax couldn't believe his ears. The Silver Ranger admitting he had a date when he was dating Karone? Better known as the Princess of Evil Astronema?

"You would dare cheat on your soulmate Karone, and carry on in jest about it?", Villimax then unleashed a volley of blows towards Zhane which Zhane dodged. When Villimax was ready to drop his sword down for a final strike Zhane blocked it with the Super Silverizer.

"Hey Karone is free to date who she wants.", Zhane said. "Besides, you didn't see her yesterday with those exotic dancers from Chippendales." Zhane sneered at that last remark.

Villimax was confused. Wait a minute. All this is evil isn't it? And he's carrying on like he's evil. Or am I good? Or is he good? What insane universe did I step into?

Villimax had no time to find out as the Super Silverizer cut him down. Zhane then looked at the fallen Villimax and said "Psyche! Don't you know I'm a one woman guy?"

In another one of the sublevels Zhane's partner Andros(whose sense of good and justice was NEVER held in question), faced a man who was once the same way before he was turned to the side of evil. The Red Garnet Ranger Jason Lee Scott.

Jason looked at Andros with a sick smile beneath his helmet. "Oh look. Another 'pure and noble' red ranger. Are you going to try to tell me to renounce evil and rejoin the side of good?"

Andros looked at the Garnet Ranger. "While it is my wish that you rejoin the light of goodness. You now fight with the side of evil and I must treat you like an enemy."

"Well, try and stop me...ENEMY!", Jason launched a strike with his sword which Andros deflected with his Spiral Sabre. Jason launched another few strikes which Andros deflected as well. The two warriors were evenly matched in terms of fighting skills and Jason knew it as he was locked in combat with Andros. Time to change tactics., the evil Garnet Ranger thought.

"You know, I saw you with your Yellow Ranger. You two looked quite the item." Andros wasn't sure he liked the direction Jason was going.

"She's my wife.", Andros said blocking Jason's sword strikes. Jason's sneer seemed to grow wider beneath his helmet.

"Yeah well, I think she could have done a lot better. Maybe I can take her and show her how a REAL man treats a woman."

Andros looked at Jason. Jason hoped he could get under the Red Astro Ranger's skin and give into the protectiveness a ranger felt when one they love is threatened. Come on give in to your rage. Make a mistake.

Andros knew what Jason was intending to do. He knew how rangers were with their soulmates, and so did Jason. Andros was not about to give in to Jason's plan for Andros to give in to rage.

"Ashley knows a REAL man when she sees one. And she can take care of herself.", Andros said with a sneer. "Besides..."

Andros kicked Jason in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. The impact jarred Jason leaving him trying to regain his senses. Andros stood before him completing his sentence.

"She likes men at least old enough to shave."

The evil Jade Ranger Zack Taylor looked at the Dragon Ranger Adam Park as if he was old gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. "Well, well, if it isn't my old replacement."

Adam looked at Zack hoping that something in him would listen to reason. "Zack, this isn't you! Don't make me do this."

Zack laughed as if hearing the funniest joke on the planet. "Ohh, you really ARE a riot. When I was a black ranger I was the coolest mover and shaker in the school. You were such a shy, insecure wimp you didn't know what to do with the power once Goldar hit you with the mirror of doubt."

Adam decided he had enough of Zack's gloating and decided to hit him where it hurt. "Yeah well I'm not the one who was rejected for Angel Grove's Dance Fever twelve times."

Adam kept up on the attack. "Yeah Zack, ain't you the loser? Well, if you had stayed good you would have gotten the shot eventually, but now that you're evil I wonder how far your chances of sucess will be now. Slim to none?"

Zack was shocked. How did Adam's attitude change all of a sudden? He's nothing more than a pathetic goody good.. Adam seemed to pick up on Zack's confusion.

"Wrong Zack. Evil beings are the ones who are TRULY pathetic. SPIRIT OF THE DRAGON ARISE!"

And at Adam's call came a giant ghostly dragon that looked so meanacing that Zack would have had 'an accident'. Fortunately he didn't have time as the dragon spirit came down and chomped on Zack. As the Dragon spirit raised it's head, it then spit out Zack to where he crashed into the wall and laid down sprawled unconscious."

Adam looked down at the unconscious form of his predecessor. "Being evil isn't so great now is it?"

The Onyx Ranger chased Blue Lightspeed Ranger Chad Lee into what appeared to be a fountain room due to the large fountain that protruded from the ground. As the evil Onyx Ranger came up to Chad Billy had a sneer across his lips.

"I see they still make Blue Ranger's the same way. Weak, and timid. But nowhere near as smart as I was."

Chad looked back at the water. Already he felt like he had a psychological advantage over the evil genius. Because if Billy had stopped to think about who he was facing, he'd know that water environments were Chad's natural environment. "Wanna bet?", Chad siad as he did a ranger leap towards Billy which he promptly dodged.

"Hah, you missed!", gloated the evil Onyx Ranger unaware that Billy's dodging was all part of Chad's plan. Chad immediatly adjusted his body so that his feet bounced off the wall and he took Billy down with a flying tackle in which both landed in the water.

The fountain was deep, and Chad was grateful for that. Billy had grown accustomed to watery environments on his stay on Aquitar, but it was Chad who was more at home in the water. Chad had taken a deep breath that Billy had no time to take and kept the evil Onyx ranger in a neck lock to keep him from going up to the surface.

Billy was struggling to break free from Chad's grip so he could go to the surface for air but Chad would not have any of it. He kept the grip tight and chinched in so Billy couldn't get out. Finally after only a few seconds of struggling the Onyx Ranger passed out.

Chad released his grip and headed to the surface. As his head broke the surface of the water, he noticed the limp form of the Onyx Ranger floating on the surface.

Carter, T.J. Carlos and Joel wound up facing Emmisary Brachion and his Triad. "Choose your opponent.", Carter told his three partners. Soon Carlos found himself facing Body. T.J. faced Mind, and Joel wound up with Soul leaving Brachion for Carter. Carter had his rescue saber drawn ready to fight but Brachion held up his hand as if saying to wait.

"Let us see how your compatriarts fare against my Triad.", Brachion challenged. "If your friends win I'll leave, but if my Triad wins you and your friends become slaves to my master.

"I'm not interested.", Carter stated. "And my friends will still beat your Triad."

"Very well. Don't say I didn't try to give you a chance.", Brachion said as all four rangers went into battle with their respective opponents. Carlos tried to fight Body using Karate moves but Body managed to catch Carlos's punch and the fight had turned into a test of strength. Body's strength was unbelieveable as Carlos was pushing his power to the limit and even then it didn't seem like he was making his opponent sweat.

Carlos then decided to change the rules as he got down on one knee allowing Body to think he had won, then Carlos put his right foot on Body's chest and then Carlos did a backwards roll sending Body flying into the wall head first. As Body fell into unconsciousness his massive bulk returned to normal--one down.

T.J. had the problem opponents usually do when they faced mind. He saw Mind block the move before T.J. could execute it, and Mind had gotten more blows on T.J. than T.J. got on mind.

Damn, it's like he's always one move ahead of me., T.J. thought. But maybe I can be one move ahead of him.. With a smile T.J. just stood facing Mind, making no move to attack. T.J. would play a waiting game and have mind make the first move.

Mind waited for a few minutes waiting for T.J. to attack, but the Blue Astro just shook his head no and smiled. I'm not playing your game anymore, he thought hoping Mind picked up the thought.

Soon Mind lost patience as he activated his TK power and lifted a few rocks into the air. Rocks that were big enough for T.J. to step on as he leapt into the air and used the incoming rocks as stepping stones as he moved towards Mind and laid him out with one shot. And as mind was laid down flat on his back. T.J. landed like a cat on his feet.

Soul was just blasting like a maniac trying to blast the jovial Joel. He just kept dodging blasts that Soul was firing on him and taunting at each one that missed. Sadly for Joel the angrier Soul got, the more powerful the blasts became.

As Soul had given in to his internal rage he readied the biggest blast that he could. Joel moved to get out of the way as it fired but all that could be seen as the blast fired was a giant flash. When the flash cleared there was a big hole in the wall, but no Joel.

Soul moved towards the wall in hopes of seeing if Joel's remains could be found. Soul didn't see anything but a figure in green fell from the ceiling behind him.

The Green Lightspeed Ranger then tapped Soul on the shoulder. As Soul turned around Joel gave an uppercut that sent Soul sprawling down.

As Carter saw the last of the Triad fall he turned to Emmisary Brachion. "Now are you going to leave quietly, or is this going to get messy?"

"I'll leave, besides there is still one last chance at victory.", Brachion said as he teleported out.

Carlos stood wondering what Brachion was talking about. "I don't know.", Carter said. "But if the others won then they should be back at the main chamber."

So with that the four rangers headed to the Stygian's main chamber in hopes that the other rangers would be there victorious.

The White Lightspeed Ranger, the young inexperienced Nancy Cooper walked into a room that looked like an old laboratory. Waiting inside was Nancy's opponent. The evil Black Annie.

"So, my young pretty we meet again.", Black Annie said to her opponent. Nancy remembered that meeting as well hoping that she'd never have to look at Black Annie's face again.

"I hoped I'd never have to see you again.", Nancy said to her evil opponent.

"Ohhh, Hope is such a fragile thing. It's shattered so easily." And after completing her sentence Black Annie raised her arms as if calling to someone--which she was.

"Shadow Warriors---APPEAR!", soon the room was faced by human like silouettes that surrounded Nancy. She remembered these monstrosities of evil as she remembered how they had been instrumental in her becoming a Lightspeed Ranger.

Black Annie had come to Skull cavern offering her services to the highest bidder when Olympus hired her to steal the prototype White Lightspeed Morpher that was used as the template for the other morphers. He had hoped he could create his own evil rangers with it, but Black Annie said that couldn't be done. Still the morpher did have it's other uses so she stole it anyway.

On the day Nancy was visiting Kelsey at Lightspeed Aquabase the call came that the White Lightspeed morpher was stolen and the thief was at an abandoned warehouse waiting for them. Curious, Nancy followed to see what was up. Sure enough it was all a trap, as the rangers stepped on a power grid that immobilized them as they reached for the morpher.

Nancy couldn't let her friends suffer because of a trap so she snuck around some old crates and hoped to grab the morpher while no one was looking. Unfortunately one of the batlings saw her as she lifted the morpher at the last second.

"STOP HER!", Black Annie shouted as the batlings were swarming her. Realizing she had no other choice she put the morpher on and said the words she never thought she'd say.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!", and she had morphed into the white and gold uniform of the White Lightspeed Ranger. Her uniform was all white with patches of gold where the white on the standard uniforms usually was. Her boots and gloves were all white with gold trim and her helmet was a solid circle.

Nancy wasn't much of a fighter but she fought through the batlings as she made her way to the Power grid and smashed it. Black Annie turned and shouted that she and Nancy would meet again before teleporting out.

The other Lightspeed rangers gathered around Nancy welcoming the newest member into the ranger family.

Nancy enjoyed the memories but this was not the time for reminiscing as she leapt up into the air and did a forward roll landing in front of Black Annie. Nancy then gave a side kick to the scorceress's stomach which sent her down.

Black Annie was incensed. She now lost all sense of reason as she called upon one of her darkest constructs. "POWER OF SHADOW---DESTROY HER!"

A monster of the darkest evil appeared as it's form filled the room. Nancy looked up frightened at the hideous beast and tried to put her fear aside. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough, as the monster grabbed the White Lightspeed Ranger and started to squeeze the life out of her.

Nancy was in a tough spot. She couldn't breath, couldn't move and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. An unconsciousness that later claimed her.

Soon the limp form of the White Lightspeed ranger was laid at Black Annie's feet. At last the dark forces had their victory.

Carter managed to make it to the main chamber where the other rangers were at. "Everyone make it?", he asked. They all nodded yes except for Kelsey. "Where's Nancy?", she asked.

A flash of Dark Power revealed the Jewel Rangers, Shanara, Stygian, Brachion, the Triad, Scorpina, Villimax, Ecliptor, Darkonda, General Havok, the Evil Pagemistress, Master Vile, Epyon, the Power Broker, and standing above the unconscious unmorphed form of Nancy Cooper was Black Annie.

"Rangers, the tide has turned. Surrender now and I will spare her life.", Black Annie said. The rangers looked at each other knowing they had no choice. They put their weapons away and demorphed.

"Good.", Annie said as she lifted her finger and Nancy flew towards the rangers. When she landed they were trying to revive her. "Sorry guys, I blew it.", she said.

"Don't worry Nancy, it could have happened to anyone." T.J. said trying to be reassuring then he looked up to see what the evil warriors were doing now, much to his dismay.

The evil warriors soon gathered together ready to gang up on the rangers. Evil sneers on their faces. "I guess evil really does triumph in the end.", Emmisary Brachion said.

The rangers looked like they were going to put forth a futile final defence when Mackenzie spoke up. "Oh well you see, even though you managed to one up us at the last minute there's something to realize."

The evil warriors appeared to be confused. "What do we need to realize?", Jason the Garnet Ranger asked.

"We're only the warm up act. You haven't faced the main event yet.". And as if on cue a roaring of a motorcycle could be heard throughout Stygian's chamber.

As the evil lords and warriors looked to see where the sound was coming from Jeffrey Kincaid charged out on his 1999 red Harley Davidson FLSTF Fat Boy motorcycle roaring towards the villians at as much of a top speed as the room would allow without wrecking the bike. The rangers got out of the way as did the evil warriors scatter except for Onyx Ranger Billy who found himself caught by the front of the motorcycle. Kincaid grabbed Billy by the collar of his uniform to hold him in place.

"Enjoying the ride you evil sicko?", Kincaid asked as the evil Onyx Ranger was screaming like a baby ready to have an 'accident'. Already he thought that this new ranger was crazy.

"BILLY!", cried out the evil Amythyst Ranger Trini. Upon seeing her with the other Jewels Kincaid turned his motorcycle towards them and raced at them with top speed before he stopped short and sent Billy flying right into his evil teamates.

"Well did you enjoy that ride 'bad' boy?", Kincaid asked with a sneer and a mocking tone on the word 'bad'.

Jason spoke for all the Jewel Rangers and Shanara as she looked on. She and the other evil warriors cursed themselves for forgetting about Kincaid. They should have known he wasn't far away.

"You are dead.", Jason shouted. "No one does that to the evil Jewel Rangers and gets away with it!"

"Well I guess that makes me no one!", Kincaid responded as he brought up his demonhead morpher. "DEMONNIGHT!", he called out as he morphed into his new Night Ranger uniform. A red spandex shirt covered with a black motorcycle vest. Black pants and boots with black gauntleted gloves. A black helmet with red trim and a big black lens that obscured his face, and a symbol of a red grinning demon embroidered on the top of the helmet.

His motorcycle was morphed also. It was cast in a black armor and had a demon-faced shield on the front where the headlights would be. Lights did eminate from the eyes but they looked to be an evil shade of red. This motorcycle was built to make evil afraid, and though the Jewel Rangers wouldn't show it, the bike was doing its job.

"Now,", the NEW red Night Ranger snerred at the evil warriors before him. "Who is the one who's dead?"

END OF PART 12


	13. Running the Gauntlet

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is the property of Karilee and can be contacted at The character of Cassandra Jensen is the property of Helen and can be contacted at Morgan St. Clair and the concept of the Jewel Rangers are the property of Cynthia Harrell who can be contacted at cynthia The villian Xen is the property of Jose who can be contacted at Evil Q and Destructor are characters appearing in the upcoming Q-Counterstrike written by Adam Safran and Richard Carta. The concept of Q is the property of Paramount Pictures. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian and all other related characters are mine. Should anyone wish to use them contact me at the Gauntlet  
by John Chubb

Kincaid dismounted his motorcycle staring at the Jewel Rangers. Kimberly, the Nightfighters, Lightspeed Rangers and Astro Rangers stood to one side ready to take part in the big fight. On the other side of the chamber Vile, Shanara, Brachion, and the other villians stood ready as well. Stygian teleported out so he could continue to link with the Nexus Crystal. Andros recommended searching for Stygian but the doors to the main chamber were closed off and reinforced by magic sealing everyone inside.

Stygian's voice then rang throughout the room. "You cannot leave this room through any of the doors, but I shall give you a chance to find me. I offer a challenge. If the Red Night Ranger defeats the assembled forces here then you will be allowed to TRY to stop me."

"A gauntlet match? No deal.", Carter shouted. Kincaid however waived his hand and nodded accepting Stygian's challenge. Looking at Mackenzie, understanding crossed her features.

"No one interfere.", Mackenzie told the other rangers. "Jeff wants to go this alone."

"Why?", Andros asked in a disbelief that the other rangers shared.

"Because he's got a point to make.", was all Mackenzie said.

"Are you sure about this?", Vile asked his wife. "We know nothing about this ranger."

"Of course my husband.", Shanara said comforting the ruler of M-51. "Let us see how our Jewel Rangers react before we interfere." And with that the evil Queen turned to watch the fight between Kincaid and the Jewel Rangers.

The Jewels looked over at Kincaid trying to determine who would face him first when they were surprised by what happened next. A suit of black armor appeared around Kincaid's black leathers that looked more gothic than technological, casting a monstrous look to the Jewel Rangers. "Is that the new Night Ranger armor?", Ashley asked. Mackenzie nodded yes.

Ashley looked at the armor surrounding Kincaid. "Is there anyone who isn't shaking at the sight of that?"

"Well I hope the Jewels are.", Tanya said. The other rangers agreed.

After a game of rock, paper, scissors amoungst the Jewels Jason was the first to face Kincaid. He already had his Jewel saber drawn and ready for combat. Kincaid pulled out his own weapon which Jason could have sworn was a funky looking flashlight. He found himself surprised when a long red energy blade extended from the instrument shimmering with energy ready to cut through anything, especially with the night armor augmenting his power.

Jason however would not let the sight of Kincaid's weapon bother him as he readied his sword to make the first strike which Kincaid deflected. After another series of strikes which were deflected by Kincaid he decided that it was time for the offensive.

Breaking off from his attack Kincaid just stood there with his energy sword down by his side. The Garnet Ranger suspected that it might have been a trap but he also saw it as an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. Jason brought his sword up ready to deliver the final strike while trying in the back of his mind to prepare for whatever trick Kincaid was going to pull.

Jason was not prepared for Kincaid ducking the blow and punching him where the sun didn't shine. As the Garnet ranger doubled over in pain, Kincaid brought his sword up for a slash across the chest. Jason flew at least three feet as the slash caused him to demorph at the feet of his fellow Jewel Rangers.

Turquoise Kim looked down at the sight of her lover sprawled over in pain and then looked up at Kincaid with a look that was of pure hatred to the man who would dare show up the Jewel Rangers and send her lover into a world of hurt.

All Kincaid did was stand with his sword ready and say, "Next?"

Billy and Zack were the next to come forward. He had his Onyx Lance ready as did Zack have his Jade Axe. Kincaid stood ready for battle and Zack brought down the axe as Billy swung his lance hoping to get a clear shot, but Kincaid kept dodging Billy's weapon as well as Zack's. The two Jewel Rangers were fighting with a great deal of intensity against Kincaid who was holding his own with shootfighting moves aimed at the pressure points of his opponents as well as laser sword strikes to the weapons.

Soon Zack and Billy had Kincaid right where they wanted him. Their weapons were almost to him as his sword was holding back the combined power of the axe and the lance. "Come on Billy.", Trini shouted.

"Destroy him Zack.", shouted Aisha.

"Finish him!", the Turquoise ranger shouted with the injured Jason echoing her sentiments about the Night Ranger.

"You hear that man? You're beaten. It's almost done.", a sneering Zack said.

"If you surrender now, we might go merciful on you, and kill you quick.", Billy added.

"I don't think so.", Kincaid said as he shifted his body and the hilt of his weapon towards Zack. Zack had no time to react, and only a few seconds to wonder what was happening before Kincaid surprised him.

A second energy blade extended from the hilt of Kincaid's energy weapon and ran right through Zack's chest sending him sprawling to the ground. Billy looked over at the fallen Jade Ranger concerned for the welfare of his teamate when Kincaid used the distraction to push back Billy's lance, and Kincaid slashed the evil Onyx Ranger's chest with his newly doubled bladed energy weapon.

The Citrine and Amythyst Rangers went to tend to their boyfriends left wounded by Kincaid's deadly strike. The ranger healing was working overtime on their bodies as Zack told Aisha and Trini to 'whip that S.O.B. good.' Turquoise Kimberly was still recovering from the concussion her good counterpart had given her, but she was not about to sit out any fight against Kincaid. She had to make him pay for hurting 'her' Jason.

Turquoise Kim had her bow ready while Trini and Aisha had daggars in both of their hands. Kincaid saw their weapons and pressed a switch to deactivate both ends of his sabre weapon. The evil Jewel girls looked at Kincaid and were confused by his action. Is he giving up, they all thought and smiled at the possibility if he was. If he's giving up that makes beating him down so much easier, they all thought. But Kincaid's next action showed that he wasn't giving up.

Kincaid pressed another button on his weapon and another stream of energy came out of one end as it formed a laser whip with what looked like energy spikes protruding from it. The smiles on the Jewel girls faded as they gazed at the lethal looking weapon and they felt a wave of fear run through them, a wave that was shared by even those in the room watching.

"I sure don't want to be on the receiving end of that thing.", Ryan said to Dana.

"I feel sorry for those girls. In more ways than one.", Dana responded as the Jewel girls tried to get ready for their first attack.

Turquoise Kim fired an arrow which Kicaid had caught to the evil Turquoise ranger's disbelief. After snapped the arrow in two Aisha and Trini moved in with their power daggars getting in their strikes and apparently sending Kincaid staggering. "Yeah, we're doing it.", Trini said.

"Keep it up. Finish him.", Turquoise Kim ordered as she readied another arrow to fire. The Amythyst and Citrine rangers enjoyed seemingly having Kincaid on the ropes until one freak second where the daggars seemed to lose their potency and the Red Night Ranger was sending out scary vibes that the Jewel girls picked up on.

Trini tried another daggar swipe and it had no effect. Aisha tired another and again it had no effect. "Kim, fire, FIRE!", Trini ordered with panic filling her voice.

Kim fired but then the arrow seemed to bounce off him and she soon felt as afraid as her fellow Jewel girls. Their fears were justified as he brought up his energy whip ready to bring it down on the first target he saw which was Trini.

Trini felt the energy spikes enter her despite being morphed. Aisha felt the same way as did Turquoise Kim as the spiked energy whip cracked into them over and over and over again. And when they force demorphed Jason, Zack, and Billy saw the welts across the bodies of the ones they were paired with.

Jason looked up to where Kincaid stood. The whip deactivated and the weapon put back onto his belt. "WHO ARE YOU!", Jason screamed at the red Night Ranger.

"I'm evil's worst nightmare.", Kincaid said in a monotone voice. "And since you are evil, I'm YOUR worst nightmare."

"Yeah well, you're still a pathetic goody-good to us. We're still going to knock you senseless.", Zack said hoping to sound confident.

"We're the Jewel Rangers, and good is destroyed in our wake.", Jason called out in his 'leader' voice. Not his best 'leader' voice since he was still trying to hide his fear, but was slowly regaining his confidence.

"Being evil is the best, and you're going to find out why.", Turquoise Kim shouted as if getting some of her confidence back. Kincaid said nothing as he raised his arm into the air and clenched his hand into a fist.

The Jewel Rangers then felt invisible viselike fingers around their throats much like Darth Vader would use in the Star Wars movies. They felt the invisible fingers close around their throats as they struggled for their next breath, then Kincaid raised his arm up into the air and the Jewel Rangers were lifted up into the air as well still trying to breath unsucessfully.

"I find your lack of empathy disturbing.", Kincaid said as he brought his hand down hard sending the Jewel Rangers crashing on the floor. Kincaid raised his hand and lowered it in rapid succession as the Jewel Rangers rose and fell with Kincaid's hand. After Kincaid was finished he looked down at the battered, beaten and bloody bodies of the Evil Jewel Rangers. He knew the ranger healing would get them back on their feet soon but Kincaid knew it would be a while before they were even close to onehundred percent.

"Being Evil is the best.", Kincaid said in a mocking tone. Then he took off his helmet and spat on all six of the Evil Rangers showing them contempt. An action that didn't sit well with Queen Shanara.

"NNNOOOOOO!", she screamed as she charged Kincaid. Her living hair went wild as Kincaid looked to dodge the tentacles that were being swung towards him. Finally she managed to get one around his leg and take him off his feet, then she used other tentacles to securely bind him as she brought him closer to her.

"We should not fight here. Let's go to someplace more...sunny.", Shanara said as she and Kincaid teleported to one of the many worlds that laid out before them.

"Where'd they go?", Cassie asked with concern.

"Well my wife had a theory about the powers your friend has, so she decided to test it.", Vile said as he then formed a viewscreen with his magic that showed Kincaid and Shanara standing on a tropical beach in broad daylight. Kincaid's armor was gone leaving him in his ranger leathers. Damn, she must have guessed about the Night Ranger's daylight weakness. Cassandra thought. There's no way he can call on the full Night Powers now.

"This will be so good.", Vile said as he was watching his wife work her magic. On the sunny shore Kincaid had taken in his surroundings. An ocean full of blue water. Sandy beaches with a tide coming in, and the sun was just right for the perfect tan. It would have been a great place to go on vacation, but a lousy place to fight unless it was night. Oh well, she's in for a surprise. he thought. I hope

Kincaid and Shanara were eye to eye she looked into his eyes and saw all that he was. Kincaid knew that he was in trouble, especially when he was in Shanara's grip. To Queen Shanara, the eyes truly were the mirror to the soul.

Well let's hope the new changes take he thought as Shanara spoke in her empathically soothing voice.

Oh my poor young thing, she was saying in her most empathetic voice. "You have had so much pain in your life. Lost friends, betrayals from those you loved and trusted, and you still bear those scars today."

Kincaid looked like he was fighting the evil queen's magic and losing, much to the chagrin of the hurt Jewel Rangers and despair to the good rangers hoping Kincaid would prevail. "But I have friends, new teamates I had fought with."

"But they know you have changed. You are not the same person they fought with. Your powers are proof of that. You have embraced the darkness more than they had liked. Soon their fear will consume them and they will feel that they have to do something about that and where will you be?"

Shanara was smiling. "This is too easy.", she thought with a sneer. Soon he will be mine. As she looked into Kincaid's eyes it appeared that he was weakening more. She used one of the strands of her tentacle like hair to carress his face as if trying to reassure him that everything would be fine.

Cassandra was ready to sit up and try to find the right world so she could go to Kincaid's rescue but the touch of Mackenzie's hand to her wrist and a nodding of her head told her to wait. He knows what he's doing the White Astro thought hoping Cassandra was listening telepathically. She nodded and went back to watching.

Shanara then backed off believing that Kincaid was firmly under her control. All the evil beings watched with glee as smiled streatched from ear to ear on their faces. Shanara then turned to Kincaid and asked him "Who do you serve?"

Kincaid looked up at the evil queen and smiled a shark's smile. "Definitely not you witch."

Shanara's eyes went wide with shock, a shock that was shared by every evil being watching the battle. The rangers however were jumping for joy. Shanara's evil magic had no effect on him. How! HOW, she continued to ask in shock and wonder.

"No one has ever defied my spells. Even the strongest wills have fallen before me. How did you resist?", she asked with rage rising in her voice.

"Just because I don't have the aura of the night right now doesn't mean there isn't a darkness I can't tap into.", was all he said as he grabbed Shanara and sent what looked like a surge of flame that struck her to her very soul and the scream from her lips showed that the flames were working.

"The heat is on Shanara.", Kincaid said as the cold flames extended from Kincaid into Shanara's soul as she felt all that she was, all that she knew, everything...burn at Kincaid's cold touch. All the pain that she had caused, all the sins she had committed against others magnified the flames that burned in her soul, and the unholy howl that escaped from her lips as she lived for herself the pain she had caused. Her victims crying out for vengeance and getting it.

"SHANARA!", Master Vile called out as he teleported down to save his wife. But as he got closer Kincaid touched Vile's chest and he too felt the burning fires that torched his soul. All the evil he had caused was brought to the fore, and the howl of pain echoing from his lips showed that the master of evil was suffering for his sins as well.

"When did he learn to do that?", Nancy asked.

"It's something he discovered.", Mackenzie responded. "One of the hidden powers."

"Hidden powers? Are there more in the Night Powers?", Carter asked.

"Probably.", Mackenzie said as she turned back towards the fight.

When Kincaid finally released the two evil beings they were on the floor still suffering from the effects of the soul flames. He then touched a device on his gauntleted wrist that teleported him back to Stygian's realm. As the armor reformed on his body he knew the call of the night was with him again. "Anyone else?"

Brachion and the Triad tried to put up a fight but they were quickly defeated by a force push. Brachion tried to make a swordfight last beyond two minutes but when Kincaid quickly disarmed him, Brachion decided discression was the better part of valor.

The Triad with all their vaunted brains and brawn didn't do much better as they found they couldn't access their powers. Body was left in his natural state. Mind couldn't pick up anything with his mind as if something was blocking him. And Soul for some reason couldn't draw on any of Kincaid's energy. After two minutes of getting beaten, they followed Brachion's lead and ran like jack rabbits.

Black Annie was next and she had called for the power of shadow to form a windstorm to carry Kincaid away into oblivion. But as the twister came towards him, he did not move. He had stayed glued to the spot and soon the wind dissipated. As Kincaid raised his arm towards Black Annie she decided to cower in a corner and hope for an advantage later on.

Shanara and Vile soon teleported back to where the Jewel Rangers lay with their wounds only now starting to heal. "Do not worry my queen.", Jason had said. "We shall get our revenge soon enough."

Shanara smiled aware that her Jewel Rangers had a plan as she turned to watch Kincaid make ready to face General Havok. Morgan looked on with a vested interest in this fight. "Prepare to face the wrath of...", he was about to say his own name when Kincaid raised his hand as if telling him to stop speaking, then he turned it waving Havok to come forward. "Just bring it!", was all Kincaid said. And with that, despite the slight fear he had felt, Havok brought up his sword ready for battle. "Well then Ranger...CONSIDER IT BROUGHT!"

Kincaid reactivated his energy sword as Havok brought his own sword on down for a strike. Kincaid managed to deflect the strike and the two crossed swords continuously, until Kincaid decided to make a set up for Havok.

Got to try to make him go for an overhead strike., Kincaid thought so he decided to pull something he learded watching his favorite movie Broken Arrow, a rope-a-dope. So Kincaid made himself look like he was running on empty allowing Havok to gain the upper hand as he appeared to drive Kincaid down to his knees.

"At last I have you Ranger.", Havok said gloating ready to bring his blade down for the final strike. As the sword came down Kincaid blocked it with a renewed intensity that Havok didn't believe. Then Kincaid activated the second blade which sliced across the back of Havok's right knee making it impossible for him to stand on it.

Kincaid was back on his feet grabbing Havok by the back of the neck. The shot of pain made Havok drop his weapon and he was completely at Kincaid's mercy. Kincaid threw him into opposite walls twice then he set Havok down in front of Morgan.

"He's all yours Morgan. Do whatever you want.", Kincaid said. And with that Morgan clocked Havok with a morphed power punce that knocked Havok out cold. And with that Kincaid faced the remaining villians.

Power Broker then stepped forward. Epyon hid behind Brachion who was nursing his wounds. Broker then looked at Kincaid as if studying him.

"We haven't been formally introduced. You can call me the Power Broker. Let me show you why." Broker then reached into his trenchcoat pocket and pulled out a microchip with a vial of liquid. Broker dropped three drops of the liquid into the chip and placed it behind his neck. Power began to surge throughout his being.

"My potions help empower my power microchips. I sell the potions and chips to whoever wants them. I think your father was one of my clients. And he would still be if it wasn't for your newlywed friends.", Broker said making reference to Andros and Ashley.

Kincaid just wasn't up to hearing Broker talk. "At the risk of repeating myself and sounding like an old cliche'...JUST BRING IT!"

Broker then looked at Kincaid and nodded. The first power Broker used was super speed as he raced circles around Kincaid getting in his jabs sending the Night Ranger staggering until he managed to close his mind as if shutting out the rest of the world, despite the blows Broker was giving him.

But as Broker was ready to deliver another shot from behind Kincaid threw a right cross that sent Broker sprawling onto the ground. "Is there anything else you'd like to try?", Kincaid asked Broker as he made his way over to Master Vile, Shanara, and their compatriarts of evil. Broker just smiled as if he knew something.

"I wouldn't but my friend might.", Broker said as he made way to hide where Epyon was. They watched with delight as their newly empowerd friend fired an energy blast that hit Kincaid straight in the back. When Kincaid was sprawled down on the ground the figure then came onto center of the floor behind him. As Kincaid looked up he knew who the person who attacked him was.

"Hello, loser.", the voice of Imperator Robert Harper said gloating. Kincaid tried to push himself back up but Harper brought his leg down hard on Kincaid's back sending him sprawling again.

"Stay down there Jeff! That is your place in life. And I am finally in mine.", Harper sneered. Kincaid turned to look up at his enemy. His face looked to be a dark purple with a reptilian skin. He had sharp fanglike teeth protruding from both sides of his mouth. He wore a purple and black armor with shoulder pieces as well as a purple cape that extended down to the floor. And while Kincaid was looking up in disgust, Harper was looking down in self-absorbed glee.

"Get too much sun? You look like a piece of burnt charcoal.", Kincaid said.

"Small price to pay for you to know your role.", Harper sneered. "Oh don't worry. I won't ask you to acnowledge my superiority...Just your inferiority.", As Harper continued the gloating. This enraged Kincaid no end as he felt a wave of power build within him as he forced Harper off of him and back across the room. As Kincaid got back up he said with an anger beyond reasonable bounds "You first!"

Harper got up and smiled. "I got more than a new look. Master Vile gave me some new tricks that can beat your night powers. Anything you can do I can do better!"

"Prove it!", Kincaid challenged.

Harper then got into an unarmed fighting stance ready to do hand to hand fighting. Kincaid got into a defensive stance as the two rivals faced one another. Harper then threw a side kick that Kincaid blocked and prompted Kincaid to go on the offensive. A series of kicks and punches sent Harper back until he returned with a renewed vigor. They were at a stand off until Harper executed a force push of his own sending Kincaid back.

A circle of flame then formed around Kincaid as Harper came forward with an arrogant swaggar. "Like I said Jeff, anything you can do I can do better!"

"Wanna bet?" Kincaid then brought his hands up and pushed down on air as a wave of cold came in and put out the fire. "Now it's time to play with power.", Kincaid said as he turned to look at his motorcycle.

The motorcycle roared towards Kincaid and transformed changing into a second suit of armor that covered Kincaid filling him with power and ready to take on Harper. Fire bolts fired from his gauntleted wrist sending Harper reeling until he shot forward some ice bolts to intercept.

"Rocket Rope!", Harper called as a rope came from behind his back and Kincaid was wrapped in it. Waves of power charged through it causing Kincaid pain until he activated his armor's booster rockets and went flying. Since Harper had a firm hold on the rope he was dragged along with Kincaid and flew around the chamber until hitting a wall causing the rope to loosen and for Kincaid to get out of the lethal line.

Harper then decided to go for his sword and attack. Kincaid had his own sword ready and the two rivals had an aerial swordfight. All who watched the battle were awestruck by the fight taking place as they demonstrated flawless technique and execution with their weapons. But Harper wasn't about to let himself lose to Kincaid, so he dropped down about ten feet towards the ground and flew back up behind Kincaid and Harper got in a slash as Kincaid turned around.

Kincaid fell to the ground and hit hard. As he got his bearings he noticed Harper growing to enormous proportions much like the monsters of evil overlords in the past had done. Soon Harper's enourmous form filled the space where all the dimensions that swirl around occupied.

"Now I shall squash you like a bug.", Harper gloated. "But first..." He then turned his hand towards where the carrierzord Defiance sat and with a burst of energy flame caused the carrierzord that had served the Night Rangers and Nightfighters for so long to explode. All that remained of the once mighty carrierzord was a burning hulk of scrap metal.

The watching Nightfighters and Power Rangers couldn't help but feel a certain amount of shock and sadness as the mighty zord burned. It was always a sad time when a zord that served the rangers was destroyed, but it also meant something else. Something Harper would learn soon enough.

"Well Kincaid. You have no zord now. How will you defeat me?", his voice booming with arrogance and conceit until he looked down. Kincaid was gone.

"What? Where did he go?", Harper wondered looking around unaware of a red metal bull coming in fast behind him. As the bull hit Harper, he was sent flying almost to one of the many dimensions, but as he regained his bearings he turned around and saw the bull transforming.

In the bull's place was the red Demonzord in Warrior mode. A red spear tipped whip in it's hand ready for battle. Harper took in the sight of the monstrous looking zord and couldn't believe what he saw.

"What's the matter Harper? Don't like my new Zord?", Kincaid spoke through the loudspeaker. Harper shook his head wild with disbelief.

"No, I destroyed your zord. You were beaten. You were not supposed to get a new one!"

"Well I did. And it's got two words for you. Hardrive, one more for old times sake.", Kincaid said to the AI program now running the Demonzord. And as the Demonzord raised its hand making ready to drop the whip down Hardrive said two words reminiscent of wrestler Bill Goldberg.

"FEAR THIS!"

And before Harper knew it the whip was brought down with incredible force striking across Harper at least three times. As the Jewel Rangers watched on Jason nodded to the rest of his team. "Now!", and they all made off to only they knew where.

Harper regained his bearings from Kincaid's attack and spiked claws protruded from his wrists. No more Mr. Nice Guy, he thought evily.

Kincaid transformed the Demonzord into fighter mode and flew away allowind Harper to pursue. Hah, he's running., he thought. He knows he's got no chance against me.

As Kincaid watched the screen that showed Harper right behind him he allowed the speed to build until Harper was going so fast that he couldn't stop quickly enough if he had to. That's when Kincaid hit the brakes and came to a full stop.

Harper was shocked when he flew right by Kincaid in the Demonzord. So amased that he didn't notice the volley of weapons being fired at him and hitting him.

As Harper did a staggaring hover, Kincaid transformed the Demonzord back into warrior mode and ignited it's energy sword. One last swipe finished the job as Harper was back to normal size and battered. He then took the evil warrior in the Demonzord's hand and flew it back to Stygian's lair, unaware that the Jewel Rangers were coming from behind for another attack.

The Jewel Megazord crashed hard into Kincaid's Red Demonzord causing it to drop it's grip on Harper and send him floating towards one of the other dimensions. As Kincaid regained his bearings he saw the sight of the Jewel Megazord standing before him.

"Don't you ever learn to quit?", Kincaid said through the Demonzord's loudspeaker.

"Never!", Jason shouted. None of the Jewels were even close to one hundred percent, but they weren't about to be taken out by a goody good. Even if he scared them to death.

"Jewel Megazord saber now!", Jason called out and the sword appeared in the Jewel Megazord's hand.

"Power whip!", was the weapon Kincaid called for as the long red whip appeared in the Demonzord's hand. He then stood waiting for the Jewel Megazord to make a move just as the Jewel Megazord waited for Kincaid to make a move with the Demonzord.

"Aren't you going to attack?", Jason goaded Kincaid hoping he would make a move. Kincaid just stood there.

"One of the things I was taught was 'Never start a fight...'"

"Aww ain't that sweet?", Aisha said. "Too bad it ain't going to do you any good!" She and the other Jewel Rangers laughed as the Jewel Megasaber was brought down only to find the Power whip lashed around the Megazord's wrist, and then pulled off as the zord lost it's grip on the saber.

"As I was saying, One of the things I was taught was to 'Never start a fight...'" Kincaid brought the Demonzord closer and grabbed the Jewel Megazord by it's arms so it couldn't escape.

"...But always finish it!", Kincaid continued as the soul fires extended from him, through the Demonzord's circuitry all the way up through the Jewel Megazord to the Jewel Rangers themselves. They howled as the soul fires burned through them as they experienced all the pain and sorrow that they had caused the people they knew back home, and their fellow rangers.

The experience left them catatonic. And the red Demonzord drifted away much like Harper had after the Jewel Ranger's sneak attack. Kincaid made his way back to Stygian's domain where the other ranger's were waiting.

Kincaid didn't notice the beams of light protruding from the lair capturing both the Jewel Megazord and the re-shrunk Imperator Harper. Standing on the balcony was the Power Broker and Master Vile as they used their tractor beams to bring their quarries to them. Standing off to one side was Epyon, Black Annie, Brachion and the Triad while Shanara stood by her husband's side.

When the Jewel megazord was set down Shanara helped pry open the cockpit door. Body and Soul helped pull out the Jewel rangers as Mind scanned them telepathically. Looking at Brachion Mind shook his head. "Their minds are trapped as if they are lost in their own suffering." the emmisary told Shanara.

""You must take them and leave.", a voice spoke from the shadows. As the evil warriors turned their heads to see who was speaking they saw the Evil Pagemistress come out of the shadows to face them.

"This place will not be a welcome place before long. ", The Pagemistress said. "Stygian will soon unleash the power which will destroy all the realities. You all must find someplace safe before Stygian releases the power of the Nexus Crystal."

"But not all of us are here.", Vile said. "What about Darkonda, General Havok and Ecliptor?"

"And our Coldblood squadron?", Epyon responded.

"They are still able to fight. And Stygian has plans for them.", the Pagemistress said. "Now go."

"Fine by me I'm out of here." the Power Broker said as he turned to leave but Brachion grabbed him by the wrist to keep him from leaving. "Hey what's the big idea?"

Brachion looked as if he was a million miles away when in actuality he was receiving a message from his master. "Yes master. I shall do as you ask." He then turned to Epyon, Black Annie, and the Power Broker. "Come with me, bring your friend."

Black Annie, not one to mince words, just asked one question in one word. "Why?"

"Because my master wants to meet you." Brachion then offered his hand to Epyon, Power Broker and Black Annie telling them to come forward. "Oh and bring your friend as well." Broker got the hint and went to pick up Harper. Brachion then activated his teleport device and soon Brachion, the Triad, Black Annie, Power Broker, and Epyon teleported to a destination only Brachion knew.

Pagemistress then turned to Shanara and Vile who had the bodies of the Jewel Rangers their feet. "Head back to your home.", the Pagemistress advised. "Try to undo as much of Kincaid's damage as you can."

"And you?", Shanara asked wondering what the Pagemistress was going to do next.

"I'm staying behind.", she said as Shanara, Vile and the Jewels teleported out followed by the Jewel Megazord. So that I'm not doublecrossed again., she mentally thought.

When Kincaid disembarked from the red Demonzord the other rangers were waiting for him as he came into the podium room. "Ohh man that was scary stuff you did out there.", Joel said.

"Save the comments for another time.", Kincaid said. "Right now we've got to find Stygian and the Nexus Crystal."

A rumble beneath the rangers interrupted their train of thought, but soon the explosion of the central podium revealed Lord Stygian with the Nexus Crystal in hand. "AT LAST! I AM CONNECTED TO THE CRYSTAL! SOON ALL THE REALITIES SHALL BE DESTROYED!"

Lightning and energy seemed to shoot out of the Nexus Crystal as it was held into the air. The energy lancing out striking one of the many worlds that swirled around the domain. And as one strand of energy struck a world that world and all it's people were annihilated. Lives, hopes and dreams were snuffed out like a candle in the wind as billions upon billions of people who lived in those universes...died. All their lives cut short.

"We've got to stop him.", Andros said as all the rangers made their way to the podium. But the appearance of General Havok, Ecliptor, Darkonda and an endless supply of Coldbloods changed things as they blocked the way to Stygian and the Nexus Crystal. Havok had his leg braced but he was still going to go for a fight.

Soon the rangers went into the fight with Andros fighting Ecliptor, Dana fighting Darkonda and Morgan in a rematch with General Havok. "So we fight again.", Havok said.

"And I'll beat you again.", Morgan retorted.

"Oh, I think you should meet my friends first.", Havok said as another army of Coldbloods came to attack her. As Morgan fought the Coldbloods, Havok got in his cheap shots as well. Dana and Andros had the same problem with Darkonda and Ecliptor as Coldbloods helped them out as well.

Stygian looked down at the fight. I think something's missing. He then touched the Nexus Crystal again as energy came out from it. As the energy touched the floor it took shape to reveal armies of putties, cogs, tengas, pirannahtrons, quantrons, stingwingers and batlings. Also present were lots of Goldars, Eclpitors, Darkondas and most every evil monster known to the rangers.

Soon every ranger was swamped by evil, even Kincaid as more kept coming in and he was pushing his night powers to the limit to take out the multiple targets, but the more the rangers took out the more the evil kept coming. It wouldn't be long before they were all overrun.

Mackenzie knew this and felt something had to be done. She felt concern for her teamates and fiancee' and couldn't stand seeing them beaten by evil. It was then that she felt something inside her. A light of some sort illuminating within her soul.

Mackenzie saw this light within and focused on it. It's beautiful, she thought as she looked within her own soul. Within the light was all the good, the love and all that made her life worth living. As she focused on this light it started to grow...and grow...and grow...until it filled every fiber of her being and beyond.

Soon every ranger and villian turned to see the light. What they saw was something they wouldn't have expected.

Mackenzie Rose Dekalb hovered above everyone eminating a radiant light that was pure and good like an angel from heaven. Her reddish blonde hair glowed like the sun and her white and silver robes cast a brightness as well. Wings extended from her back as she flew above everyone. The White Astro ranger had achieved her final transformation. She was now an Earth-born angel. Morgan and Nancy looked at Mackenzie hovering in all her radiance. Could that be me someday Comet, she telepathically asked her zord.

Anything is possible Morgan. Even this., White Comet said to her. Comet had escaped the cargo hold of Defiance before Harper destroyed it. Nancy wondered the same thing Morgan had asked herself, as well as if she was ready for such a change.

As all the evil creatures saw the light Mackenzie gave off they tried to escape but they had turned to sand much Like Zordon's wave of good had done to the evil armies during the countdown battle as Mackenzie cast her light of goodness across the chamber.

Havok tried to run away as the light was coming. It had almost caught up with him until a portal appeared that he had gone through. Thank You, he thought as he had escaped.

Stygian also tried to make it to a portal of his own but just as he was about to touch it he was grabbed from behind and turned around. He soon found himself face to face with the Evil Pagemistress. "I don't like doublecrosses. See you in Hell." And after saying her peace threw Stygian into the onrushing light of goodness where the evil lord disintintigrated into a pile of dust. The Pagemistress teleported out a split second later after seeing Stygian disintigrate.

With all the evil gone Kincaid was able to approach the Nexus Crystal as it continued to send out it's deadly bolts that were still anninilating universes. Grabbing it with both hands he tried to concentrate on stopping the bolts, but he was having trouble.

Bringing the crystal down from the podium the rangers came forward. "Guys, I need your help if I'm going to stop this time bomb."

"Way ahead of you.", Carter said as Kincaid let the Nexus Crystal hover. Mackenzie then came down and knew what Kincaid was planning.

"I can give more energy like this.", Mackenzie said making reference to her angel form. Kincaid nodded.

Soon all the rangers present held hands and formed a circle. Kincaid, Mackenzie, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Cassie, Carlos, Kimberly, T.J., Tanya, Bruce, Kelsey, Chad, Dana, Ryan, Morgan, Carter, Joel, Justin, Adam, and Cassandra all joined the circle and focused their thoughts towards the Nexus Crystal.

"Everyone think of the crystal being quiet--at peace.", Kincaid said and soon the rangers began to focus on the image of a quiet Nexus Crystal. They had all concentrated as they focused their thoughts on quieting the Nexus Crystal. All the Rangers thought of the crystal being docile as they tried to bring it under control. But as the crystal fought against their silence, the rangers just tried even harder to quiet it.

Mackenzie then shared her newfound power with the rest of the rangers as they too focused on their inner lights. Even Kincaid who danced towards the darkness more found the light within his soul and brought it towards the Nexus Crystal. The power seemed stronger in Morgan and Nancy as it passed through them, but it worked as the Nexus Crystal calmed down. Soon it was humming quietly again.

Mackenzie then morphed back into her normal ranger uniform as the rest of the rangers then surrounded it. Cassandra then picked up the crystal and studied it. "Morgan could you come here for a minute?"

The White Turbo Ranger stepped forward and the Emerald Ranger held out the crystal asking her to hold it as well. "What are we doing?", Morgan asked.

"Before we can go home. Let's see if we have homes to go back to.", Cassandra and Morgan then turned their thoughts to their respective home dimensions and tried to see if the were not destroyed by the Nexus Crystal and Stygian. Cassandra thought of her life in Kentucky and of those early years as the Emerald Ranger. She had thought of her time during the Luciferian Siege where she was fighting to free the rangers and the galaxy from evil, and of the promising future that lay before her in a career of law.

Morgan thought of her home in Nevada, and the outdoor environment that she called home. She also thought of Angel Grove and Carlos-the boy she loved and her desire to be returned to him again. As Cassandra and Morgan focused on their respective homes the Nexus Crystal sensed their wish to go back and the answer was revealed to them.

When the crystal was finished telling the two where to go, Cassandra and Morgan looked up at the rangers. "Our homes still exist. And we know the way back.", Cassandra said.

"So this is goodbye huh?", Carlos said to Morgan as she was getting ready to get into White Comet.

"Yeah. My Carlos is probably waiting for me. I want to make our saturday night date." With a smile Carlos kissed Morgan on the cheek. "Your Carlos is a real lucky man.", he said as he went back to Kimberly.

Mackenzie then came up as the two White Rangers shook hands. "I hope I'll be able to do what you just did.", Morgan said.

"If it happens it will happen. And you will feel power like you would never believe. There's so much good you can do Morgan. Don't stop doing it." The two White Rangers decided that a handshake wouldn't do for a good enough goodbye, so they hugged as tears streaked down both of their faces.

Mackenzie then broke away and looked down at Morgan. "Don't you forget us you here?"

"I won't.", Morgan promised and Mackenzie left to allow Kincaid to say his goodbye. Morgan looked at the scar she had given him with the Cometblade. "Sorry about that.", she said.

"Don't worry about it.", Kincaid said. "Gives me a real tough guy look."

"You are a tough guy.", Morgan said as she hugged Kincaid as well. Then Kincaid looked into Morgan's eyes ready to speak.

"If you ever need any help, think of me. I'll come." Morgan smiled and went on to say good bye to the other rangers and Nightfighters. After she said them all she went over to White Comet and turned to look at them one last time before getting in to leave.

"Thank you all for helping me. I'm sorry for the fighting and capturing I had to do."

"Don't fret it.", Ashley said. "You did what you had to do." The Ashley before Morgan seemed so much like the Ashley she knew back home. An Ashley who was among the friends she wanted to see again.

"I'll never forget you. Don't forget me.", and with that final farewell Morgan St. Clair got into White Comet and the zord flew along the course that Morgan laid out for it from her time with the Nexus Crystal.

The rangers watched her leave towards her home reality. When she was far enough out of their sight they all turned away and headed for their zords as they headed for home.

In a palace on the moon Shanana, queen of evil, looked on as one of her Jewel Rangers tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep as if she was trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't escape from. Shanara used her hair to try and sooth the Jewel Ranger's fright but nothing was working.

Then before Shanara knew it Trini Kwan awoke from her sleep screaming finally escaping from the nightmare. "What's wrong child?", Shanara asked.

Trini, the Amythyst Ranger, looked at Shanara as if afraid for her life. For a moment Shanara was worried that the spell placed on Trini had failed, but a hug to the evil queen put those fears to rest.

"Oh my queen.", Trini said. "I had the most horrible dream. There were these rangers we were fighting that beat us. And even though we managed to win by defeating one of them they had this ranger in black and red show up. When we fought him we were helpless to defeat him. And after that I could swear that I was burning!"

As Trini continued to sob Shanara stroked the Amythyst ranger with a strand of her long hair as well as her hand that ran through Trini's hair in a soothing manner. "Shhh, my child. It was all a dream."

Trini looked up with tears in her eyes still. "You sure? It felt so real?"

"I'm sure. Those rangers will never bother you again. Not even the one in black and red. Now sleep my child. Soon we shall strike against the Zeo Rangers and destroy them forever."

Trini smiled at that and laid her back down to fall asleep. When Shanara left Trini's bedchamber Master Vile and the evil Pagemistress stood outside waiting. "She was the last one.", Shanara stated.

"And all the others believe that what had happened was all a bad dream as well.", Master Vile said. "The ranger healing is attending to their wounds as well." With that said both Vile and Shanara turned to the Pagemistress and gave their thanks for all she had helped with.

"It was no problem. Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to.", with that Pagemistress had teleported out in a stream of flame leaving the evil king and queen of evil alone.

Shanara and Vile turned to face the Earth that stood before them. "Soon my wife. The rangers will be destroyed and this planet will be ours."

"Yes my love.", Shanara replied. "But after that, I'd like a favor done for me."

"What is it my dear Shanara?"

Shanara's expression turned grim. "After we have conquered this planet, reclaimed my daughter, and destroyed the Zeo Rangers, I wish to return to the world where this Night Ranger and Emerald Ranger reside in."

"But why my love? We barely survived our last encounter there?"

Shanara smiled. "Revenge my husband. For the defeat we suffered at their hands. I want the Emerald Ranger humbled at my feet doing my bidding. As for the Night Ranger, I want the secret of his power or I want him dead."

Power Broker paced the floor like an expectant father wondering when his newborn child was coming. And even though Broker wasn't expecting a child, he was expecting something...an explanation.

An explanation as to why he and his co-horts had been taken to...wherever they were. Broker stared at the marble pillars and ceramic statues that lined the whole room. It reminded Broker of a palace greeting hall for a king, or ruler.

Epyon sat on one of the benches along with Black Annie. Harper was somewhere having his wounds attended to. And Broker was going stir crazy due to lack of answers and the Triad watching over them.

"What's going on here?", Broker asked for the millionth time. We're escorted to this place thanks to Brachion, and now we just sit here waiting. What's going on here?

Epyon said for the millionth time, "I don't know.", which caused Broker to resume his pacing unaware that Brachion was watching them from a distance.

Are you sure about this master, Brachion asked telepathically. What purpose could these...individuals possibly serve?

They have their uses and strengths., Brachion's master responded. Soon I will be awake soon. I shall need aid in establishing the power of the Order of Destruction again. These individuals shall be a major part in my plan.

But what of the rangers Master? What if we run into that black and red one again.?

The voice Brachion talked to chuckled at the insinuation. Do not worry. We shall find a way to deal with him. Carry out my orders and prepare them. My awakening shall be soon.

Yes Destructor., and Brachion went on to carry out his master's wishes.

The white car flew towards the open portal and came out on the other side facing a blue daytime sky. Morgan St. Clair looked over the horizon and saw the beach where she was last practicing her kata before her interdimensional adventure began.

Comet, did we make it? Are we home, Morgan asked.

I don't know Morgan. We can check the cave and see if your supplies are there. If they are it's safe to say that we have come home. With that Morgan turned White Comet towards the cave where she kept White Comet, as well as other odds and ends that she used to make it a home away from home. When they landed Morgan got out and went inside to see if her camping supplies were where she left them. As she saw the cot, sleeping bag and extra clothes she had she noticed the tag on the sleeping bag which told who the sleeping bag belonged to.

Property of Morgan Laura St. Clair, was what the tag read. Morgan felt so happy she rushed out to White Comet screaming "Comet we're home!WE'RE HOME!"

"Yes you are.", a voice from behind said and Morgan then felt herself fall into unconsciousness.

The unconscious form of Morgan St. Clair laid down on the ground as Havok and the Pagemistress stood over her. Havok had the new blocker chip in his hand and crushed it allowing him to regain control of the White Turbo Ranger. "She will remember nothing?", Havok asked.

"All she will remember is me coming along and defeating you, then blacking out nothing more. The same for the zord. It too will remember nothing of what happened."

"What about the new powers she had discovered?", Havok asked.

"Use them as you see fit. You can pass them off as your discoveries if you wish. If you want to use them to destroy the rangers you can.", Pagemistress said.

"What if she does remember?", Havok asked. Pagemistress just stood and smiled. "She won't. Even if she wishes to." And with that Pagemistress teleported away leaving him and the stirring Morgan alone.

As Morgan awoke Havok stood above her ready to give the performance to show that nothing happened. "Well the sleeping beauty awakens. Where's your ally?"

Morgan was still groggy. "What?" A shot from Havok's pain inducer brought Morgan back to full awareness. Especially since it was turned up to full potential and lasted a long time. The scream coming from Morgan was one of such pain that she wasn't sure she could have imagined such a pain could have come from the device. The first in a long series of payback for your defeating me., Havok thought

"As I said. Where's your ally?"

Morgan tried to remember aomething about an 'ally'. All she could remember was some woman in black driving Havok away and then striking at her then...nothing.

"I don't know.", Morgan said weakly. "Isn't she here?"

Havok then killed the pain inducer. Excellent. She doesn't remember "She must have ran away when I came back. Oh well it matters not. Return to your home and await my orders. Soon the Power Rangers will be destroyed. HA! HA! HA! HA!". Havok then teleported out after that.

Morgan then made her way to White Comet on still unsteady legs. Comet, do you remember anything?

Unfortunately Morgan I remember as much as you. A woman in black drove off Havok and then attacked you. She must have attacked me too since I don't remember anything myself.

Morgan was confused for a second when she heard a more friendlier voice call her name. She turned around and saw her Carlos coming down the sandy path and Morgan impulsively ran up to him kissing him with a longing and passion. Carlos was curious as to why Morgan came at him the way she did, but didn't question her as they were kissing.

When their lips finally parted Carlos and Morgan were left breatless. "Wow.", Carlos said. "What was that for?"

Morgan thought about it as well and for some reason couldn't get an answer. "I don't know. I guess I just missed you."

"Well I've only been gone an hour. I only came back to see how you were doing."

Morgan was surprised. An hour? Why does it seem longer than that, she thought. Then Carlos had an idea.

"Do you want to go to the soccer game tonight. The Angel Grove team is taking on a visiting team from Ohio. The Columbus Crew.", Morgan felt some sort of familiarity about Ohio, as if she had been there before. "Morgan are you all right?", Carlos asked concerned.

For a brief second Morgan thought she had remembered something. A face that had a scar. But it was gone so quick she couldn't place it.

"Just feeling a little out of it I guess.", Morgan said. "Of course I'd love to go to the game with you." And with that Morgan St. Clair and Carlos Vallerte went on to enjoy a night of soccer. White Comet looked on as the two walked away from the beach.

Be happy Morgan. Treasure your time together., Comet thought as he made his way back to the cave. Another figure watched as well, but with evil intentions on his mind.

Enjoy your time together rangers. It won't last forever., a gloating Havok thought watching from a cliff face.

It has been said that there are many levels of Hell, and some have found that discovery to be true. But there is one level of Hell even the devil himself wouldn't go near. One where the most evil and despicable creatures reside receiving their damnation in the worst ways.

It is a realm that is considered Hell's Prison where most of the inmates are those that challenge the devil's rule. There are others that commit crimes that endanger the universe to a whole. In this realm many of those individuals are sent here as well.

One of the hoororguard was escorting the new arrival to his cell. As he walked he noticed the faces of those around him. Among them were King Mondo, Master Vile, Goldar, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Scorpius, Darkonda, Deviot, Trakeena, Malligore, and Dark Specter. Others were conquerers from Earth itself. Attila the Hun, Hitler, Caesar as well as hordes and hordes of the most monstrous evil to have ever existed.

The guard opened the cell for the new arrival and he walked in. When the guard closed the door the new inmate sat in the cell with a smile as wide as a shark.

Perfect, the fools have exiled me to the prison domain...Just as I planned.

The new inmate, Lord Stygian, let out a long loud laugh. One day he would be free again. And the mulitverse would tremble.

END OF PART 13

Author's note: I know what you're thinking. What now? Will Morgan be free of the implant? Will she remember any of her time in Kincaid's world? Well the answers to those questions aren't up to me anymore. They are now in the hands of Cynthia Harrell. Whether she will answer those questions or not is up to her. So be sure to check out her story Comet's tale to see if she does answer those questions.

Also check out Cynthia's story Jeweled Zeo to see more about Shanara and the Evil Jewel Rangers. See if they will be freed from evil, or if Shanara will reclaim her daughter that she mentioned. I hope you enjoy the promos Cynthia.

As for Brachion and his newfound friends(as well as Brachion's Master known as Destructor. All I can say is check out the upcoming stories Q-Counterstrike by Adam Safran and Richard Carta. The first story Doom's hand should be out soon. And we may be seeing Kincaid in that story as well. Stay tuned and keep reading.

Also there will be plenty more After the Siege to come over the next few weeks. There's just too much for me to do with this story. See you guys later.

John


	14. First of the New Wave

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's upcoming story Q-Counterstrike. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at of the New Wave  
by John Chubb

The zords set down on a clearing near Mariner Bay. The Nexus Crystal had led them safely back home. As they disembarked their respective zords The Nightfighters, Lightspeed, and Astro Rangers were saying their goodbyes. "Do you think Morgan made it back?", Nancy asked.

"I'm sure she did.", Carter replied as he went over to Kincaid. The two shook hands and Carter said "Those are scary powers you have."

"They're intended to be.", Kincaid said. "Helps make evil think twice about being evil."

"Well I will say that I'm not really comfortable with them. And I think the others share my opinion" All the Lightspeed rangers agreed with Carter's view as did a few from the Astro team.

Kincaid nodded knowing how the rangers felt. Only Mackenzie understood the nature of the powers and for now she was the only one who needed to know.

"You're entitled to your opinion. And I pray that none of you know the darkness that I and my team knows. But on a plus side, it makes other teamates think twice about ganging up on a red ranger to push him in the drink." Carter smiled remembering what his teamates had done when Olympius disguised himself as his teamates to get into the Aquabase. "Yeah they would.", Carter said. When Dana, Joel, Chad and Kelsey heard Kincaid's line and saw him and Carter get chummy the thought in all of their minds was uh-oh!

Then Kincaid then set his hand on Carter's shoulder. "Take care of yourselves."

"Thanks we will.", and Carter and the Lightspeeds turned back to the Omega Megaship and Max Solarzord. He then shook hands with Joel, Chad, Ryan and Kelsey. Dana gave Kincaid a peck on the cheek and Kincaid then told them not to worry too much, but that he was also not the pranking type. They got the message quick and headed to where Carter and Ryan were with the zords.

The Lightspeeds turned back around later to see Kincaid raising his fist in the air giving a biker salute wishing them a good journey. The Lightspeed Rangers followed suit giving a biker salute of their own before departing.

After Kincaid watched the Lightspeed Omega Megaship take to the sky he then turned his attention back to Zhane, T.J., Carlos, Kimberly, Justin, Bruce, Tanya, Cassandra and Adam.

"Andros and Ashley still with her?", Kincaid asked with the rangers knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah, and Cassie is sitting with Mackenzie.", T.J. said. "Captain Mitchell called and asked some of us to help relay ideas for the space defence."

""No problem, I'll go check Alison and Mackenzie out. You go on into town." Kincaid replied as he turned to see about the two loose ends left from the battle they had just taken part in while T.J., Adam, Zhane, Justin, and Cassandra headed towards Mariner Bay in their respective zords.

Iocaste had come a long way from being 'the slimepit of the galaxy' thanks to the efforts of Tanya and Bruce, but it still had a ways to go before it had a 'respectable' reputation again. And there were a few on the planet that still followed the old chaotic ways.

One of these pockets of disorder was in the area of the planet known as Section 38 in the southeast quad. Gangs stayed there ready to pounce on anyone who would encroach on their territory. Those that would were considered lucky to escape with their lives even if they didn't leave with their credit chips and other monetary possessions.

Gang members also fought in the most gruling and brutal fights imaginable as they used weapons, motorcycles or anything that would allow one to maim their opponent if they didn't quit. And all the gang audience would do was watch with sadistic glee as one would walk out of a makeshift arena leaving their opponent in the center, possibly maimed for life.

Women were reduced to roles little more than ornamentation and sex with a desperate gangster. All around the compound were young ladies in the skimpiest attire practically throwing themselves on the male members of the gang. Those that didn't were taken to an area where they were 'broken in'. The leader of the 'Star Raiders' gang as they were called was one named Skora who decided to walk around to where the 'difficult girls' were being kept, and see who was broken and who wasn't.

The conditions were cruel to say the least. Young women were kept in cages that only house pets could live in. Water was delivered throgh a water bottle and hose much like rabbits received. And the food was little more than scraps left over from messy gang feasts. The conditions were sickening and hideous as the women were treated like animals, much to Skora's delight.

Skora had come across one cage in particular. Inside a young woman who looked barely 19 was seated inside. Her long brown hair was dirty and hanging down to her shoulders. Her clothes tattered and scratches showed on her exposed legs where whe wire had scratched her. "Well my pretty. Are you ready to come out and play?", Skora asked playfully.

Skora got his reward with a swift kick in the nose from the girl breaking it. "Next time it won't be the nose I kick.", she said in a soft voice that sounded like a cross between American and Austrailian.

Skora however was furious. He reached in and grabbed the girl yanking her out and handing her over to a big lizard like creature with a heard of Pirannatrons standing nearby. "Have some fun with her Bruiser."

"Uhhh, What fun boss?", Bruiser asked.

Skora then took on a smart assed smile and said, "Use you imagination.", and with that Bruiser dragged off the young girl.

As the girl was dragged off she thought with all the hope in the universe. Mothers, where are you?

Jeeese! I always knew somehow that Mackenzie would make the galaxy's worst patient., Cassie thought as she was running the bio scanner over Mackenzie making sure there weren't any lasting effects over her angel transformation. She was back to being a normal human now but there were still factors to consider. To a ranger's knowledge no ranger had ever transformed into an angel before and Kincaid wanted to make sure there we're no harmful effects to his fiancee.

Mackenzie however wasn't making things easy as she tossed and turned on the bio bed making it hard for the scanner to do its job. She also complained non-stop about having laser beams crossing her body, and anything else that came to mind. After her complaining Mackenzie added a 'smart' remark. "Do I get a lollypop for this when all is said and done?"

Cassie buiried her face in her hands going "Why me?" as she continued the exam. Ashley and Andros however were by the bedside of Ashley's newly discovered twin sister Alison.

"How's she doing?", Andros asked his wife. Ashley was about to answer when Alison decided to do the answering for her. "Going stir crazy if I don't get out of this bed and get some clothes on."

"I've got a few things in my closet you may be able to use.", Ashley said as she and Andros led Alison out of the med bay towards Ashley's and Andros's quarters leaving Cassie to check out on Mackenzie. After finally getting a steady reading Cassie couldn't believe what she saw.

"What is it?", Mackenzie asked. "What's wrong?"

Cassie turned to Mackenzie surprised. "Mickey, you're pregnant."

As Ashley, Andros and Alison walked down the corridor they passed by Bruce who noticed the open backside of Alison that the hospital gown left, and Alison was aware of Bruce's glare.

"Turn your head. Keep walking down the hall, and wipe the smirk off your face. Or I am going to find a nutcracker and demonstrate number one of the one thousand and one uses I can put it to. Get my drift?"

Bruce nodded well aware of what Alison meant and walked down the hall. "And after that we'll tell Tanya.", Ashley added. The trio smiled as they made it to Ashley's and Andros's quarters. Upon opening Ashley and Alison made their way to the closet to check out some of Ashley's clothes. "Now let's see what does one wear when they're going to meet their parents for the first time?"

Andros sat down in a lounge chair reading a magazine. This is going to take a while.

"I've already called Kat. She should be here soon.", Kimberly Hart told Kincaid.

"Good the morphers are ready. We'll transfer the power soon.", Kincaid then left the room when Kimberly heard a voice speak in her mind. Mothers where are you?

Kimberly thought she recognized the voice but she couldn't believe who it was. It couldn't be. I thought she was dead. A spark of hope rose within her. Could she still be alive?

Kimberly wasted no time getting to the phone and calling an old friend back. "Kat? Did you hear it?"

"Yes Kim. I can't believe she's still alive.", the voice of Kat replied.

"How soon can you get here?"

"Tommy will be here soon. We'll leave together and be there within the hour."

Andros, Ashley and Alison stood outside the Hammond family home. Alison had finally chosen a yellow T-shirt with black jeans and light colored shirt. When Alison looked at herself in the mirror she thought she looked like Marcia Brady. Boy what a dork she was? Were all those kids so terminally happy that they had prozac for breakfast, lunch and dinner, Alison thought.

Both women were apprehensive about what to do next. What do you say to your parents when you find out you had a twin sister that the other knew nothing about?

"So how do we go about doing this?", Alison asked. "Walk up to them and say 'Hi mom and dad. How are you doing? Me? Oh I found out I had a twin sister that I never knew I had. Would you mind explaining that to me?'"

Ashley knew Alison was being sarcastic but it seemed like her idea was the best one they had. In fact, it was the only one they had. "Why not?"

Andros tried to be the voice of reason to both girls. "Now listen, I don't want you to do something that you both are going to regret."

"Regret what? They lied to me for years.", Ashley said. "And Alison had to live in brothels for most, if not all, of her life. Why shouldn't we storm in demanding the truth."

"Let them tell their side of the story before you go off half cocked okay?". The Hammond twins nodded reluctantly at Andros's recomendation as the red Astro Ranger continued.

"Now Alison you do have the right idea, but maybe we should do it this way..."

In the sitting room Mr. Hammond sat watching the XFL football game on NBC while Mrs. Hammond was trying to grab some peace and quiet in the dining room with a good book when the doorbell rang interrupting her reading. Mrs. Hammond, being closer to the door, got up to answer it. Just as Fabio was about to take Miranda on his gondola down the waterways of Venice, she thought. Her scowl faded when she saw Ashley and Andros standing in the doorway.

"Ashley, Andros welcome home. What are you doing here?". Mrs. Hammond hugged both her daughter and son-in-law. Ashley returned the embrace half-heartedly. Mrs. Hammond picked up on that andwondered what was going on.

"Uhh mom. This is something I need to tell you and dad about. Is he here?", Ashley asked.

"He's watching the XFL game. I swear that Vince McMahon will be the downfall of our civilization.", Mrs. Hammond said as she went to get Mr. Hammond.

"Ashley. Andros." Mr. Hammond rushed to hug his daughter and shake the hand of his son-in-law and repeated the same question Mrs. Hammond asked.

Andros spoke first. "Well while we were doing some ranger buisiness we were kidnapped by a White Ranger." Mrs. Hammond's voice was filled with worry and concern over what happened. "Don't worry we're fine. We managed to make it out."

"But we did stumble across someone that I found quite surprising.", with the completion of her sentence Ashley went over to the front door and opened it. In walked Alison Hammond, much to the shock of both Mr. and Mrs. Hammond."

"This is my twin sister Alison. The one I never knew about?", Ashley asked with venom in her voice but neither Mr. or Mrs. Hammond picked up on it. They were both too surprised to see Ashley's look alike standing in their living room.

Mrs. Hammond was the one to break the silence. "Alison?"

"Yeah, it's me MOM! Now don't you have some explaining to do as to why you abandoned me?", Alison asked sparing none of them her scorn.

But again Mrs. Hammond didn't pick up on it. Instead tears fomned in her eyes as she rushed to hug her long lost daughter. "Oh Alison.", Mrs. Hammond said between sobs. "You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Mr. Hammond soon rushed up to hug her daughter as well. Andros, Ashley and Alison both seemed dumbfounded as if wondering what the elder Hammonds were talking about.

"What do you mean I'm alive? Didn't you abandon me?", Alison asked.

"No dear. We didn't abandon you.", Mrs Hammond said before laying down the shocker that neither Ashley, Andros or Alison could believe.

"We thought you were dead."

Back where the Astro Megaship sat Katherine Hillard and Tommy Oliver came running out of the Chevy 4x4 they drove up in to where Kimberly and Carlos were waiting. "Okay Kim we've got the morphers. What's the big emergency?", Tommy asked.

"Kincaid's waiting inside. He'll explain first then I will.", Kim said. She then cast a glance at Kat and a nod from her said that she understood. Tommy and Carlos both shared a look of confusion.

As the four sat in a conference area of the Astro Megaship Kincaid walked into the room followed by one other person. A woman with light brown shoulder length hair wearing a uniform much like Kincaid's, except where the red on Kincaid's uniform would be was now a blue color, and on the person's belt buckle was the design of a winged wolf as was the design on her helmet also. The rangers recognized her as Jessica Stewart, Justin Stewart's older sister and latest holder of the Blue Night Ranger Powers.

"Jess?", Tommy asked. Jessica nodded and thanked Tommy for coming. Wondering what was going on he turned to Kincaid to ask the question.

"Well as the Blues Brothers once said in their movie. We're putting the band back together.", Kincaid said. "And in order to do that I need as many of the morphers back as I can get in order to recreate the Pink, Yellow, Black, Silver and Gold ones. So I called you guys up to see if you can help me to do that."

"What all do we need to do?", Tommy asked.

"Well, since you, Kimberly, Kat, and Jessica were the last to carry the Night Ranger morphers. I'll need at least three of you to help me create the rest. The Night Powers can be used to create other Night Morphers but I need no less than three to do it."

"Will we still be Night Rangers after this?", Kat asked.

"Jessica will be. However Kat, I will be asking you Tommy and Kim to turn the White, Purple, and Green morphers back to me." All three asked why.

"Others are being selected to fill those roles. And the process is almost done.", Kincaid said. "Besides you are were rangers of the light, and people need the lights in the darkness to illuminate the way."

Tommy looked at the morpher and immediately volunteered but Kimberly and Kat sighed before Kimberly spoke up next. "I'm sorry Kincaid but Kat and I have other plans."

Jessica, Kincaid, Tommy and Carlos were both stunned. "What do you mean?", Carlos asked.

Kimberly sighed before she spoke again. "You remember the time when Eros had Kat and I 'entertain' him.

Tommy bowed his head. "Yeah I remember."

"Yes Tommy. But he had us do more than that.", Kat said. "Eros involved us in other things as well." Tommy and Carlos weren't sure they were ready to hear about 'other things' but they continued to listen as Kat spoke.

"Eros had a daughter. She was killed when she was a child due to a bombing attack on one of his bases. But due to the magics of Black Annie her soul was preserved and kept on hand in a special container."

Kimberly continued. "All that was needed was a new body for her so she could live again. From what I remember the girl's name was Katya and she was killed when she was thirteen.

"What did all of this have to do with you two?", Carlos asked.

"Katya needed a new body, but Eros didn't want a cloned body due to the genetic drift in clones.", Kat said. "So he decided to take DNA from two women and put it together to form a new DNA sequence that would grow into a new body for her. And when it was at the right age then Eros would put Katya's soul inside the new body."

"Let me guess. You two were the women in question.", Kincaid stated. Kat and Kim nodded the Kim spoke.

"Even though Eros loved his daughter, he found her to be a handful. She defied him at every turn, even challenging his treatment of us. I guess she felt some sort of obligation to us since we helped her become reborn."

Now Kat chimed in. "Eros then had her sent away. Only he knew of her destination. Kim and I never found out. But just recently I could swear I heard her calling out to me and Kim. She's in trouble guys. We both know it."

"We have to go and find her.", Kim said. "And we may need the Night Ranger morphers to do it."

"But where will you begin?", Jessica asked. "It's a big universe."

"I wish we knew. We hope the Night Powers will guide us.", Kat said.

"Well let me put them into the new morphers before you all go off half-cocked.", Kincaid said. Kim asked if it would take long and Kincaid said "No."

"Well then let's do it.", Kim said.

Tommy, Kat and Kim waited in a cargo hold in the Megaship 2 until Kincaid returned with a special case. When he opened it there were three morphers laying there. All inert. Waiting for a Night Ranger to fill them with power. And right now Tommy, Kat, and Kim were the Night Rangers in question.

Tommy reached over and grabbed the morpher that looked like the White Raptor that was the representation of the White Night Ranger. Kimberly took the inert Purple Crow morpher as Kat took the morpher of the Green Coyote.

"Now focus your power into the morpher.", Kincaid said as Tommy, Kat, and Kim closed their eyes. They thought of the Night Powers, and their connection to them fill the morphers that sat in their hands. After the process was completed the trio opened their eyes and looked down at their uniforms. All were dressed in the same black leather uniforms Kincaid was in except Tommy's was Black and white with the symbol of the Raptor on his uniform. Kat had the symbol of the coyote on her green and black uniform, while Kimberly wore purple and black with the symbol of the crow on her new uniform. The old morphers on their wrists had fallen down to the ground inert and powerless.

"And for added help.", Kincaid said as three motorcycles appeared. A white and black 1999 Harley Davidson FLHTCUI Ultra Classic Electra Glide, a purple 1999 Harley Davidson FLTRIR Road Glide, and a green 1999 Harley Davidson XL Sportster 883 Hugger. All three rangers were marveled at the sight of the bikes.

"You should see these suckers morphed.", Kincaid said. "Now Bruce and Tanya are waiting to take Kat and Kim to Iocaste. You can start there."

Soon Kat and Kim got on their rides and rode over to where Bruce and Tanya were waiting with the Silver Firebird and Gold Blackhawk. Kim boarded the Firebird with Kat on the Blackhawk. As the zords took off Tommy and Kincaid raced out to see the zords take to the sky.

"I hope they find Katya.", Tommy said.

Kincaid nodded hoping the same then motioned for Tommy to come back inside. "Jessica's waiting. We have work to do."

"Now let me get this straight.", Alison said trying to make sense of what her parents were saying. "I'm supposed to be dead?" Ashley and Andros shared Alison's confusion.

"How can this be?", Andros asked.

Mr. Hammond responded. "Well it happened the day you two were born. The pregnancy with you two was not an easy one. We had to have a doctor constantly monitoring Allyssa while she was carrying you two. Dr. Allan Martin said that her body wasn't meant to handle twins and that your mother would have to come in for more than the regular check up so we went to the doctor's office practically every two weeks."

Allyssa Hammond then took over. "We eventually made it to the ninth month. And then I went into labor. I'm afraid I don't remember too much about it. All I remember is a lot of pain, and my concern for the two of you."

Alison processed all that was being told to her. They didn't give me up. They loved me. She then allowed Alyssa to continue her story.

"As I was being wheeled into OR, our doctor told us that there were some problems and that I'd have to be sedated. Gerald was escorted out of the OR, because the doctor said that there was nothing that he could do and that he needed full concentration. So I was put under, and Gerald was thrown out of OR so the doctor could work.

"When the doctor came out he told me that he was only able to save one of you. The other one died while Allyssa was giving birth.", Gerald Hammond said with tears in his eyes. Allyssa was crying as well.

"We were glad you survived Ashley. But we were sad that Alison hadn't made it. We wanted both of you.", Allyssa Hammond said.

Alison was shocked. "But I'm not dead. I'm alive. What the hell happened? Where did they make a mistake?"

"Who was the attending physician who was delivering Ashley and Alison?", Andros asked.

Allyssa Hammond tried to recollect the doctor's name. "Lets see. I think the name was...Dr...Jacobs. He worked in Valley General near Stone Canyon.

Ashley then stood up. "Well let's go talk to Dr. Jacobs then. Alison and Andros were in full agreement.

Valley General was quiet for the day. Patients had come in but they were minor cases like sprains and broken bones, as compared to the major cases like traffic accidents and emergencies that usually frequent the prestigious hospital.

"Excuse me.", Andros said to the attending nurse at the front desk. "But My wife, her sister and I are looking for..."

The nurse dropped her cup of coffee in shock of the sight before her. "Oh my GOD! You're Andros the Astro Ranger." She then turned to look at Ashley and had the same reaction. "And you're Ashley! Ohh my God! I've died and gone to heaven."

Andros rolled his eyes as did Ashley when the attending nurse turned her eyes to Alison. "Uhhh, Who are you?"

Alison was in no mood to hear the praises of the star struck attending nurse, so Alison grabbed her by the collar and pulled her forward. "I'm a side effect to a teleportation accident that caused Ashley to be split in two. You know, like Captain Kirk was in that Star Trek episode?"

The nurse suddenly found herself very afraid for her life and nodded. "Good.", Alison resumed speaking. "Now, we are in need of a Dr. Jacobs since he was the doctor who delivered me since we need his advice to find a way to put me back together. Now would you mind calling him so that can happen?"

The nurse went to her phone and started calling for Dr. Jacobs while Alison, Ashley and Andros had a seat in the waiting room. "A Star Trek episode?", Ashley asked with disbelief.

"Hey. We got Star Trek in brothels.", Alison said as she sat with Andros and Ashley waiting. After a long wait Alison, Ashley and Andros were escorted to Dr. Edward Jacobs's office where they had an even longer wait for the Doctor to show up.

"Anyone want to play charades?", Alison asked. Andros and Ashley rolled their eyes when Dr. Jacobs, a middle aged man with thinning silver hair on top and glasses walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jacobs. I understand you're looking for me."

"Yes sir.", Andros said starting out diplomatically. "My wife Ashley was one of the babies you delivered twenty-two years ago."

Dr. Jacobs thought about it keeping his attention on Andros and only shifting towards Ashley a few times. Alison stood in a corner not noticed by the doctor yet. "Oh yes. The Hammond case. Well I'm glad to say that one of those I delivered turned out exceptional. I mean, one of the babies I delivered...a Power Ranger."

Andros rolled his eyes and tried to continue on. "Yeah well, new light has been shed on that case. We have come to understand that there was a second baby that was born along with Ashley."

Dr. Jacobs bowed his head. "Yes. Alison Hammond. There were complications with her birth. She was stillborn, and we wound up losing her."

It was then that Alison decided to make her presence known. "Really Doc? Well let me tell you something. If Alison Hammond is dead. THEN WHO THE HELL AM I!"

Dr. Jacobs was in shock as he tried to wrap his brain as to why a dead baby was in his office a full grown woman looking like she was ready to kill him. Ashley also rose up from her chair but Andros held her back.

"Now you've got three seconds to tell me what REALLY happened that night.", Alison threatened. "Or...I just might show you all I can do with a nutcracker. And I'll tell you, you're not going to like it."

Dr. Jacobs eyed the utensil Alison had reached into her jacket pocket for, and his eyes widened with terror. "ALL RIGHT!ALL RIGHT I'LL TALK!"

"And for the next hour Dr. Jacobs spilled his guts to Alison and Ashley.

Skora made his way through the cages to where he kept the girl he had left Bruiser with. Bruiser had walked out with their 'get together' singing soprano. "Come on bitch we're goin' someplace.", Skora said forcefully.

"Where are we going?", the girl asked.

"You'll find out when we get there.", Skora said as he continued dragging her along.

"So that's it huh?", Alison replied trying to contemplate the truth about her past as Dr. Jacobs was being taken away by police. "I was separated from parents who loved me and raised in brothels all because the doctor who delivered us needed a quick fix to pay his gambling debts. And I was sold off as a baby so he could pay them which led me to being...brought up the way I was."

"Police have corraborated Jacobs' story with the senior staff who are still here.", Andros stated. "At the time of your births Dr. Jacobs had a problem with gambling, and was in deep debt with a loan shark. He needed a quick fix or he would have lost more than his practice."

"So he decided to sell babies on the black market.", Ashley continued. "He looked for the right kind of baby and grabbed some stillborn infants from his hospital that matched the babies he could use to be put in their place in case the parents asked any questions."

"And one of those babies was me.", Alison said. Andros nodded.

"Jacobs didn't care who he sold you to as long as he could get good enough money to pay off his loanshark apparently.", Andros stated. "Jacobs sold you to a pimp who had lots of money and asked no questions."

"Must have been Downtown Vinnie. He was the first pimp I remembered. He also molded me to get 'ready' for the 'business'.", Alison said. "Then I moved around from brothel to brothel selling myself to anything that moved."

Ashley sat next to her sister. "If there was anything I could have done I would have done it." Ashley then took Alison's hand trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, maybe mom and dad would have been able to handle my...preferences better." Both girls laughed knowing what Alison meant. Andros then spoke up.

"We can't change the past Alison. But there is something we can do for the future." Ashley and Alison wondered what Andros meant.

"Well Kincaid has this idea of his. And..."

"You sure about this?", Kincaid asked Andros.

"Positive, she will be a great addition to your team.", Andros said. Kincaid, Ashley, Tommy, Carlos, and Andros looked on at the door of the Megaship waiting for someone to emerge. After only a few minutes the waiting ended.

Alison Hammond walked out of the main door of the Megaship. Alison was dressed in a yellow and black version of Kincaid's Night Ranger uniform with a raven on her helmet and belt buckle.

"And with the powers come your motorcycle." As if at Kincaid's command a yellow Harley Davidson appeared. Alison stood admiring the 1999 Harley Davidson FLSTC Heritage Softail Classic before her. As she climbed on it she was in awe of the machine. "Wow. I bet you never had anything like this huh Ash?", Alison said to Ashley. Ashley said no.

"Congratulations. You have been chosen to be the Yellow Night Ranger. May the power protect you.", Kincaid said. Alison was so grateful that Alison rushed to hug Ashley and Andros.

"Looks like we're both Yellow Rangers sis.", Ashley said.

"Yeah but I've got the cooler powers and colors", Alison retorted playfully.

Another roar came from the air and Jessica came riding out on a 1999 Blue Harley Davidson XL1200C Sportster 1200 Custom motorcycle. "Whoa! Cool ride there Jess!", Carlos said.

"Thanks Tommy.", Jessica said as Jessica parked her motorcycle next to Alison's. "Three down seven to go.", Tommy replied looking at Alison and Jessica standing together with their 'rides.'.

Kincaid nodded. "We'd better get back to work.", he said to Tommy, Jessica, and now Alison. "The Pink morpher is the next one."

"Who's the recruit for that?", Carlos asked.

Kincaid had a smile cross his features. "Kat and Kim are looking for her now."

"How do you know which rangers to pick?", Carlos asked.

"Zordon chose these rangers ahead of time and put their names in his book.", Tommy said as if reading Carlos's mind.

Kincaid was surprised to find Cassie and Mackenzie standing in the hallway of the Megaship 2 as he and the others turned to head back to their work. "Mackenzie. What's wrong?", Kincaid asked concerned.

Cassie turned to Kincaid looking him in the eye. "There's something you need to know."

Kat and Kim sat at the bar in the shootfighting rink on Iocaste looking at their drinks trying to figure out the next move. Bruce went to speak to his information contacts to see if anyone had said anything about a girl Kat and Kim described. The Iocaste spaceports had a lot of traffic(both legit and illegit) going through them now, and the chances were good that someone would say something.

Tanya came up to the bar to see how her two friends were doing when the door opened to reveal members of a gang and their leader coming in wondering about Bruce. "He's not here Skora. Now unless you've got something good to offer you've got no business in this bar.", Tanya said not showing Skora any fear.

"Oh I have something good to offer.", Skora said. "I have a girl here who has been a problem with me. I want to use the rink as a place to show the planet who's boss." He motioned one of his thugs to bring the young girl forward. The sight of her shocked Kat and Kim no end.

The girl who was difficult for Skora was their daughter Katya.

END OF PART 14


	15. The Assembly Resumes

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's upcoming story Q-Counterstrike. The last names McKallister and Keller, and the name Okasa are the last names of characters on a shortlived NBC series called 'The Master' starring Lee Van Cleef as John Peter McAllister, Sho Kosugi as Okasa, and Timothy Van Patten as Max Keller-another thing I lay no claim to. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Assembly Resumes  
by John Chubb

A girl with long brown hair in blue jeans and jean jacket stood with her back to the family van studying her watch as if she was waiting for something. As she looked at her watch for the umpteenth time she started to give a countdown. "4...3...2...1!"

The next second a young man dressed in the same jacket/jeans ensemble flew through the glass window of the bar landing hard on the ground. As the young boy was gathering his wits the girl went to her brother's side. "Fake ID didn't work huh David?"

The boy David, who looked closer to 19 or 20, looked up at her sister who shared her brother's age. "Just don't compare me to dad okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll just show you how its done." Sarah McAllister-Keller stood up as if getting ready to go inside. "Look, listen and learn bro.", was all she said as she walked inside. As Sarah looked around she saw the bar wrecked pretty good. The chandelier was crashed onto the floor. A lot of shelving was scattered all over the place, and while there were a few left standing, most of the bar patrons were scattered all over the floor.

"Okay people. I'm only going to ask this once.", Sarah announced to everyone in the room. "Who threw my brother out the window just now?"

A big burly guy came up with a lot of boasting in his body language as well as whiskey on his breath. "I did it l'il misshy. That punk shaid he was shome short o' ninja."

Must have been a suckerpunch again. David always needed work on watching his back, Sarah thought as the bar patrons laughed. "He was a ninja. And so am I."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!", the drunk said as he started to come forward. Sarah grabbed behind the drunk's head and pushed on a pressure point that sent the drunk into unconsciousness. "Next?"

Soon every drunk that her brother hadn't taken out was on his feet coming at her. She had dodged many of the punches and delivered a few moves of her own sending a lot of the men sprawling. Her fighting style was so graceful, so lethal, that it was almost like a dance. And when all the other fighters were face down she reached behind the drunk who threw David out and threw him through the only other unbroken window. Much to David's sorrow and amazement.

Sarah walked out of the bar just as the police were coming in. "And that bro is how it's done.", Sarah said as she made her way to the van where David was already in the driver's seat.

"Okay, okay you don't have to rub it in. I was suckerpunched okay?". Sarah didn't press the issue further. Deciding to change the subject David decided to talk about where they would be coming up to next.

"Mariner Bay isn't far from here. I hear Aisha's competing.", David mentioned.

"She's back from Africa? Sounds good to me.", Sarah said as the brother and sister headed towards Mariner Bay.

"So what is it you wish to tell me?", Kincaid asked Mackenzie. Cassie stood by the White Astro's side. Mackenzie looked into her fiancee's eyes wondering what to tell him. He's got so much to worry about coming up now. Should I trouble him with this now?"

Mackenzie saw Alison, Jessica, and Tommy in the new Night Ranger uniforms. Ashley, Andros and Carlos by their sides. Mackenzie knew the White Night powers would be going to another soon, but she also knew of all the trouble that would come as well. Is now a good time to tell him? No, I'll wait until he has his team all assembled. But I don't want to lie to him.

"It's...nothing that can't wait.", Mackenzie said. The only thing she could think of to say. Cassie turned to look at Mackenzie in surprise but a look from Mackenzie said 'Not now.' Kincaid saw something unspoken going on and wondered what it was.

"Mickey.", Kincaid said calling her by her nickname. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about right now.", Mackenzie said trying to reassure him. "Besides, I'm going to be re-examined again. You'll find out after the Night Powers are finished being done. Please, for me...finish what you started."

Kincaid wanted to be by the side of the one he loved but she pleaded with him to continue with what he was doing. "All right. We'll finish the morphers and powers. But you tell me what's going on after this is done. Okay?"

"I promise.", Mackenzie said and she kissed him on the cheek. Then Tommy, Jessica, Alison, and Kincaid all went back to the cargo bay to continue recreating the Night Powers. The pink ones were next in line.

Cassie then came up to Mackenzie along with Ashley and Andros. "Mickey why didn't you tell him?". Ashley and Andros were like Tell us what?

"He's got a lot on his mind now. I promise to tell him as soon as he's finished with the morphers.", she promised.

"Excuse me but what is the big news here?", Ashley asked. "Mackenzie what's going on?"

Mackenzie looked into Ashley's eyes and said straight out. "I'm pregnant."

Half a galaxy away on Iocaste, Kat and Kim were faced with a problem of their own. Their daughter by soul and bond had come in as an apparent prisoner of a gang leader named Skora who wanted Bruce. Bruce came out of the back office to look at Skora and asked straight out. "What do you want Skora?"

Skora was ready to say what he wanted but then decided to change his mind. "Well I thought I wanted to use the rink tonight, but I've decided not to."

Kat and Kim looked confused. "Why not?", Kim asked.

"Because I think having this young thing mowed down by two maulers is more entertaining.", Skora said laughing while staring at Katya as she struggled in Skora's grip.

"There's no way we are going to let you hurt that girl!", Kat spoke out defiantly. "We'll fight you if you have to."

Skora sneered. "Is that a challenge?"

Kat looked at Kim and the two girls nodded their approval. "You bet it is.", Kim said.

"Very well. Come to the mosh pit in sixty cycles. You two and this pretty are going to have the time of your lives.", Skora turned to leave dragging Katya with him. Tanya and Bruce went up to the two women and asked "ARE YOU BOTH NUTS!"

"Skora's domain is in sector 38. One of the worst of the 'old sectors'", Tanya shouted.

"And Skora's boys are considered the worst of the lot. You don't want to know what they do to women.", Bruce added.

Both Kat and Kim took in what Bruce and Tanya said, but they didn't seem to care. "All the more reason we have to get Katya out of there.", Kim said.

"Do you have any sparring partners we can use?", Kat asked. Bruce sighed and brought in two bruisers to help Kat and Kim practice. He then went to call Kincaid telling him what the former pink rangers were up to.

Back on Earth, another tournament style fight was taking shape. But the stakes were not as extreme as they were on Iocaste. This fight was a tournament style fight where the best in their competitive fields come together and prove their fighting worth and sportsmanship in friendly competition. Sitting in the stands were Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell as they looked over the combat grounds where the contestants would emerge.

Dana was getting restless and longed for the action to start. But on a plus side she was spending time with Carter. It seemed like there was always a monster attack of some kind preventing them from getting together. "What does Captain Mitchell hope to acomplish sending us here?", Carter asked.

"He's hoping that we'll find some potential Lightspeed candidates for the future. We're not going to be rangers forever you know.", Dana said.

Yeah, I mean can you imagine us at age 72 morphing in our wheelchairs attacking a monster? I don't think so.", Dana found herself chuckling at Carter's remark as the lights went out and the announcer came into the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Tonight, prepare to face the meanest, the fiercest, the most skilled fighters in their crafts fighting it out for the right to be the best of the best. So IS EVERYBODY READY!"

The audience as well as Dana and Carter let out a big yeah when the announcer spoke again. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU I SAID ARE YOU READY!" Again the audience erupted with a big "YEAH!"

"Then...for the thousands in attendance. For the millions watching at home. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

In the locker rooms one fighter was getting ready for her battle in the first round. She put on her ninja gi that she hadn't worn since--she didn't even remember when she wore it. Which was one of the reasons she wanted to sign up for this tournament. She needed to see if she still had her old reflexes intact.

One of her competitors, an amater wrestler from Sausalito, came to wish her luck for she would be facing him in the first round. "Everything under control Aisha?"

"Yeah Tony.", Aisha Campbell said. "I'm just suiting up for battle is all."

"Well stay away from the gym okay? Tanaka is down there and he's in a piss poor mood.", Tony warned Aisha.

"He didn't wreck the gym did he?", Aisha asked.

"No but he's wrecking it now."

Kenjiro 'Ken' Tanaka launched punch after punch against the heavy bag before him. And every time his punch connected with the heavy bag the other fighters in the gym that were preparing for their fights watched, and hoped that Ken Tanaka would not be on their list of opponents.

Ken's power in his fighting came from his anger. An anger that some said exceeded normal bounds of anger. And if anyone saw the heavy bag as it was now as compared to the smooth fighting tool it used to be, then they would agree with the assesment. Ken had reasons for his anger. Reasons that continued to haunt him to this day, seeping into his soul and corrupting it with hate and bitterness.

Ever since Ken Tanaka was a child, he was loaded down with expectations. Every move and event in his life was planned out for him. He was supposed to be the heir apparent to Tanaka Technologies whether he wanted the job or not. He was supposed to be helpful to the other members of his family whether he wanted to be or not. He would have jumped on command if a family member told him to jump. And he was supposed to conform to the Tanaka wishes to go to college whether he wanted to or not.

Ken Tanaka was little more than a programmable machine that awaited programming and followed the orders of his creators-in this case his family, whether he wanted to or not. And when he didn't feel like a robot, then he felt like a circus animal who jumped through the family hoops on command.

Both ideas about how he was considered by his family infuriated Ken as he felt that he was losing his own identity, and it was being replaced by an identity other people wanted.

It got to the point where Ken Tanaka hated everyone and everything. And the only time he would socialize was when he needed food, or when he needed to complain, or he needed to fight. And tonight Ken Tanaka needed to fight.

Ken got his start fighting after he ran away from home and walked into a bar. When the bouncer tried to throw him out Ken picked a fight with the bouncer and beat the 240 pounder senseless. Ken Tanaka was arrested for disturbing the peace, but he didn't mind. He loved hurting people. Just like my family tried to hurt me with their control freak ways, he thought. It seemed like any good within him was either dead or buried inside the bitter, angry fighter who was pounding the stuffings out of a heavy bag.

Soon Ken was finished with the bag. All that remained was leaking sand and punch holes where the sand kept pouring out. "Anyone want to use it now?", Tanaka asked. No one spoke as people stood around the bag watching.

Woe be it to whoever faced Tanaka in the first round.

In another dimension Brachion stood watching as Epyon, Power Broker, Black Annie, and the Triad worked to bring his lord and master's new army to life. An army that would join all his other armies to destroy the multiverse. Brachion, his master called out telepathically.

Y...Y...Yes Lord Destructor, Brachion asked afraid for his life every time his master called.

What is the status of my new soldiers?

They are almost ready Master. They will be ready for deployment soon.

Excellent. As soon as they are ready I want them sent down to this dimension's Earth. The Night Ranger Jeff Kincaid is assembling a new team of Night Rangers. They are gathering as we speak. Destroy them before they come together.

Brachion understood his master's instructions, but he wasn't sure Epyon and Power Broker were completely ready for a search and destroy mission. Will I be receiving some help, Brachion asked.

Someone is being sent now. was all Brachion said as a vortex swirled before him. Out came...

"Titanar.", Brachian said in surprise as he looked at the old simian warrior. Sprinkles of gray lined his fur as well as metallic teeth replacing the ones he had lost. A scar running through a milky white eye as well as grey battle armor completed the visual of a fearsome warrior ready to destroy rangers. Also accompanying the old warrior was a group of Redeemers that were mummified corpses in black armor. "Are the new warriors ready yet?", Titanar asked Epyon.

"We have three battalions ready.", Epyon said.

"Good. Now let us find these targets and destroy them before they become rangers." With that Titanar, the Coldbloods, and the Redeemers teleported away to go after their first target.

As Carter and Dana sat in the stands they marvelled at the amount of skill that the fighters progressed. Many of them would make great additions at Lightspeed, they both thought. And there were a few that they were weary of.

They eyes wandered towards an Oriental boxer who was laying waste to his opponents right and left. He never allowed any one to get in a shot for he was the one dealing out the hard and fast punishment. The few times that Kenjiro Tanaka allowed an opponent to swing, they were way off the mark, and Tanaka resumed the punishment.

"Brutal guy.", Dana said.

"I don't think he is what Captain Mitchell has in mind for a Lightspeed candidate.", Carter said. And Dana agreed. Neverthe less they continued to watch the fights, especially the progress of Ken Tanaka.

Carter and Dana weren't the only ones watching Tanaka. In a ring off to the side, Aisha Campbell was watching the brutality of Tanaka as well. Both Aisha and Tanaka were progressing up the rounds, and the chances were good that they would make it to the final round. But Tanaka had his power in agression. And while Aisha was very skilled in ninja martial arts, she wondered if her skills would be good enough against Tanaka's agression.

Aisha was so preoccupied with Tanaka that she didn't notice two figures coming up behind her. When a feminine voice said. "Hey girl, what's happening?", behind her Aisha almost jumped out of her seat. That is until she saw who the voice belonged to, and had her brother with her.

"I don't believe it!", Aisha exclaimed. "David and Sarah. It's so great to see you." She them hugged both of the McAllister-Keller kids and asked how their family was.

"Oh great.", Sarah said. "Mom is running her modeling agancy, and Dad is being...well...Dad."

"Still leaving bars through the window huh?", Aisha laughed.

"Only when he feels nostalgic. He's left plenty of bars through the door.", David said.

"Yeah, like you huh?", Aisha kidded to David. Even if he was a ninja, David still had difficulty watching his back and one suckerpunch was all it took for David McAllister-Keller to leave a bar through the window. Sarah never had that problem since she was a young woman and bar patrons thought it uncivil to send a woman through the bar window. Something Sarah used to her advantage in bar fights.

"I'm sorry about your grandpa John-Peter passing away. He taught you guys a lot.", Aisha said offering her sympathies.

"Yeah, he brought the ninja tradition into the family.", Sarah said fumbling with the medallion she wore around her neck. A circle with a butterfly inside. David had a similar medalion as well. This was the symbol of the McAllister-Keller family.

"Well enough waxing poetic.", David said. "Go out there and kick that guy's butt!" Aisha smiled and put on her ninja hood and went out to fight Ken Tanaka.

Ken Tanaka sat in his corner awaiting the beginning of the fight, but his mind was taking a walk down memory lane. He had remembered living in a prestigious Japanese family where everyone was expected to meet a certain ideal. Everyone had to be prim and proper. Following the education plan laid out. School, college, and then business school. Everyone had to have a cell phone on hand for emergencies. Phones had to run every hour on the hour giving Ken no peace. Everyone seemed to be trying to mold him into something his spirit wouldn't allow.

As Ken continued to think these thoughts his anger grew, and it was this anger that fueled his fire in the ring. But every time he felt the anger rise within himself he saw the good soul within him die as the hatred and rage filled his being, corrupting his soul. Many a time he wished he didn't feel this way. Other times he didn't care, and the remaining times he just wanted to be left alone.

The molding of Ken was too much for him so he went onto the fight circuit and took out his frustrations that way. He had made district champion many times and now went on to the tournament circuit. The Mariner Bay tournament was his next step to the big leagues, and he was going to take it all the way. His opponent, Aisha Campbell, was not one to be underestimated. He knew of her forays into the ninja tournaments years ago. He didn't know of the two with her, but there was something odd about them.

The thoughts were cleared from Ken's head as the referee signaled the match to begin and Ken and Aisha advanced towards each other. Tanaka went first with three right crosses to Aisha staggering her back. Aisha however had enough of her bearings to duck a fourth punch, come behind and deliver a side kick into the small of Ken's back.

After hitting the turnbuckle Ken went back towards Aisha ready to deliver another right cross when Aisha jumped up and did an overhead jump over Takaka and did another kick into his back. When Tanaka turned around from being busted open a second time Aisha saw the blood trickling down from a cut on the forehead. The referee was ready to call for the bell when Ken stopped him.

"I came here to be one of two things. A winner or a loser. I ain't stopping until I've gone the whole nine yards." Tanaka then raised his arms again ready to fight. Aisha couldn't help but notice his fighting spirit, even if he didn't like his viciousness in fights. David and Sarah who were watching at ringside were also amazed.

David managed to land a punch into Aisha's stomach after giving a fake to the face. Aisha was doubled over when Ken resumed the attack. And after taking some of Ken's ferocious blows Aisha landed some shots as well. Soon both combatants were locked into heavy combat.

Until the lights went out. Then the audience got scared. Explosions seemed to erupt from outside as Coldbloods and Redeemers filled the entranceways of the stadium. Titanar made his way into the ring and everyone heard his voice.

"We are looking for a few specific individuals here. Everyone will stay where they are until they are found. If you decide to move, you will be exterminated."

Carter and Dana heard Titanar's order and they couldn't allow him to kill the hostages. After sending out an emergency signal to Aquabase Carter and Dana morphed into their red and pink ranger uniforms. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!",

As Carter and Dana stood before Titanar his fury rose to no end. "RANGERS!" Every time he saw a ranger it reminded him of the death of his son as the wave of goodness passed through the universe as well as his eye injury that occured at the hands of a ranger. The sight of any ranger reminded Titanar of the son he had lost as well as the battle that cost him his eye.

"COLDBLOODS!REDEEMERS!DESTROY THEM!", Titanar ordered as Carter and Dana tried to fight their way through a mob of metal and black armor. Both fought valliantly with every weapon they had but were soon overwhelmed by superior numbers. Until...

Two figures somersaulted into the frey. One fired shiriken after shiriken at the Redeemers while the other went at the Coldbloods with her samuri sword. As Sarah cut the Coldbloods down with her sword. David made his mark with the shirikens as they struck the mummified armored monsters. This gave Carter and Dana more of a fighting chance as they went back into the frey.

Titanar recognized the McAllister-Keller kids as those Destructor wanted him to eliminate. "YOU!", he called out.

David and Sarah looked confused. "Excuse me do we know you?", Sarah asked.

"I'm the person who you will wish had killed you.", Titanar said as he signalled for more troops. Soon more Redeemers and Coldbloods appeared and the rangers and ninja's went back into the fray. Carter and Dana stole a few glances as they were fighting and were impressed by the skills the two ninja's had. But they had to tire out soon.

Aisha and Ken couldn't sit by any longer as they entered the frey thenselves. Aisha went at the Coldbloods and Redeemers with Carter and Dana while Ken fought alongside David and Sarah. "You ain't half bad guy.", David said as he saw Tanaka Knocking Coldbloods and Demons senseless.

Tanaka also saw the McAllister-Keller kids use their ninja skills against the monsters. "You're not half bad yourself!", Tanaka said in awe and admiration.

Titanar watched Tanaka fight and recognized him. A third one!

While Titanar's focus was on David, Sarah and Tanaka Aisha managed to fight alongside Carter and Dana. As she fought she felt the pang of nostalgia for her old ranger days as the three fought off the hordes of troopers. Then something miraculous happened.

Soon all the fighters in the tournament began fighting the Coldbloods and Redeemers. Many of them cleared the entranceways allowing the audience to escape. But a little girl was left behind who tripped and fell as people were leaving. A Redeemer was coming towards her, a hungry look in its eye.

Ken saw the little girl's plight and reacted instinctively. He did a running jump and did a sleeper allowing the little girl to escape and the Redeemer to crumple. Ken smiled as he saw the little girl get out glad that he saved a life.

Then the other rangers showed up and were soon ready for battle. Ryan, Joel, Chad, and Kelsey stood tall ready to face Titanar. "Your monsters are defeated Titanar. And we're giving you the chance to cut and run while the getting's good!", Carter said defiantly.

"All right Rangers. I will for now. But rest assured my next attack will not be so merciful!" Titanar teleported out as his mind raced over the decision he was making. I do not wish to tip the hand just yet. The worst is yet to come. Casting a glance at David, Sarah and Ken Titanar said, "We shall meet again!" before teleporting out.

"Didn't that seem to easy?", Chad asked the others. Everyone nodded.

"And usually when somethings too easy, trouble's not far behind.", Aisha came forward with Tanaka and the McAllister-Keller's in tow. The Lightspeed Rangers recognized Aisha from the battle at Stygian's domain, but unlike the Evil Jewel Ranger Aisha, this one was good and loving it.

"Don't worry about us. We're just friends.", Sarah said with David and Tanaka standing nearby.

"Thanks for your help.", Carter said shaking hands with David and Sarah. Ken Tanaka also stood there with the little girl he saved in his arms and a smile across his face. Aisha came over and patted Tanaka on the shoulder. "Are you okay?

"Yeah, just wondering what that monster meant is all.", Tanaka replied.

"I think we'll know soon.", Sarah said. David and Ken nodded.

"Look we're going to be moving on soon, and since it seems like car was destroyed when Titanar and company stormed the joint." The Redeemers and Coldbloods had took out targets on the ground trying to test their powers, and the targets in question were the automobiels of the people in the stadium. Hence the explosions before entering.

"Is there anywhere you need to go?", David said offering Ken a ride.

"Maybe my hotel if it's not out of your way."

"Say no more. We can take you back.", Sarah said. Soon Ken rode with David and Sarah leaving Aisha with the Lightspeed Rangers.

No one noticed the two figures watching below.

"Why didn't you tell him?", Cassie asked Mackenzie about why she didn't tell Kincaid that she was pregnant.

"It just didn't seem like the right time.", Mackenzie replied thinking of all he had to do to rebuild the Night Rangers and to face the upcoming threats that would be fast approaching.

"What didn't seem like the right time?", Andros asked as he, Ashley, Carlos, T.J., and Zhane all appeared.

Cassie decided to explain. "I did a medical scan on Mackenzie. And I found a few things out concerning her transformation, and something else, that may interest you." Cassie then activated the medical computer and brought up Mackenzie's medical scan. The silouette of her body was surrounded by a white aura that seemed to shine on the medical readout. "What is that?", Ashley asked.

"I'd say that is what connects Mackenzie to the higher levels of the White Astro powers.", Cassie theorized. "This aura will always be around her allowing her to call on her final transformation should the need arise.

"Okay, now what else is the problem.", T.J. asked.

"My scans found something else as well." Cassie then brought the scan towards Mackenzie's abdomen where a microscopic fetus seemed to be forming and developing. "From the results of this scan, she's in the first stages of conception."

"Mackenzie's pregnant?", Carlos said surprised. Cassie nodded.

"Does Kincaid know?", Zhane asked.

"No, and I don't want him to know just yet.", Mackenzie said flat out. "He's busy trying to put the Night Rangers together again. He doesn't need to worry about a child right now."

"But he has a right to know. He is the father isn't he?", Andros asked.

"Yes Andy he is. I will tell him."

"When?", Ashley asked.

"When his Night Ranger team is formed. I'll tell him then."

Titanar stood above on the top of a building that overlooked the Mariner Bay Convention Center where his attack had gone awry. Not only had the rangers he confronted defeated him thanks to their teamates showing up and the competitors revolting but three of the ones that he was seeking had escaped. This was definitely not a good day. But he still had a few other tricks up his sleeve, and the Rangers would learn each and every one.

On another ledge stood another figure. This one however looked and appeared human but he was dressed in black and had a mask of silver mesh as his ninja hood. And his eyes were filled with an obsession that went back to when his father sought to kill the American ninja John-Peter McAllister for the betrayal of the ninja destiny.

Even though McAllister was dead, it was not by his father's hand. And the betrayal went down to the decendants of the McAllister line thus making what was once a hunt for one man now a blood feud with a family. And his father's mission now passed down to the son.

Max Keller and Terri McAllister-Keller would be dealt with in time, the young man vowed. But tonight was for the grandchildren of the betrayer.

"This I swear on the name Okasa!", the young man said.

"They're going to what?", Kincaid asked over the comlink to Bruce when he asked about Kat and Kim's progress.

"They're going to do a fight for Katya. One of the gangsters, an old school guy named Skora, wants to teach Katya a lesson and Kat and Kim rose to her defence.", Bruce explained.

Kincaid rubbed his forhead. Of all the DNA strands Eros had to combine he had to combine those two, he thought. Kincaid admired their spirit but he wondered if they were asking too much in going against Skora. Even Kincaid knew about how ruthless he was. "Do you think they'll need help?", Kincaid asked.

"Maybe. Skora is a bad dude. A little more back up never hurt anybody."

"I'll see who I can send.", with that Kincaid signed off. He was distracted by a voice from behind that asked, "Is there a problem?"

Kincaid turned around and saw Karone standing behind him. "What brings you here?", he asked pleasently.

"Andros called me up here.", Karone said in a monotone voice. The look in her eyes told that something was troubling her.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Kincaid asked. Karone smiled glad for an ear to lean on. Zhane was great and all but there were a few things she couldn't say.

After taking a breath Karone went into her story. "Ever since I got back from Mirinoi I've felt...odd. Like I'm torn between being good and being evil. As I was growing up as Astronema I was taught how to be evil and love it. Of course your evil wasn't the same as the evil I knew.", Kincaid nodded in agreement as Karone continued.

"When I found out Andros was my brother it was like a door was opened up for me. A door I never knew existed. And I liked what was on the other side. Family, friends and a life I could love."

"But then Darkonda decided to play Locutus of Borg with you and give you the Cyber implants.", Karone smiled at Kincaid's remark. She had never heard anyone say her situation like that.

"I was freed eventually, and when I became the Pink Galaxy Ranger it was like my chance at redemption for many of my past crimes. And it was. But then I left Mirinoi to head back to the others and somehow the Purple Astro Morpher just...didn't seem to fit me anymore.

"I love being good, but it seems like there is always that memory of evil nearby. I just feel so torn. I don't know what to do.

Kincaid listened and had an idea. "Karone, I'd like you do a little something for me. A pick up and drop off."

END OF PART 15


	16. Final Assembly

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen . Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a character in Adam Safran's upcoming story Q-Counterstrike. The last names McKallister and Keller, and the name Okasa are the last names of characters on a shortlived NBC series called 'The Master' starring Lee Van Cleef as John Peter McAllister, Sho Kosugi as Okasa, and Timothy Van Patten as Max Keller-another thing I lay no claim to. The Tek'latha are from an idea provided by Richard Carta. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine.

Final Assembly  
by John Chubb

The figure stood watching at the top of the hillside. Two of his followers close by his side as they waited for their hated foes to come forward towards their death.

They are children of the betrayer, Kane Okasa thought. As long as they live the stain of treason shall remain until one bloodline or the other is annihilated. He opened his case that was nearby at his feet and pulled out a bow and arrow cast in pitch black. The arrowhead was diamond tipped so it could cut through anything.

One of Kane's followers motioned towards the pair of headlights as a silver and black GMC van came down the street. It's them, Kane thought. And without hesitation raised the bow and arrow towards his first target. The driver.

"How far away is this place you're staying?", Sarah McAllister-Keller said behind the steering wheel. Her brother David sat in the passenger seat staring out into space and Ken Tanaka sat in the back keeping his eyes on the road.

"The Day's Inn five miles from the freeway.", Ken replied.

"Geez you must really love your privacy huh?", David said in jest. Ken didn't say anything because he really DID love his privacy. The less he had to interact with people the happier he was it seemed. That way you don't get hurt so much. If you let people in you're giving them an invitation to change who you are. I won't let that happen.

Sarah picked up on Ken's silent treatment. "Don't worry Ken. David's just clowning."

"Yeah well no one clowns around like you.", David said to his sister before turning to Ken. "You should see the things she does at parties sometimes."

Sarah was ready to roll her eyes when she noticed a silouette standing on the top of a hill. A small speck of moonlight danced on a small tip. Oh NO, she thought.

"Everyone duck!", Sarah screamed as the streak of light came barrelling towards the van. Sarah swerved the wheel trying to avoid what was an arrow and wound up driving the van into a ditch.

Sarah turned back to look at David and Ken who were sprawled on top of each other. "You guys okay?"

"Oh peachy!", Ken said as he pushed David off of him. "Now what just happened?"

"Assasins.", Sarah said. A nod to David was all he needed to know that it was time to get ready and he brought out a case in the back. David opened it to reveal two ninja gis and an assortment of weapons. Swords, sais, nunchakus, shirikens and many other weapons associated with the ninja.

"Uhhh I know it may not be my place to ask this, but what's going on?", Ken asked.

"Oh nothing just Ninja's from the clan of Okasa are out to kill Sarah and me. Something about Grandpa leaving them years ago.", David retorted as he was putting on his gi. Ken was confused at the sound of his wit.

"Save it Dave, they'll be here soon.", Sarah ordered. Ken wondered who died and made her boss.

"My grandpa.", Sarah said. "Because I took to the ninja skills faster than any of his pupils. So trust me when I say something there's a reason behind it."

"I'm all set.", David said wearing his black gi with the symbol of a butterfly in the circle on the hood. A samuri sword on his back and nunchackus under his belt. Sarah was also in a similar gi but had sais in place of the nunchakus.

"Good, Ken stay out of trouble.", Sarah ordered as she and David went outside to face the comming ninjas.

Ken Tanaka obeyed...for the moment.

The three shadow figures moved towards the van as it lay stuck in the ditch. Kane Okasa took point telling the ninjas with him to circle around. Kane's senses were alert keeping track of any movement out of the ordinary. Even though there was none, Kane knew his prey well.

"It's over David and Sarah. I've won and you shall die.", Kane had said.

"Don't believe it Kane!", a feminine voice came from above and two figures jumped from the trees. David went after the two ninjas that flanked Okasa while Sarah fought against Kane Okasa himself.

"Our grandfather is dead. There is no reason to fight.", Sarah said.

"Your grandfather betrayed his destiny. You are children of that betrayal. You must DIE!", Kane said as the two drew their swords and fought. Sarah's skills were a match for Kane's and their moves came out dead even. As they continued to fight, each one looked for a weakness to exploit.

Neither Kane or Sarah had any luck finding one. David however was handling the two ninjas he was facing with ease and grace. He used the nunchakus to disarm the two assassins and had one by the throat with his blade. David however lost his focus with the second combatant for a moment allowing him to come in from behind.

"Excuse me.", a voice said tapping the second Ninja on the shoulder. The second ninja turned around and faced a chop to the throat. As the ninja struggled for breath Ken Tanaka put him into a modified sleeper that had the ninja out in seconds.

The warrior David had used a flashball and dissapeared in a puff of smoke looking to live to fight another day. "You okay?", Ken asked David.

"Fine. Thanks for the save back there." Ken and David then turned to see Kane fighting Sarah still. "They're both good.", Ken said. David smiled with pride but he prayed Sarah could beat Kane.

Soon Sarah had disarmed Kane and had the sword at his throat. All it would take is one swipe and it would be done., she thought. Her eyes fixed on Kane and he knew what she was thinking.

"It will never be over. Not until you and your family are dead.", Kane said.

"Mom and Dad are still alive why haven't you killed them?", Sarah asked.

"Their deaths shall be at the hands of another. Yours and your brother's blood is mine to spill.", Kane said.

"I don't think so.", Sarah said as she brought her sword up ready for a final strike. David and Ken watched as she let out a "Ki-YAHHHH", and brought the sword down towards Kane Okasa'a throat...and stopped short of it. Sarah then pinched Kane's nose and said "Honk!" then threw Kane back onto the ground.

Turning to David and Ken she motioned for them to get moving. "Come on let's get out of here.", she said motioning them both into the woods.

"Where are we going?", Ken asked.

"Anywhere just as long as its away from here." and soon the three young fighters were gone into the night.

Kane got back up angered by the disgrace he faced. His two warriors by his side.

"Pursue them!KILL THEM!", and the ninjas made into the woods in pursuit. Kane also got up with rage in his heart.

Karone flew a small one person spaceship towards Iocaste as she noticed the planet looked a lot cleaner than she remembered it. I guess Bruce and Tanya's clean-up efforts have been working., she thought. After getting landing clearance at one of the safer starports, she set down the ship and made her way to the back of the ship where her transportation, given by Kincaid, awaited her.

The gangplank rolled down and an engine roar appeared to come from inside the small ship. Soon Karone came riding out on a purple and black 1999 Harley Davidson FLTR Road Glide. As she picked up speed the wind flew through her hair as she felt a freedom unlike anything she ever experienced. She was riding high and loving every minute of it.

Wow the planet really has changed a lot since I've been here., Karone thought as she road down the semi dirty street. The people on the sidewalks looked like a motley crew of good and bad so there was a trace of the old element still present on Iocaste.

One of that element pulled up beside her in an old Kerovan land rover. The front seat passenger stuck his head out looking Karone over. "Hey baby. Wanna ditch that thing and step on to a monster set of wheels with a real man?"

"Sure, do you know any?", Karone asked and sped off. The passenger was embarrased to say the least and told his buddy to take off after her. The chase was on.

Karone navigated her motorcycle through the streets that she could recognize but then took a wrong turn and found herself at the end of an alley. She looked around for someway to escape when she saw the Kerovan rover blocking the only way out. The men in the truck were thinking about having 'fun' with her, and Karone had a good idea what 'fun' they were talking about.

She spied for some way of escape and saw a plank that could be used for a ramp. After gunning her engine to get more power Karone took off like a shot and went up the small ramp allowing her to jump over the truck and the two driving it.

Karone didn't stop until she made it to the shootfighting rink where Katherine and Kimberly were training for their fight in section 38. She didn't feel all that great about leaving her bike outside for the unsavories to get it so she pondered what to do.

A mischevous smile crossed her face as the idea came to her partly due to the adrenaline rush with her previous jump. Karone turned the bike around to the other side of the street getting as much distance as she could then she brought it to bear on the window of the rink.

Karone gunned her motorcycle engine again then when the bike had enough power to it she took off toward the window like a shot making ready to jump it.

Katherine and Kimberly were going through their sparring partners with great drive and determination. When the sparring session ended both the former Pink Rangers were sweating and ready for a drink. Bruce was at the bar ready to serve.

"Those were two real bruisers you had there Bruce.", Kim said.

"Well they have to be." Bruce responded. "The fighters in section 38 are monsters. You need everything you can get your hands on and all your skills pushed to the max if you are going to beat those guys."

"You told us Karone was coming. Do you know why?", Kat asked. She then noticed a roar of a motorcycle outside and turned to see a purple and black Harley Davidson crash through Bruce's window as it jumped through then skidded to a stop on the baroom floor.

"Karone. Look at what you did to my window!", Bruce yelled.

"Don't worry Bruce it's self-replicating right?", Karone smiled like a thrillseeker who completed her last stunt.

"Yeah after two or three more crashes. I've got tenants that go through that window after their heavy duty bar fights.!" Karone then turned her attention towards Kat and Kim.

"Hi guys. Did I miss anything?", Karone asked.

"No you're just in time.", Kat said. "What brings you here?"

"Two things first I'm here to drop this off.", Karone reached into her motorcycle's saddlebag and pulled out the Pink Dino morpher that Kim had used in the past. Kim also realized that if Kim was riding the purple Harley that meant the other thing involved the Purple Night morpher.

"Has a new Purple Night Ranger been chosen?", Kim asked. Karone nodded yes.

"Who is it?", Kim asked. Karone paused before answering. "Me."

You can't get justice unless you're a victim., was the thought that was running through Kyle Hanorhan's mind as he sat in a jail cell at juvenile hall surrounded by a motley assortment of teenage crime ranging from armed robbery to teenage prostitution.

Kyle's charge was assult and battery as he was trying to keep a neighborhood bully from shooting at the neighborhood dog that a little girl begged the thug not to shoot anymore. The bully liked watching the dog scurry around as he always fired to miss. The little girl's cries to stop were also music to the thug's ears as well.

Kyle couldn't take it anymore so he took the shotgun out of the thug's hand and the two got into a fistfight just as the cops showed up. Both sides of the story were heard but the cops took Kyle's actions as assult and battery and not as someone who was trying to save a little girl's dog.

The thug in question stared across the room at Kyle smirking at his predicament. "See where being a hero gets ya?", he seemed to smile as he said the line. "Why not just go knock over a liquer store. At least then you'd be here for a good reason."

Kyle felt his temper flare as he tried to maintain his composure. He wasn't going to give the bully the satisfaction of getting the better of him. He thought his family would have enough trouble with Kyle already.

The Hanorhan family had moved out to Mariner Bay from Cleveland, Ohio when Mr. Hanorhan got a job out west which would provide a new start for his family who got tired of living in run down houses in high poverty neighborhoods. Kyle however felt out of place as he set foot in Mariner Bay. He always saw himself as a fighter, clawing his way to what he had to do. Now here he was in a nice clean neighborhood called Mariner Bay and he rapidly felt out of place.

So like any other teen he went out looking for trouble. Along the way he met a hispanic young teen named Michael Sorrero. He kind of got a reputation as an oddball since he always pulled some sort of weird stunt to get attention. Kyle couldn't believe Sorrero's antics that reminded him of Howling Mad Murdock from the A-team, but he liked the guy nonetheless. Even though they came off as a bad comedy team with Kyle being the straight man and Sorrero being the funny man.

They set themselves up as a two man team looking for any trouble in the neighborhood and making sure that the trouble didn't continue. And they found a few. Looters, muggers, and a lot of neighborhood bullies that hassled the citizens that had trouble defending themselves. Many of these thugs came out after a Mariner Bay monster attack.

Unfortunately Sorrero and Kyle's efforts made them look just as guilty as the the neighborhood thugs they tried to stop. Many times they had been called in to the cops and many times they spent a night in Juvenile Detention where the thugs that Kyle and Sorrero stopped were holed up as well. Kyle was facing one now, and he wasn't about to let him get to him even if the thug had other ideas.

"Hey I'm talking to you punk!", the thug said calling Kyle out. Kyle stood up and got into the thug's face. They stood eye to eye when the guard came calling for Kyle.

"Hanorhan. Your parents are here for you.", the guard called out. "Some other time.", Kyle said as he turned and made his way out the cell.

"Hey Hanorhan.", the thug called out. "I'll see you later." He smiled as Kyle walked away.

"What are you thinking Kyle?", the mother of the 17 year old African-American asked him in the backseat of the family car.

"Mom, I just feel so out of place here. Back in Cleveland I knew what my purpose was."

"Yeah getting into fights for no reason.", Kyle's father said.

Kyle tried to keep his cool as he tried to explain to his father his reasoning for the millionth time. "Dad, I always tried to help out those in the block, just like you said I should do. Always look out for the little guy. Help them out whenever possible. But here it seems like if I try to do that I get cast as the bad guy just like the bad guys here in this city."

"Kyle this is Mariner Bay. There are no bad guys here.", Kyle's mother said.

"No just lots and lots of monster attacks.", Kyle said. "And vultures looking to pick off the remains."

Mr. Hanorhan turned towards his son. "Look Kyle. This is not like our old home. There is no anti-gang to be a part of. And you and that friend you made can't go around trying to save everything. If you want to do that you have to do it the right way."

Kyle looked at his father skeptically. "And what way is that?"

"Well you could...join the Police Academy, be a cop." Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be doing much good there. With my luck I'd be a meterman handing out parking tickets or something.", Kyle said.

"Kyle Hanorhan there are some rules you just have to conform to. We all follow established norms in society.", Mrs. Hanorhan said.

"And I say there's something wrong with those norms.", Kyle retorted. Mr. and Mrs. Hanorhan then gave up realizing that their son was not listening, and continued on to their home. But when they got there they saw that their whole block had been vandalized. Spray paint decorated the houses. Windows were broken. Gutters were torn up as were people's gardens and lawns. No house was spared. Not even the Hanorhan home at the end of the loop.

"Oh my GOD!", Mrs. Hanorhan screamed as she and her husband looked at their destroyed home. Kyle looked on at a distance when his friend Michael Sorrero came up along side him, a torn stuffed kitten in his hands.

"Hi I'm Mr. Bigglesworth. I have been so abused by Dr. Evil.", Sorrero said. Kyle took the cat and gave Sorrero a look much like Mr. T gave Murdock on the A-team. A look that said 'you're so crazy.' Kyle looked over the stuffed cat as it rested in his hands torn and with the stuffings pulled out.

"This was Cindy Blake's Home Ec project.", Kyle said in disbelief. "She was so proud of this."

"She was crying when she came home and saw these clowns tering everything in the neighborhood apart. These guys tore up everything man. And many people were seriously hurt.", Michael explained. "No one was spared."

A row of ambulances came in as people were being loaded inside. "Who did this?", Kyle asked trying to keep his cool.

"This new hate group that showed up downtown.", Michael said. "They call themselves One Vision."

In a meeting hall filled with many people dressed in what looked like white monk's robes they all stood bowing their heads as if waiting for someone to come. Their waiting wasn't for long as a figure in an ornamented white robe with a neckalace that looked like a shining sun walked on and addressed the crowd.

"My friends, my followers. All too long we have been swamped by the chaos of differences. Differences of opinion. Differences of Ideology. Differences of genetics. We have become polluted by the intrusion of new ways. New species. Especially since we have abborations amoungst our own species."

The hooded audience seemed to erupt with an affirmative at what the apparent leader was saying. "We have so many nationalities out there. White, Black, Asian, European, Samoan, Hawaiian. All different. All destructive. There is no harmony in difference. We must purge these differences from our species. And become one voice! One race! One Vision!"

The crowd erupted with a terrifying affirmative. "As we have seen. Our mission has already spread out. We have stamped out the impurity in that last neighborhood we 'visited.", the leader chuckled as he said that. "Soon we shall spread world wide. Soon your Grandmaster shall lead you all into the stars and our vision will flourish across the universe. Consuming all impurity and shining the light of One Vision to infinity and beyond!"

The crowd roared at the Grandmaster's speech. After the Grandmaster finished his speech he stepped off the podium and went backstage where a figure in a trenchcoat was waiting. "Your product worked like a dream.", the Grandmaster said.

"Thank you. I always guarantee my work to be total sucesses.", the figure said. Then he went and produced a microchip as well as a bottle of black liquid.

"Another sample?", the Grandmaster asked.

"There are 'certain parties' who are proud of your work. And would like it to continue. Just remember to insert the liquid into the chip for maximum results. If you choose to injest it..."

"The results may vary I know.", Grandmaster said. "Tell your 'parties' that they will not be dissapointed."

"I hope not.", the Power Broker said smiling before he turned and walked out of the auditorium unoticed due to an experimental invisibility power. The Grandmaster smiled as the Broker departed.

Soon it shall be one voice. One vision. One race again., the madman thought. One white robe saw the transaction between the Grandmaster and the Power Broker however, and knew trouble was coming.

"Kincaid?", the figure in white said to a device on her wrist. Traces of blue however were being shown beneath her robes. "This is Jessica. The Power Broker has been spotted."

David, Sarah and Ken were running for what seemed like forever. And even though Ken always prided himself on doing intense workouts he was ready to drop in a heartbeat.

"Can't we stop for a minute?", Ken asked as he David and Sarah continued into the woods.

"Not yet. Kane could still be close by.", Sarah stated. "You're not getting tired already Ken are you?"

"A kick-ass fighter who's in top physical shape like you tired so soon?" Where's your sense of adventure?", David said finishing the sentence.

"Back with the ninjas that attacked us.", Ken said. "Can't we rest for a minute? We probably left him far in the dust by now."

Sarah had her doubts but thought that it wouldn't be too bright if everyone was winded should Kane show up. "All right. For a few minutes but then we keep going."

They sat near a tree with a stone underneath taking in the night air and scenery. "It's beautiful out here.", David said. The naturalist in him getting excited. "Pure, pristine, everything the world was before 'progress' went hog wild."

"Sorry man. Give me the city any day.", Ken said. "I love the action and the race. And there is always someone close by to talk to."

"Gee, how nice it must be to strike up a conversation with your friendly neighborhood mugger.", David retorted. Both David and Ken were about to get into a heated argument when Sarah stopped them.

"Did you hear something?", Ken asked.

"No, I felt his presence.", Sarah answered. "Kane's here."

And sure enough there were seven ninja's appearing out of the bushes ready to fight. "I hope you guys have caught your breath.", Sarah said to David and Ken. "Because you're going to need it."

Another figure came from the bushes. Wearing a silver mesh and black hood. Kane Okasa stood ready to fight, and ready for his troops to fight. "It ends tonight.", Kane said. Then he advanced on Ken and the McAllister-Kellers.

Then before they knew it three figures jumped out from the bushes and stood next to Ken, David and Sarah. One was in an Emerald green ninja gi. The other was in a dark green and black suit of armor with a sword. And the third was in a blue ranger uniform. Looks like a Turbo Ranger uniform., Sarah thought.

"Well I guess the odds are even now.", the Emerald Ninja said. Kane looked at her curiously.

"Who are you? I do not recognize your clan.", Kane said.

"I am the Emerald Ranger. And I belong to no clan.", and with that Cassandra Jensen ,the Emerald Ranger, called for a "Triple Team", and she split into three different people and took on three of the ninjas in front of her. The Ninja's were no slouches, and they fought to kill but Cassandra executed her moves to perfection capitalizing on whatever openings she could find. The other ninjas thied to do the same but Cassandra left no room for openings and promptly dodged much of the blows. The three Clan Okasa ninjas didn't have the same amount of luck Cassandra did and were out before long.

"Going Solo.", she said as her three selves merged back together.

Justin and David teamed up against two ninjas and were fighting like a well oiled machine for the most part. The ninja's put up as much of a fight as Cassandra's boys had, but an opening by David let his oponent capitalize and land a superkick that sent David staggering.

Justin delivered a superkick of his own slamming the ninja into the tree. He also rolled down and used his foot to push the other ninja onto his partner. David got up and said. "Thanks pal."

"No problem.", Justin said returning the thumbs up.

Adam and Ken fought in a contrast of styles. Adam used his Dragon Sword against the ninja he was facig matching him skill for skill. Ken however used no weapons since his fists were his weapons. Wherever he could get a shot into his opponent, he did so. And since the ninja didn't use any weapons due to Ken being unarmed, Ken capitalized and the fighter faced Tanaka's full fury.

Adam used his martial art skill the the fullest. Taking those ninja classes with Aisha and Rocky really paid off., he thought as he soon landed a good kick into the side of the ninja he was facing sending him down. Kicking the sword away Adam had his own Dragon Blade at his throat. "I'd call it quits if I were you.", was all he said to his sprawled opponent.

That left Sarah and Kane to fight one one one. Both had their swords at the ready. "It doesn't have to be like this. All my grandfather wanted to do was find his family.", Sarah said.

"The ninja's clan is their family. The destiny of the ninja is sacred.", Kane said as he made his first strike which Sarah dodged. She also crossed her blade with Kane's then slid out ready to swipe behind his neck. Kane dodged and turned to face Sarah again. A mix of swords and karate made the fight look like a dance more than a struggle to survive and win.

Realizing a need to change tactics Sarah threw a flash bomb to the floor allowing her to dissapear behind the smoke. Kane looked around trying to find her. "Where are you?", Kane called out. No one answered and David held back the others. "Let her deal with this.", he whispered.

Adam seemed to pick up on the voice. "David?"

"Yeah it's me. And Sarah is fighting Kane. Let her deal with it." Adam whispered to Cassandra about the McAllister-Kellers and his, Rocky's and Aisha's history with them. Needless to say Cassandra was impressed by what she had heard. As well as what she had seen in Sarah's fighting. Zordon must have been smart in choosing them, she thought.

As Kane looked around trying to find Sarah an arrow streaked through the air ready to strike at Kane from behind. Kane seemed to pick up on it and catch it before it made contact with his body. But this was a set up for a side kick that sent Kane down to the ground. The assasin tried to reorganize himself but soon found Sarah's blade by his throat.

"I'm only going to say this once. Give up this quest Kane. It will only get you killed.", Sarah said to her fallen opponent.

"Then I will be killed. But at least it will be with honor.", and then Kane activated a flashball and dissapeared into smoke. The opponent ninjas did the same.

"They're gone.", Sarah said putting her sword away and taking off her hood. Adam demorphed and went to embrace his two old friends.

"It's good to see you guys again.", Adam said.

David was surprised to say the least. "First Aisha and now you. And where did you get that snazzy armor?"

Cassandra then came up to Sarah, David and Adam and said to the McAllister-Kellers, "Come with us if you want to live." And soon the two ninja's and fighter followed the three Nightfighters.

Sector 38 was alive. All the old school parties came together to see what promised to be an interesting fight. Skora stood on top of the balcony where he overlooked the arena. Three ladies stood by his chair ready to entertain their master, or spend a night tortured if they disobeyed him.

A guard soon came in to Skora's balcony. "The girl has been taken to the others."

"Excellent.", Skora said. "This should be quite fun to watch." He smiled as his mind went over the many possibilities that this battle could take.

None of them were pleasent. For Katya, Katherine, and Kimberly.

In their locker room the escorted guards threw Katya into Katherine and Kimberly who caught her. When the guards turned to leave Kat and Kim checked on their daughter. "Are you okay Katya?", Kim asked with Kat sharing Kim's concern.

"Yes Mother Kim I am fine. Now that you and Mother Kat are here.", They all shared a group hug but then Kat caught sight of the scratches, scars and bruises that were all over Katya's arms and legs, and showing through the torn fabric as well.

"Oh my God. Katya what did they do to you?", Kat asked shocked as she looked over the scars. Kim also shared the same concern.

"Reminders of the treatment that women receive here.", Katya said. "At least reminders of some of the more benign things that happen here."

"Oh Katya I wish we knew where you were.", Kim said apologetically. Kat shared the feeling.

"It's all right Mother Kim. You couldn't have known. Neither could you Mother Kat.", Katya said as the three girls embraced again.

A clearing of the throat interrupted the reunion. "We still have a fight to win if we're going to get Katya out of here.", Karone said standing behind them. She was dressed in a black leather jacket with purple top and ather jeans with black leather boots. Some of her hair was tied back with a purple hairband. It wasn't a complete departure from her Astronema and Pink Galaxy days but it was something that set her apart from her other identities.

"And I have just the thing with me that will do it." Katya, Kim and Kat wondered what Karone was talking about when she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out something that resembled a pink and black bat. Karone then handed the object to Katya.

"Katya, this is the morpher for the Pink Night Ranger. And the person chosen for that role is you."

The sight of the Astro Megaship 2 and the Red Demonzord were really sights to behold for David, Sarah and Ken. "Whoa!", David said.

"I thought you might like it.", Adam said as he demorphed. David and Sarah now saw the face behind the mask. Nodding to the others that it was okay Cassandra and Justin followed suit.

"Adam how are you?", Sarah asked hugging her old friend. David also shared in the embrace.

"I'm cool guys. Oh, this is Cassandra Jensen.", He said adressing the young woman in the emerald green t-shirt and jeans. "My fiancee'"

"Wow Adam that's so cool.", David said. "When's the wedding?"

"Not far off. And this is Justin Stewart." Adam motioned to the 18-year old boy in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Justin returned the greeting with a "Pleased to meet you." and waved at the three reunited friends.

"You know Aisha is in town? We saw her at the ninja tournament.", David commented."

"She's back in the states?", Cassandra asked remembering the yellow ranger she served with on the ninja team. "Is the tournament still going on?"

"I'm not sure. It might be. We had to bail on it though due to some demons attacking.", Sarahsaid.

"Speaking of which.", Ken spoke up disrupting the reunion and addressing Cassandra. "You said we were to come with you if we wanted to live. Well we have. We followed you here, and you may seem like nice guys and all, but if you don't tell me what's going on I'm about to go cuokoo and take it out on the first available target. And right now that looks like you."

Ken was practically in Cassandra's face but she was not intimidated by the extreme fighter. "Come inside the megaship. All will be explained."

"It better be.", Ken said as he David, Sarah, Adam and Justin all followed Cassandra inside the Astro Megaship 2. When they reached a special door Adam, Cassandra and Justin stopped. "Inside there are the answers that you seek.", Cassandra said. Then she Adam, and Justin turned around and walked away.

"Wait where are you guys going? Aren't you coming in?", David asked. Adam turned around and said "No.", then he went back down the hall with Cassandra and Justin leaving David, Sarah, and Ken alone before the chamber door.

The three entered the chamber as the door closed behind them. Coming out into the hallway in his black and red ranger uniform with his helmet by his side was Jeff Kincaid.

"Hello David, Sarah, and Ken. Welcome to the first day of your lives."

The three were confused by that line and Sarah asked. "What did you mean by that? Just who the hell are you?"

Kincaid sighed. "Fair questions. I'll answer the second one first. My name is Jeffrey Kincaid, just call me Kincaid. I am the red Night Ranger. And all of you are here because you have been chosen to be members of a new team of Night Rangers."

"Huh?", David asked sharing Sarah and Ken's confusion.

"I suppose I had better start at the beginning.", Kincaid said as he began his story. "Many eons ago as the lines of good and evil were being drawn there were dark forces that spread the most terrible evils across the cosmos. Years later an evil empire would arise to worship those evils. That empire conquered Earth for a while six months after Dark Specter's attack."

"The Luciferian empire.", Sarah said. Kincaid nodded confirming Sarah's conclusion.

"A wizard named Zordon knew of the terrible evil the Luciferian empire could produce. Evil so terrible that standard ranger teams couldn't handle it. So a force was created that would stand against evil on evil's terms. The members of this force were more or less scarred souls, or people who had knowledge of evil and what it was capable of yet chose the side of good. They were called the Night Rangers, due to most of their battles being fought at nighttime where evil came out and ran freely. Spirit guardians served the Night Rangers as they used their vast powers to drive away the Luciferian empire.

"But one day a Night Ranger had turned on his own people and exterminated them. All but one...Myself." Ken, David and Sarah were shocked to hear of this as Kincaid continued his story. "This traitor, who became known as Lord Crucible, led the Luciferian empire in a wave of terror that led to much of the universe being conquered by the Luciferian empire until a great battle came where the Luciferians were overthrown and killed by that same traitor who took their power into himself. A few scattered survivors remain but they are not banded together as they used to be. All the rangers there were at that time banded together and defeated Crucible, and freed Earth from the Luciferian power."

"This is very interesting and all but what does this have to do with us?", Ken asked impatiently.

"Because even though the Luciferian empire was defeated. There are other evils waiting to fill the void their defeat left.", Kincaid continued to explain. "10,000 years ago Zordon was trapped in a time warp. When he was inside there were a lot of images opened to him. The past, the present, and many possible futures. He put all these prophesies and predictions in a book which he named 'the book of Zordon'."

"I guess it's an appropriate title considering that its his book.", David said.

Kincaid chuckled at that remark before he continued. "One of these prophesies was the recreation of the Night Rangers. And he saw who the new Night rangers were to be. And today you three have arrived."

David, Sarah, and Ken looked at each other amazed. "You mean we have been chosen to become these Night Rangers or something?", Sarah asked amazed.

"Yes Sarah McAllister-Keller you have been.", said a voice from behind Kincaid. Out stepped the Yellow Night Ranger Alison Hammond. In her hand was a silver morpher shaped much like the McAllister-Keller family butterfly crest. Soon after that Tommy Oliver stepped out holding a morpher shaped like a black panther. And Kincaid reached into his vest pocket and produced a gold morpher shaped like the McAllister-Keller family crest.

"It was revealed long before you were even born that you would have the opportunity to bear the mantle of the Night Ranger.", Kincaid continued to address the three. "But please understand this is not a choice that you have to feel like you're being forced to make. It's your decision. But understand that when and if you choose to accept the power you will be thrust into a world of the darkest evil fighting a battle against darkness that is quite unlike the darkness of Zedd, Rita or the Machine Empire. Evil bears many forms, sometimes it is even disguised in the form of good. And others their evil is obvious. We will be what stands between the darkest evil and the rest of the universe."

"But also bear in mind that this will be a thankless job.", Tommy said next. "Not everyone on Eltar is happy about the Night Rangers. And there are ranger teams out there who will not know of you. And those that do are forbidden to speak of the Night Rangers. The reasons are complicated. But if you decide this course there will be no tickertape parades for you. No glory that other rangers who stand on the side of light and purity will receive. You will be the unsung heroes"

"A Night Ranger's duty will be to go where no one else will go.", Alison then said. "To make sure that there is still light to shine throughout the universe. Light that all can share and not just the select few."

David, Sarah and Ken heard all that Alison, Tommy and Kincaid had to say. Then Sarah spoke up. "Are there any more Night Rangers chosen?"

"Yes.", Kincaid answered. "One is away bringing in a new member. One is out right now. And the other two...will be coming shortly."

David, Sarah, and Ken weighed in a lot of what was said. Then after discussing amoungst themselves came to a unanimous decision.

"We accept!", Sarah said.

"Then step forward and receive your powers.", Kincaid said. David came up to Alison and she placed the silver butterfly morpher into his palm. Upon contact David felt the power fill his being and his senses became aware of the presense of the night around him.

"David McAllister-Keller. Part of a ninja tradition and trapped in a blood feud with a rival clan. You are now the Silver Night Ranger." David looked down at his wardrobe and was wearing the black motorcycle vest and pants emsemble with black gloved and silver spandex shirt. His helmet and belt buckle held the circular symbol of the McAllister-Keller butterfly in a circle symbol.

Ken Tanaka came up to Tommy and he placed the black panther morpher into Ken's hand. Ken felt the same rush of power and saw himself in the same uniform as the rest of the Night Rangers except his shirt was solid black with the only stace of color came from the silver panther on his belt buckle and symbol on his helmet as well as the wrist bands on his black gloves.

"Ken Tanaka.", Tommy said. "You who have escaped from a destiny preordained for you by others. You now are presented with the power of the black panther. Serve it well as it will serve you well." Ken nodded as a gesture of thanks.

Sarah then came up to Kincaid as he placed her morpher into her hands. Right away the same wave of power flowed through her and she looked down to see a gold and black Night Ranger uniform with a gold belt buckle and the golden butterfly on her helmet.

"Sarah McAllister-Keller. Strong and skilled. You are now the Gold Night Ranger. You share a power with your brother that is grand and fearsome. Should the time of your darkest hour come. All you will need to do is unite your powers and your enemies will fall to the coming storm."

Sarah was confused. "When will that be?"

"You will know when it's time.", Kincaid said. "Now it's time for you to see your transportation.", Kincaid, Tommy and Alison led the new Night Rangers into a cargo bay where three motorcycles stood waiting. One in black. One in silver, and the other in gold.

"Sarah your bike is the 1999 Harley Davidson FXDL Dyna Low Rider", Kincaid said. Sarah went up to the bike and climbed on feeling like it was made for her.

Alison introduced David to his 1999 Harley Davidson FLHR Road King. He felt at first a little uncomfortable on it but when he was on it long enough he felt more at ease with the machine. Tommy led Ken to his black 1999 Harley Davidson FLSTS Heritage Springer. "This is so cool.", he said as he tried out the bike. He turned his head and saw two tarps over what looked like other Harley's. "Are those for the last two rangers?"

"Yes.", Kincaid said. "And you'll be meeting the Pink and Purple Night Rangers soon enough."

Katya looked at the object in Karone's hand. I can't believe it. Me a Power Ranger? Karone seemed to smile as if she was aware of Katya's thought. "I know I couldn't believe it when it happened myself."

Katya turned her gaze towards Katherine and Kimberly who nooded their approval. When Katya took the morpher the power of the night filled her entire being as her torn clothes changed into a pink and black version of the Night Ranger uniform. The symbol of the bat was on her helmet and belt buckle. Kat and Kim couldn't hide their joy and they hugged their daughter.

"Your 1999 Harley Davidson FLST Softail Standard is on my ship and will be waiting for you when the battle is over.", Karone explained. "Katherine the green powers will work for you until the next in line to receive them comes forward."

Kat nodded in understanding and the four women made their way to the ring. Kat then stopped Kim and said, "If I don't make it. Tell Tommy I love him will you?"

Kim nodded and said. "And if I don't make it say the same to Carlos. Will you?", Kat nodded and the two former Pink Rangers embraced in a hug as if saying goodbye.

"Now lets go. We have a daughter to save.", Kim said as she and Kim walked down to the ring. Holding hands along the way.

Skora heard the reports that a fourth girl has joined Kat, Kim and Katya in the battle. No matter., Skora thought. I can have a fourth member too.

And a fifth...and a sixth...and a seventh...By the Darkness I'll make it a gauntlet match. My whole gang against them!

He laughed at the thought of his evil plan. But then someone spoke up. "Why risk your gang when you can have mine finish them for you?"

Skora turned around seeing a figure in the shadows. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important. For now let me just say that I have warriors who would love to take out your opponents tonight. Permanently."

"What price are you asking for?", Skora asked.

"For now nothing. What we want is the blood of rangers. Not money." Skora was intrigued. Former rangers? I'm impressed., he thought. And if it doesn't cost me anything to destroy them that's even better.

"All right you have a deal. But still what shall I call you?"

The figure moved to turn away but he let one word echo throughout Skora's balcony. "Tek'latha"

CENTER

At the Mariner Bay convention center Michael Sorrero and Kyle Hanorhan were getting ready to crash a party.

"Okay. We're here. Have you got any ideas on how to get in Sherlock?", Sorrero asked. Kyle was deep in thought as he saw two garbed individuals walking out. A smile crossed his face as he came up with an idea.

"I think we just found our tickets.", Kyle said as he and Sorrero knocked the two One Vision members down to the ground and took off their robes. But what they saw scared Sorrero and Kyle.

Their skins were bleached white. As white as the Borg on Star Trek were. They also had shaved heads which completed the look. Kyle placed his hand on one of the followers and was somewhat relieved that it was only talcom powder. But he was also disturbed as to what their leader was preaching.

"Sheesh, who sprayed these guys with Clorox 2?", Sorrero asked in a mixture of jest and seriousness.

"Michael. When we get inside don't drink anything.", Kyle said as he and Sorrero put on the robes and walked into the conference room where the Grandmaster was getting ready to speak again.

"My brothers and sisters.", the Grandmaster said. "Our latest raid has been glourious. And soon we shall go out again and stamp out more impurities, eliminating the chaos within us all and bringing harmony to all in Mariner Bay."

The audience of followers rose up and cheered. Kyle and Sorrero played along having to mimic the others reactions to perfection, even though the electricity of the room was becoming hard to ignore. After the cheers died down the Grandmaster spoke again.

"We shall go to the Central Square of Mariner Bay. And we shall spread our message to all who will listen. And if the Lightspeed Rangers interfere. Well they will know of the message too."

A rousing hail sounded from the meeting room. "Now let's go! Destroy all that is not of one vision. Destroy all that's against harmony!"

The audience stood up and cheered as Grandmaster pulled back a tarp that was nearby. Underneath were rows after rows of weapons. "Now my friends, take up your arms and let us spread our vision!"

The audience grabbed whatever it could and then headed to their vehicles ready to storm downtown Mariner Bay. Sorrero and Kyle followed along.

But if one was to look in their eyes that person would have seen that they were taken in by the Grandmaster's message...hook, line and sinker.

One person however knew that the group was bad news-the janitor who worked at night. And as soon as he found a quarter had placed a call to Lightspeed Rescue. Also close by was a girl on a black and blue motorcycle who followed the One Vision group from a distance.

"Lightspeed Rescue, this is Attendant Jayne Hoffman how may I help you?"

"This is Murray Daniels. I'm a janitor at the Mariner Bay convention center. There's these group of monsters coming down towards the center of town." Murray didn't think he was lying to Lightspeed. He knew there were other monsters in the world other than those Queen Bansheera sent down.

"Please describe these monsters.", Attendant Hoffman said.

"Their skins were pasty white and they all wear white robes. Please hurry. They're on their way now to town square.", Murray then hung up disconnecting from Attendant Hoffman.

Hoffman wondered about the call only for a second thinking that it may be a new foot soldier Bansheera and Olympius were trying out. "Captain Mitchell. Emergency call."

"Is that all there is to go on?", Carter said of the description. The other rangers were seated in the briefing room.

"Doesn't sound like anything Bansheera would pull.", Ryan confirmed. "It could be a prank."

"I don't think so.", Captain Mitchell said. "The caller seemed to be genuinely afraid of something. And when Lightspeed was created it was meant for other forms of rescue as well. Not things just limited to monsters from Diabolico, Bansheera and Olympius. There are other evils in the world to be wary of."

"I agree with father. I think we should check it out.", Dana said. The others agreed.

"I'll go warm up the hummer.", Joel said as he charged out of the briefing room. The other rangers in tow.

Good luck rangers., Captain Mitchell thought. Godspeed!

On Iocaste Katya, Karone, Katherine and Kimberly walked into an arena that seemed like it was something out of the Roman Colesium. The angry crowd roaring disaproval for the girls. Kat took in the environment and asked sarcastically. "Are they going to sic lions on us or something?"

"Kat, don't jinx it.", Karone flatly said. Then Skora spoke on the balcony. "My guests one and all. There has been a change of plan. Our regularly scheduled opponents will not be competing against these young ladies tonight." The audience was filled with boos and the K-team looked at each other wondering what Skora had up his sleeve.

"Instead, tonight I will be introducing a new series of opponents tonight. Friends, Neighbors, guests of Iocaste I present to you TEK'LATHA!"

The door opened up and four creatures stepped through. Kat, Kim and Karone were shocked at what came through since they all bore some sense of familiarity. One of them was a Tenga with an eye patch and a gun belt. Two swords on its back and shearing claws on its hand. The second was a putty what looked as if it was wearing Quantron armor but had a laser blaster where it's right hand would be. The third was a Stingwinger with what looked like a flamethrower and rocket pack on its back. And the fourth was a midified Guardsman in tattered garb with a chain and cannon mounted on its shoulder.

"What the hell are those things?", Kim asked.

"They look like modified versions of a Putty, Tenga, Guardsman and Stingwinger.", Karone said.

"I know what they look like I just want to know what they are.", Kim said. The other girls were wondering the same thing.

The Tenga stepped forward and announced himself. "I am Terrorclaw of the Tek'latha. Katherine Hillard, you shall face your punishment for all the rangers have done." Katherine wondered what the birdbrain was talking about but didn't back down from Terrorclaw's challenge.

The armored putty then stepped forward. "I am Ultimo the perfect soldier crafted to serve the darkest evil. Kimberly Hart, meet your defeat." Kim stood ready for a fight.

The Stingwinger glared daggars into Karone. "Karone, you shall burn at the hands of Torch."

"Not unless I cool you off first.", Karone said defiantly.

That left the Guardsman for Katya. "Katya, I am called Mecha. You shall be destroyed for deserting the Luciferian Empire."

"I didn't desert the empire. The empire deserted me.", Katya said and made ready for battle. The warriors of Tek'latha had their weapons ready while the K-team looked at each other and shared a nod.

"PINK RANGER POWER!", Kimberly called out as she morphed into her ranger uniform.

Karone, Kat and Katya brought up their morphers and called out "POWER OF NIGHT!SHOW YOUR LIGHT!" and they morphed into their black uniforms that showed their respective color. Karone-purple. Kat-green and Katya-pink.

"All right girls. Let's dance.", Karone said as they broke off to face their respective opponents. First off was Kimberly as she faced Ultimo. Looks like a putty with armor., she thought. I shouldn't have any problem here.

Ultimo had other plans however as unknown to her Ultimo was doing a complete scan of her. Brainwaves, body proportions as well as fighting history. Main strength is that of balance and gymnastics. Be sure to keep her grounded., was what his data recomended.

Kimberly however wasted no time as she cartwheeled towards Ultimo and gave her a handspring kick into the chest as well as a few fighting moves to try to throw her opponent off balance. As she saw Ultimo stagger Kimberly thought she had the battle won. Little did she know Ultimo was playing with her. For as Ultimo came down to one knee Kimberly stepped closer to him allowing him to fire the blaster on his hand at her and send Kimberly flying back into the wall of the stadium. The evil crowd roared its approval.

The impact caused Kimberly to demorph temporarily unaware that Ultimo had his weapon aimed at her again. "Switching over to petrifier.", he said and a burst of energy fired from the weapon at Kimberly.

Where Kimberly Hart stood was a stone statue cast in her image. The crowd roared their approval.

"One down. Who's next?", Skora boasted.

Kat saw what happened to Kimberly and she felt her fury burn within her to no end. As the fury built she felt a power within her that she could tap into. Also Ultimo seemed to have dissapeared and couldn't find him anywhere so she turned her attention to Terrorclaw furious and with a purpose.

Kat launched a volley of kicks and punches at Terrorclaw while at the same time dodging the swipe of the claws coming down at her. "Soon you shall be finished Katherine.", the tenga gloated.

"That's what you think bird brain.", Kat said as she felt the power inside her rise to the surface as her anger rose. Soon the whole ground started to shake around Terrorclaw. The rumble under his feet increased as Kat stood there with her eyes fixed on the monster.

Everyone was fixed on Kat as she locked her gaze on Terrorclaw. The modified Tenga tried to escape but the quake seemed to follow him wherever he went. Soon the ground opened up to reveal the firey core of Iocaste. Unfortunately Terrorclaw was in the middle of that crack and soon found himself falling down into the planet core. When the crack in the planet started to close back up Kat snapped out of her trance and seemed to go into a state of shock not realizing that she demorphed as well.

Kat looked down at her hand shaken by the power she had just released. A power tied into her darker nature and brought to the surface in that one manifestation of power. Oh my God, I know the secret, Kat said looking at her hand. I know the secret!

Kat was so in shock that she did not notice the tingling in the back of her head warning her of trouble or the energy blast from Ultimo that struck her, transforming Kat into a stone statue along with Kimberly.

"MOTHER KAT NO!", Katya screamed as she went over to them.

Skora looked down at the two transformed young women from his balcony. "They make pretty statues.", he said to himself.

A voice from behind startled him for a brief second. "Yes they do." Skora smiled and let out a long laugh. His guest did the same.

Katya looked up at Skora and at her three opponents casting a look of hatred at them all. Karone stood next to her ready to fight by her side. "Enough one on one.", Karone said. "Bring it on!"

Soon the remaining three monsters started to advance on the two Night Rangers. Katya however was able to call upon her Night Ranger power(control over nature) to bring the vines surrounding the arena closer to the monsters. Soon Ultimo, Torch, and Mecha were tied up in vines. Torch tried to ignite his rocket pack in order to escape but Karone laid a touch on his chest causing his soul to run cold as memories of his suffering that he inflicted on others came to the fore. Much like Kincaid's soul flame was Karone's soul chill, except her power froze evil's heart to where they wished they would burn.

"Now then.", Karone said to Ultimo. "Change back Katherine and Kimberly or would you like me to do the same to you?" Ultimo fired his gun at Kat and Kim and they reverted back to their human forms. "Mothers you are all right!", Katya said embracing both women.

Kim looked up at Skora and said, "We're out of here Skora. And don't send any more goons into the ring. We've got power enough to take care of them."

Skora felt a chill run through him as a gaze from Karone made him think that it would be in his best interest to go along with the K-team's 'request'. "Very well you are freed" Then he turned his attention back to the figure nearby while he was rubbing his arms trying to warm up. "Well it looks like the Tek'latha have failed."

The Tek'latha emisarry seemed to just smile. "I'm not concerned with that. They will soon get their just desserts."

Kat was still in shock over what the secret of the power was as she sat in the bar looking over her drink. Bruce was in his office and Tanya was out helping with a relief project. The rest of the K-team just stood watching her until Kimberly decided to break the ice. "Hello Kat? What's going on? You haven't said a word since the battle."

Katya looked up from her drink and looked straight at Katya. "Katya I don't want you to be a Night Ranger."

"What?", Katya asked in disbelief. "Why not?" Everyone else shared Katya's reaction including Kim.

"I know the secret of the daylight powers all Night Rangers have. You remember the time Kincaid used that soul flame to torch Shanara's and the Jewel Ranger's souls?" Kim nodded. Karone and Katya looked on confused.

"When I used that earth shaking power in the ring it was because I felt my anger and rage at Kim being turned to stone boiling over. And it was then that the green power manifested itself. It fed on my darkness. The evil part of my soul. A part I had always tried to fight off.", Kat bowed her head in sorrow.

"I'm afraid that if you go through with this Katya that you will give in to the darker aspects of the power and it will consume you. I don't want that to happen to you.". Kat then took Katya's hand and held it soothingly. Katya looked at Kat and smiled.

"Mother Kat,", Katya started to say. "I know what you are asking me to do. And I share your fear of the power consuming me. But I must refuse."

"What?", Kim and Kat both said.

Katya continued. "I know I have a dark side within me. But everyone does. We need it it's part of what we are. I know you want me to be good, and I would love to be good. But I can't renounce whatever evil is within me. All I can do is accept it and use it so I can aspire to be the best good person I can be."

Karone smiled. "You know, I think you're right. I myself have been wondering what to do about my memory of being Astronema and the fear of being back on the dark side. But after hearing you Katya, I feel a lot better now."

Kim and Kat looked at each other then at their daughter and Karone. "I trust you'll look out for each other?"

"Yes mothers.", Katya said. Karone hugged Katya's shoulders as a gesture of friendship and cameraderie. Kim and Kat waived their hands and said, "Okay I guess you're in."

Katya hugged both her mothers then paused. "There is one last thing." she said. Kat and Kim looked at each other and said "What?"

"I'd like to change my name. Katya was the name in my past life and even though my father saved my soul from death, the name Katya doesn't fit me anymore."

Katya paused and then smiled a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I'd like to be called from this time on...Katherine Hart."

Kat, Kim and Karone smiled and nodded their approval. "Anything you want...Katherine.", Kat said. "Anything at all."

The hummer made its way down to the town square and as the Lightspeed Rangers got out they saw figures in white robes holding what looked like energy cannons who were destroying everything in sight. Buildings were reduced to rubble as well as fires erupting from the ruins. Kelsey looked at the portable scanner and was surprised at what the scan revealed.

"Carter the scanner says they're human." Carter asked "WHAT!" in shock.

"Signal definitely registers these people as human.", Kelsey confirmed again.

"Is the equipment malfunctioning?", Chad asked.

"Self-diagnostic shows no malfunctions.", Kelsey exclaimed.

"Okay people don't morph. Let's try to resolve this peacefully.", Carter ordered as he got on the speaker and called out to the crowd. "Attention! You are commiting an illegal act. I must ask all of you to stand down or suffer the consequenses."

No one stopped the white robed figures continued to destroy everything. Carter repeated his warning. "I repeat. Cease and desist your illegal activity."

Just then a voice wearing a white and gold robe stood atop a semi truck ready to address his followers. "Look people. More who do not see the purity of One Vision."

"But Grandmaster those are rangers.", one follower said. Grand Master seemed to consider this as an idea crossed his mind.

"Take them! Soon they to shall see the purity and harmony of one and renounce the chaos of many.", soon the followers started advancing on the Lightspeed members grabbing them. They couldn't reach their morphers due to many of the followers keeping their arms spread out. Ryan was almost overun as well when a roar of a motorcycle engine tore through the night and something that looked like a blue and black wolf with headlights came bearing down on some follwers nearby. The rider seemed to roar by again dispersing many of the followers leaving two behind.

"Who is that?", Carter asked when he rejoined his rangers.

"Got me.", Dana said as the rider on an armored motorcycle with a silouette of a wolf faced the followers and the Grandmaster. "Leave now!", was all she said.

The Grandmaster was not impressed as he ordered the followers to advance again. The rider in a black and blue Night Ranger uniform raised up her hands and the followers of the Grandmaster were pushed back by an unseen force. Grandmaster realizing that he may be outclassed in terms of power decided to retreat.

As the followers turned to run the figure in black and blue turned to the Lightspeed Rangers and said "I think we'd better get out of here."

"No argument from me!", Joel said as all the Lightspeeds got into the hummer except for the blue Night Ranger who followed on her Harley.

Ryan gunned the hummer as fast as he could take it. The other Lightspeeds were watching their prisoners carefully. The blue and black motorcycle followed close behind.

"We've got to get back to the Aquabase.", Carter said. "That cult could attack at any minute."

"At least we have two of their members. They can tell me what is going on", Ryan said. Just then the two cult members were starting to stir and awaken. "Did anyone get the license number of that blender that hit me?", one of them asked.

Carter turned to look at the two prisoners and brought out a portable hand blaster to bear on them. "Hey pal, we don't want any trouble." the other white robed prisoner said.

"It's a little late for that.", Joel said with bitterness in his voice. "You and your friends just took my team and trashed the town square."

"Say what?", the second robed person asked taking off the hood revealing the face of a young African-American. The second was revealed to be a hispanic teen.

"What are you talking about?", the second one continued. "Last I remember was Michael and I crashing their party after the trashed our neighborhood. This figure in white and gold shows up, rambles on and then..." He broke off not remembering what happened next.

"I think our brains went to Bermuda.", 'Michael' said. "I always wanted to go someplace sunny."

"Well we'll find out once we reach the Aquabase.", Kelsey said as they approached the underground entrance. "What are your names by the way?"

"Kyle Hanorhan.", the second teen said.

"Michael Sorrero.", the first one said.

Kincaid sat in the cockpit of the Demonzord listening to the communications channels wondering about any news on Karone when Ashley came walking up. "Hey Kincaid. How's it going?"

"Fine.", he said. "We've just completed the last powers and all we have to do is wait for the last bearers to come collect them. We'll also be riding out to a spot where the Power Broker was seen last."

"Do you think you will be waiting long?", Ashley asked.

"No not at all. So what brings you to me?"

Ashley was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's common knowledge that you don't go up to someone unless you have something to say so I think you've got something to tell me.", Kincaid said matter-of-factly. "So spit it out already."

"Well I wanted to thank you for putting Alison on your team.", Ashley said.

"Hey no problem. I believe Zordon knew what he was doing when he chose her beforehand." After a pause Kincaid turned to Ashley and asked "Anything else?"

Ashley was ready to tell Kincaid about Mackenzie but decided against it. It's not my place to tell yet. I'll give her time., "No not yet."

Just then a signal came across Kincaid's communications board. Karone was on the other end. "Hey Karone.", Kincaid answered.

"Hey Kincaid.", Karone answered back. "Our mission to Iocaste was a success. We've got Katya out and she has the Pink Night Powers."

"My name is Katherine Hart now!", a voice called from the back. Karone turned back to the screen and she finished with "Oh yeah, she changed her name too."

"Make sure the Galactic Revenue Service knows.", Kincaid said. Karone rolled her eyes at the mention of that organization. "The most evil organization known in the universe. They're worse than when I was Astronema.", Karone said echoing the sentiment of most every citizen in the universe. "Oh well, back to business we're enroute home and should be back shortly."

"No problem Karone, nothing happening here.", just then a second beep came from the terminal. Karone looked at Kincaid as if saying You were saying?. Kincaid just rolled his eyes as if speaking too soon. He opened up the comm channel and Captain Mitchell was on the other end.

"Hello rangers?", Captain Mitchell said. "We have a code one emergency. The Lightspeed rangers have been in battle against a rouge faction called One Vision. Carter believes they will attack again so we are in need of serious ranger help."

Ashley activated her communicator. "This is Yellow Astro. Please report status?"

Captain Mitchell went into detail what had happened. "The Lightspeed Rangers went to act on a citizens complaint about monsters attacking Town Square. The Lightspeed Rangers went down and found humans were causing the disturbance. The rangers refused to morph hoping they would be able to subdue the perpetrators without using the powers. They were overwhelmed but were saved by a rider on a blue and black motorcycle.

"Blue and black motorcycle?", Kincaid asked. Mitchell moved out of the way and Jessica Stewart filled the screen.

"Kincaid this group is being supported by the Power Broker. All their weapons came from him and most likely whatever powers that were used to entrance his followers."

"The Power Broker? What does he want?", Ashley asked.

"I don't know.", Jessica said. "But the Lightspeeds managed to escape with two prisoners."

"Prisoners?", Kincaid asked.

"Yes two young men. One is identified as Michael Sorrero and the other is Kyle Hanorhan.", Mitchell said. Kincaid recognized the names.

The last two of the prophesized., he thought. "We're on our way.", he said turnig off Captain Mitchell's connection before turning back towards Karone. "You heard?"

"Yes I'll make tracks for the Aquabase ASAP.", she said before signing off. Turning to Ashley Kincaid said for her and the other Astros to go on ahead. He would catch up.

"All right I'll get the team together.", Ashley said as she and Kincaid headed back into the Megaship 2 to alert their respective teams. And in Kincaid's case, to ready three items for delivery.

Mackenzie Dekalb was laying on the biobed watching as the scanner went over her body feeding results to the medical terminal that Cassie was monitoring. "So what's the verdict doc?"

Cassie looked over the results and went over to Mackenzie. "Well it looks ok, but I'm no doctor.", Cassie said emphasizing the 'doctor' bit. "According to the computer you can still ranger for three more months before you start to show. Then you'll have to go on leave for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"Three months?", Mackenzie asked. Cassie nodded then went over to Mackenzie's side. "So are you going to tell him now?"

Mackenzie was taken aback by Cassie's question. "Look, I said he would be told when he had his team together. He still has one or two spots left to fill. I know you are concerned but he will be told."

Mackenzie then smiled as she then added "Besides how do you think I will be able to hide it when I'm as big as a house?" Cassie and Mackenzie laughed at Mackenzie's remark when the communicators buzzed again. Ashley's voice was on the other end.

"Guys prepare to teleport over to the Lightspeed Aquabase. The Lightspeed Rangers are going to need our help."

"On it Ash.", Cassie said signing off. Mackenzie grabbed her flight jacket to follow Cassie who looked back in concern.

"Hey I've got three months before I have to stop for a while. Let me make the most of it.", she said. Cassie reluctantly agreed and she and Mackenzie left the med bay to where T.J., Carlos, Andros, Ashley, Adam, Cassandra and Justin stood ready to teleport. Andros and Ashley looked at Cassie and Mackenzie and a nod from Cassie put the fears to rest.

"I'll be along shortly.", Kincaid said with Tommy, Sarah, David, Alison and Ken standing in the hall. "There's something I have to check." The others teleported to the Aquabase.

Jessica looked out at the two boys sitting in the Lightspeed conference room. Captain Mitchell, Carter and Dana were looking on with her. "You sure they are the final two?", Carter asked.

"It's what the book said according to Kincaid.", Jessica said. "Zordon must have known something if he thought those two could be Night Rangers."

"Have you taken a look at their rap sheets?", Dana asked. "Kyle Hanorhan has been in and out of juvi hall more times that Diabolico and Bansheera combined have sent down monsters. And Michael Sorrero was in and out of councelling sessions for years. Sorrero also has no legal guardians either. He's been in and out of foster homes since he was 11. The family in Mariner Bay was his last one."

"What about Hanorhan?", Jessica asked.

"Most cases have been assult and battery while others have been disturbing the peace. In each report it looked as if he was trying to save someone but he wound up more times than not being arrested by the perpetrators.", Dana said. Just as Dana finished her explanation Kyle's parents walked in.

"Mr. Hanorhan. I'm Captain Mitchell." Mr. Hanorhan shook Mitchell's hand as he, the Hanorhans, Carter, Dana, and Jessica sat down at a table nearby. "O.K. what has my son done now?", Hanorhan asked.

"Well apparently your son was unwillingly involved in an attack on the town square.", Mitchell said.

"An attack!" Mrs. Hanorhan interrupted. "Why would my son do such a thing?"

"Well we think he and his friend were victims of some sort of mind control.", Carter said. "They said the last thing that they remembered before coming out of a trance was some figure in gold and white robes speaking to them then everything went out for them."

"What were they going to do anyway?", Mr. Hanorhan was furious. "Run down and beat up everyone?"

"Apparently so.", Dana said. "They were planning on getting back at them for the attack on your neighborhood."

Mr. Hanorhan shook his head trying to comprehend all that was being said. "That's it I'm done.", Hanorhan said. Mrs. Hanorhan, Captain Mitchell, Carter, Dana and Jessica looked on wondering what he was talking about. "I have tried to steer him down the right path, but all my efforts are shot down. Well I've had enough." He then pointed to Captain Mitchell and said, "If you want him you can have him...and his friend too.

"Doug what are you saying?", Mrs. Hanorhan asked her husband.

"What I'm saying is that I'm washing my hands of that rebellious kid of mine. He's practically old enough to make his own decisions in life. So I'll just let him do that!", He stormed out of the conference room and slammed the door on the way out. Kyle and Michael heard it since the sound carried into their room as well. Kyle and Michael looked up to see Mrs. Hanorhan leaving a few seconds after.

"No help from mom and dad?", Sorrero asked.

"Nope. Not this time I guess.", Kyle said as Carter, Dana, Jessica and Captain Mitchell walked into the conference room and looked at the two boys.

"Your parents have decided to leave you in the lurch.", Captain Mitchell said.

"I guess it was only a matter of time.", Kyle said. "You try to do good for your neighborhood and you find yourself digging your own grave."

"Not exactly.", Jessica said as she crossed over to Kyle and Sorrero. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

Kyle and Sorrero's eyes perked up as they heard Jessica's proposal.

Kyle and Sorrero followed Jessica down to a docking bay in the Aquabase. "So are we going to meet the big boss of these 'Night Rangers?", Kyle asked.

"Yep.", Jessica said. "And you'll also see a few other things as well."

Kyle cast a look on Jessica. "What other things?" Jessica just smiled and said, "You'll find out."

"Oh man couldn't we join the Golf Ball Liberation forces?", Sorrero asked making reference to one of Howling Mad Murdock's crazy antics on the A-Team. Jessica knew what Sorrero was talking about due to the T.V. talk Hardrive used to do.

"You could but the Golf Ball Liberation forces don't have these." Jessica opened the hangar door and what Kyle and Sorrero saw made their mouths drool. Inside was a white 1999 Harley Davidson FLHTCUI Ultra Classic Electra Glide which Kyle couldn't take his eyes off of. Sorrero's attention turned towards the green 1999 Harley Davidson XL Sportster 883 Hugger. Both boys fell in love with the bikes at first sight.

"They're yours if you want them." said a voice from behind. Kyle and Sorrero turned around to see Kincaid standing behind them. At his side were the Night Rangers: Karone, Katherine Hart, Jessica Stewart, Alison Hammond, Ken Tanaka, David McAllister-Keller and Sarah McAllister-Keller. "And so are these.", Kincaid brought out two morphers. One shaped like a White Raptor and the other like a green coyote.

"Why us?", Kyle asked.

"Because Kyle you are a man with a good heart and you always try to do the right thing, even if it's misunderstood.", Kincaid said. "You are a modern day Don Quixote who fights for good even though it will not be appreciated. And Michael Sorrero, for he is a loyal fighter as well as a loyal friend. And in combat friends are an asset."

"So what's it going to be boys?", Jessica asked.

Both Kyle and Sorrero knew their answer.

The report came in that the One Vision cult were destroying property in Mariner Bay again. This time at the local fair where families were enjoying merriment until the attack. Some were being killed while others were being taken, possibly for 'enlightenment' from the Grandmaster.

"Rangers head towards the Mariner Bay fairgrounds. Stop One Vision.", Captain Mitchell ordered.

The Lightspeeds were already in their hummer. Adam, Kimberly and Cassandra rode with Justin in Storm Blaster while the Astros had their Galaxy Gliders in the air ready for departure. The roar of ten motorcycle engines from behind signified that the full team was ready.

Kincaid stood on his morphed Harley with the Demon symbol. Jessica's Winged Wolf was prominent on hers. The Pink Bat and Yellow Raven were prominent on Katherine Hart's and Alison Hammond's motorcycles. The Black Panther motorcycle was ready to go with Ken Tanaka as its rider. David and Sarah rode the Gold Cougar and Silver Serpent Cycles. Karone was right at home on her Purple Crow motorcycle. She waived at Andros and Zhane who waived back, but were concerned about the road in life Karone was taking. The White Raptor motorcycle was ridden by Kyle Hanorhan. Michael Sorrero was the rider of the Green Night cycle which had the coyote as its guide. The Night Rangers were back.

Kincaid gave the biker salute saying that they were ready to go and the rangers roared or flew out of the vehicle bay ready to take on the evil cult.

Figures in white robes began blasting everything in sight as the Grandmaster stood admiring the handiwork his subverted followers were doing. Homes were destroyed as well as several people being taken into a waiting van for 're-education'.

Soon. Soon all will conform to my will. My voice shall be the dominating voice., he thought with sadistic glee. His train of thought was shattered as he saw the five Lightspeed Rangers at the end of the road. V-Lancers in hand.

"Well, Well, Well. Rangers. Are you here to join my vision?", the Grandmaster said.

"Here's what we think of your vision.", Carter called out to Grandmaster. "V-Lancers, Spectrablast FIRE!" The Lightspeeds formed a centralized beam of energy and directed it at the Grandmaster knocking him down.

As the followers were rallying behind their leader. T.J. flew in on his Galaxy Glider and destroyed the lock to the van that held Grandmaster's new 'prospects'. The people came running out while some followers tried to stop them. Andros and the other Astros fought off the followers allowing the people to escape.

"Boy they are tougher than they look." Carlos said. Kimberly jumped in and fought on Carlos's side as followers were rallying. Adam and Cassandra faced another group of followers and Cassandra fired her freeze bow freezing the ground beneath them. Followers were falling all over the place after sliding trying to regain their footing.

Justin stood of to the side with Mackenzie acting as 'protection'. "Ms. Fairweather had an idea about Grandmaster using specific signals to allow him to exert control over people's minds. If I can find the correct counter signal..."

Mackenzie understood the rest as she fought keeping the followers at bay. "REPULSOR KICK!", she ordered as her feet made contact with the first follower that made the others fall down like dominoes. But more came and she had buy more time for Justin to finish his work.

"GOT IT!", Justin said as he broadcast the signal. Soon the followers stopped fighting and moved around like they were coming out of a daze. A lot of people wandered around wondering where they were. Lightspeed vehicles came and took the people to medical centers.

Andros and Carter made their way to the Grandmaster to take him into custody but he was already on his feet snickering.

"Did you think those were the only followers I had? COME TEK'LATHA!" Soon an army of monsters appeared of all shapes and sizes. Kimberly recognized Ultimo, Terrorclaw, Torch, & Mecha among them.

"Ahh so nice to see you again.", Terrorclaw said. "Soon you will be defeated."

"No you won't. We have help.", Andros called out. Soon the roar of ten motorcycle engines filled the night as ten motorcycles rolled on through the assortment of monsters. Katherine had Ultimo riding on her fender until she sent him sprawling into a trash dumpster. He turned his weapon on her only to find it facing him.

Last thing the monster saw was the beam of energy from his own petrifier striking him right between the eyes. "That's for my mothers.", Katherine said to the statue of the modified stone putty.

Karone had morphed her Harley into armor that covered her entire body as she locked horns with Torch. He went to bring his flamethrower to Karone's face when a wave of cold went through his entire body chilling his very soul.

The Stingwinger fell to the ground as Karone hovered above. "Hope you enjoy cooling off.", she said.

David and Sarah brought their swords out as they fought sword to claw with Terrorclaw. A skilled fighter in his own right, but even he couldn't hold off two ninja's for long. Especially when they joined their powers forming a power storm that left the monster as ashes.

Michael and Alison had a small army to fight off as a herd of monsters came towards them. Michael decided to try out his new powers and caused the earth to shake while Alison called forth lightning striking down many of the monsters, and sending the others hightailing it.

"Another triumph for the golf ball liberation forces.", Michael said. Alison just rolled her eyes.

Ken faced off against Mecha as the modified guardsman activated his fight program.

Jessica fought through the monsters in her path like a woman possessed. An array of punch and kicks that rivaled her own younger brother's fighting skills was used to send the monsters sprawling down until she called out to Kyle. "They're all yours.", she called out.

"Thanks Jess. You set 'em up.", Kyle said as he brought his hands into the air allowing a force of energy to build up within him. It soon evolved into a bright light that was blinding a lot of the evil monsters in his path.

"And I'll knock 'em down!" Kyle then released the light straight into the monster's path turning them into dust like Zordon's wave of good had done.

With all their opponents beaten Kincaid regrouped the Night Rangers and they all brought their collective powers, minds and wills to bear as the Tek'latha rose up into the sky helpless to fight back and a crevace opened up into the Earth. A crevace that looked like one of the gates of Hell.

"See you in Hell.", Kyle, the White Night Ranger said.

"Hope you enjoy the ride.", Alison said. Then the Night Rangers released their hold on the monsters as they fell into the crevace which sealed up quickly leaving the Grand Master behind.

As the rangers grabbed a breath after beating the Tek'Latha Sorrero turned to grab the white and gold leader who was trying to escape. "Where do you think you're going?", he asked as he used a force pull to drag him back to where the Night Rangers were standing.

"Now let's see who this 'Grandmaster' really is.", Karone said as she pulled back the hood.

What everyone saw was a white skinned individual with a microchip on the back of his neck. Kincaid pulled it off and crushed it. Karone saw the power formula and handed it to Kincaid as well.

"Hate inducement and mind control. Quite the mixture." Kincaid threw it on the floor and crushed it with his boot as well.

"He's a Caloran.", Andros said. "I think he's one of their dangerous fugatives named Orax. He was being hunted for conducting illegal experiments in mind control."

"Then he came here where he thought he could get easy pickings.", Kyle said.

"With Power Broker's help. Ashley said.

"We'll contact the GSA when we get back to Aquabase. ", Carter said. "They'll take him into custody." And the rangers then headed back to base themselves as they watched Orax being loaded into the Lightspeed transport.

"NOOOOO!", Power Broker said as he heard word about another lost client the Rangers had defeated. "How can I sell product if my client base keeps evaporating?"

"It doesn't matter now.", Brachian said.

Broker and the rest of the monsters looked on in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The master summons us. HIS AWAKENING IS AT HAND!"

Brachian raised his hands into the air calling on some form of power. Soon the monsters teleported to a destination only Brachian knew of.

"All Right we did it!", Dana said as all the ranger celebrated at Aquabase.

"And good news too.", Ms. Fairwaether said. "There are no side effects to Orax's mind control." That brought about a whole new set of cheers as the rangers continued to congratulate each other.

Carlos and Kim hugged glad to see each other again as did Kim and Tommy. The women had introduced the guys to the 'new' Katherine, Katherine Hart.

"Would you mind if we called you Kathy so we could avoid confusion?", Tommy asked flashing his million dollar charm smile.

"No problem Tommy.", 'Kathy' said shaking her someday stepfather's hand. She also shook Carlos's hand as well as the 'happy family' talked.

Kyle and Sorrero went over to Kincaid, Jessica and Captain Mitchell stood. "Thanks guys. For giving us a chance.", Kyle said.

"Hey I can relate to you wanting to do the right thing yet being punished for it.", Kincaid said. "Besides we follow our own drummer anyway."

Jessica smiled as Captain Mitchell spoke. "You and Sorrero have been remanded to Mr. Kincaid's command but officially you are both wards of Lightspeed. If Kincaid says you've stepped out of line you will be remanded to the courts where you may just do time in juvi."

"At least until the probation is over. Which should be in a couple of months.", Jessica said with a smile. Kyle and Sorrero said they knew the risks and would go along. Soon they went back to the party leaving Kincaid alone. Mackenzie came up to him.

"Hey Jeff. It was a great mission.", she said trying to get the ball rolling.

"Yeah it was. And I see what Cassie was diagnosing you for hasn't stopped you. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

Mackenzie smiled as she made ready to tell Kincaid. "Jeff, I'm..."

Just before Mackenzie could get out the word 'pregnant' a flash shone as a being teleported into the hangar bay. He looked like he was human and that he was bleeding but the blood was nothing like what a human would bleed. "Please, I need to find the Night Rangers." he said.

Soon an array of people in black leather filled his view. "Wh're the Night Rangers. What's going on?", Kincaid asked.

"I need your help. There's not enough time."

"Time for what?", Sarah asked as well.

"To stop the end of everything! Please come!"

"Wait what the hell are you talking about?", Kyle asked.

The being took a moment and then spoke again. "An evil force will be sweeping over all the dimensions bringing them under its rule, and marking the beginning of a wave of evil that would surpass anything Lord Stygian had done.

Kincaid's eyes roared open in fear. He knew what Stygian was capable of with the Nexus Crystal. The thought of another evil being doing something like that was terrible in its own right. "All right we'll come". Kincaid said.

The being then asked if Kincaid could bring the Nexus Crystal along for the entity was not sure he could transport all the Night Rangers along. "Why do you need that?", Jessica asked.

"My power is waining. It is taking everything I have just to come here and warn you.", the entity said.

"Wait a minute.", Carter said. "How do we know if we can trust you?"

"You don't.", the entity said. "All I can say is that the threat is real, and if the Night Rangers don't help all is lost."

"Well we'll all help.", Andros said. But the entity said no. "I need the Night Rangers. There will be other allies along side them. And there is no sense in all of your world's defenders going leaving your dimension with little or no protection."

"But.", Carter said but Captain Mitchell held him back with a wave. "He does have a point Carter."

Reluctantly the Lightspeeds and Astros accepted Captain Mitchell's word as a crystal soon appeared in Kincaid's hands. "It was kept in a subspace pocket I know of." Kincaid then handed it to the being and linked his remaining power to it.

"Hang on guys we're going for a ride.", Jessica said. Kincaid then went over to Mackenzie and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll be here when you get back.", she said. Then she cracked a smile and said holding her stomach, "Make that WE will be waiting when you come back."

Kincaid's eyes went wide as the information processed in his mind, but before he could react twenty-one flashes appeared as Kincaid, the Night Rangers, their bikes, as well as the bleeding creature all vanished leaving Adam, Cassandra, Kimberly, Justin, Tommy, Kat, the Astros and the Lightspeeds stunned as to what happened.

Mackenzie Dekalb looked at the spot where her fiancee' once stood before he was taken from her for another mission.

"Goodbye Jeff, we'll be waiting for you."

END OF PART 16

Author's Note: The end of this story serves as a lead in to my next story which I will be collaborating with Adam Safran and Richard Carta on. It's called I.D.War and it takes off from their Q-Counterstrike story. The first story 'Opening Salvo' will be out soon.

But by no means is this the end of After the Siege. This series will continue but it will focus on the other Nightfighters until Kincaid returns at a later time. In fact, I read somewhere that there were not enough Justin stories out there so starting with Part 17 I'm going to give Justin a series of stories all his own. What they'll be? You'll just have to wait and see.

John


	17. Crowning a Ranger

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at a Ranger  
by John Chubb

Two months had passed.

Two months that Jeffrey Kincaid and the Night Rangers had left with a mysterious entity to fight a battle that the remaining rangers had yet to experience. Two months since Mackenzie Dekalb had announced that she was pregnant with Jeff Kincaid's baby.

Two months since the Nightfighters went back to regular living, or rather what passed for it nowadays. Adam and Cassandra had temporarily moved out to Ohio to help out Mackenzie during her first months of pregnancy She had decided to take some on-line courses with UCLA in hopes of keeping up with her degree.

Cassandra hoped beyond hope that Kincaid would make it home for the birth of his child. Mackenzie and Adam shared that hope.

Bruce and Tanya were still doing their work on Iocaste while Ashley and Andros were still mixing wedded life with their rangering.

As for Justin Stewart. He sat on the lawn of yet another college that was interested in him. Another college that HE however wasn't interested in.

Just another few more quarters in classrooms learning stuff that really gives me no challenge at all., Justin thought. Is this all there is to my life now?

Justin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his blue Turbo morpher, looking over it with a twinge of nostalgia. Sure he was considered semi-retired, and only did rangering on occasion. But he still missed the thrill of fighting against evil as the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"I wish the powers weren't destroyed.", Justin said remembering the time Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber causing the Powers to dissapear. Only his blue powers survived due to a morpher in Storm Blaster's glove compartment.

It was then that Justin realized. "Why did the Blue powers survive. Why couldn't any of the others have as well?"

A good question that Justin hoped to find a good answer to. "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"STORM BLASTER TURBO POWER!", Justin morphed into Blue Turbo and called forth Storm Blaster. When it arrived in seconds Justin asked, "Hey Storm Blaster! Do you know where Lightning Cruiser is at?",

The jeep blinked its headlights in an affirmative. Justin then asked if he could be taken to him and again Storm Blaster honked 'yes.'

"Cool let's go!" Soon Justin got into his jeep and took to the stars to talk to his vehicle's companion Lightning Cruiser.

At the safehouse on Hades in one of the storage vaults the sleek super sports car Lightning Cruiser sat in the vault. Its headlights dimmed as it was sleeping and dreaming of grand adventures. Adventures with five multicolored heroes. One of which was paired with him while his partner was paired with the one in blue.

The space pirate Divatox tried to claim them for her own, but they had no wish to serve the evil monarch. Even when they were captured the vehicles sought to use every escape that they could devise to escape and rejoin their friends. They found them but there were changes.

The vehicle's driver no longer wore red, but blue renouncing his command of the team. And the new Red Ranger had no use for a Turbo Vehicle since he was primarily a space ranger, as his friends became. All except the young one in blue who still had the jeep.

But the sports car was still used from time to time. There were a few missions with that one in red and black, but even that battle had to end and it was soon alone again.

Until now. Lightning Cruiser was roused from its slumber casting its headlights on the visitor before him. It was the one in blue, but much older.

"Hey Lightning Cruiser.", the young man Justin Stewart said. Lightning Cruiser honked joyfully glad to see one of his old friends again.

"Look Lightning Cruiser. I know we haven't been around all that much with what the rangers have been doing and all but I really need your help with something." Lightning Cruiser perked up as he listened to Justin's query.

"I know Storm Blaster had a submorpher for my Blue Turbo powers on hand. Did you happen to have a red sub morpher in your glove compartment at one time?"

Lighning Cruiser honked an affirmative and the glove compartment opened to reveal a morpher shaped like Justin's turbo morpher but with a red trim. A second morpher., Justin thought. Could there still be more out there? Perhaps the Turbo powers aren't estroyed after all.

"Lightning Cruiser, Storm Blaster, are you up to a road trip?". The cars honked loudly their affirmative.

"Then let's get going.", the young genius said. "To Eltar!"

Dimitria of Inquirus looked over the landscape of Eltar as she stood on the balcony of the Imperial Tower where the council resided. With the death of Zordon the council didn't have the influence it once had, but that didn't stop them from being a strong force for good throughout the cosmos. They had been instrumental in setting up ranger teams throughout many of the planets in the universe. In some cases, the foundation of the ranger teams-the powers themselves.

The practice of leaving powers had been going on for thousands of years as a precaution in case rangers were needed quickly, the Galaxy Rangers were one such team that started with just the powers and added new weaponry as they came across it namely the transdaggars, Galactabeasts, Lights of Orion, and Quasar Launchers. But other times the Eltarian council preferred to have established teams with established members.

Dimitria looked over the city of Edenia that was the capital city of Eltar, and pondered her current responsibilities. She enjoyed planting the seeds of good throughout the cosmos, as well as helping out teams already stationed on planets, but she still yearned to be back in the thick of things. Guiding the teams instead of sitting behind a desk saying which power goes where. But ever since Zordon had been taken and sacrificed for the universe, she was needed to rebuild the structure of Eltar. Surprisingly enough Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were on the council seeking to redeem themselves for their past evil.

Dimitria's own sister Divatox had become a junior mentor and was preparing to mentor a team on the remote planet Baktor 5 which was under attack from a slave lord seeking to amass his personal slave army. Divatox, even though good now, was well known for unorthadox strategies and behavior. She is going to have fun with that monster, Dimitria thought with a smile.

But still Dimitria thought much about her past. Especially the time when she served as the Turbo Rangers mentor. Sometimes she thought that if she stayed behind the Power Chamber would still be intact, and the Turbo Powers would still be well. She had heard about Justin having a submorpher, and was silently relieved that he still had something to continue the fight with.

"Hello Dimitria.", said a voice behind her. She turned and smiled beneath her veil at the sight of Justin Stewart standing in her doorway. She reached over and hugged her former charge grateful to see him. "What brings you to Eltar?", she asked.

"Well I've come across something that demanded my attention.", Justin said. "I was hoping that maybe I could ask some questions and hope to find some answers."

"Is not asking questions my task?", Dimitria asked with a touch of wit. Justin smiled. "Ha, Ha, very funny Dimitria."

"So what are you looking to know?", Dimitria asked.

"Well.", Justin said. "I know Storm Blaster had an extra submorpher in his glove compartment. But I also found out that Lightning Cruiser had one in his as well. I was wondering if there were any other submorphers out there that had the Turbo powers within them. Preferably the yellow, pink, and green powers."

Dimitria pondered for a moment. "Do you believe that your hypothesis about other morphers is correct?"

"Yeah.", Justin replied. "I mean there was a red and blue morpher as well as a red and blue vehicle T.J. and I used. Why shouldn't there be green, pink and yellow as well? Along with a morpher?"

"Why indeed?", Dimitria asked as she went to a nearby computer terminal and called up a file on the Turbo powers. According to the file the Turbo powers were created to complement five vehicles that were built to be the first zords. But as new zords were built as well as new morphers to house the Turbo powers, the original morphers and vehicles found themselves regulated back to support roles for the newer technologies. Especially since the original zords developed a level of sentience, and the council could not in good conscience destroy sentient life forms.

But for the most part the Turbo powers were always an experiment in motion that constantly evolved as new technology for it developed. And as one set of technology fell by the wayside, it always went back to the original vehicles as they awaited the power to be transferred into the new set of zords.

Justin read the files on the vehicles. In it were Lightning Cruiser as well as his own Storm Blaster. But there were also three other vehicles. A pink sports car named Turbo Striker, a yellow pick-up truck named Pay Loader, and a green 4x4 named Off Roader. Justin looked at the file and wondered where to look for them.

Dimitria read Justin's mind nad asked. "Would it not be a good place to begin searching than in the places where they were last seen?"

"But haven't others tried before in those areas only to find them empty?", Justin queried.

"Would you necessarily come up with the same results as those who preceeded you on the search would have done?", Dimitria asked.

Justin nodded realizing where Dimitria was going. After making a copy of the file he hugged Dimitria goodbye and went over to Storm Blaster to begin the first search. Okay let's start with Turbo Striker., he thought.

The planet Serena 12 was one of majestic royal beauty that almost rivaled Eltar with the crystalline spires that stretched up to the sky. An atmosphere of peace and tranquility spread throughout the planet. And at the center of all the action was the royal palace where King Marcrius reigned with a wise and benevolent will along with his wife Queen Shoshanna and daughter Ivana who was as kind hearted as her parents were, but who was also a spitfire when she had to be.

Ivana always insisted on learning how to fight and protect herself, rather than learning how to be one of those 'Ivory Tower' princesses who only(as Ivana put it), looked pretty, fiddled with their hair and learned enough about diplomacy to bluff the rest of the lesson as diplomats marveled at how beautiful the princesses looked.

Ivana wanted to be nothing like that. Sure she liked looking beautiful and pretty, but not to the point of being a helpless waif. So she went out and learned from many fight instructors various forms of Martial Arts and practicing them whenever she could. Her repitiore consisted of Triforian, Eltarian, Aquatian, as well as many of the diverse styles of Earth that she had picked up on. Ivana of Serena was a force of beauty as well as a force to be reckoned with.

As she stood in the training dojo the sunlight from the stained glass window showed off her light blonde/brown hair that rested on her shoulders. Her body stood erect as the training gi flowed over her graceful form. Facing her were five fighters also battle ready.

"Begin.", she said as the fighters came up the stairs towards Ivana. Ivana stood there and then at the next second jumped up high in the air doing a flip over her sparring partners landing behind them like a cat.

She delivered a series of kicks and volleys knocking them all down in record time. After resuming her ready position she asked the royal ward "Where do you get these guys? It seems like every opponent I have I can eat for breakfast."

"They are the best fighters from across the galaxy your highness.", the ward said. "Highly trained."

"But not as good as you my dear Ivana.", a voice said atop the stairs as a figure in black applauded his niece's fighting skill. Ivana felt a chill when she saw her uncle enter the room. There was always something about Duke Talorus that always made her feel uneasy.

"Practicing for your birthday celebration?", the Duke asked his niece who turned 17. "I hear it's going to be spectacular."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad tell me I'm going to acquire some sort of 'legacy' today. Maybe it will be some sort of broach handed down from generation to generation or something."

"Who knows my dear. Who knows.", Talorus saw Ivana leave to speak to her parents just as his squire came in. "Is everything ready?", Talorus asked.

"Set my lord.", the Squire said. "Your brother and his family will never know what hit them.

"Excellent.", Talorus said with a snicker. "And soon I will take my rightful place as king of Serena 12."

The snicker then became an outright laugh that echoed throughout the royal halls.

Ivana found her parents Marcrius and Shoshanna in the royal garden. "Hey mom, dad. What's the big crisis?"

Marcrius kept his demeaner stern. He didn't think much of his daughter's flippant attitude but he thought that she'd grow out of it. Hopefully in time for her to assume the throne., he thought. But he still loved her anyway as did Shoshanna.

"My daughter. There is something you must know.", Marcrius said. "It is time for you to accept a grand destiny. Marcrius took his daughter's hand and led her down into a hidden passage with Shoshanna following close behind. The narrow hallway looked dark and gloomy unlike the illuminate royal halls Ivana was used to, and she wondered what the big secret was.

Finally the family stopped where a tarp sat over what appeared to be a vehicle of some kind. Shoshanna pulled off the tarp revealing a pink sportscar that would have been the envy of autoshows. Ivana looked at the vehicle and couldn't help going into love at first sight. "Whoa!", she said.

"This is the vehicle Turbo Striker.", Marcrius said. "It is one of the original Turbo Zords of the Power Rangers Turbo. A sacred trust that has fallen to our kindom and family. Only a select few know of it's existance. My wife and I are two, and now my daughter. You are another."

Ivana was stunned by the description. "Turbo zords?"

"Yes", Shoshanna explained. "The zords of the Turbo Rangers before their power was lost to evil. Some embers of the Turbo legacy remain however. This is one."

"Does it have a morpher or something?", Ivana asked her mind filling with possibilities..

"We tried to find one but couldn't.", Marcrius said. "Or maybe it's someplace we have yet to discover."

Damn! Ivana thought but went over to Turbo Striker anyway and sat in the front seat. She gripped the steering wheel with her hands totally in awe of the machine. "This is an amazing machine."

Shoshanna smiled at her daughter. "You haven't even driven it and you are already in love with it.", she said. Ivana then reached over to the glove compartment and tried to open it. The latch wouldn't budge.

"Ungh! Why won't it open?", Ivana asked unaware that the headlights of Turbo Striker were starting to light up.

"For some odd reason that is one compartment on the zord we cannot open.", Marcrius said. "It's as if something is protecting it from..."

An explosion interrupted Marcrius's sentence as all three of the royal family turned to see what the disturbance was. The rumble of footsteps approached coming closer and closer.

"Quick Ivana, there's an exit at the end of the tunnel. Escape while you can.", Marcrius said.

"But father...", at that moment the zord Turbo Striker awakened and started its engine. "What's going on?", Ivana asked.

A honk was the only answer as the zord sped on down the tunnel away from Marcrius and Shoshanna leaving them to fend for themselves against enemies she did not know.

The king and Queen of Serena 12 were not as adept as their daughter was in fighting, but they managed to hold their own against the black uniformed attackers that Marcrius had recognized as members of Talorus's honor guard. However the numbers were too overwhelming for Marcrius and Shoshanna to handle and soon they found themselves beaten down.

When the guards let up the king saw his evil brother, the Duke Talorus come in and look down at the man who had the throne. "Long live the king.", Talorus said with a sneer.

Marcrius let out a wad of spit at Talorus's face which he wiped off. Then Talorus drew back his arm and punched his brother across the jaw dislocating it. Talorus then got back up and looked around the room taking it in. "So my brother. I have just two questions for you. What was in this room? And Where is my wayward niece?"

Shoshanna lunged towards Marcrius but was held back by the honor guard. "You will never get her you treasonous monster."

Talorus opened his eyes with mock surprise. "Treasonous? How can a change in government be considered treasonous?" Smiling at both Marcrius and Shoshanna he let out with an evil venom in his voice. "Especially since both of you will be unable to resume your duties."

Marcrius then turned around and headed back towards the exit door allowing the honor guard to 'prepare' them for what Talorus had in mind.

Talorus and the honor guard walked out of the secret hidaway closing the door. Walking down the marble hallway of the royal palace they both carried on like they were minding their own business. Then the sound of a muffled explosion echoed throughout the palace. And servant who was in the area where the explosion was the loudest went to see what was going on.

"Call forth an investigator.", Talorus ordered his squire. "And if what I suspect is true. Well then, today shall be a day of mourning."

A smile crossed his face as Talorus soon let out an evil laugh that echoed the hallway.

"WHOOOAHHHH!", Ivana shouted as Turbo Striker flew through the air at incredible speed. Looking down she saw the green forests and groves that made up Serena 12, and even though Ivana was afraid and confused she could never get enough of her planet's beauty. But in the back of her mind was the realization that a car was carrying her away from her parents and she had to do something.

Grabbing the steering wheel Ivana turned a hard left towards the ground. Turbo Striker tried to fight Ivana but she wouldn't be denied. "Land blast you! LAND!"

Giving up the ghost Turbo Striker set down on the ground as Ivana got out and looked at the zord asking "What the shock are you?"

The zord only blinked once as it opened up a glove compartment. Ivana looked inside and saw a metal object with pink trim. Reaching for it she rubbed along the surface of it taking in its design.

The radio then came on with Talorus' voice coming through. "People of Serena. Today is a very dark day." Ivana turned her attention from the morpher to her wicked uncle.

"Our king and queen, the fair and wise Marcrius and Shoshanna, have since passed on to immortality."

Ivana fell to her knees after hearing this news and began to cry letting the tears flow freely.

This is where that contact said the Turbo Striker was at last., Justin thought as he drove Storm Blaster down to the planet Serena 12 with Lightning Cruiser by their side.

"Storm Blaster. Have you picked up anything?", Justin asked the jeep. The jeep beeped an affirmative and relayed the co-ordinates of Turbo Striker's position on Justin's readout. The sensors also found a human life form nearby.

Maybe it's the new Pink Ranger, Justin thought. Already I'm wondering what she's like.

"Well guys let's head on down there.", Justin said as the vehicles went down towards where Storm Blaster said Turbo Striker was.

Talorus stood looking out at the kingdom that now belonged to him...almost. "Have you found my wayward niece yet?"

The squire came in like one who was trained well in grovelling. "Ahh not yet sir, but the sentries are searching."

"NOT YET!", Talorus bellowed slamming his fist into his desk then grabbing his squire by the scruff of his neck. "That girl is the only one who can stop my claim to the throne. As long as she is alive my claim is threatened."

"But the people think she's dead sir.", the squire said.

"And she had better be for real.", Talorus said then a beep came from the desk. Talorus answered it. "Yes?"

"We have locked onto a source your majesty.", the chief guard said over the comm link. "There's no doubt that it's your niece the princess."

"Then what are you waiting for. KILL HER!", Talorus ordered signing off. Looking to the squire he shot him a look and then said. "Get out!"

The squire did so leaving Talorus to look out at his new magnificent kingdom. It's mine. It will all be mine., he thought.

Two vehicles streaked across the sky. One red sports car and one blue jeep. The driver of the jeep looked at his instruments wondering how far the Turbo Striker was until he looked up and saw the vehicle on top of a hill.

"Let's bring them in. Justin said driving Storm Blaster towards Turbo Striker and its driver. Setting down Justin got out and saw a girl sobbing on the ground. Wondering what was wrong Justin went over to her.

"Excuse me.", the blue Turbo said politely. "Is something wrong?"

The girl then looked up. The tears had apparently fallen by the wayside replaced by a look of pure attitude. "Is something wrong? Yeah there's something wrong. My parents are dead. Murdered by my sicko power hungry uncle who has taken the throne of serenity, and you just happened to interrupt me while I am grieving over their death. IS THAT WRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Justin then looked wide eyed as he absorbed Ivana's tone of voice. "Forget I asked."

Ivana sighed then looked at Justin who was demorphed in his street clothes. He didn't want to advertise that he was a Turbo Ranger just yet. Ivana looked at Justin and saw him to be quite attractive. Wow he's cute.., she thought.

"You're not from around here are you?", Ivana asked.

Justin then relaxed a little. "No not really. I'm looking for something."

"Oh?", Ivana asked curiously.

"Yeah. And it just so happens that you have it right here with you." he said making reference to the pink vehicle.

"Ohhh I don't think so.", Ivana said getting on the defensive. "You see. This is the only connection I have to my family left. They said it was some part of legacy my family had. But if you want this...", Ivana held out the Pink Turbo morpher. "I don't know what it is."

Justin looked at the morpher in Ivana's hand. "Where did you get that?", he asked.

"It popped out of the glove compartment. Why?" Ivana didn't get the answer as laser bolts streaked by their heads. Both teens turned and saw black robed guards coming at them.

"Talorus's Royal Guards!", Ivana cursed. Justin then did what came naturally as he brought his morpher to bear.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!", Justin called out. Ivana followed suit.

"STORM BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

"TURBO STRIKER TURBO POWER!"

The blue and pink Turbo Rangers appeared ready for battle, and charged headlong into the honor guard. Justin used his Karate skill to take down as many as he could hoping that he could allow Ivana time to escape. After sneaking a peek in her direction Justin was surprised to see Ivana not only holding her own against the guard but taking them down as well. But the surprise was later on Justin when an honor guard sucker punched him sending the Blue Ranger sprawling.

Ivana saw this and went into a flying side kick against the guard sending him flying and rolling down a hill. After seeing if Justin was all right the two rangers went back to business and fought the remaining guards.

"Well that was theraputic.", Ivana said with a smile. Justin looked at her in awe. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Royal tutors.", Ivana said. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks. Any ideas who these bozos are?"

Ivana nodded. "Yeah, they're my uncle's flunkies. He must have sent them so I wouldn't come back and steal the throne he had already stolen."

Turbo Striker then honked and both rangers came to her side as her viewer showed a party in progress. The announcer then came forward and said, "Nobles and commoners. In the wake of tragedy we must continue to persevere. As our old leaders have fallen a new leader must emerge."

The royal orchestra sounded and soon Talorus stood all in regal bearing as if expecting the coming moment. "In the wake of the passing of our king and queen, a new king shall arise to take the throne. May I present to you Duke Talorus, soon to be king!"

The assembly roared with approval as Ivana and Justin watched on. Ivana snarled underneath her helmet. "That monster murdered my parents, tried to kill me, and now he's stealing the throne."

Justin looked on with empathy then had an idea cross his mind. Turning to Ivana his lips curved into a smile beneath his helmet but Ivana could tell it was there. "You up to crashing a party?"

Ivana returned the smileI like this guy, she thought. "Let's go.", and both rangers got into their respective vehicles.

The royal orchestra was playing their march as soon-to-be king Talorus approached the throne. The Prime Minister stood ready with the crown in hand. "Duke Talorus, with the passing of your brother and his family you are next in line to assume the throne of Serenity 12. Do you accept the responsibility and honor by which the title holds?"

Talorus smiled. He had dreamed of this day for a long time and it was finally here. His brother and family were gone and the throne was his. Now I will lead Serenity as it should be lead., he thought.

"I...", was all Talorus said as three vehicles came swooping down from the sky heading towards the podium. A red sports car with no driver, a blue jeep with driver and a pink sportscar whose driver had a real axe to grind with her uncle.

"Who disrupts my corination?", Talorus asked with fury. Next second he saw a figure in pink come at him and deliver a flying side kick sending the duke down. The feminine figure in pink stood before Duke Talorus as he asked "Who are you?"

The Pink Turbo Ranger reached behind her helmet and undid the latches revealing the face of his niece Ivana, and the true heir to the throne. "Princess Ivana.", the Prime Minister said.

"Minister Jarreck. My uncle Duke Talorus is hereby under arrest. The charge is treason against the state and the murder of the king and queen of Serenity 12. My parents."

Talorus tried to make a run for it but the Blue Turbo Ranger jumped up high into the air landed in front of the escaping Duke and delivered a side kick into the stomach, sending him sprawling down. Justin gave a thumbs up while Ivana smiled with approval, thanks and...admiration.

"But you have just been annointed your highness.", Prime Minister Jarreck said to Ivana making reference to her coronation as ruler of Serena.

"I know Jarreck but I have to ask that you run things for a while. If what Justin says is true, then I will be needed out there.", she said pointing to space. "There are other worlds that will be in danger as well as Serena if we do not help them stand against coming evils."

"What sort of evils?", Jarreck asked.

Justin then stepped forward. "Evils that may try to rally the Luciferian Empire back together or the United Alliance of Evil. Or maybe just form a new power altogether more terrifying than the other two could ever be."

"Destiny has chosen me to be a Turbo Ranger Prime Minister.", Ivana said. "My parents knew this. I must see this through to the end."

Jarreck sighed. "Very well. I shall attend to state matters in your absence."

"Thank you Jarreck.", Ivana said as she hugged her family's friend goodbye. "I will return."

Jarreck smiled. "You had better young lady." And with that Justin and Ivana turned and left the main hall to the outside where their Turbo Zords were waiting.

"So where to now?", Ivana asked.

After looking at Storm Blaster's instruments Justin said. "We have a lead on the Yellow Turbo Zord."

"Let's go.", Ivana said with a smile as she got into Turbo Striker and Justin into Storm Blaster and they took to the stars for their next adventure. As the two rangers flew away from the planet Ivana thought, This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

END OF PART 17


	18. Extended Families

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee who can be contacted at kajwrtwcny. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen who can be contacted at Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. Should anyone wish to use my characters contact me at Families  
by John Chubb

The figure walked down the boat dock where the boat moored at the slot reserved for Jeffrey Kincaid sat. The harbormaster said that Mr. Kincaid hadn't been there for days and that his clients were waiting for their next run. "By the way. What do you want with him?"

The man looked at the harbor master all relaxed and calm. "I have some business with him. Family business."

"Well you might want to try the shootfighting rink a few blocks down. I'm told he runs the joint, and if he ain't there then someone there should know where he is at least."

"Thank you sir I'll do that.", the gentleman said as he walked away.

"It's called Leroy's shootfighting rink.", the harbormaster called out. The figure waived thanks and continued to walk on.

"Okay then, class dismissed.", the teacher said on Cassandra Jensen's laptop. "Don't forget exam on wednesday." Cassandra nodded and logged out of the internet classroom. "Is it me or are the legal classes just getting more and more boring?"

Adam was looking through the files of the rink along with Mackenzie as they were trying to figure out the profits for the month. Receipts were strewn all over the place as the two Nightfighters were trying to determine profits for the year using receipts that were not filed in numerical order.

"I swear Boiling Hot is sooo fired.", Mackenzie said as she was losing patience with the paperwork. "How he kept things orderly with this filing system is beyond me."

"Yeah I know.", Adam commented. "I am soooo glad I didn't get into business school like my family wanted me to. I wouldn't be able to stand the paperwork."

Cassandra sat down and helped sort through the files. "So Mickey, how was your latest visit with the doctor?"

"Doctor says the pregnancy is going fine.", Mackenzie said. "No complications so far."

"Great.", Adam said. "Looking into lamasse classes?"

"Yeah, never hurts to be prepared.", Mackenzie said then Cassandra's laptop beeped on and she opened it up to see Justin was calling them.

"Hey guys.", Justin said behind the wheel of Storm Blaster while a new Pink Ranger was behind the wheel of another vehicle. "Who's your friend?", Cassandra asked.

"My name is Princess Ivana of Serenity 12.", the new Pink Turbo said. "Justin helped stop my wicked uncle from stealing the throne of my home planet."

"It wasn't too bad.", Justin said over the com line. "We're going to look for the Yellow Turbo vehicle now. Word has it that it may be on Mirinoi."

"Well take care of yourself buddy.", Adam said. We'll be waiting when you get back." After thanking his teamates Cassandra turned off the laptop just as Boiling Hot Brian Austin showed up. "Uhhh Mickey?"

Mackenzie slammed the files on the desk and stood up looking into Boiling Hot's eyes. "You know what?", she said with bite in her voice. "I, and my friends here have had to clean up a major mess here. Namely your filing system. Now can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you on the spot?"

"Well...uhhh", Boiling Hot was getting tongue tied. "No, but you do have a visitor."

The man stepped into the office. He was heavyset and dressed in a t-shirt which went over a frame that was a lot like Bulk's. "I'm looking for Jeff Kincaid?"

Cassandra stood up. "He's...out of town. And we don't know when he'll be back. Why do you want to know?"

The man stood upright his face becoming visible. "I'm his brother Steven. Perhaps you remember me Miss Jensen?"

Mackenzie looked on at the face of Kincaid's brother and recognition crossed her face as well. Mackenzie herself sighed and thought, Boiling Hot, You are sooooo fired!

Justin and Ivana travelled through space in their vehicles Turbo Striker and Storm Blaster. Lightning Cruiser brought up the rear. "Justin, I wish to ask you something.", Ivana asked.

Justin turned to Ivana and remembered how beautiful she looked under the helmet, but now was not the time for such thoughts. "What's up?", he asked.

Ivana was also taken in with how Justin looked but then she snapped back into her 'royal warrior' persona. "It is apparent that we shall find the vehicle on Mirinoi, but will we find the ranger as well?"

Justin thought about that for a minute and realized Ivana had a good point. "I'm not sure Ivana. We may not."

"Then who would be the yellow ranger?", Ivana asked.

Justin paused for a moment deep in thought. "You know, that's a good question."

Sylvie Larson lay on the hood of her 4x4 looking up at the night sky watching all the stars staring before her. Stars that held so much wonder and promise as worlds circled them that held different civilizations, cultures and ideas. Worlds Sylvie wanted to visit so much with all her heart, but couldn't yet.

The main reason was because Sylvie didn't have enough money. Even though the alliance with Aquitar, KO-35, and Triforia opened up Earth to the intergalactic community, people of Earth still couldn't just pack up and go to the next available planet. Tickets cost an arm and a leg for just a trip to the moon where the Lunar Palace Museum stood as well as the developing Lunar Colony.

Has it been so long that I had been hanging with Carlos and the Space Rangers, Sylvie thought remembering the time she had stumbled on Carlos's identity as Black Astro Ranger and had him running errands until she asked him to get a moonrock for her brother who had died before. I should have asked for the rock before but I was a kid then.. she thought happily about the old memories. Both Sylvie and her brother dreamed of being astronauts and Sylvie promised that she would fulfil that dream.

Sadly, due to the competitive nature of astronaut training, the closest Sylvie could come to the stars was an internship at the SETI labs outside of Angel Grove where she could look but not touch. While she was happy to be working with elite researchers, she was sad as well for not being able to go to the stars themselves.

Sometimes she would go out of the lab and take a drive whenever things got too boring taking radar equipment with her trying to track any disturbances in the area. Hands-on research she called it, while in reality it provided her to get out of the computer lab for a while. Most times the radar equipment never picked up a signal, and taking it along was little more than a formality.

Sylvie couldn't contain her surprise when a beep came from the equipment, disturbing her from her stargazing and right to tracking where the power emmissions had come from. When she got appropriate lattitude and longitude she jumped right into the driver's seat and drove her jeep to where the signals were located.

"Wow. I wonder what it is.", Sylvie exclaimed with joy hoping for the best and not have it be another weather balloon like the last five times.

When she reached the area where the signals originated she got out of her 4x4 and made her way over a plateau. Looking down Sylvie looked with disbelief at what she saw.

"What the?", she said as she looked down at a structure that looked half completed but had shown movement as she saw what looked like robots working on building the rest of it.

Sylvie's curiosity got the better of her as she moveded closer. The drones ignored her the as she walked. They must not consider me a threat., she thought. Kind of like the Borg from Star Trek. I just hope these guys don't try to assimilate me or something.

Coming to what looked like the main doorway Sylvie went through and walked down several corridors finding her way into a room which was also half completed but starting to come together under the direction of an android that looked like Alpha 6.

"Alpha is that you?", Sylvie asked. Alpha turned around and was completely surprised.

"Ai, yi, yi. Who are you?", Alpha asked as he saw Sylvie standing behind him. Then a voice then echoed behind her.

"Relax Alpha. She is Sylvie Larson." The young teen turned to face the computer screen behind her. She heard so many stories her friend Carlos that she'd know the image of a giant floating head anywhere, and what name it would be called.

"You...You're Zordon aren't you?.", Sylvie said.

"Yes and no.", the morphin master said. "I am an artificial intelligence based on Zordon's personality."

"Huh?", Sylvie asked confused. Zordon then proceded to tel the tale of how he became an AI.

"While on Eltar my progenitor,the original had begun experimenting with Artificial Intelligence and the use of telepathy in creating an AI program to carry on for him as mentor should something happen to him and another great evil arose. He was sucessful, then Dark Specter attacked and sealed him back into the time warp. But while Zordon was having his powers drained Zordon still had his telepathic link to the computer his AI was linked to, and it continued to record Zordon's memories and experiencees. Zordon wanted nothing left to chance. The AI was going to be as perfect as he could make it.

"Then the Countdown battle began and Andros was faced with the sad task of shattering the original Zordon's tube releasing the good energy that was his essence throughout the cosmos annihilating most of the evil in the cosmos. And upon Zordon's death, the transmissions to the program ceased and I was activated.

But since there was no monumental menaces left, just minor ones looking to fill the vaccum of power I was left deactivated until needed. Besides the original Zordon still had his book out there. So I took my creator's identity and make it my own. I ordered Alpha 5 to wait until a resurgence of evil came forth, then he would reactivate me in case other help was needed that the book could not provide. The possibility was unlikely but one never knew for sure."

When the story of the Night Rangers in another dimension having the book with them hit the waves Alpha activated the Zordon AI and Zordon then decided to download himself into a construction ship and head on over to Earth in hopes of building a new base. It was at the old sight of the Command Center and Power Chamber.

Sylvie listened to the story with amazement. "Wow that's amazing. But how did you know who I am?"

Zordon looked on at the young teen before him. "For two reasons. One because of your relationship with Carlos Vallerte. Sylvie nodded to that. Carlos had been helping her with astronaut and karate training. "And number two?"

"Because, Sylvie Larson, you have a grand destiny before you."

"Yes, Steven Kincaid. I remember you.", Cassandra said being formal and offering her hand to Steven which he shook. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I heard my brother lived here and I wanted to see if I could mend fences with him.", Steven said. "But I see he's not."

"No.", Mackenzie said. "He was...called away on business."

"Did he say when he would be back?", Steven asked.

"No, and I don't think even he knows.", Adam said. "But I will say that he hopes to be back soon."

Steven bowed his head then asked, "Define 'soon'."

"Ummm, a couple of months.", Mackenzie said. "Just in time for him and I to get married and have our first child."

The look on Steven's face was priceless as his eyes went wide with surprise and his mouth hung down. "You mean...you're pregnant?" Mackenzie nodded.

"Why didn't he stay and take care of you?", he asked. "His place should be the side of his family."

"He was in a commitment he couldn't get out of.", Cassandra explained. "He didn't even know until the minute he left."

"Well that's not good enough.", Steven said. "Give me a number where I can reach him. Tell him to come back home."

"There is no number where he can be reached.", Adam said. "He's...out of touch."

"Out of touch!", Steven couldn't believe his ears. "Where is he that he's so far out of reach?"

Cassandra, Adam and Mackenzie were hardpressed to find an answer for Steven and none of them could find one. Steven shook his head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable.", Steven said. "I try to come back to mend fences with my brother and he just up and leaves. Then I find he has left someone carrying his child. I guess when things get too tough he always runs away."

"That's not fair!", Cassandra shouted. "You have no right to judge!"

"Not fair? My brother has done what my father had done to us years ago. He up and leaves his family and makes no attempt to contact them. He's just as much a no good S.O.B. like dad was."

Mackenzie had heard enough. She sat up out of her chair and went up to Steven. She then delivered a right cross to his face sending him down to the ground.

Mackenzie then proceeded to lay down the law. "Don't you ever talk about Jeff like that again. There are things about his life you don't need to know, but are important anyway. So don't you EVER compare him to your father again!" She paused for a second before she said. "Now get out of here!"

Steven then got up and cradled his jaw. "I'll be at the Day's Inn if you want to contact me. Just ring the front desk." Cassandra nodded but Adam said "Just go."

Steven left and Mackenzie sat down as tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh Cassandra, Adam, what if he doesn't come back?"

Cassandra held her friend close. "He'll come back Mickey. He has to."

Steven walked out of the shootfighting rink towards his rental car and drove away unaware of the figure watching from behind the bushes.

So I see one of my sons is here. I wonder where the other one is., Vincent Kincaid thought as he continued his stalking.

On Mirinoi Maya and Kendrix were on a nature hike to the mountains hoping to see the view Maya had told them about. She had once said that if one could stand on the mountain of sky then one could see the entire planet.

Leo had been busy helping the Mirinoians with a construction project ever since he had returned with the other Galaxy Rangers from Mariner Bay trying to stop Trakeena and Olympius from destroying the city, so Maya and Kendrix decided to do some exploring together. Maya had been so glad that Kendrix returned after being killed by Psycho Pink, she missed Kendrix so much.

"I'm glad you decided to come along Kendrix.", Maya said.

"No problem. I needed to get out of the lab.", Kendrix replied. "And to be with a friend." Maya smiled as they both went up high along the mountain path nature provided hoping to get the view of Venture City the mountain had provided. As they made their way up the mountain Kendrix looked down a path that led to a cave and it peaked her curiosity. "Maya what's this?"

Maya was speechless. "This is the cave of the lost. It is said that vagabonds and rogues went down here looking for a great power. None ever returned."

"Rogues and vagabonds huh? Sounds spooky.", Kendrix then playfully ran into the cave with Maya following close behind. "Kendrix wait!"

Both girls ran into the cave, unaware that there was someone following them close behind.

Mackenzie closed up shop that night after Cassandra and Adam went back to their temporary house in the downtown area of Port Clinton. Heading up to the upstairs bed she looked at the photo of her fiancee Jeffrey Kincaid. "Hey Jeff how's it going?", she asked talking to the photo wishing it could talk back.

"Your brother paid me a visit. Wondered where you were. Too bad I couldn't say that you were in another dimension troubleshooting the bad guys of other realities. At least that's what I think you're doing."

Tears started to form in Mackenzie's eyes and she let them fall down her face. "I just miss you so much! Your brother asked why you weren't here taking care of me and the baby. I couldn't tell him you were doing your duty as a Power Ranger trying to save the universe."

Mackenzie then held the photo long in a hug as if the photo was Kincaid himself. "Please come back to me. I miss you."

Mackenzie cried herself to sleep still clutching the photo unaware that there was someone else in the room with her. She had snapped awake only to find a cloth soaked with chloroform pressed against her face and mouth. Her body was held down with tremendous pressure so she couldn't fight back or get a look at her attacker due to the darkness of the room.

She was out in seconds and the mystery assailant carried her out of the room to who knew where.

Kendrix led Maya into the cave system which surprisingly seemed to light up as they went further down. "I don't see any demons yet.", Kendrix said teasing.

"Just because you don't see any doesn't mean there aren't any here.", Maya felt chills in the air and it wasn't because of the draftiness of the cave.

Kendrix and Maya followed the light until they came across a yellow vehicle sitting in a crevace. "What is that?", Maya asked.

"It's a vehicle of some sort.", kendrix went over looking at the yellow 4x4 with the symbol of the Turbo Rangers on it. "It's a Turbo Vehicle."

"Turbo Vehicle?", Maya asked.

Kendrix nodded. "The Turbo Rangers had two of them. They were called Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser, they were paired with the red and blue Turbo Rangers respectively. Blue Turbo still uses his vehicle, but Red Turbo's hasn't been seen since.

"Thank you ladies for leading me here.", a voice said from behind. "Now step away from Off Roader there." A weapon was drawn towards Kendrix and Maya as they did what they were told.

"Off Roader?", Kendrix asked. "Is that what this vehicle is called?"

"No questions. Stand over there.", Kendrix and Maya did so. They may have had good fighting skills but there was no way they were going to argue with a man with a gun. The person then turned to the vehicle named Off Roader and spoke to it.

"Now look car. I know you can hear me, You're coming with me or these pretties get it. Comprende'?"

The car honked once understanding and moved to follow the gunman. He then waved Maya and Kendrix forward to keep them where he could see them. "The car is obeying you what do you want us for now?", Maya asked.

"I need your help in securing my prize.", the gunman said. "And seeing as how you two are here you both have become volunteers."

The next morning Adam and Cassandra had returned back to the rink. "I hope Mickey's all right.", Cassandra said. "She seemed pretty upset last night."

"I guess Kincaid's brother showing up and all that crap he spewed really got to her.", agreed Adam. "I wish I knew what Kincaid was doing right now."

Cassandra tried the door and found it was locked. "That's odd. Usually Mickey's the first to unlock the door to open the place up." Cassandra then took out her spare key that Mackenzie gave her for emergencies and unlocked the door. When they entered the two Nightfighters looked around the rink wondering if there was anything unusual. "Mickey?", she called out. No answer came back.

Adam went upstairs where the bedroom was and found the covers ruffled back. There was also a cloth full of chloroform that still had a faint oder and a note. Adam brought the note downstairs where Cassandra read it aloud.

"To whom it may concern. I want Jeff Kincaid to meet me at pier on the GSA base along with his brother Steven. I know Jeff has a 'special' job so I'm giving you twenty-four hours to find him. If he doesn't show his girlfriend will be the one to pay for his absence. Signed: Vincent."

"Damn. Now Vincent wants Kincaid. He's off hoping dimensions and there's no way to get in contact with him."

"Hoping what?", a voice said in the doorway. Adam and Cassandra turned and saw Steven standing in the doorway. "What are you talking about?"

Cassandra turned to face Steven and showed him the note. "Your father paid Mickey a visit. He's got her until you and Kincaid show up."

Steven's face contorted into a look of confusion. "Dad took my brother's girlfriend? Why?"

Cassandra and Adam shared a look and both nodded. "It's time we let you know what Kincaid has been doing the past couple of years.", Cassandra said.

"Better grab a seat. It'll be a long story." Steven took Adam's advice and sat in the next available seat and told Steven what his brother had been doing ever since he left home.

Mackenzie looked around the quarters she sat in. Her morpher had been removed but she knew it was close by. "I'm sorry it's come to this.", the voice over the loudspeaker said.

"I'll bet you are...VINCENT!", Mackenzie said making reference to Vincent Kincaid.

"You remember.", Vincent said looking down at the girl in white with reddish blonde hair. Mackenzie just gave a grunt before speaking again.

"It's not everyday a father sells out his son then the son promises to wreck his world. I know Jeff hasn't been able to keep up on that lately, but didn't Andros and Ashley get in their two cents?" Mackenzie could hear the heavy breathing from the other end of the speaker and knew he was getting under Vincent's skin when he mentioned Andros and Ashley on the Dionysus Space Platform.

"That's not important now.", Vincent said. "I'm looking for my son. Do you know where he is?"

"Boy you must be the second person to ask me that. Wasn't it just yesterday Jeff's older brother asked that same question?"

"Yes I realize that. I also know that Jeff and Steven have not been close for years. Why would my son tell him anything? Family history perhaps?"

"You would know you made part of it.", Mackenzie asked back sharply. "Now let's cut to the chase. Why did you just kidnap me?"

"Because I want to see my son. WHERE IS HE?", Vincent asked rather forcefully.

Mackenzie just gave a "Ha!", as her answer then added, "You should know he's a Power Ranger. Sometimes rangers are called off planet for emergencies. I don't know where he's at though. He never told me."

Vincent was silent for a minute then spoke again. "I guess I'll just have to keep you here then until he gets back." He then shut off the speaker leaving Mackenzie alone with her thoughts. Some of them ranging from Where did Vince go over the deep end, and Where are you Jeff?"

On Mirinoi Kendrix and Maya were pushing Off Roader onto some sort of loading platform with the gunman having his weapon trained on them the whole time. "Come on, put a little muscle into it. Women have said they wanted to be treated like men all there lives. Here's your chance now!"

The gunman then raised his weapon and fired a shot past Maya and Kendrix's heads. "Next time I won't miss, and I'd hate to break up a cute couple." The two girls exchanged a look then went back to pushing the yellow Turbo Vehicle onto the platform with one final push then they collapsed on the ground. The gunman then pulled down a lever and a power grid appeared holding the car in place.

"I'd like to thank you ladies for all you've done.", the gunman sneered. "And now for your reward!" He brought his gun to bear on both Kendrix and Maya as the girls lay slumped over in exaustion. The gunman had his finger ready to pull the trigger until a laser blast shot the gun out of his hand.

The gunman, Kendrix and Maya turned up and saw Three cars coming from the sky and a pink and blue ranger driving two of them.

Ivana had gotten out of Turbo Strike and fired her blaster at the gunman's feet causing him to stagger back. When he was close enough to the hill Ivana then gave a spinning back kick sending the gunman rolling downhill. "Well, that was quick.", Ivana said.

Justin then went over to where Off Roader sat and deactivated the security field holding it down. No sooner than that did the vehicle pull out of the platform and turn to face Justin and Ivana. Off Roader then honked at the two Turbo Rangers.

"I think it wants us to follow.", Ivana stated.

"Well let's see where it wants to go.", Justin said as he headed back to Storm Blaster and Ivana to Turbo Striker. Lightning Cruiser followed close behind.

Kendrix and Maya watched the departing rangers until they were a speck in the sky then they turned to the gunman with his weapon trained on him. "All right let's go.", Kendrix ordered as she and Maya took him to the authorities in Venture City.

"Now let me get this straight.", Steven said trying to soak everything in. "My brother is a Power Ranger, and he's of fighting evil in other dimensions while dad kidnapped his fiancee'?"

"That about sums it up.", Cassandra said. Adam stood nodding in agreement. Steven just looked at the two for the next ten minutes before speaking again. "That is the biggest cock and bull story I've ever heard."

"What's so unbelievable about it?", Adam asked. "That your brother is a Power Ranger?"

"Well there's that along with dad turning into an intergalactic con man looking for money. Con man I can believe but INTERGALACTIC? PLEASE!"

"And what about your brother being a Power Ranger. What's so unbelievable about that?", Cassandra asked.

"Because we're nothing special.", Steven said. "The Kincaid family is not meant to rise above anything higher than middle class. No Kincaid made a difference in the world, and no Kincaid ever will."

"That's where you're wrong.", Adam said. "Jeff made a lot of difference. He made all the difference when he died taking on Lord Crucible..."

"Wait a minute? Jeff died?", Steven was very confused hearing that.

"Don't worry he came back.", Adam said. "But if it wasn't for him and all the other rangers, the universe would still be under the control of Crucible right now or destroyed altogether. Jeff Kincaid did a lot!"

Steven still couldn't believe what Cassandra and Adam were saying, but then the phone rang. Cassandra answered "Leroy's Shootfighting rink."

"Put me through to one of my sons.", Vincent said over the phone. Cassandra handed Steven the phone and said "It's for you." Steven grabbed it and said "Hello?"

"Hello Steven.", Vincent said. Steven kept his emotions neutral not feeling anything for the man on the other end of the line. It reminded Cassandra and Adam about Kincaid and the stoic facades he always kept. "Hello dad. What do you want?", Steven asked.

"Not much, just my youngest son.", Vincent said. "I've got some issues with him."

"Issues?", Steven asked. "I thought Jeff was your favorite. He always listened to you. He looked up to you. Why I don't know though."

"What can I say, some sons love their fathers.", Vincent said. "Despite...misunderstandings."

"And what misunderstandings would those be huh? Like selling him out to bounty hunters on a slum planet?", Steven said despite not believing the story, but when Vincent said, "I did what I had to do to survive.", Steven's opinion changed and he wondered if Cassandra and Adam's story was true.

"You sold out your own son?", Steven asked as a wave of disgust ran through him at the thought of Vincent selling out his brother. Vincent didn't speak about that but went on to business.

"Now listen Steven, I didn't come to argue with you. I'm here because I want to see my son Jeff. Tell me where he is." Steven just smiled like a smart alec and said, "Gee I don't know. Maybe another dimension so far away that he can't be reached?"

"That's not good enough Steven.", Vincent said calmly but clearly agitated by Steven. "Now listen to me. You have three hours to find my son and get him to the marina or he'll never see his girlfriend or child again."

The phone clicked off indicating that Vincent had hung up leaving Steven stunned that his father would harm his own grandchild I guess he hasn't run out of new lows to stoop to huh, he thought. Turning to Adam and Cassandra Steven said, "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"So Alpha? How long have you and 'Zordon' been here?", Sylvie asked as she and Alpha were putting the finishing touches on a diagnostic control pad.

"We've only been here a few days.", Alpha said. "Construction of the new command center is still proceeding well. Zordon thought it would have been a good idea to construct it where the old one was due to that the site was already used before, and because the original Zordon was 'attatched' to it."

Sylvie chuckled at Alpha's little remark. "You better hope the original Zordon hadn't heard that."

"Do not be afraid Sylvie.", Zordon said. "I got the joke. And so would the original one have as well."

Sylvie smiled as she continued to work with Alpha on calibrating equipment when a siren came from the interplanetary system net terminal which monitored the traffic that came within Earth's space.

"Ai, yi, yi, y, yi! Zordon, Sylvie! There is something coming into Earth's atmosphere! I can't make it out!"

"Alpha, track the signal and trace where it will land.", Zordon ordered. Alpha did so and found the object would set down about fifty miles from the Power Chamber.

"I'll go check it out.", Sylvie volunteered, but Zordon had reservations.

"Sylvie, you are not a ranger. If you go on alone you will have no power to protect you."

"I know the risks Zordon. I've seen Carlos and the others take those same risks day in day out. I know what I'm getting into." Sylvie's tone reflected that she wasn't backing off from anything.

"Very well. Alpha teleport Sylvie to the co-ordinates for the landing site.", Alpha did so and Sylvie was gone in a streak of white light. Not long after that were two other signals entering Earth's atmosphere.

"Ai, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Two more objects are coming into Earth's atmosphere and..." Alpha broke off when he saw the data. Zordon was curious about why Alpha broke off and asked what was wrong.

"Zordon, the other two objects have Turbo Power signitures."

A streak of white touched down on the desert floor where Alpha said the signal was heading. When it solidified a blonde teenaged girl landed hard on the ground. When she got back up she found the right half of her body had gone numb. She moved her sholder and spun her leg around a few times hoping to get feeling back into her numb limbs.

"Okay there's another thing that needs fixing.", Sylvie said making reference to the teleporter. When enough feeling was back she walked towards a yellow glow that seemed to come from, in Sylvie's mind, from a yellow 4 wheel drive vehicle. The glow seemed to die down as Sylvie approached it.

Then suddenly the headlights blinked and Sylvie stepped back startled as the vehicle lurched forward. After a few seconds the vehicle lurched forward again, and Sylvie took another step back. Is this the source of the signal Alpha detected, she thought.

"What are you?", Sylvie asked.

"It's name is Off Roader!", said a voice behind Sylvie. "And I think it's saying that he's yours." Sylvie turned around to see a young boy of about seventeen or eighteen standing behind her. Next to her was a girl about the same age with brown hair dressed in pink.

"My name is Justin and this is Ivana.", the boy said introducing himself and his companion.

"Sylvie. Sylvie Larson.", Sylvie said introducing herself. "Now what do you mean that this vehicle is mine?"

"I'm not sure but I'd say that it's chosen you to be it's driver, and the new Yellow Turbo Ranger." , Ivana said proudly.

Sylvie looked confused. She knew of the Power Rangers, especially the Astro Rangers of which her friend Carlos was a member, but her actually being a ranger seemed like something out of a dream for her, much like her dream of being an astronaut-so close yet so far away. "Why me?", she asked.

"Why not?", Justin said. "You've proven that you can keep a secret when you have to. Also you've spent some time training with Carlos and the other Astros in the past on Martial Arts."

Justin then smiled as he gave the final reason. "And besides, Off Roader likes you."

Sylvie looked down at the Turbo vehicle and smiled. The car honked at her appreciatively as if trying to warm up to her. And it was working. "Okay what do I need to do?"

"Check out the glove compartment. The morpher should be there.", Justin said.

Sure enough a yellow morpher fell out of the glove compartment and into Sylvie's hand. As the metal of the morpher touched her skin she had a feeling of power she couldn't explain. She felt so much energy and knowledge within her it was if what she was about to do next was second nature to her.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!", Sylvie called out. "OFF ROADER TURBO POWER!"

Sylvie stood wearing the yellow Turbo Ranger uniform amazed. "Wow I'm the yellow Turbo Ranger. Carlos isn't going to believe this!"

"Don't tell him.", Justin said "One of the rules to the power is not to reveal your identities to anyone." Sylvie nodded remembering the lessons Carlos told her about rangering. He put real emphasis on the one about not using the power for personal gain. She saw the look in Justin's eyes and he too wished that he could tell Carlos that Sylvie was the new Yellow Turbo, but he'd have to find that out on his own.

"Well in the meantime I've got something to show you.", Sylvie got into Off Roader and drove off motioning Justin and Ivana to follow. After getting into Turbo Striker and Storm Blaster they, along with Lightning Cruiser followed the new Yellow Turbo towards the direction of the new Power Chamber.

"Wow, I don't believe it!", Justin exclaimed. "Zordon you too?"

"Yes Justin.", Zordon said in the viewscreen before him. "Soon the new chamber will be finished, and the new Turbo Rangers will be more than welcome to stay here if they so desire."

"Thank you Zordon. We do appreciate it.", Ivana answered when Justin's communicator beeped on. "Someone have your number?", Sylvie asked.

Justin just shrugged his shoulders as he brought his communicator to his lips. "Justin here I read you."

Cassandra's voice came through on the other side. "Justin can you get up to Port Clinton as soon as possible?" Justin answered yes but also wondered why.

"Vincent showed up and he grabbed Mackenzie. We could use you help in getting her back.", Justin nodded and said he was on his way. Ivana and Sylvie then stepped forward to ask what the problem was.

"I've got to be somewhere. You guys wouldn't mind staying here until I get back would you?", Ivana and Sylvie nodded and Justin teleported out to where Storm Blaster was waiting for him.

Justin drove off in Storm Blaster leaving Ivana and Sylvie behind. "So what do you want to do?", Sylvie asked Ivana. Just then a signal came on the communications panel which had Alpha and the Turbo girls running over.

"Ai, yi, yi! I can't believe it. The computer has locked on to a new Turbo signal."

"Well it looks like opportunity has presented itself.", Ivana said as both Ivana and Sylvie suddenly had a good idea about how to spend the day.

END OF PART 18


	19. Hope for the Future

Disclaimer:The Power Rangers are the property ofSaban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. The character of Mackenzie Dekalb is property of Karilee. The character of Cassandra Jensen(the Emerald Ranger) belongs to Helen. Sharon Lanrydan is property of David Knight and can be seen in his Demon Hunter chronicles stories. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine.

After the Siege Part 19 - Hope for the future  
by John Chubb

Justin walked into the rink where Cassandra, Adam and Steven were waiting. Adam quickly gave Justin the low down on what was happening.

"So Vincent made off with Mackenzie.", Justin said stating the facts. "And he wants Kincaid there too?"

"Yeah, and there's no way anyone can reach him.", Cassandra stated. "We don't even know what he might want with him."

"But we know he wants him there. Unfortunately we don't know where he's at.", Adam said.

Steven was trying to take it all in still. His brother was a Power Ranger who was engaged to another Power Ranger who was kidnapped by his father who had turned into an intergalactic con man, and now he wanted his youngest son to face him for reasons no one knows. Adam looked in Steven's direction and asked if he was all right.

"Yeah.", Steven said. "It's just all so over my head the world my brother has stepped into." Cassandra gave a half smile and said, "You'll get used to it."

"You know this almost seems like Jeff. Disappears for hours at a time and he doesn't tell anyone where he's going or when he'll be back.", Steven said as if degrading him. Cassandra however didn't like Steven's tone.

"Look big man! And I do mean BIG man!", Cassandra looked down at Steven's stomach making notice of the big belly that he had. "If you've come all the way to chew out your brother then you'd better take your attitude outside. It does no damn good to anyone if they can't come up with something positive to say, or something to contribute to solving the crisis at hand. Do you understand me?"

Steven listened to Cassandra and took notice of the icy tone in her voice. Nodding he continued to listen as she continued to speak further. "Now, our good friend has been kidnapped, and she's carrying your brother's child. And your brother is also a good friend of ours. Now we're going to do something to rescue our friend, and if you have something to contribute to this great contribute it. But if you are just going to diss Kincaid then take your sour attitude outside and keep it there. Because I don't want to hear it or you, and I think I speak for everyone else here."

Adam and Justin all nodded and Steven quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for my remark. I won't try to justify it." Cassandra shook her head and said "Good."

"But that still don't have a clue on what to do. We don't know where Jeff is and we have no way of finding him.", Adam said.

Justin thought for a moment and had an idea. "I think I may know someone who can help. Is there a picture of Kincaid around?"

Adam nodded and ran up the stairs to Kincaid's and Mackenzie's bedroom and brought down the picture of Kincaid Mackenzie was holding. "What are you going to do with it?", Adam asked.

Justin said one word. "Blueprint."

Ivana and Sylvie sat in the stands watching the rodeo that was taking place below them. Only now were riders getting into riding the bucking broncos and the clowns were hiding in the barrels. Sylvie got into the rodeo pretty quickly while Ivana curled up her nose due to the smell.

"This place smells worse than the royal stable.", Ivana said dressed in customary pink t-shirt and jeans with black leather jacket. "You sure the Green Ranger is here?"

"Positive.", Sylvie said in a yellow t-shirt with cut offs. "The signature came from this location."

"You had better be right about this. I'm not sure I can handle this odor any further." Ivana looked back at the rodeo and watched as a rodeo clown was running from a bull chasing it and ducked into a barrel nearby. The bull then started headbutting the barrel and rolled it along the ground with the clown still inside.

"Well that seems almost amusing.", Ivana said as the audience laughed at the comic moment. Sylvie was chuckling too.

Marco Ramonos walked through the isle of the stable area where the horses and bulls were penned up. But since most of them were all out on the rodeo grounds he had the chance to do the job he was chosen to do, go into each of the stalls and shovel out the turds all the animals left behind.

It was a job Marco didn't want to do. He really didn't care much for horses or bulls but the rest of his family did. They all loved riding and petting them, but they didn't want any of the responsibility of taking care of them. Excuses they all gave were along the lines of 'too sick, bad leg, too tired, too old,' or anything like that while the best term Marco could think of to describe his family was 'too lazy'.

That was where Marco came in. Since he was young but old enough for the job, and vibrant with energy he was the one chosen to be put to work in taking care of the family animals. Even if he didn't want to do it himself.

Marco even told his family he didn't want the hassle of taking care of family animals, but his words apparently didn't matter since he was given the job anyway. Sure he was paid to do it, but for some reason the money seemed a cold comfort.

"Hey Marc!", the supervisor called out to him. He found it easier to call Marco 'Marc', even if Marco didn't like the nickname. "Yes sir?", Marco asked.

"We got a new load of shavings for the horse stalls. Can you run out and get a few bags?"

Marco sighed for a few minutes and said "Sure thing." Then he walked outside to where the truck with the shavings was waiting.

Marco made it outside to where the bags of shavings lay on the flatbed truck. He managed to grab two bags and pulled them off the flatbed. As he did the job Marco found himself complaining a mile a minute.

"These horses...grumble, grumble...When has all this become my problem?...grumble, grumble...And my name, what gives that jerk the right to change it?" Marco's complaints continued until he saw something catch his eye.

Outside the stable a green truck cab stood on the roadway. Marco immediately felt drawn to it as if the truck cab held all his dreams in it. Dreams that could come true.

Mackenzie lay on her bunk with her right wrist handcuffed to the bed post. Her morpher was still on the wrist which meant she could escape at any time, but for some odd reason Vincent decided not to remove it.

What's going on here, she mentally asked herself. Why let me keep my morpher? Does he even know that my powers have changed since we last heard from him? Mackenzie then decided that Vincent probably didn't which meant he may need something from her as the White Astro. But what, she thought.

Vincent later walked in as Mackenzie was contemplating her captivity. "So how are you doing?", he asked her almost gentlemanly.

Mackenzie let out a small laugh as if she couldn't believe Vincent would ask that. "Well let's see, I've been kidnapped, chained to a bed, and am being held for ransom in exchange for your youngest son. How do you think I'm doing?"

Vincent nodded as if understanding Mackenzie's plight. "I realize this is not the way I wanted things to happen, but I need to see my son. There are some things I need to discuss with him that are important."

"So why don't you ask him to come to you?", Mackenzie asked Vincent. Vincent rolled his eyes as if Mackenzie asked a stupid question.

"Do you really want me to answer that?", Vincent asked. Mackenzie nodded knowing that Vincent meant when he sold Kincaid out to the Luciferian Empire. "I needed to see Jeff, and I needed a way where he couldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well kidnapping me is one way to do it.", Mackenzie said nonchalantly. "But what if he doesn't show up? Have you figured that one out?"

Vincent didn't answer. Rather he went into an intense coughing fit that sent him down to his hands and knees as he coughed up a lot of blood and phlegm. Vincent went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of something that Mackenzie thought may have been some kind of medicine and he swallowed a good portion of it as he poured it into a plastic cup that came with the bottle. The coughing fit soon stopped after that.

Mackenzie noticed Vincent's coughing fit and the small plastic cup of medicine he was taking. "What is that?", she asked her captor and boyfriend's father.

"Nothing.", Vincent said. Mackenzie continued to look on skeptically.

"That's one hell of a nothing.", Mackenzie said. Vincent said nothing and left his future daughter in law in her small dank room.

Mackenzie looked down at her wrist bound by the handcuffs Vincent put on her. Does he know I can escape these anytime I want, the White Astro thought. And why is he so sick all of a sudden?

Mackenzie decided that she would wait. She wanted to know what Vincent's game plan was first.

"Are you nuts?", Steven asked Justin. "There's no way dad's going to go for this."

"Hey take it easy. A body double works just as well as the real thing.", Justin said trying to be reassuring. "No way will he know the difference.

"You don't know dad.", Steven said. "He'll see it coming."

Cassandra, having enough if Steven's attitude went and got into the elder brother's face. "Look. I'm sorry if this idea, or this android don't meet your lofty expectations. But we don't have many options. Now if you can't say anything constructive then don't say a damn thing!"

Steven immediately shut up and then turned to Justin. He asked the young genius, "So where did you get this thing?"

"Auction.", Justin said. "A protection group was going out of business and they had to auction off their hardware. They sold this thing at a steal, and I went and grabbed it."

Adam was very worried now. "Uh Justin, how much are we talking about when you mention 'a steal'?"

"Okay, I'll admit I needed to do some refurbishment on it.", Justin said. "But I've completely redone it so that it works like it was brand new."

"What about the face?", Cassandra asked. "How will you make it look like Kincaid?"

"I'm glad you asked that.", Justin answered as he took a picture of Kincaid and Mackenzie and made sure the optical sensors were focused on Kincaid's face. The optic emitted a red scanning light taking in all aspects of his face, and when it was done an image of it seemed to form on the face of the Body Double.

It looked so much like Kincaid in every detail. Even the stony faced expression. Steven looked the Body Double android over and said "This is never going to work."

"Why do you say that?", Adam asked.

"He's too stiff!", was Steven's answer. "And his face seems like it was frozen in that position."

"Actually that's Jeff on a good day.", Cassandra answered partly in jest, but she knew how Kincaid's stoic expressions were like. "He'll fall for it."

Steven sighed as he joined Adam, Justin and Cassandra in escorting the 'Kincaid' android out of the rink and proceeded to meet Vincent.

On the main road going into Port Clinton where the drawbridge stood a flash of light appeared in the middle of the road. After that two motorcycles rolled around the corner. One of the riders was taking in the sights.

"So this is your hometown huh?", the girl with brown and blonde hair said. "Nice little place."

"Don't get too attached to it.", the other rider said. "This is only a pit stop. We drop of this little bundle of joy and we're gone again."

The bundle of joy the other rider was referring to was an infant whose head stuck out of a carry-on bag fastened to his stomach. The infant was held securely to the rider's front so it wouldn't decide to climb out. The rider kept one eye on the road and one eye on the infant nonetheless. He had grown attached to the little bundle of joy, which was why he was making this pit stop.

"Yeah, if things are going to get hairy it's better off if the kid's out of the line of fire.", the girl rider said. "So what's this place called again?"

The other rider smiled as he told their destination. "Leroy's shootfighting rink."

Marco looked all around the truck cab just awestruck by the vehicle in front of him. It seemed like it had only been washed, waxed and crafted just yesterday. "Oh wow man." Marco said as he placed his hands all over the side trying to get a 'feel' for the machine.

"Beautiful machine isn't it?" a voice said behind him. Marco turned around like a shot and saw two girls standing before him. One was a brown haired girl in pink. The other was a slightly darker haired girl in yellow.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"Do not worry." the girl in pink said. "My name is Ivana, and this is Sylvie." Sylvie waved a slight hello as Marco nodded.

"What do you want?" Marco then asked.

"I think the question is..." Sylvie said. "What does Pay Loader want with you?"

"Pay Loader?" Marco asked. "Is that what this vehicle is called?"

"Yep." Sylvie said. "It's a Turbo vehicle." Marco seemed confused by the term. "Turbo Vehicle?"

"What my teammate means." Ivana said interrupting. "Is that this is the Green Turbo Ranger vehicle for the Power Rangers Turbo. It can only go to the one chosen to be the Green Turbo Ranger. And apparently you have been chosen to fill that role."

Marco was speechless and Sylvie then said "You'll have to excuse my friend here. She doesn't like the stink of the barn and wants to leave as soon as she can. But in a nutshell she's pretty much said it all."

Marco was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept presented to him. "Me a Power Ranger?" was all he could say.

"I know. Overwhelming isn't it?" Sylvie said with humor. Marco however was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept of being a Power Ranger.

"But why me?" Marco asked. "I mean, I'm no one special."

"Pay Loader says different." Ivana said. "Just as Off Roader and Turbo Striker told us different when we came across them. You are a fighter are you not?"

"Yeah, I've taken a little bit of boxing." Marco answered.

"And you are a very caring soul." Sylvie added. "You're not afraid to put your own life on the line for others." Marco nodded there. At times he had been known to put his own needs aside for the good of others.

"And I sense a strong spirit within you." Ivana said. "It's waiting to burst free. So why should it not be you?"

Marco still couldn't believe it. "I just...I just..."

"Don't believe it?" Sylvie asked. "You think that someone else should be Green Turbo?" Marco nodded 'yes' believing someone else SHOULD be Green Turbo.

"Well let's see what the Green Turbo vehicle has to say." Sylvie motioned over to the truck as if telling Marco to go in. Marco reached up to the door handle and lifted up. The door opened leaving Marco stunned, then he got into the truck.

Sitting behind the wheel Marco was getting a feel for the vehicle he was in. At the same time Marco felt like the truck was made for him, and that someone else should be driving it. Then he instinctively reached over to the glove compartment and opened it revealing the Green Turbo morpher and key that went with it.

Taking both of them out Marco ran his fingers along the morpher. It's smooth and styled construction was leaving him awestruck. Then he felt words echo into his mind and as if on instinct he said the words that would open a whole new world for him.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! PAY LOADER TURBO POWER!"

Where Marco Ramonos had stood was now the Green Turbo Ranger. He looked over his costume and felt the power within him and was awestruck by the sensations running through him.

"Well, I guess Pay Loader thinks you're the right guy for the job." Ivana smirked. "Now can we get out of here? The smell is really getting to me."

Green Turbo demorphed and stood with an amazed look on his face. Then a voice shook him out of his reverie. "Hey Marc! Where are those shavings? And don't you still have turds to clean out of some stalls?"

Marco rolled his eyes and looked at Sylvie and Ivana. "Want to give me a hand so we can split early?" he asked the two girls. Sylvie and Ivana followed their new teammate into the stables to help him finish his chores. Both of them had pained looks on their faces over what was to come. Especially Ivana.

The two motorcycle riders had pulled into the parking lot of Leroy's shootfighting rink and quickly disembarked from their rides. One of them holding the bundle of joy close to him.

"Think they'll be in?" the female rider asked.

"Most likely." the one with the baby said. "If nothing else Boiling Hot will be in. He always shows up no matter how many times he's been fired."

The woman couldn't help but chuckle at what was just said. "Fired?"

"Yeah. I don't know why but the term is never really taken seriously. Boiling Hot always comes back and no one bothers to remind him that he's fired so...he just stays around and helps out."

"Do you think he'll ever get fired for real?" the woman then asked. The man just shrugged his shoulders and led the way up the steps. The woman matching his step and the baby held securely in the man's arms. When they came to the main desk Boiling Hot was hard at work trying to get fighters down to the GSA armory to put on a show that was billed as a one night only.

"No Karl the Krusher is booked for Cincinatti that night. I can provide you with..."

"Hello Boiling Hot." the man said causing Boiling Hot to turn to see who was calling for him. His mouth dropped open as he saw who the man was.

"Oh...my...god..." was all he said. Then he told the booker that he would call him back.

"You sure they will be coming this way?" the blonde haired biker chick asked her Japanese friend.

"Oh yeah. They gotta come this way. There's no other way for them to go." he said. A dark haired young man looked through binoculars to spot their quarry.

"It is a good thing we had tapped into Vincent's transmission while we have been preparing for our move." the dark haired one said. "Here we shall succeed where Harper failed, and we shall get our revenge."

"Speaking of Harper. What happened to him anyway?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Like we care?" the punk girl said. "Harper couldn't get the job done when he went after Kincaid. We don't need him."

"It is a pity that Armondo died at the final battle though." the dark haired one said. He was one whose life force was taken to empower Crucible. At the end of the siege only four of the so called Ranger Guard survived. And while Harper set off on his own to bring down Kincaid the other three also struck out on their own but stayed together, and sought to attack the Nightfighters when the time was right.

That time was now, as a boat came down across Lake Erie. Five people in it, all of them known to those watching.

"Let's go have some fun." Michelle Caris, formerly of the Ranger Guard said. Her friends Thandros and Mishi Fujikawa took their seats ready to ambush the incoming Nightfighters.

Justin was at the wheel of Kincaid's boat when Cassandra, Adam and Steven held the Kincaid replica in place. "You sure we're going the right way Justin?" Adam asked.

"There aren't many GSA piers to dock at here Adam. At least none closer than this." Justin retorted. "Vincent will be there."

Towards the back of the boat Steven and Cassandra were holding the Kincaid replica in place. "Are all your Ranger missions like this?" Steven asked.

"No. This is actually one of the more boring ones." Cassandra answered. She then turned her gaze towards a boat that was coming in fast towards them, gaining speed as it moved.

"Justin. We've got another boat coming in towards us. Do you think it could be from Vincent?" Steven asked.

Cassandra however stared at the boat long enough to get a telepathic imprint on the drivers of the incoming boat. She sensed maliciousness, evil...and familiarity. When they got closer their intention was clear to her. "JUSTIN TURN!" she shouted.

Justin did as he was told and turned the boat to the left just as laser fire streaked from the attacker due to a rifle that one of the drivers had. A driver Cassandra recognized as Michelle Caris.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cassandra asked. Adam looked in her direction and made out Mishi Fujikawa on the boat as well. "And Thandros makes three." he later added.

"Who are those guys?" Steven asked.

"You remember Robert Harper don't you?" Justin said.

"Vaguely." Steven answered. Justin then explained. "Well these guys were Harper's running buddies during the Luciferian Siege. When Kincaid beat them, Harper didn't take it very well. We've seen Harper around from time to time, but we weren't sure what happened to the rest of the Ranger Guard."

"I guess we know for sure now. Hang on I'm going to try to lose them." Justin then banked the boat right as another volley streaked past when the three former Ranger Guardsmen crossed the boat again.

"Doesn't this boat have any weapons?" Steven asked. Cassandra was way ahead of Steven and brought a laser rifle from under the seat. "Think you can handle that?" she asked.

Steven pointed the rifle and fired, hitting the target which was the boat's windshield. However Thandros ducked and only the glass was shattered. All three Guardsmen had only minor lacerations.

"Justin, we may need some help. Can you call in the other Turbo Rangers?" Adam asked. Justin then pushed a button on his communicator, which let out a series of beeps. "Built in distress signal. All one has to do is trace the signal and home in on it. That way I don't have to divide my attention between talking and losing these losers."

"Speaking of losers. Here they come again." Steven said as he took aim at the speedboat that was coming their way. It looked like it was barreling down at them at high speed, almost as if on a collision course.

"What the hell are they doing?" Adam asked as Cassandra struggled to get a good look. She even used her telepathy to see what they had in mind, it wasn't pretty. Especially since they had already brought out a rocket launcher and aimed it at the boat.

"BAIL!" she ordered as the rocket shot out of its launcher and came barreling at the Nightfighters. Steven, Adam and Justin all did what Cassandra told and all four bailed into the water. The Kincaid replica fell back as per Justin's orders, and then the rocket hit the boat sending the engine into flames. The boat was still fairly much intact, but the engine was clearly blown as debris surrounded the wrecked boat.

Cassandra was the first to bob to the surface just in time to face the barrel of a blaster rifle with Mishi holding her finger on the trigger.

"Hello girlfriend. It's party time." And as everyone else came to the surface they were brought on board as well. Even the Kincaid replicant.

At the stables Marco, Ivana and Sylvie all walked out after finishing their jobs. All three were exhausted, thirsty and smelly.

"Oh god. I'll be in the shower for a month!" Sylvie said.

Ivana added to the complaints with "Now I know why I wasn't allowed to go into the royal stables at cleaning time. I can't believe a horse would deposit that much waste."

"One of the many things to hate about a job like this." Marco said. "I've got water in the truck. I'll go get some." Marco got up, but just then the communicators activated, picking up Justin's signal.

"We've got a Ranger distress code. It's Blue Turbo!" Sylvie said.

"Isn't that the first Turbo Ranger? Justin 'something'?" Ivana asked.

"Stewart." Sylvie corrected as she got a lock on the signal. "Looks like it's coming from Port Clinton. Which is where the Nightfighters hang out."

"Let's go!" Marco said. "I'll take a rescue over cleaning a barn any day."

"Agreed!" Ivana said eager to leave the stables. Soon, after morphing, Ivana, Sylvie and Marco all got into their Turbo Vehicles and made their way to where Justin was.

Somewhere in Angel Grove, an old zord picked up the distress call as well. Upon recognition of its former operator the central computer made ready to activate its systems so it could go and help.

All systems checked out. Weapons, computer, engines, the whole bit. The zord computer then activated startup routines and powered up its long dormant systems.

After everything else was fully charged Roadbuster's diesel engine roared to life. When it was powered up it then left its holding area in Angel Grove and made its way to where it's driver's call was being sent-Port Clinton.

At Leroy's Boiling Hot looked at the two before him. "Kincaid when did you get back?" he asked one.

"Just now." Jeffrey Kincaid said(the real one). "Where is everyone?"

"They're out for right now." Boiling Hot turned to the woman holding the baby. "And who's this?"

Kincaid smiled slightly but the woman spoke her own mind. "Sharon Lanrydan." she said offering her hand which Boiling Hot took. "I met up with Kincaid on one of the team's interdimensional travels."

Boiling Hot looked vacant in the eyes like one who was hypnotized by beauty. Sharon noticed this and then added "You're not going to start drooling anytime soon are you?"

Boiling Hot quickly shook himself out of his zombified trance and looked at the baby girl in Kincaid's arms. "Oh sorry." he said wiping his chin. "Who's the kid by the way?"

"Oh well." Kincaid found himself stumbling across his own words. Boiling Hot looked intrigued that big, bad Jeff Kincaid was tongue tied. "Yeah...the baby...well..." Kincaid then dropped the bombshell. "She's my daughter."

This caused Boiling Hot's eyes to shoot straight out of his sockets. "Your...daughter?"

"From another reality." Sharon added. "Don't worry, I'm not the mommy."

Boiling Hot was struggling to wrap his head around things. Kincaid having a kid, travelling with a strange woman. "But...but...What would Mackenzie say?"

"Well she's Mackenzie's daughter too in a way." Kincaid explained. He went into the explanation of entering the universe where the Matrix of Synergy was located, the meeting of Sharon, also known as the Demon Hunter-who Kincaid explained was the daughter of Ashley and Andros, contact with a shadow group called Specter Squad with whom an alternate version of himself was leader, and then how Kincaid's team not only had to get the Matrix, but also the alternate version of Mackenzie and Kincaid's child away from his foe's grasp. Boiling Hot looked so stunned Sharon thought she saw drool run down his mouth again.

"I think he's speechless." Sharon said until she fell to the ground and held her head as she let out a howl of pain. "Sharon!" Kincaid said rushing to her side.

"Sorry about that. Forsight is one of my LEAST enjoyable Soul Power benefits!" Sharon moaned as she saw images flashing before her eyes. The Soul Pendent that she wore around her neck was also glowing pure white at the moment. Boiling Hot also looked on wondering what was happening to Sharon until finally the glow of the pendant dimmed, and Sharon started to get up with Kincaid helping her up after he passed the baby on to Boiling Hot.

"What was that?" Kincaid asked.

"You've already explained to me a bit about your Night Powers and I've told you about a lot of the similarities between that and the Soul Powers." Sharon said steadying herself. "Well like how Spirits of the Night could come to help others or be with those that could hear them, the Souls of Light sometimes like to give me visions of things that are currently or are about to be set in motion. It's helped save some of my friends back in my home dimension..." she then rubbed her head. "Just wish I didn't have the frelling migranes as part of the deal."

"And what did they show you?" Kincaid asked.

Sharon said it straight out. "Kincaid...someone's got your fiancee' hostage."

That just set Kincaid into a cold mode. "GSA logo, a pier with the logo, your fiancee', and some guy that looks kinda like you only big with three other people and you looking very stiff. You know any GSA bases in the area?"

Kincaid just raced out the door, got on his bike and took off.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sharon said as she turned to Boiling Hot who still held the baby. "Take care of her will you?" She said before getting on her ride and following Kincaid.

Boiling Hot watched the two motorcyclists leave, and then suddenly realized that he had a baby with him who needed her diaper changed. "Uhhh guys? Guys? Help me out here? GUYS!"

At his cottage on the base Vincent looked at his watch with concern. Why aren't they here yet? he asked himself. Have they found Jeff yet? he mentally asked himself. Sitting off to a corner Mackenzie sat catching Vincent's mannerisms. The look on his face was evident.

"Problem?" Mackenzie asked. Vincent didn't answer as he paced the floor looking on at his watch. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" She then said sarcastically.

"What's taking them so long?" Vincent cursed under clenched teeth. "I told them to escort Jeff to me when they saw him. I paid them good money."

Mackenzie looked on with curiosity. "Who?"

"Just some people I hired." Vincent said. "They were down and out, and I decided to show them some charity by giving them a job."

Mackenzie looked at Vincent with a look of disbelief and someone ready to laugh. "You? Showing charity?" she said.

"Yes. Stop the presses people Vincent Kincaid is courteous for the first time in years." Vincent's sarcasm amused Mackenzie but her curiosity was still peaked. "Who all did you hire?" she asked.

"Two humans and a Kerovan. I think their names were Thandros, Michelle and..."

"Mishi?" Mackenzie said finishing the sentence. "Don't tell me you hired members of the Ranger Guard!"

"The Ranger Guard?" Vincent asked confused. "Who are they?"

Mackenzie couldn't believe her ears. Doesn't this guy know anything? she thought. "They're only the Luciferian Empire's first attempt at creating evil Rangers. A plan that almost succeeded mind you." Mackenzie then went on to tell the tale of when Kincaid and the Nightfighters went to Lucifer 6 on a mission and they were captured and tortured. They had confronted a group of Rangers using twisted Astro Powers who put them through the paces until they broke free and helped defeat them. An action that led to half of the planet being destroyed due to Kincaid's uncontrolled release of the Night Powers.

"These guys were really beat down." Mackenzie said. "They are not going to take that lightly."

"But I paid them to deliver my son to me." Vincent said.

"Ever hear of the expression 'Take the money and run'?" Mackenzie retorted. "The last time we ran into the Ranger Guard we left them with egg on their faces. Hell Harper never really got over the humiliation of getting beat by Jeff."

Suddenly the full effect of what Vincent had done hit him. He may have well doomed his own son to enemies of his. "Oh my God. What have I done?"

"Worry about that later. Right now my friends need help." Mackenzie lifted her wrist to where the chains were that bound her wrist.

"Hold on. I'll get the key." Vincent said scrambling to find it.

"Don't bother." Mackenzie said as she made her hands glow brighter. The next second, the chains broke apart and clattered to the ground. Vincent looked at Mackenzie wide eyed. "How...how did you..."

"Trade secret. Now let's go!" Mackenzie was practically dragging Vincent out of the cottage hoping to find where Steven and the Nightfighters were being kept.

At a boathouse near the main base the three former guardsmen were escorting their hostages out of their boat and onto the dock.

"All right move it!" Michelle said getting rough with their prisoners. Cassandra especially as Michelle beat her down with the butt of her weapon.

"Hey, you want to try that with me?" Adam shouted, who got his answer though due to a blow to his neck with a ball bat from Thandros.

"You'll speak when you are spoken to." Thandros said. "Now move it!"

Thandros, Mishi and Michelle all moved their hostages along and noticed the Kincaid replica just sitting on the boat. "Why isn't he moving?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. I'm not picking up any thoughts from him." Thandros said trying to do a mind scan and came up blank. Mishi decided to go out to the boat and see what was up with 'Kincaid'.

She studied the rigid feature on his face, and it seemed to be an exact match for the Kincaid she knew and loathed. But the vacant stare got him wondering. "Hey dinkledork. Wake up. Time to move it!" she slapped 'Kincaid' hoping to snap him out of whatever 'trance' he was in until finally she resorted to a closed fist.

She was rewarded with a 'KLANG!' from 'Kincaid' and a banged up hand when Mishi realized that this was not the Jeffrey Kincaid they knew and loathed, but rather it was an android with even less personality than Kincaid had.

"Guys, this isn't Kincaid! This is a robot!" Mishi shouted.

Steven then turned to Justin as he saw the outrage the three former Ranger Guards were presenting. "I told you it wouldn't work." Steven said in an 'I told you so' manner.

"Are you always this much of a smart alec?" Justin asked. "No wonder your brother can't stand you."

This set Steven and Justin at each other as they tried to fight it out despite their hands being bound. Thandros quickly tried to break the two up. "Hey knock it off." Thandros said trying to separate Steven and Justin.

"He started it!" Justin shouted. Thandros however didn't care.

"Who started it is not the issue. Right now the issue is that we are the ones in charge." Michelle and Mishi all stood next to Thandros as he contemplated what to do next. Since Kincaid was not there there really was no reason to keep hostages.

"So does this mean we get to have some fun?" Michelle asked.

"I don't see why not." Thandros answered. Michelle seemed to relish the opportunity until she was distracted by the sound of an approaching engine and looked out the window to see what it was.

"Guys. We've got visitors." Michelle said.

Thandros looked outside and saw Vincent and Mackenzie coming their way. "Well now. It seems we have more guests." Turning to Mishi and Michelle Thandros smiled and said "Let's make them feel right at home."

Evil laughter came from the three Ranger Guardsmen which made Adam, Cassandra, Justin and Steven nervous. Steven however opened his hand and had shown the knife that he had palmed from Thandros in his and Justin's scuffle.

The knife had increased their chances for escape slightly. Justin also prayed that Roadbuster wasn't too far away.

On the I-80 people saw a blue semi truck streak across the sky, everyone looked up wondering how the truck could do that. Especially the highway patrol who were wondering whether or not they should pull the truck over for not going through the toll booths.

Roadbuster however was none too concerned about the tolls, especially since he was not on the road, but only following the path the roads provided. It deduced that the I-80 would be the best route to follow from Angel Grove to Port Clinton, especially when it joined up with I-90. Every second mattered if it was going to aide Blue Turbo.

The ETA on Roadbuster's chronometer said that he would arrive in Port Clinton in one hour. Whether that would be enough time to effect a rescue the zord did not know.

Not far away Kincaid and Sharon had rode onto the GSA base at Camp Perry. Sharon took in the site and seemed to enjoy it pretty well. "This is nice." Sharon said looking at the trees and grass all around. "Back in my reality there wasn't much nature. And any that there was we couldn't really enjoy."

"And here you can." Kincaid said. "I take it you told Alison that was why you were coming here." During the I.D.War when Kincaid and Sharon met to find the Matrix of Synergy Alison Hammond, the Yellow Night Ranger, ribbed Kincaid and Sharon no end as to what a cute couple the two would make. And even though the two felt a connection of some kind Sharon knew Kincaid's heart belonged to another, and that other was who they were coming here to rescue.

"I don't think it would help." Sharon said with a lopsided smile. Then her eyes focused on a flowerbed off to the right which seemed to adorn the walkway leading to the entrance of the PX. "Wow." Sharon said in a breath.

"Hey eyes on the road. We're going to have to turn soon." Sharon shook herself out of her reverie and asked another question. "Does the guard let you in all the time?" she asked referring to the guard at the main gate who let the two in.

"I do some business here from time to time." Kincaid answered. "Besides, the drill sergeants sometimes need help with...difficult members of their platoons. So they ask me to put them in some dark matches from time to time."

Sharon rode taking in all she could about the base. She saw GSA recruits marching during an infantry run, others going into the mess hall which was off to the left. Riding further she saw a small movie theatre off to the right as well small cottages which were used for on base lodging.

"You said they were close to the water right?" Kincaid asked Sharon. Sharon nodded yes.

"Let's get up there." Kincaid took the lead as he knew his way around the base. Sharon followed until they came up to the shore on Lake Erie and immediately started scanning the environment until they came to what appeared to be the boathouse that Sharon had mentioned.

"I'd say that's as good a place as any to start." Sharon said pointing to the boathouse she saw in her vision. They were about to ride over when a van had pulled up to the boathouse.

Sharon and Kincaid quickly hid off to the side behind some bushes. "Why are we doing this?" she asked.

"Because I want to make sure there are no more unpleasant surprises coming our way. If there are going to be unpleasant surprises I want it to be us, and I want whoever's got my friends to be the ones surprised." Sharon smiled a little as she thought about Kincaid's answer. "You have such a way with words you know that?"

"I'll give you some quotes you can use." Kincaid said as he and Sharon continued to look at the van. Kincaid was surprised as Vincent and Mackenzie both got out and didn't look like she was in any way his prisoner.

"What's going on here?" Sharon asked. "Is the girl in white your girlfriend?" Kincaid nodded yes and Sharon then asked the next question.

"Okay, so why isn't she his prisoner. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they were working together."

Kincaid was at a loss for words himself. He knew Mackenzie's White Astro Powers could have gotten her out of any mess she was in, especially since they had evolved her to her ultimate Angel mode. But no one knew how her Angel Powers would affect the baby she was carrying. Did she risk using the powers, or did something else happen? Kincaid wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted as three vehicles came and set down close by to where Vincent and Mackenzie stood. Sharon did not recognize the vehicles, but she did know the symbol on them as well as the pink, yellow and green colored uniforms they wore.

"Turbo Rangers?" Sharon asked. "Weren't they all destroyed?"

Kincaid cast a smirk in Sharon's direction and said "I guess Justin's been busy. Let's wait and see what happens."

Vincent and Mackenzie watched as Turbo Striker, Off Roader and Pay Loader set down. The three Turbo Rangers got out and Mackenzie was quick to get in their faces.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" she asked. Pink, Yellow and Green Turbos were quick to power down. Pink Turbo then shot Mackenzie a look as if saying 'how dare you talk to me like that.' Mackenzie wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"We just happen to be the new Turbo Rangers." Ivana said. "We're here because Justin needs us. And how dare you talk that way to a princess of Serenity 12."

"I don't care if you're the Princess Bitch Stephanie McMahon. If you want me to treat you with respect you've got to earn it with me." Mackenzie shot back. Both Mackenzie and Ivana looked ready to go at it when Vincent and Sylvie got between the tow.

"Ladies, ladies please. Save it for the people inside the house. You know, the ones who have got our friends?" Ivana nodded and backed away. Mackenzie however knew Sylvie and was amazed at how fast she had grown.

"Wow, Sylvie. You have sure grown up quick." Mackenzie said. The last time she had seen Sylvie she was still very much a kid who tagged along with Carlos. Now here she was, the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"Thanks, but we have a job to do. But before we go inside can you two shake hands and play nice?" Ivana and Mackenzie looked at each other and both offered their hand. There was a firm handshake later and Sylvie went back to where Marco was standing.

Marco watched the confrontation and asked "Does this kind of thing happen often?"

"Nope." Sylvie said. "But then we are kind of new at this." Pink Turbo and Mackenzie then shook hands and made ready to enter the boathouse where their friends were being kept.

They were about to go inside when Mackenzie turned and looked into the bushes. She felt something familiar there, something that she knew. Was someone hiding there? she asked.

"Hey are you all right?" Pink Turbo asked shaking Mackenzie out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mackenzie answered. "Let's do it." Soon Vincent, Mackenzie and the three Turbos went into the boathouse ready to get down to business.

Back in the bushes Sharon and Kincaid watched as the Rangers all went inside the boathouse. Sharon picked up Mackenzie's feeling of familiarity and told Kincaid about it. "Does she know I'm here?" he asked.

"She might suspect." Sharon said. "But I'd say that she knows that someone she knows is here." Kincaid rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Sharon made that statement sound, but right now it was time to check those feelings at the door. His friends needed help and he was going to be there for them. And his father and brother too.

"Let's get ready." Kincaid said. He and Sharon then left their hiding place making their way to the boathouse ready to attack.

Michelle looked out the window to see Vincent, Mackenzie and the three Turbos walking up towards them. "Hey Thandros. Vincent's here and he's got company."

"Let them in." Thandros ordered as Vincent, Mackenzie and the Turbo Rangers charged in. "Justin!" Yellow Turbo said as she, Pink and Green went to remove the hostage's bonds.

"Boy are we glad to see you." Justin said. As soon as the ropes were cut he flexed his hands hoping to get circulation back in them again. Steven was next, followed by Adam and Justin. Soon everyone was up on their feet and Steven was quick to get into Vincent's face.

"What are you doing here dad?" Steven asked glaringly. "Do you have something to do with this?"

"Of course he does." Mishi said with glee. "Vinnie hired us to make sure his boy was brought to him. But when we saw him coming, well we just couldn't refuse an opportunity to renew an acquaintance with some old friends now could we?"

Vincent then turned to glare at Thandros and his crew avoiding the look Steven was giving him right then. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Doing the job you asked of us old man." Thandros answered. "We're just looking to bring your son to you."

"I wanted Jeff alive. And I wanted to make sure he came. But I didn't want you to take his friends as part of the deal." Vincent continued to glare at the three Ranger Guards, but they were unfazed by Vincent's glare.

"For your information old man. Jeff Kincaid wasn't even on the boat. It was a robot dummy." Michelle said. "Not much of an improvement on the original though, but I think they were more concerned with getting that little white chickadee you had."

"Chickadee? Well I guess that beats a turkey, crow and a lame duck I guess." Mackenzie said lobbying her insults at Mishi, Michelle and Thandros respectively.

Vincent started coughing again as Mackenzie went to his side. Kneeling she tried to see if he was all right.

"Oh fine." Vincent said as he started to cough up his own blood. "I'll be okay soon." Mackenzie looked on unsure about Vincent's condition but Thandros wasn't moved by Vincent's ill health. Rather he and the other Ranger Guards looked rather confident right now.

"What are you smirking at?" Adam asked. Thandros didn't say anything, but Cassandra knew what was to come. "Find cover!" she shouted. Everyone seemed to duck as laser fire seemed to erupt into the air. In every corner of the central house a Coldblood stood firing its weapon at whatever Ranger target it could lock onto.

The Rangers all ducked for cover while Mackenzie managed to drag Vincent to a corner and closed her eyes. Her hands had glowed as she touched his chest hoping to find out what was wrong with him. When she finished she knew what the problem was. A problem she too had to face, but unlike hers all those years ago Vincent Kincaid's was terminal and far beyond her healing abilities.

"It's cancer isn't it?" she asked. Vincent turned and looked into the White Astro's eyes then nodded yes.

"I'm sorry." she said. Vincent just smiled.

"Don't be I've lived my life. All I wanted to do was say good bye to my son." Mackenzie then smiled.

"And kidnapping me was a sure fire way to bring him here. If he was still here." Mackenzie said as she looked at Steven and the Rangers all pinned down in isolated corners. Adam and Cassandra were hidden in one. Yellow and Green Turbo were in a corner off to the side. Pink and Blue Turbo were with Steven who still had the knife in his hand wondering what all he could do with it.

"It may be a wild idea, but maybe I can throw the knife. Make some kind of damage." Steven recommended. Blue Turbo dismissed the idea.

"No can do. Coldbloods are lethal shots with their arm weapons, and you may not like what they do either." Justin had laid down to Steven what a Coldblood weapon was capable of, right down to the matter rearranger, and Steven soon thought better of the idea.

Thandros however stood ready to fight with his two Ranger Guards and his herd of Coldbloods that they picked up from the Power Broker before he left. Thandros then brought out his gun and leveled it towards the Rangers huddled in corners. From his vantage point Thandros could pick off all the Rangers if his aim was good, and Thandros had deadly reflexes with a blaster weapon in hand.

"Time to say goodbye." Thandros sneered when he felt the gun get hot in Thandros's hand.

"What is it an overload?" Michelle asked. Thandros answered that he wasn't sure.

The gun grew hotter in Thandros's hand. Hotter and hotter until it turned to a burning red. It soon became too hot for him to handle and he wound up dropping it into the water of Lake Erie, followed by his hand which he needed to cool off quick.

Everyone looked stunned. How did the gun heat up like that? No one could have done what happened.

No one except...

The door then exploded in a burst of flames and Thandros and the Ranger Guard had to cover their eyes. Since the Turbo Rangers and Nightfighters were already hidden well enough they were provided with a measure of protection. When the debris settled two figures walked through the doorway. The first was dressed in black leather with a red uniform shirt under his black motorcycle vest. A black helmet covered his face and a symbol of a grinning demon was on the helmet and the belt buckle he wore.

The second stood wearing a sliver helmet with a black rectangle shape broken by yellow lines on the top front of the helmet. Her eyes were covered by a visor but everything below her nose was exposed. She wore golden body armor with a black oval shape on her chest. On top of the black oval was a silver 'x' which had a green circular gem. The bottom parts of the 'x' also went down to her waist where they ended and had green circular gems. The body armor fit her completely, and the leggings were silver colored with black line patterns and a green circle on either leg. Golden boots completed the ensemble.

"Mind if we cut in?" the woman in armor said.

Thandros wondered who these figures were as did the Rangers wonder who the one in gold armor was. But the Nightfighters knew who one of them were. One in particular as she said the name of the man she loved.

"Jeff...he's back." Mackenzie whispered. All around the room the Nightfighters expressed their recognition of the Red Night Ranger too.

"Are you saying that that's Jeff?" Steven asked Justin. "That sure doesn't look like the little brother I remember."

"He's changed a lot since he left home." Justin answered. "He's no longer the scared little boy he was when he left." Steven nodded and agreed to that.

Cassandra and Adam looked on as well. While they weren't sure when Kincaid would return they were glad to see him nonetheless. The woman in gold armor they had no idea who she was however but Cassandra did pick up several mental impressions from her. Impressions of a nightmare world where demons ran the galaxy, and humans were reduced to the role of slaves, pets, or even cattle.

The woman had also picked up impressions from Cassandra and the life she lived. The woman wouldn't have minded trading and she let Cassandra know in her own way. Nice life. Wanna swap? she asked telepathically.

No thanks, I don't think I could handle the pressure. was Cassandra's telepathic answer. You have a name?

Sharon, but you can call me Demon Hunter. I met Jeff on a mission recently. Sharon quickly sent the details of the fatal four way to Cassandra telepathically and she made sure the rest of the Rangers present knew the rest of the story using her own telepathy. Mackenzie then stood by Jeff and smirked as she said "Nice to know you're still being faithful."

"With you, always. No matter what Alison says." Kincaid answered as he faced the Ranger Guard who stood ready to face the inevitable. "Alison?" Mackenzie asked coyly. Kincaid just answered with "Joke on her part. Wasn't all that funny."

"I'll bet it wasn't." Mackenzie said with a smirk as she and Kincaid went back to face the opposition again.

Vincent also managed to sit up to get a look at his son. He stared on in disbelief at what he saw. "Jeff?" he asked.

Kincaid however gave no answer. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to namely the opponents in front of him. "Heard you guys were looking for me." He said.

"Yeah, and now we've found you." Mishi said with Thandros and Michelle standing with her along with the regrouped Coldbloods before them.

"Get out of here!" Kincaid said to Mackenzie. "We'll hold them off." Mackenzie nodded and carried Vincent out of the boathouse. Steven followed leaving the Nightfighters, the Turbo Rangers and the Demon Hunter ready to face three ex-Ranger Guards and a battalion of Coldbloods waiting to strike.

"Don't let the Coldbloods' weapons hit you." Kincaid warned. "If they do you could wind up as a mouse or a trophy to put on their wall."

"We'll settle for the trophies." Michelle said. "Besides, your girlfriend looks good in gold. Why not complete the look?"

"Why don't you try?" Demon Hunter said staring at her new opponents before her. "But I should warn you, I've fought better than you."

"Better than us? In your dreams bitch!" Michelle scoffed.

"Well then, welcome to my nightmare." Demon Hunter said as she brought her Demon Edges to bear. "Let's dance."

Michelle, Mishi and Thandros stayed back as the Coldbloods took the front line beginning the attack. Everyone took on three Coldbloods on average. The Turbos, while inexperienced, seemed to be fighting well enough, especially after following Justin's lead. Justin made short work of the Coldbloods around him not allowing himself to underestimate his opponents. He knew the Coldbloods were efficient, and deadly, foot soldiers unlike the Putties, Cogs, and soldiers other Ranger opponents used.

The three newer Turbos stayed together believing in the adage of 'strength in unity'. They followed Ivana's lead who was the more seasoned fighter as Sylvie stood by Marco covering his back as he covered hers. Their fought well together, and despite some kinks in the fighting, managed to beat the Coldbloods that they had to defeat.

Adam and Cassandra were doubled up against their Coldbloods. Cassandra was familiar with them and covered Adam as he dealt with his opponents with his Dragon Saber. Three Coldbloods were cut down quickly, and Cassandra made sure the other three were taken out with her Emerald Ranger bow. Three arrows directly down the weapons barrels and that was all she wrote.

"Thanks for watching my back." Adam said.

"Anytime." Cassandra answered. "Now I wonder how that new girl is doing." Cassandra looked over in the Demon Hunter's direction as she was facing some Coldbloods of her own.

Sharon looked at the Coldbloods she had to confront. Never in her experience did she have to face anything like these machine warriors, but that didn't mean she wouldn't underestimate them. "All right, first the warm up."

The 'warm up' consisted of her leaping high in the air doing a somersault then landing giving one Coldblood a hard slash across it's chest knocking it down temporarily. As she approached the second one she gave a series of kicks to it knocking it back before blasting it with a punch in the chest and one final strike with her edges. Finally her attention was focused on the final Coldblood unaware that the first one was still somewhat operational and it's weapon was focused on her.

"Gold." It said as the Coldblood's matter rearranger converted to fire a beam that would turn the Demon Hunter to gold. Then as the shot was squeezed out Sharon ducked and the blast struck the final Coldblood leaving it a golden statue. Sharon then faced the first Coldblood and called forth her Demon Star Cannon firing blasts knocking the sentry down to the ground. It then deactivated permanently leaving Sharon standing over her would be attacker.

"I may be pretty enough to be a statue, but that doesn't mean I want to be one." Sharon said as she impaled the last Coldblood through where it's heart would be. Her mind shuddering as she thought of herself as a statue on display in Empress Bansheera's garden. "I won't be a trophy to Bansheera." She vowed.

Kincaid had his three Coldbloods to deal with, and as usual he wanted to end it quick. Going hand to hand he blocked whatever blows the Coldbloods were throwing then he back body dropped another into the path of a weapon being fired. A Coldblood shot one of his own and encased him in ice. Kincaid then followed up on the second Coldblood with a running tackle slamming it hard against the house wall.

All that was left was the third Coldblood Kincaid had to face. The two looked at each other with great intensity, until the Coldblood fell backward with a wheel kick that knocked it back down to the ground. The Coldblood looked up and saw White Astro looking up with her blaster in hand. After squeezing off a round the Coldblood was deactivated and White Astro quickly demorphed into Mackenzie.

"Did I miss anything?" Mackenzie stated.

"Nope. Just the mop up." Cassandra said. Everyone looked around to see the downed Coldbloods that were beaten. No way were they getting up now.

"Well that was easy." Marco said.

"Not too easy." Demon Hunter said. "Whoever built these things knew what he was doing."

"The Coldbloods were to secede the Guardsmen as foot soldiers." Kincaid mentioned. "And the Guardsmen were programmed to be skilled soldiers."

"Well they don't have their soldiers anymore.' Sylvie said as she and the others turned to face the three ex-Ranger Guards before them. Mishi, Michelle and Thandros all stood nervous due to there being no one left to fall back on.

"Let's see. Three of you, eight of us. Doesn't seem fair does it?" Ivana said sure of victory.

"No it doesn't." a voice said from nowhere. Everyone looked around when they saw five glowing orbs of red, black, blue, yellow and pink show up around the Ranger Guard and then solidified into human forms along with two more gray teleport silhouettes that appeared alongside. Demon Hunter looked at the seven new arrivals and cursed between her teeth. "Frell!" she said as the arrivals solidified.

The new arrivals were Obsidian, Tasha and the Neji Rangers.

"Who are you?" Thandros asked wondering about those who were apparently their new allies.

"We're here to help you defeat you're adversaries." Tasha said. "Just remember, the Demon Hunter is ours."

"If you're talking the woman in gold you're welcome to her." Mishi answered. "Just help us make sure these Rangers don't walk out of here."

"Agreed." Neji Yellow said as they faced their adversaries.

"Are those the Psycho Rangers?" Adam asked.

"I only wish." Demon Hunter said. "Those are an upgraded version of the Psychos from my home reality. They're the Neji Rangers."

"Oh so that's what the 'N' stands for. For a while I thought you were rejects of Ninjor." Mackenzie said.

"What!" Neji Blue shot but Neji Yellow shot a look at him. "Ignore it! She's just trying to goad you. If you forget that's how we ended up losing our fights when we were the Psycho Rangers." She told him

Neji Red looked at the Red Night Ranger. "Time for a rematch Kincaid. One on one. I hope you're healed enough from your battle with Destructor." Neji Red then raised his gauntlet at Obsidian and fired, intentionally missing, yet surprising Kincaid. "And don't even try interfering in this Obsidian."

Obsidian did not care for Neji Red's lack of respect. "Know your…" he started to say but Tasha stopped him. "You will have no interference Neji Red. At least from us."

Mackenzie however shook her head in disbelief. She had remembered her encounters with the Psycho Rangers and trusted them as far as she could throw them. "Now wait a minute. Since when has the Red Psycho Ranger given a damn about honor?"

Neji Red cast a glance in Mackenzie's direction. He may not have known who she was but he knew that she was very spirited. I can see why Kincaid fell for her. he thought before answering Mackenzie's question. "Getting blown to Hell by Rangers over and over again will make a person rethink his style." Neji Red stated. "And unlike that sociopath Harper, I respect you as a warrior Kincaid. What I don't understand is why you haven't done away with the bastard already. Why in the name of war would you leave an enemy, especially one with the mental state of Harper, alive?"

"Rangers don't kill." Kincaid said deadpan. "Unless it can't be avoided."

Neji Red considered Kincaid's words. "Admirable, but foolish. You know Harper will never stop coming for you until he beats you."

"Maybe, but then maybe Harper will probably realize he's got other things in his life to life for." Kincaid then let out a small laugh as if the remark had been something of a joke. "Then again maybe not."

"Let me offer you some 'friendly' advice Kincaid, in case you beat me this time." Neji Red said. "Killing Harper may not be avoidable. You may have to kill him before he does something rash."

"I'll take it under advisement." Kincaid said as the Turbo Rangers and Nightfighters all stood behind him and the Demon Hunter. The Neji Rangers looked at their foes and immediately took notice of them.

"Oh look, we've got other Rangers too." Neji Blue said looking at the Turbos and Cassandra. Some of them he had never seen before, but was anxious to beat them down within an inch of their lives all the same.

"Don't think we're going to make it easy for you." Blue Turbo said. "I remember what you psychos did to my friends in this reality. I've been itching for a chance to have a crack at you."

"Well then boy, we won't disappoint you." Neji Yellow said. "NEJI RANGERS ATTACK!" The Neji Rangers and the Ranger Guard then attacked picking an opponent for them to fight with.

Cassandra and Mishi were the first to face off right away. There had been some bad blood between the two for a long time and Mishi was looking to collect. There was only one problem, Cassandra was currently morphed.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Mishi asked innocently. "I mean you have the Ranger powers and I don't. That's not very…sporting is it?"

Cassandra didn't trust Mishi at all. She knew that Mishi had to have some sort of trick up her sleeve, but couldn't figure out what it was. A field seemed to eminate around Mishi as if surrounding her in a null space where thoughts didn't leak out.

"If you're looking to pick up thoughts don't bother." Mishi said. "I've got a psi blocker on me. I want to make sure this is a fair fight."

Cassandra scoffed as if Mishi told a joke. "Since when have you cared about being fair?"

"Since I'm fighting someone with a clearer advantage over me." Mishi answered. "Now are you going to demorph or not?" Cassandra demorphed and she and Mishi stood face to face taking fighting stances ready to begin their battle.

Mishi threw the first roundhouse kick which Cassandra promptly dodged. Cassandra then followed up with a series of punches to Mishi's mid section, then delivered a front kick to the chin for good measure. Cassandra then backed away allowing Mishi to recover waiting for her to make the next move.

Mishi, to her credit, was calm and collected. She was not letting rage cloud her judgement and seemed very thoughtful as to what strategies she would use. Taking up the fighting stance again Mishi made ready for her next strike. Throwing a fake kick Mishi then followed up with a series of punches of her own then giving a roundhouse kick to the top of Cassandra's head knocking her down to the ground. Mishi then stood over Cassandra and stomped on the ground forcing Cassandra to roll away from the stomping feet until Cassandra stopped and made ready her next strike.

Taking a position on the ground Cassandra spun around and delivered a shot to the back of Mishi's leg throwing her off balance and down on the ground. Cassandra then stood back up and looked down on Mishi. "Give up?" she asked.

Mishi however reached into her pants pocket and pulled out something Cassandra hadn't seen. Turning around she threw the contents into Cassandra's eyes and blinded her. As Cassandra struggled to see Mishi quickly went on the attack delivering any blow she could land. And with the psi blocker Cassandra couldn't figure out what her opponent was doing next.

"Give up? Never! And fight fair? Only losers fight fair!" Mishi sneered as she continued to launch blow after blow to her opponent. There seemed to be no way to beat her now, but Cassandra wasn't about to give up.

Switching to her mind's eye Cassandra saw the environment in before her in her thoughts. She also saw a null void which could only have been Mishi, so Cassandra knew where she was. Also nearby was a stone sitting off to the side. A stone Cassandra could use.

Telekinetically lifting the stone Cassandra sent it flying towards Mishi as hard as she could despite the blows being landed towards her. It took a lot of effort for Cassandra to block out the pain and focus on her telekinetic attack. But she pulled off the effort and the stone hit Mishi from the back of the head knocking her out to the ground.

Cassandra then stood before Mishi's unconscious body favoring the bruises she had sustained. "I guess it was a fair fight after all." She said looking down at her fallen foe. She then watched as the others took on their opponents.

Mackenzie looked over the punk Michelle ready to fight. She decided not to fight demorphed due to her knowing Michelle would have her own tricks to pull, also she had the safety of her baby to consider. "You got any dirty tricks to pull?" Mackenzie asked.

"Just this." Michelle said producing a mace. A mace that radiated with dark power which enveloped Michelle and changed her wardrobe into a suit of armor. "In case you were wondering this mace is one of the mystic weapons of the Luciferian Empire that Epyon had in his vault. He did more than figure out how to have his way with women."

"Whatever." Mackenzie said. "You going to fight or just keep talking about it?"

"Oh I intend to fight. Right now!" Michelle then lunged towards Mackenzie but Mackenzie dodged the blow and tripped Michelle until she was sprawled on the ground. When Michelle sought to get back up Mackenzie followed up with her next attack. "REPULSOR KICK!" she said.

Michelle was knocked back again and the mace was knocked out of her hand. She struggled to reach for it but Mackenzie had other plans. Pulling out her Astro blaster Mackenzie fired disintegrating the weapon and taking Michelle's magic armor away. "I guess you need to find a new toy." Mackenzie sneered. Michelle made a face and ran away to find cover. On the way she tripped and fell unconscious as she hit her head on a nearby table. Michelle was no longer a threat.

"I wonder how Jeff is doing?" she asked herself. Mackenzie then turned to see Neji Red standing before her fiancee' ready to do their own battle.

Kincaid simply stared at Neji Red not saying a word. They had faced each other twice before, and Kincaid couldn't believe that Neji Red was looking for another round. Or maybe I can. Psycho Rangers always were persistent. he thought. And with the enhancements they've undergone that persistence can only have increased.

Well Kincaid. You must be honored." Neji Red said. "Very few foes cross dimensional gates so they can hunt down an enemy."

"Yeah. You and Harper must be real buddies at the country club." Kincaid answered back. Neji Red felt a slight frustration at being compared to Harper but he wasn't going to let Kincaid see it.

"I am nothing like that sociopath." Neji Red said with forced calm. "And rest assured this fight will be very different from the last." Kincaid briefly wondered what Neji Red meant by that when Neji Red brought out a device and held it in front of him. Kincaid noticed the design and suspected what the device was. A suspicion Neji Red was only too happy to confirm.

"NEJI SABER STAFF IGNITE!" Neji Red then activated his weapon which now mirrored Kincaid's and he brought it up to block his enemy's sword attack. Neji Red smirked under his helmet. "Like I said at the beginning Kincaid, this fight will be different from the last."

"Maybe." Kincaid said as he ignited his own saber staff. "You might have the same weapon, but do you know how to use it?" Neji Red decided to answer Kincaid's question by delivering an overhead smash to Kincaid which Kincaid deflected. Kincaid then tried to swing his staff for a shot in Neji Red's waist but Neji Red quickly deflected that.

What came next was a mix of thrusts, blocks and parries from both opponents, with neither getting a decisive shot in. "As I said before Kincaid, this fight will be different from the last." Neji Red sneered.

"Then I'll just have to crank up the volume." Kincaid said as he gave more force to his attacks. Neji Red responded by giving his own attacks with as much, if not more, force.

The fight increased in intensity as the two combatants moved outside. Neji Red matched Kincaid's blows with his own making sure to keep the battle to a standstill so he could wear down Kincaid and deliver the final shot. But Kincaid had done the same and the contest had become a contest of endurance. Everyone seemed to stop as Kincaid and Neji Red fought a battle of endurance wondering who would get in the final shot, and victory.

"Go Neji Red!" Neji Pink shouted.

"Beat him good!" Neji Blue said. Other cheers for Neji Red erupted from the dark forces while cheers for Kincaid came from the heroes.

"Come on Jeff!" Mackenzie shouted.

"Beat him good!" Sharon said.

The cheers from both factions drove these two warriors on. Neither were willing to give, and neither were able to gain. Both knew this, and Neji Red decided it was time to change the rules a little. He pressed a third switch on his saber staff and the weapon broke apart as Neji Red then did two slashes across Kincaid's chest with what was now two laser tipped swords instead of one saber staff. Neji Red looked over a downed Red Night Ranger then brought one of his swords up to impale his opponent. He would not make the same mistake Harper made by letting Kincaid live.

"I will kill you right here, right now!" Neji Red vowed as he brought the weapon down, only for Kincaid to BARELY roll out of the way at the last second. The blade struck only ground. That bought Kincaid some time, but Neji Red would make sure it wasn't much.

Neji Red swirled his duel laser swords while Kincaid picked up his own weapon. Kincaid may have been walking wounded, but he wasn't about to back down. Neji Red also wasn't willing to give up and soon the battle was back on again. Saber staff versus double blades. Neji Red had the advantage due to Kincaid's injury, even though the ranger healing was working overtime. Also Neji Red's two weapons versus Kincaid's one gave Neji Red a better reach.

But the saber staff wasn't the only weapon Kincaid had in his arsenal, as Neji Red soon found out as his weapons got hotter and hotter until the weapons became too hot to handle. Neji Red tried to hold on as best he could but the weapons soon became scalding and Neji Red had no choice to drop them. Kincaid then followed up with a leg sweep and a knockdown as Neji Red found himself flat on his back looking up at the blue sky above, and his opponent with his weapon at his throat.

Kincaid looked down at Neji Red, his sabre staff to his throat. Neji Red then raised his hand and said "I concede Kincaid. You are the victor here."

Kincaid nodded and retracted the saber staff. Neji Red then got back up and rejoined his fellow Neji Rangers. "You are an honorable foe. But come our next battle it will be for keeps."

"Yes it will be." Kincaid said who bowed and walked off to the side. Then, as if on cue, the rest of the Neji Rangers and Thandros resumed their battles, each picking their own opponent.

Neji Blue quickly set his sights on Blue Turbo. "Well it's been a long time Blue Ranger. I must say you are a far cry from when I last saw you. Of course you were trying to stop your family from being killed…and failing."

Justin looked at Neji Blue and didn't react. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'll tell you there's no way I'm going to let my family die. And not by you."

"We'll see about that." Neji Blue launched into a drop kick that connected with Justin's helmet knocking him back. Neji Blue then tried to capitalize with more strikes but Justin quickly rebounded. They fought to a deadlock until Neji Blue decided to try to get under Justin's skin. "You know I remember the day you're family was purged. You tried to stop it. Your sister was the last one you were trying to save."

Justin's blood ran cold when Neji Blue mentioned Jessica. He could almost imagine monsters coming for his family. His father being killed and then the monsters coming for Jessica. Then Neji Blue said something that took Justin's train of thought in a whole new direction, and it wasn't a direction he wanted to go.

"I must say your sister was quite…good if you know what I mean. Just before she was purged." The thought of this monster's hands on his sister(even though in another reality) made Justin's blood boil, and then he got a burst of strength that sent Neji Blue back a good couple of feet into a rock, and Justin then beat into Neji Blue like a man possessed, even squeezing shots off his Autoblaster for good measure.

Finally Justin knocked Neji Blue down to the ground, and with his Autoblaster in hand Justin took aim at Neji Blue…right between his legs. Neji Blue quickly squirmed and begged not to do it but Justin wasn't listening.

"This is for Jessie." He said as the shot squeezed out of his Autoblaster and hit it's target. Half an inch away from Neji Blue's unmentionables. Suffice it to say Neji Blue was in no shape mentally to fight after that.

Neji Black had faced the new Green Turbo Marco. "Shouldn't you be going after a Black Ranger or something?" Marco asked. "I mean you Psycho Rangers usually do go after Rangers of your own color right?"

"One. I'm a Neji Ranger." Neji Black explained. "Two, green and black are interchangeable on the grid. So I can fight a green ranger or a black ranger. And you are my target for the day. NEJI POWER HATCHETS!" Neji Black brought out his twin axes and slashed hoping to make contact with Marco who dodged the swipes. He got in his shots, but nothing that could make Neji Black drop his weapons.

Just then Pay Loader came to Marco's side and activated his high beams in Neji Black's eyes. Neji Black was then blinded and this allowed Marco to get in his strike. With a flying side kick Neji Black was knocked down and out of the fight.

Ivana now had Neji Pink to deal with. And Neji Pink was studying her form very carefully. "You've obviously had some heavy duty training." Neji Pink said. "Under several trainers."

"Royal tutors." Ivana said. "Now are you going to attack or just look at me?"

"Oh I'll attack all right." Neji Pink then brought out her Neji bow and shot three arrows at Ivana. Two she was able to dodge but another hit Ivana in the shoulder and seemed to penetrate her suit. Ivana was still morphed but she had a black arrow through her shoulder and blood was starting to come out of the wound.

"From Pink Ranger to Red Ranger." Neji Pink sneered as she stood over Ivana who was trying to get the arrow out. The pain was electric and Ivana felt her whole body on fire, but she was able to dislodge the arrow from her shoulder and the Ranger healing immediately went to work on the injury. The arrow was in Ivana's hand, her blood covering the weapon. But then the arrow started to glow in her hand, as if the blood of the Pink Ranger was changing the arrow from an instrument of darkness into a weapon of light.

This gave Ivana an idea and Neji Pink quickly picked up on it. Quickly Neji Pink turned to retreat but Ivana brought her own bow out and using her injured arm to hold the bow in place Ivana drew the bow string back and fired the arrow. The shot impacted sending Neji Pink flying up into the air with a tremendous explosion and then back down to the ground hard.

"Darn I missed." Ivana said.

Neji Yellow had the Yellow Turbo Sylvie Larson to deal with. "I remember you. You were the Black Ranger's apprentice."

"Yeah and I was here too." Sylvie said thinking of Carlos. "Now I'm the Yellow Turbo."

"Doesn't matter. You will end up like you did in my reality. Dead!" Neji Yellow drew out her daggers and threw them at Sylvie who was grazed by the flying weapons that quickly returned to her mistress's hands. Neji Yellow then capitalized getting in a fast run and kicking Sylvie in the stomach. Then stomping as Sylvie rolled out of the way as Sylvie tried to avoid the approaching feet.

"Well it's nice to know you put up as much a fight as your counterpart did. Before she was executed." Neji Yellow sneered. "But it's to no avail."

"Wanna bet?" Sylvie said as Neji Yellow's boot came down again only for Sylvie to catch it and twist it so that Neji Yellow was in an ankle lock. Sylvie kept on the pressure and soon Neji Yellow felt her ankle snap slightly. Neji Yellow was out of the battle.

Next Obsidian came to face the Dragon Ranger Adam Park. "I must say that it will be an honor fighting you." Obsidian had said. "Your name is revered as one of the greatest Rangers of all time."

"Should I be honored by that?" Adam asked. "Or worried?"

"The latter." Obsidian said. "It meant that you were among the first to be purged in Empress Bansheera's world." Obsidian and Adam both drew out their swords and soon they fought with intensity. Adam's Dragon Saber clashing with Obsidan's blade, but Adam knew Obsidian was the superior swordsman as he evaluated his technique as they fought so Adam decided to change the rules a little bit.

Jumping back Adam fired a beam of energy at Obsidian which struck him dead center causing Obsidian to drop his blade. Adam then followed up with a running charge and slammed right into Obsidian knocking the wind out of him. Obsidian however refused to go down and quickly got back up again. Only this time the fight would be hand to hand.

Obsidian gave a polished fight. Each move perfect and flawless. But Adam was no slouch either. But unlike Obsidian Adam didn't think much about finesse. As the fight wore on Adam then jumped up and gave a flying back kick to Obsidian's chin. Obsidian was knocked down and Adam stood the victor. Cassandra then ran to his side. "You okay?"

"No problem." Adam said. "I just hope I don't have to fight a guy that good again."

Now it was Demon Hunter against Tasha. Both stood facing each other ready to go at it. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Sharon said focused on her opponent.

"Ah yes well." Tasha said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little while longer." Sharon could only briefly wonder what Tasha meant when she felt a jolt of pain go through her mind and she fell to her knees clutching her head and screaming in pain. Tasha took this opportunity to get in a few cheap shots as she kicked Demon Hunter back and threw a couple of punches to her face once the helmet was removed. When she was finished Tasha then got back up and Thandros walked up.

"Nice move." Tasha said. "Would you mind finishing her?"

"Not at all." Thandros said as he looked down at Sharon. "I sensed you were Kerovian, well at least part Kerovian. But apparently you were unaware of the black arts of Kerovian mind battle, otherwise you would not have fallen for so obvious an attack."

"And you would not have set yourself up for this if you weren't so cocky." Shaorn said as she fired a TK bolt that sent Thandros back. She then got up and launched her fighting strikes despite her head still spinning. Sharon tried to push past the pain and focus on the battle, and her opponent right now was Thandros, who realized he needed to change the rules a little bit.

"Let's try a more level playing field." Thandros said as Demon Hunter felt a blow to her mind then felt her mind leave her body and go to another plane of reality. When she looked around she saw herself hovering around a black skyscape with multicolored pattens swirling around her. As she looked around she saw her body taking an ethereal quality as if she radiated with power. When Thandros appeared before her his body had taken the same quality. And she could make out a sneer crossing his face.

"Welcome to the Astral plane." Thandros said as he seemed to fly around Sharon's etherial form. "This is my battleground here."

Sharon sighed. She knew Karone had an Astral Plane battle back in the I.D. War, a battle she had barely won. And right now Sharon was in one herself, and like Karone she was very inexperienced. But despite all that Sharon was aware of the principals of Astral Plane fighting, even though she never had a chance to put them into practice.

Thandros however was a master at Astral Plane fighting as he quickly put his battle experience to practice. Quickly he divided himself into aspects surrounding Sharon placing her in a bull ring leaving only one place to go, up. So Sharon flew up into the air and somersaulted to a safe distance. All the Thandros aspects were momentarily taken in by the beauty and grace of her as she did her somersault, and that gave Sharon the momentary distraction she needed.

"PSI BLAST!" she shouted as she fired a bolt of psionic energy at the aspects vaporizing them leaving only one Thandros standing. Thandros then realized that he was standing alone and then tried another tactic.

Calling upon the energy of the Astral Plane energy tendrils formed at his command encircling Sharon binding her securely as Thandros then stepped forward. She tried to struggle but it was to no avail. Thandros then brought forth his hand and then drove his fingers right into Sharon's forehead. Sharon screamed at the contact as all her thoughts and memories became his to know.

He saw Sharon as a little girl. Her mother and father showing their love for her. Then the day she was placed in a cryotube only to find out that when she awoke her home was gone, overrun by the demons who conquered it. And her parents-dead.

Thandros then became aware of Sharon's vow of revenge against the demons. Training and fighting, hoping for the day that she would be strong enough to stand against them. Other adventures followed. Her journey to the home of the Amazonians, her contact with the Nomad Star Tribe, trying to save Miyaka by giving her a machine body, being given the Crystalis for her mission.

And then the mission itself, to go back and prevent the demons from conquering her own reality. "A lofty goal. But futile." Thandros sneered. "Since you won't be around to complete it."

Thandros then continued to look through Sharon's mind, coming to her journey to Iocaste. Meeting Kincaid, becoming interested in him, curious by him, fighting alongside him, and…something else. Something Sharon tried to push away.

This only made Thandros more intrigued to learn more. He chased after the thought hoping to catch it, and the longer it evaded him the more determined he was to get it. His focus became centered on getting that one elusive thought, blinding him to everyone else.

And when he finally caught it Thandros was surprised.

For the thought she had wasn't a thought at all.

But a fantasy.

A fantasy of her and Kincaid.

Thandros watched as he saw the image. Kincaid had Sharon in his arms. Both looking longingly in the other's eyes. Then finally the two kissed, with such love and passion. Sharon enjoying every minute, as was Kincaid who were practically on the verge of making love. Thandros was so enamored by the image that he was unaware of the psi blast coming at him with full force.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sharon screamed as she drove Thandros out of her mind. Thandros and Sharon were back in the Astral Plane. Sharon clearly had a look of rage on her as she felt violated by Thandros's mental intrusion.

Thandros sneered as he stared at Sharon. "He can never love you, you know. His heart belongs to another."

"I know." Sharon said. "But that has nothing to do with me kicking your ass from one end of the Astral Plane to the other!" Sharon then called forth her Demon Edges and attacked Thandros with incredible force. So much Thandros could not withstand it. The Demon Hunter's rage was too powerful for Thandros to contend with. Finally Thandros was almost down as Sharon stood over her fallen foe.

"I may not be able to have Jeff as a lover. But one thing I will always have is his friendship and camaraderie. And in that way I can have his love and he can have mine. And Mackenzie can have the love she has with Jeff. Unlike you who can love nothing." Sharon then brought up her Demon Star Cannon and fired off one last shot which kncoked Thandros out of the Astral Plane with Sharon in close pursuit.

Sharon and Thandros returned back to their bodies and as she looked down at her fallen foe who was getting back up. "Is that all these boys have got?" Demon Hunter asked. "Geez. I've burned better sweat in training."

Thandros sneered. "All Right Demon Bitch. If it's better you want, then it's better you'll get." A portal then appeared and soon a monster came out of it and stood before them. He looked to be a cross between a demon and a machine, almost as if one of Diabolico's race was assimilated by the Borg on Star Trek.

"This is D-Borg." Thandros explained. "One of Epyon's experiments before he left for wherever. He is the ultimate in computer efficiency, and cold blooded murder. He is a warrior with no pity, no heart, and no equal." Demon Hunter looked over the monstrosity before her, and glared at it with hatred.

For even though the monster was buried under lots and lots of technology she still saw in it a manifestation of all the evil she had come across in her own world. War lords like Diabolico and Bansheera who ran roughshod all over her home and several others as well. Sharon briefly wondered how many lives the demon had taken before Epyon got his claws into him, then she stared at her opponent ready for battle.

"Okay, I wanted a challenge I guess I've got it." She then drew out her Demon Edges and looked over D-borg. "Let's dance."

"Yes, lets." a voice said from behind and Demon Hunter soon found herself shot from behind. As she struggled to get back up Demon Hunter felt a boot on her back where the laser bolt struck. From the tone of her voice DH knew right away who it was...Tasha.

"At last." Tasha said with a sneer. "The Demon Hunter, ground under by the forces of Empress Bansheera. This victory is so sweet."

Demon Hunter turned up and looked at the sneering Tasha. "You'll never win Tasha. Even if I don't stop you someone will."

"Don't be so sure." Obsidian said joining his partner. "Just as your reality fell to the will of the Empress, so will all realities we come across. All worlds will bow down to the will of Empress Bansheera."

"Not so fast. This is my court." a voice said from behind, and soon Tasha and Obsidian were knocked back across the ground. When they looked up Kincaid was charging at them.

"Play by my rules!" he said charging with his saber staff ignited and ready to strike. And strike he did, along with the other Nightfighters.

Everyone charged at their opponents one more time. And with the Neji Rangers only recently recovering from their defeats as well as the Former Ranger Guard, the Nightfighters, Turbo Rangers and Demon Hunter were still well on their game plan. They beat back the dark forces, Sharon even got in a shot at Tasha with a missile drop kick that connected right to her jaw.

The final straw came from none other than Mackenzie herself who morphed into her angel form and shone her light out for all to see. The forces of good took comfort in Mackenzie's energy while the Ranger Guard, Tasha, Obsidian and the Neji Rangers were being driven back. Obsidian looked at the light for only a moment before Tasha turned him away from it. And when Mackenzie brought the light down the Nightfighters, Demon Hunter and Turbos were still ready to do battle.

Sharon looked at Mackenzie with a newfound respect. She had heard legends of the power of White Rangers, but never saw them in practice until today. Sharon had heard that White Rangers were special people with special powers, and right away knew she had no reason to deprive Mackenzie and Kincaid of the happiness they felt together.

Kincaid turned back to the retreating forms of the Nejis, Tasha and Obsidian. "Like I said. My court. My rules."

Neji Yellow cursed beneath her helmet as she and her forces backed away. Some of them were able to move on their own power, while others were not. Damn it we're not doing well at all. These Nightfighters are a lot more powerful than we expected. Incredible fighters to say the least. Neji Yellow also got the answer to her question of why White Rangers were regarded more of a threat than any other Rangers. With the power they had the Chaos Dynasty would have been severely threatened.

Neji Yellow considered her options and they didn't look good. There's no way we can go back empty handed if we have to retreat. I can just imagine what Harper or any of the more arrogant members of the Order will say once we come back. There has to be a way to salvage this somehow! She then felt something hit her left side and she turned around.

She saw the unconscious body of Mishi Fujikawa. As she looked on at the body and scanned it, underneath the helmet she smiled.

And I think I just found that way. Neji Yellow picked up the unconscious body of Mishi and then cast a final look back at the Nightfighters, Demon Hunter, and Turbo Rangers. "You've won this time. But you are only postponing the inevitable. All will feel the will of the Empress Bansheera and bow down before her." That was the last thing they said before teleporting out. Only Thandros and Michelle remained, and they were unconscious in a corner.

"Is it over?" Ivana asked.

"For now." Demon Hunter said removing her helmet letting her long blonde/brown hair flow freely. Every male in the area took notice of Sharon's ravishing beauty, including Adam-unfortunately for him.

Cassandra picked up on Adam's thoughts and elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! Remember me?" she asked sarcastically. But she cast a smile in his direction as if forgiving him.

"People, I'd like you to meet Sharon Lanrydan. We met in another reality." Kincaid said as he introduced her to everybody. The Rangers all took her hand as if they were glad to meet her. Until they heard movement outside. They all turned ready for battle to see who was looking for one last piece of the Rangers.

D-borg tried to stand again as if ready to fight further when a truck horn was heard, and almost like a Road Runner Cartoon Roadbuster appeared and ran over D-Borg like it was Wile E. Coyote. The Nightfighters, Turbos and DH all saw D-Borg go flying and then land with a hard splat nearby. He looked almost like a bug on a windshield.

Roadbuster then backed up and Justin looked to see if the Zord had taken any damage. Everything looked okay and Justin gave a thumbs up for reassurance.

"And that's all she wrote." Cassandra said.

Everyone then made their way back to the Shootfighting rink where they all decided to kick back and relax before going about their business. Mackenzie decided she wanted to get to know Sharon better so she went off to the guest room which consisted of a small bunk and dresser. It was only used for travellers who were looking to stay for a day or two before moving on.

Mackenzie looked at Sharon as she was cleaning her Demon Star Cannon. Wow. Beautiful and deadly. she thought.

"But nothing that leaves a candle to you." Sharon said turning her head up to a stunned Mackenzie. Cracking a smile Sharon then added "Being Kerovan helps."

"Kerovan?" Mackenzie asked. "Like Andros?"

"Well, not quite like dad. But close." This raised Mackenzie's eyebrows even more. "Andros is your dad?"

"And Ashley is my mom too. I'm afraid I don't know if I have an aunt Alison or not." Sharon bowed her head slightly. "But if she's like the Alison I met with your team, I'd be honored to be related to her."

"You know there may be a possibility Alison is not good, if there's one in your home reality." Sharon nodded acknowledging Mackenzie's statement. During the Fatal Four way she and Kincaid were in, they became aware of the dark potential of Alison Hammond when they met Destructor's emissary Alison Doe, who was another version of Alison Hammond. Sharon found her to be a formidable, and dangerous opponent to say the least.

Deciding to change the topic Mackenzie then asked "So what do you think of Kincaid?"

Sharon then let out a little smile and tried not to think about her fantasy Thandros exposed in the Astral Plane. "He's a hottie. You've got quite the catch there."

"I know." Mackenzie stated. "But don't you think he does a little too much of the 'brooding loner bit'?"

"I wouldn't know." Sharon answered. "While trying to fight off Bansheera, I never really got to notice things like who was a loner and who wasn't."

Finally Mackenzie asked "So did you…?" Sharon paused for a second as she thought about the fantasy that Thandros unleashed during their Astral plane battle. For a moment she thought about lying to Mackenzie saying that she wasn't interested in him, but she wasn't sure she could lie with a straight face about that. She deserves the truth. Sharon thought and gave it to her.

"No. But I was tempted. Who wouldn't be?" Mackenzie nodded when she understood what Sharon was getting at. "And, I could tell he was tempted by me too."

Sharon then said. "I asked him a question, and I told him to answer as honestly as he could. I asked 'What do you see when you look at me?' Kincaid answered 'A beautiful woman, who is deadly, has a good personality and someone I'd like fighting by my side, and get to know.' Then I asked him what he saw when he looked at you, and in his mind I saw a light shine within him that seemed to stretch to the soul, and he said that when he thought of you he thought of the woman he loved."

Mackenzie had a tear streak down her eye which she wiped away. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. And so does he." Sharon answered. "We both know that if we acted on impulses it would just be a roll in the hay. We wouldn't have the lasting love that you and Kincaid have now. Nothing would come from it. I have his friendship, and that's enough for me…and him."

Mackenzie then let out a smirk. "But you still wonder?"

"Now who's the mind reader?" Sharon said and still kept her honesty. "Yeah, I wonder what it would be like to be with him, I even have the fantasy to prove it." Sharon then said that Thandros brought a fantasy of her and Kincaid together out of the depths of her mind. Mackenzie was surprised.

"I don't want to be a homewrecker. And I won't let myself be one." Sharon vowed. "But I do think he wonders what it would be like to be with me, however he loves you so much he won't act on it." There seemed to be some pause after Sharon spoke and Mackenzie wondered what it was. Sharon then explained.

"In my reality, I never really knew what love was. I never had a chance to explore it. Most everything I saw and dealt with was fighting against the demons never knowing when my next friend would die. So I never really explored the concept of romance. I was always…"

"…afraid?" Mackenzie asked. Sharon gave a lopsided smile and said "Yeah. I kind of got the notion that I would spend the rest of my life alone, because I didn't want to endure the pain of having lost someone, and when I saw Kincaid…"

"…say no more. I think I can get it." Mackenzie then paused and answered. "You know Jeff wasn't exactly the big love explorer either. He's had to deal with some painful episodes from his past. The loss of friends, betrayal. He's really been through a lot." Soon Mackenzie started to tell Sharon about episodes from Kincaid's past up to the point where they met and fell in love. Sharon then looked a little bit envious and said "I wish I could feel what you guys feel for each other."

It was then that Mackenzie's mind came up with a mischievous plan. "You know I think we can do something about that." Sharon wondered what Mackenzie was getting at when she then brought up her morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" she said as she punched in her morpher code and morphed into the White Astro Ranger. Sharon looked on confused until she saw a white light emanate from Mackenzie that seemed to get brighter and brighter then seemed to move towards her and surround her whole being. Sharon was afraid only for a moment but Mackenzie's calming influence seemed to come from the light.

Don't be afraid. You won't be harmed. Just open your mind. Sharon nodded, relaxed and stretched her arms into the air standing in the light that was Mackenzie's being. All the while her mind opened up to the memories that made up Mackenzie Dekalb. Her childhood, her time as a Ranger, her love for Kincaid, everything that was Mackenzie became Sharon's to know.

Mackenzie also became aware of Sharon's presence and life. She knew of Ashley and Andros raising her, having to place her in a cryo tube to keep her safe from a disturbance, waking up in a demon ruled Earth where all her family and friends were killed, fighting the demons when she was old enough, and then taking up the powers of the Demon Hunter. So much pain and strife, Mackenzie was amazed that Sharon made it through all of it.

Then came the I.D. War and Sharon meeting Kincaid. Right away Mackenzie knew Sharon was drawn to Jeff. There was just something about him that she just couldn't get out of her mind. And as Sharon's thoughts became aware to Mackenzie she saw the same aspect Kincaid had in Sharon as well. They were so much alike in so many ways, yet different in others too.

Wow Mackenzie thought as she considered Sharon's life. You really had it rough.

So have you. Sharon thought back. Maybe not as bad as me but pretty rough. It was then that Sharon became aware of Mackenzie's next idea. You sure about this?

Why not? This way you can share in the love Jeff and I have, even if only for this one night. Sharon so badly wanted to know what love was since she never had a real chance to, and found Mackenzie's idea interesting to say the least. Oh by the way. Nice fantasy.

Sharon couldn't help but smile in her own mind at Mackenzie's comment as she then opened her mind completely to Mackenzie and the light seemed to enter her entire body filling her entire being, as if transforming her. Sharon's body then became energy itself as the light that was Mackenzie merged with her entire being. Finally the light died down and only one woman stood in the room.

Sharon Lanrydan and Mackenzie Dekalb had merged into one being. For a while they would be one person.

At the entrance to the men's showers Kincaid stood drying off with a towel when Cassandra had come in. Kincaid quickly put on his robe and stood to face his Nightfighter teammate. "Tough fight?" she asked.

"I've had tougher." Kincaid said. "What's up?"

"Just wondering how things are going." Cassandra stated. "Boiling Hot told me about the baby you and Sharon brought back with you. A baby that belonged to an alternate version of you."

"Yeah. The other me, and another Mackenzie…couldn't take care of her. So we had to make sure she found a home somewhere. I figure my world was as good a place as any other."

"I guess." Cassandra stated. "What was it like to meet yourself?"

Kincaid couldn't help but smirk at that. "You ever hear the expression that if you travel far enough you'll eventually find yourself?" Cassandra nodded then added "Let me guess, that's an experience you'd rather not repeat again."

"You said it." Kincaid answered back. He then pulled out another red t-shirt and pair of jeans from his locker and slipped them on after putting on a change of underwear and socks. Cassandra turned around giving Kincaid some privacy then turned back around when he finished dressing.

"Going to see your father?" Cassandra then asked. Kincaid sighed and nodded.

"He's obviously gone to great trouble to get my attention. Might as well see what he wants." Kincaid answered. Cassandra sighed knowing Kincaid's dilemma. She herself had problems with her own father when she was younger, but not to Kincaid's degree.

"Listen to what he's got to say. You might never get the chance again." She stated. Kincaid wondered what she meant but decided not to ask. Instead he turned his thoughts elsewhere and changed the subject.

"I wonder what the Neji Rangers wanted with Mishi." He then said.

Cassandra nodded in wondering as well. While Mishi Fujikawa was nowhere on her list of favorite people she too took notice of the Neji Rangers taking her. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Back at the Order's base.

Lord Mirabilis looked on at Destructor. Evil Q, Empress Bansheera, and Galvatron II before speaking. "They should be returning…now."

As he said that, the party that had been sent to take out Kincaid and Sharon returned.

"It never ceases to amaze me your accuracy with timings Mirabilis." Destructor said.

"Thank you." Mirabilis replied. Empress Bansheera then looked at her warriors. "Well. What happened?"

Obsidian spoke truthfully to her. "We found out targets, but they were not alone. The Nightfighters…"

"Defeated you?" Destructor said. The Neji Rangers nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Bansheera however wondered what the Destructor meant by that comment. "Oh my apologies if I've offended you Empress. It's just that the Night Rangers are so unconventional, that anyone who went against them would find them tough to beat. I mean the Luciferian Empire fought them for centuries in their own reality and fought them to a deadlock until Crucible joined them."

"And look what happened afterward." Empress said. "We need more to go on. I trust our resident 'genius' is resuming work on our 'projects?'"

"Yes." Mirabilis answered. "Work on the Dark Ryders is proceeding. As well as other Dark Warriors who will tip the balance in our favor. Victory in this war will be ours for certain."

"Provided we don't send failures again." Evil Q said. Neji Yellow however had something else to contribute.

"The mission was not a total failure." Neji Yellow said correcting Evil Q's comment.

Mirabilis looked back at Neji Yellow. "We have not seen much of you, but I know you to be very intelligent and you wouldn't say such a thing unless you had proof to back up your words. You have my interest Neji Yellow."

"Simply put, we are the evolutions of the Psycho Rangers, there is a Psycho Purple here in the Order…" Neji Yellow then stepped aside to reveal the still unconscious Mishi Fujikawa. "…and here we have an ex-Ranger Guard member who has an inate purple signature."

Neji Yellow then came to her plan. "It's time to give my team, and the Order, a new member."

Everyone in the group seemed to agree with Neji Yellow's assessment, as evil laughter filled the base.

At the Port Clinton stationhouse two brothers looked at each other for the first time in years. They found out their father was transferred over to the main jail and were about to go there until they stopped and stared at each other. Both sizing the other up wondering what to make of the person they are facing.

"So." Steven said trying to break the ice. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Kincaid answered. "What do you want?"

Steven picked up the bite in his brother's voice and acknowledged it. "I see you still remember how things were at home."

"And if you want me to come back. Don't bother asking." Kincaid said. Steven was already starting to lose patience but tried to keep his cool.

"Look Jeff. When you ran away from home, we didn't know what happened to you. We were grateful that you were with Grandma Katherine, but we wanted you to come home."

"Home?" Kincaid said. "Home is somewhere where a person is supposed to feel safe. It's supposed to be a place where one can go to when the world is too much for them. I remember home being none of that. I remember a bunch of control freaks and bullies tearing my head and my heart apart. And yes Steven, you were one of them."

"But things are different now." Steven said. "We're proud of the life you have built for yourself here, and your mother and I were wondering...if..."

"...you could be part of it again?" Kincaid completed Steven's sentence. "I don't know about that. I'm not exactly very forgiving when it comes to abuse."

Steven then couldn't keep it in any longer as he exploded. "DAMN IT JEFF CAN'T YOU JUST DROP THE ATTITUDE FOR ONE SECOND? I KNOW WE HAVEN'T BEEN THE GREATEST FAMILY TO YOU! AND WE KNOW YOU HAD TO LEAVE FOR YOUR OWN PEACE OF MIND! BUT DAMN IT WE MISSED YOU! WE WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE WAN'T TO BE PART OF YOUR LIVES AGAIN! AND ABOVE ALL I WANTED TO SAY..."

"What?" Kincaid said. "Say what?"

Steven had tears in his eyes but Kincaid wasn't moved by them. As he looked at Steven he couldn't see the repentant brother, he couldn't see the sadness in his eyes. All Kincaid could see was one of the tormentors of his youth. Someone who did much of the yelling and bickering in the house, and always shouted down Jeff. Cursing, shouting, and sometimes beating Jeff up just to get his point across. For all that Kincaid vowed that he would never forgive Steven Kincaid.

Just as he would never forgive Vincent Kincaid for betraying him on Iocaste, and for taking his fiancee' and unborn child just to get Kincaid's attention. Whatever Vincent had to say to him, Kincaid was not interested to hear.

Kincaid found peace in the cold of his soul. He didn't need to forgive his brother for all the childhood torment of his youth that nearly tore him apart. It was like a saying he had heard, "To err is human, to forgive divine, but condemning is a lot more fun."

Then Steven got on his knees and looked up at his brother and said the words Kincaid never thought he'd hear Steven say...and mean.

"I'm sorry Jeff."

This action really shocked Kincaid as his face reflected surprise for the first time. As far back as he could remember Kincaid remembered how self-righteous all his family were and how he always had to be the sorry one. Now all of a sudden here was Steven being the sorry one.

"We only tried to do what was right by you. But we never really saw the consequences of the tactics we used. All we saw was someone who needed to be yelled at in order for him to listen to us. But we didn't see that you were listening, just not in the way we expected. And that led to you leaving. We're so sorry for driving you away, and if you don't want to accept our forgiveness I guess we won't blame you."

Kincaid stood moved by what Steven had said. His heart started to thaw as he was moved by Steven's words. But there was a part of him still there that said Write him off. He doesn't deserve it. and Kincaid was tempted to listen to it. To just turn around and walk away, never having to hear his brother again.

But he couldn't it wouldn't have been fair.

Kincaid looked down at Steven and offered his hand as if helping him to get a leg up. Then he said his peace. "I can't come home if that's what you want. There are just too many memories there."

"And you're afraid that if you do that the cycle will start back up again." Steven said in understanding. "Sometimes I am too."

"Besides, as you can see I've kind of got my own life now." Kincaid said motioning to the rink. "With a wife and baby on the way. I need to be strong for them."

"I understand that." Steven said. "However please try to understand that we don't want you to be a part of our lives again. We want to be part of yours. And no it wouldn't mean that we are going to move up here with you. I don't think anyone of us could handle that."

Kincaid let out a small laugh at that and agreed. "What we do want to do however, is come up for a visit now and then. See how you are faring, and see the children and my new sister-in-law when I get the chance. We don't want to bring you into a madhouse again. That wouldn't be good for you, your wife or your baby."

Kincaid couldn't argue with that. He had his own life now, and clearly didn't want to go back to the old one. Little by little the voice in him that told him to write off Steven became quieter and quieter and Steven started to be seen in a new light. Then an idea came to Kincaid's mind, and he wondered if Steven could be trusted with it.

"On one condition." Kincaid said. Steven perked up and said "Name it."

"I need you to look after Mackenzie while I'm away." Steven seemed taken aback by this until he realized that it must have something to do with the other part of his life. A very important part.

"This has to do with Ranger business doesn't it?" Steven asked.

Kincaid nodded. "I know you may be concerned about me, and I do appreciate it. But this is something that I have to do. No one else can."

Steven looked at his brother in a new light. No longer was he the little brother who was pushed around. Here standing before him was a fighter. A Power Ranger who took no bull from nobody. And he knew that whatever Kincaid had to do was important. And that he was willing to trust his girlfriend into Steven's care was a symbol of trust into itself.

"Don't worry bro. I'll look after her until you get back." Steven promised. "Now what are you going to do about that baby you've got?"

Kincaid sighed. Adam and Cassandra were taking care of the unnamed child as the two brothers spoke. When he and Sharon left the Fatal Four Way the alternate version of Kincaid made his counterpart promise that the baby would be well looked after. In a sense, the baby was his responsibility, even though the child wasn't actually his. His own child was in Mackenzie's belly growing.

"Well I do want her to have a good home that's for sure. Any ideas?"

"Maybe one." Steven answered. "There is a family I know of in the Carolina's that's looking to adopt a child. I could ask and see if they would be interested in taking her in." Kincaid nodded as if agreeing with his brother's idea. Despite their differences, Kincaid knew that Steven wouldn't leave a baby on a doorstep. He'd see to it that the child would have a good home. Steven then looked at his brother and asked the Million Dollar question.

"So, what are you going to do about dad?"

Kincaid wasn't sure. Steven was aware of when Vincent sold Kincaid out on Iocaste, s well as what he had been doing since. The kidnapping of Mackenzie in order to have a father/son moment seemed like an act of desperation than anything, but still Kincaid wasn't much on forgiveness.

"I'd almost say write him off. But I suppose I'd better see him at least once to see what he wants." Steven nodded in agreement.

"Need a ride?" he asked. Kincaid said no as his Harley was close by. Steven got into his truck and the two brothers rode and drove to the Port Clinton City jail.

The two brothers had made their way to the Port Clinton city jail where they had been cleared to see Vincent. When they made it to his cell, both Steven and Vincent looked at him, and were surprised by what they had seen.

Inside the cell was a pathetic wretch of a man Kincaid once admired. Once looked up to and wanted to emulate at one time. Then with the divorce from his mother and the betrayal to the Luciferians all that changed.

Seated in the room was nothing that reminded Kincaid of the good man who he admired. Now was a sorry excuse of a man who was not long from this world. Kincaid remembered the words Vincent said to him that threw him for a loop.

"I'm dying son."

Kincaid didn't know what to say about that. He still didn't even now that they were up to the door that Vincent was behind. Steven then turned to his brother and asked "Do you want to go in together or separately?"

Kincaid knew the answer to that right away. "Separate. I think what I say to him I want between me and him. No offence to you of course."

"Of course." Steven said as he motioned the guard to open the door. Kincaid stood on the other side waiting for Steven to begin. Sure enough he did.

What had happened on the other side seemed to be a symphony of emotion of sorts. Things started out cold in the room, then built up as tempers started to flare and emotions ran hot. Shouting between the father and older brother started to build to such intensity that guards had to come and break the two up.

Kincaid took in all the loud voices and realized that he had made the right decision to leave when he did. Next thing that happened Steven came out of lock-up a smile clearly spread across his face.

"Okay, I'm done. He's all yours." Steven said clearly happy for the first time in a long time. "You ready?"

Kincaid sighed. "As I'll ever be." Going to the guard he asked if Vincent was calmed down enough. The guard nodded yes.

"All right then. Open it up." The guard did so and Kincaid walked into the holding area where his father sat.

Kincaid crossed the floor taking in the sight of his father in prison grays. He sat at the desk cuffed and his head bowed down. Vincent Kincaid was a far cry from the father figure Kincaid remembered when he was younger. Instead here was a man, who had been humbled and brought down in life. Here was a man who was a pathetic wretch of what he once was.

Vincent then looked up to see his youngest son face him. "So, are you here to yell and holler as your brother has?"

"No." Kincaid said keeping his face neutral. "I think Steven already took care of that." Kincaid then sat in the seat across from his father. "Okay, you said you wanted to talk. So talk."

Vincent sighed as he said his peace. "I know I haven't been the best father to you. Running off from you guys, divorcing your mom, selling you out."

Kincaid gave a lopsided smile. "That's putting it mildly."

Vincent acknowledged the remark but continued to speak. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being a better father to you. Sorry for wronging you the way I did. And I'm sorry for taking your girlfriend from you. I didn't want to hurt her or my grandchild. I just...no scrap that. There's no justification for what I did. Even looking to get some money to feed myself seems like a poor explanation." Kincaid sat back and did nothing except listen to his father speak.

"I know you might be thinking 'would he be saying all this if he wasn't dying?' Well, probably not. But I just wanted to clear the slate with you, and hope you can forgive me." Vincent then put his hands back on the table indicating that he had finished his speech. Now it was Kincaid's turn.

"Nice speech dad. And I'll agree with what you said in that the things you have done were inexcusable. Running out on us, selling me out, kidnapping Mackenzie. And I've tried to understand what it was that made you be the bastard you are today. And you know what? I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure I want to know the truth here." Kincaid sighed before continuing.

"However, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life hating you for sins of the past. You are my father, and I will always love you in that regard. Even though there are some gaps in the father/son relationship that will never be completely filled." Vincent sighed grateful for what his son said, but he also knew that Kincaid was correct in his saying that there would be gaps that would never be completely filled.

"As for forgiveness, that's something I can't grant you. That's a matter that's between you...and God." Vincent bowed his head in sorrow as Kincaid turned to walk out of the jail. Steven was waiting for him. "You okay?" Steven asked.

Kincaid didn't answer for a long time. The only response of any kind he gave was a sigh before going back to his motorcycle. He started the engine and rode down the street oblivious to everything except one thing.

He had to get home and see Mackenzie before he left, and tell her how much he loved her.

Awareness started to come to Mishi Fujikawa who was regaining consciousness. As she started to wake up more she found herself restrained. Her wrists, legs and waist were all held down by tight leather straps, and she found herself tied down to a slab. Looking around the room Mishi tried to make out some features, but couldn't identify anything. Mishi also tried to thrash about hoping to loosen the straps but they remained as tight as ever.

"Where am I? What's happening?" she asked. Fear evident in her voice.

Her answer came in the form of the Neji Rangers and Empress Bansheera who circled around the slab Mishi was on. "Welcome Mishi Fujikawa." Neji Yellow said. "You have been chosen."

"Chosen?" Mishi asked. Fear and anger creeping into her voice. "Chosen for what?"

"To join my forces." Empress Bansheera said. "The forces of the Neji Rangers."

The Neji Rangers all stood in a circle around Mishi. The Purple Psycho morpher which had been borrowed from Taanya was suspended above Mishi, who was remaining perfectly calm. Standing above her was the Empress, and the more Mishi looked around the more scared she felt.

"Why me?" Mishi asked. "Why choose me?"

Neji Yellow answered this question. "Because of your evil heart, as well as the traces of purple energy in your body. These we can put to use. And you would have powers again. Powers that only being a Neji Ranger can provide."

This seemed to get Mishi's interest. "Powers? What powers."

"You'll find out." Neji Yellow answered as she rejoined the circle around Mishi. The Empress was ready to begin.

"It's time." The Empress said. With those words the Neji Rangers shifted into their true forms. The Empress looked at Mishi. "Try to stay calm. It won't hurt…much."

The five Neji united their power and sent it into the purple morpher to make their template from it and connect their powers to the new Neji power they were creating. The Empress then added her own magic to begin the process and make the double manifest in reality. Once the template was constructed and ready, it then flowed down into Mishi's body, which was absorbing the power.

Nothing happened for five seconds.

After that, all Hell broke loose.

"AAARRRGHHH!" Mishi screamed out as she felt burning pain all through her body. It felt like she was on fire and that her entire body was going to explode. She wasn't that far from the truth as she saw her own body starting to grow. Her muscles, her legs, her hands, her chest, nothing was spared as she felt growth in size all over.

And then came the changes in appearance. Her skin was turning to a shadow of dark purple and started to feel different. She felt incredible pain from her back as if something was trying to break through it. She got that same feeling from the top of her head as her hair was changing to a different tint. In her mouth she felt her teeth elongating and becoming sharper, and her vision and hearing were becoming more and more acute.

After a few minutes the process was completed. The creature on the table then broke off the restraints and when it stood up, two large black-purple bat wings burst out of her back. She gave one last cry of pain before trying to relax.

All of the Nejis looked at their newest member. Where Mishi Fujikawa had been, there was now a female monster that represented a humanoid bat. She had dark purple leather like skin, and her hands and nails were very much like Queen Bansheera's. She had two purple bat wings coming out of her back as well as two smaller ones coming out of her head that poked out through her shoulder length dark blue hair. Her face was white-blue and female, but it looked like a demon's when one took into account her red eyes. And she had sharp teeth just like Pink and Yellow, but unlike Pink and Yellow she had vampire fangs as well.

Neji Sofia came over to her, as did Neji Jealousy. "It will take an hour until your body has gotten adjusted to the influx of energies permanently. Once that happens you can assume Neji Ranger form and take on human appearances."

"So until then, when we can call you Neji Purple, what do you want to call yourself in this form? Or do you want us to supply the name." Neji Jealousy asked.

The bat creature looked down at her new form. She felt the power it provided surging within her. Power on par with that when she was a Ranger Guard, if not more so. Power so intoxicating that she relished the rush it provided. And as she looked at the other Neji Rangers she felt a bond form between them develop. A bond of family, and she was being welcomed to it.

A mirror was nearby and the bat creature looked into it. The part of her that was still Mishi Fujikawa looked at her form and while on one hand was repulsed by it, on another hand found it reflected her inner being very well. This was her true form in every way that mattered, and on this day Mishi Fujikawa died, and her true self was born.

"No need. I already have a name for this body…" the female bat replied. With a wide smile that reflected her vampire talons she said the name she would forever be known by.

"…you can call me Neji Envy!"

The Neji Rangers shared Neji Envy's smile and soon all five gathered around their newest member. "Welcome to the ranks of the Neji Rangers. Neji Envy." Neji Sofia smiled.

Finally Kincaid made his way back to the shootfighting rink to tell Sharon that he was ready to leave. "Sharon I..." He broke off his sentence when he saw the sight before him.

On the ground were Sharon's clothes. Her bomber jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots were all laid out on the floor as were Mackenzie's clothes which consisted of a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Standing in the room was a young woman in a white dress that just went below her calfs. Her legs were adorned with white nylons as her skin glowed with a touch of radiance. She also wore white pumps that looked polished only today. Her brown/blonde hair had touches of red in it now and her eyes seemed to have an intense, yet gentle, shade of blue.

Kincaid was clearly staring at the body of Sharon Lanrydan but he could tell that the spirit of Mackenzie Dekalb was part of her right now. Especially with all the white Sharon seemed to be wearing. The white was Mackenzie's signature color. "Mackenzie?" Kincaid asked.

"Yes Jeff." Sharon seemed to say using Mackenzie's voice. "I'm here." Then as if in unison Sharon and Mackenzie's voices spoke. "We both are."

"How?" Kincaid asked. The Sharon/Mackenzie fusion then answered. "Mackenzie made the offer. Sharon said that she never knew what love was like growing up. The only love she knew was that her parents gave, both real and adopted. She never knew what the love was like between a man and a woman and she wanted to find out."

As Kincaid listened to Sharon/Mackenzie speak he heard their voices come together in a sort of merging of their own. "Don't worry. We will be able to separate when the time comes, but for right now Sharon needs us. She longs to know what love is and we can teach her, and this way you can remain faithful to Mackenzie. And besides in your own way you love Sharon too."

"I…love her?" Kincaid asked confused, especially since Mackenzie was the one with his heart.

"In the only way you know how." Sharon/Mackenzie answered shooting down any confusion. "You love Sharon as someone interesting and want to get to know just as she loves you in the same way, yet you both also know nothing lasting can come between the two of you. Not like it can between you and Mackenzie. Sharon and Mackenzie both know this as do you." Sharon/Mackenzie then walked up to Kincaid and put her hand on his cheek affectionately.

"As part of this being Sharon knows the love Mackenzie feels for you and you for her. And Mackenzie knows the bond between you and Sharon that was apparent when you met in that other world. Sharon wishes to be part of that. She wants to share in the love you and Mackenzie have. That is why they merged together for now. She wants to know what she never had a chance to know. Please help her. Show her what love is." She then paused and said "And get that annoying fantasy of being with you out of Sharon's head."

"A fantasy?" Kincaid asked clearly amused.

"Don't ask. Besides, this way you get to stay faithful to Mackenzie, which is something you very much want to do, and help Sharon. So what's it gonna be boy? Yes or no?"

Kincaid heard Sharon/Mackenzie's words and took her hand into his own. "I will." Then a smile spread across his face and he added "But if you think this is going to be a roll in the hay you are wrong." Sharon/Mackenzie wondered what Kincaid was talking about then she got a flash in her mind as to what Kincaid was thinking, and she liked it.

Grabbing Sharon's bomber jacket Sharon/Mackenzie put on the jacket and left on Kincaid's arm as they headed out of the rink to have a night Sharon Lanrydan would treasure for the rest of her life.

Sure enough the night was one Sharon would remember forever. As part of Sharon/Mackenzie she and Kincaid took a ride up to Sandusky to where Cedar Point amusement park was. The ride wasn't too bad there and they arrived just before the sun would go down. The park would close at ten, so they did everything they could in the time allowed.

They waited together in the line for Millennium Force and finally were able to ride it together. Sharon/Mackenzie felt so alive after riding a roller coaster for the first time. Kincaid however thought he was going to toss his cookies, fortunately he didn't. They also rode on the carousel together holding hands like an old married couple still in love, They also did an assortment of other activities like playing games on the Midway, walking along the beach nearby, they even went into the water park together after Sharon/Mackenzie changed her dress into a white bikini. Kincaid however brought out trunks and a towel he had brought with him.

They went on water slides, rode the raft together, and after the shower had a romantic dinner at the restaurant which was on Lake Erie. The Sharon aspect of Sharon/Mackenzie was amazed by what she was experiencing while the Mackenzie aspect felt that Kincaid was being very romantic. And when the park finally closed Kincaid took Sharon/Mackenzie in his arms and they watched the closing ceremony of a fireworks show fill the night sky.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before." Sharon/Mackenzie said. Kincaid knew it was the Sharon aspect talking since Mackenzie had seen several with Kincaid and his friends.

"Remember it. It's something to treasure. Like love." Kincaid then looked into Sharon/Mackenzie's eyes and they knew Kincaid would treasure the love he had for Mackenzie, just as Kincaid would treasure Sharon as someone near and dear to him as well. Soon they made their way back to the rink where they adjourned to Kincaid and Mackenzie's bedroom.

"So did you have a good night?" Kincaid asked.

"Almost." Sharon/Mackenzie answered. "There's only one thing left that would make this night perfect." Kincaid raised an eyebrow as if getting what Sharon/Mackenzie was thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Mackenzie agrees with this. And Sharon wants this too." Sharon/Mackenzie said. "Please…give the girl her fantasy, and give your wife a proper 'welcome home' all at the same time." She then parted her lips and closed her eyes as if waiting for Kincaid to make the next move. He stared at the woman before him, a fusion of the woman he loved and a woman who held his interest and couldn't resist the pull both were giving on him. He gave in and brought his mouth onto hers as Kincaid delivered a soft kiss to Sharon/Mackenzie which grew in intensity.

Oh god. I think I'm in heaven. the Sharon aspect thought. The Mackenzie aspect was happy just to be in Jeff's arms again as Jeff and Sharon/Mackenzie continued to kiss then escalate the kissing to what people do behind closed doors.

Much later Kincaid and Sharon/Mackenzie lay together beneath the covers as Sharon/Mackenzie woke up. As she opened her eyes Sharon/Mackenzie gave off a glow indicating that the fusion was wearing off, and Sharon rose from the light leaving Mackenzie in Kincaid's arms. Soon both Mackenzie and Kincaid were awake and looking up at Sharon who was gathering up her clothes off the floor.

"Thank you, both of you, for letting me be a part of the love you feel for each other. I will always treasure it." Kincaid and Mackenzie nodded as if accepting Sharon's thanks. Mackenzie then turned and looked into Kincaid's eyes and said "I guess you really missed me huh?"

"I love you Mackenzie." Kincaid said. "You will always be the one I come back to. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And to have my children with." Kincaid then put his hands on Mackenzie's stomach trying to feel the baby. He felt something move and it brought a smile to Kincaid's face.

"She's okay." Kincaid said happy for the child Mackenzie was carrying. Mackenzie returned the smile as she knew that hers and Kincaid's child was going to be okay. Sharon then decided that it might be a good idea for her to leave the two alone and get dressed. Finding a bathroom Sharon ducked inside and moved to put on her clothes.

As she put her jeans and t-shirt on she reflected on her memories to see if they were all there. Sharon remembered her parents, her foster family, the demons attacking, yet something else. Sharon could almost have sworn that she remembered someone else that she knew was a mother to her, as well as a father who was more a drunken deadbeat than anything. She remembered a dream of being a cheerleader, a dream Sharon knew she never had. Then she realized that a part of Mackenzie's memories were still a part of her.

I wonder if Mackenzie has any of my memories Sharon asked herself as she got out of the bathroom dressed. Moving down the stairs she came across Boiling Hot who was trying to get the booking for matches straight over the phone.

"No Christine Babylon was supposed to go to Cleveland while Clara Clearasil was supposed to go to the Nationwide center in Columbus. Geez what kind of service are you running?" Boiling Hot was almost completely frantic when he then cast a look in Sharon's direction and he asked her "What? What do you want?"

Sharon then stared at Boiling Hot. He looked high strung and overworked, and in desperate need of a break. She looked at the rink worker and suddenly knew the exact words to say.

"Boiling Hot. You're fired."

Sharon left the office leaving Boiling Hot sitting at the desk for five minutes. After that he was back on the phone handling the bookings. Sharon stood watching.

"Five minutes. That's a new record." Cassandra said coming up to Sharon's side.

"I guess." Sharon said. "Doesn't he ever relax?"

"Only when someone says he's fired." Cassandra answered back. "So you ready to split?"

"In a bit." Sharon said. "I think Kincaid and Mackenzie want to be alone for a while."

Cassandra nodded in understanding. "So did you have a good night?" Sharon looked at Cassandra and wondered how she would know. "Telepathy, I felt you and Mackenzie's presence's in that one body."

Sharon then nodded in understanding. "It's something I'll always treasure. And I think Mackenzie and I retain a part of each other in the deal as well."

"That's usually how mind mergings work. A piece of one can remain in the mind of another." Cassandra then decided to change the subject. "So, is it bad?"

"The threat is." Sharon answered. "So far we're winning. If you can count getting one Matrix that you know of winning."

"Matrix?" Cassandra asked confused. "Long story." Sharon answered. "But we need six if we're going to achieve victory."

Cassandra placed her hand on Sharon's shoulder affectionately. "My hopes and prayers are with you."

"Thank you I think we're going to need them." Sharon and Cassandra then left the rink for a while leaving Boiling Hot in a mess of phone calls, and Kincaid and Mackenzie together...to get reaquainted.

"So what do you think you'll do now until Kincaid's ready to leave?" Cassandra asked.

Sharon was about to say she didn't know but then she saw Justin with the other Turbos by their Turbo Vehicles getting ready to leave. "Justin! Justin wait a moment!" she shouted running over to him. He had turned around and then Sharon asked "Do you know where I can find your Andros, Ashley, and if they are still alive-Ashley's parents?"

At the Hammond residence in Angel Grove Ashley Hammond sat on the porch as she looked up at the sky, her husband Andros walked up to her to see what she was up to, only to know right away who was on Ashley's mind.

"You're thinking about Alison aren't you?" Andros asked. "I don't need to be telepathic to figure that one out."

Ashley turned to look at her husband by her side and gave a small smile. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me." Andros answered giving a smile of his own. He then knelt by his wife's side and offered his consolement. "It seems odd doesn't it? You find out you have a sister after all these years. Then suddenly she has to go on some sort of Interdimensional mission before you get the chance to know her better."

Ashley nodded her head and sighed. "I don't know how I can explain it Andros. I know she's alive somehow. In my heart I can sense that she's all right. But I don't know for sure what's happening with her. What she's doing. Who she's fighting. I really wish I could be there with her."

"You are Ash. In spirit. Just as she is with you in spirit right now." Ash was about to smile when she saw a look in Andros's eyes and wondered if there wasn't a little something else that he left out. He then began to explain.

"It's been said that twins have a special connection with each other. That they have a link with each other that no one else can compare with. I think you and Alison have just reawakened yours." Ashley seemed in awe by this. "So you're saying I can sense Alison's feelings at times, and she can sense mine?"

"That's how it is sometimes." Andros answered back. "And when Alison does return, don't be surprised if you find yourselves completing each other's sentences as well."

"Andros did you just tell a joke?" Ashley asked with a sense of whim. Andros was about to answer when Alyssa Hammond walked on to the back porch. "Mom what's up?"

Alyssa paused for a moment before speaking. "Ashley, you and Andros have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Andros asked.

"I think you'd better see for yourself." Alyssa then stepped aside allowing the guest to walk onto the back porch. That guest was none other than Sharon Lanrydan.

Sharon looked at both Ashley and Andros who looked just stunned as they saw the girl before them. Right away they both saw similarities themselves and each other in the girl before them. "Who are you?" Ashley asked weakly afraid she'd know what the answer would be.

"I'm…Sharon. I…know your sister." Was all Sharon said sensing that information about Alison was what her 'mother' needed right now.

"You've seen Alison?" Ashley asked right away. " How is she?"

"She's fine." Sharon answered. "We fought together in a battle recently. We won by the way."

"We're glad to hear that." Andros said. "Does that mean Alison will be coming home soon?"

"We hope so. There still is a lot to do before we can end this war my au… that Alison and everyone is in so we can all go home ."

"We hope she can come home soon." Andros answered. "As well as the other Night Rangers too."

"We're going to do all we can to make sure that happens." Sharon answered. "As well as everyone else that's fighting with them."

"There are others?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, almost an army. Which if you ask me we need, because the villains we're facing are real bad news. But Alison can handle it, I know she can."

"So do I." Ashley answered. "She's a Hammond. Hammonds are tough." Ashley then gave Sharon a smile and Sharon wondered briefly if Ashley knew that she was her daughter from another reality. She then decided not to think about it and just said "Yes they are."

"Do you have someplace to be right now?" Andros asked. "Or can you stay for a while?"

Sharon seemed taken aback by the request. Is my father asking me to stay for a while? Does he know? She struggled to find an answer. More than anything she wanted to stay with her mother, father and grandparents that she never knew. But in her mind she knew that the Ashley and Andros before her were not truly the parents she had known. They were alternate versions of them. But even that was enough to shake her resolve.

"Uhhhh no I must be going. I can only stay for a little while and I have to get back to the others quickly." Sharon answered.

"I understand." Andros said. "Your priority must be towards your comrades." Sharon nodded and went to shake both their hands.

"It's an honor to meet you." Sharon said as she took Ashley's hands into her own. Sharon and Ashley looked into each other's eyes and a moment of connection seemed to occur between the two. Ashley seemed to know that Sharon was an alternate reality version of her daughter that may or may not be born in the reality they were in now. As Sharon looked at Andros she felt her resolve finally break, and the tears fell down her face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sharon said finally breaking into tears and went to hug both Ashley and Andros, who both returned the hug. "I've missed you so much."

Both Andros and Ashley didn't know what to say right now but somehow instinct seemed to take over. "It's all right sweetheart. It's all right." She said.

Sharon continued to hug her 'parents' as she heard Ashley call her 'sweetheart'. It had been to long since she heard her mother call her that. And even though the Ashley Hammond before her wasn't her mother she was good enough. Sharon then got back up and collected herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'd better go."

"No please stay." Andros asked. "We'd really like you to."

Sharon couldn't say no to that. "Thank you. I'd like that."

In the Hammond living room Ashley, Andros, Gerald and Alyssa Hammond sat with Sharon who told the story about her world and the life she led. To say that they were surprised by what happened was an understatement.

"You're saying the demons the Lightspeed Rangers are facing conquered your reality and killed all the Rangers?" Andros asked with disbelief.

"And their families too." Sharon answered. "Empress Bansheera wanted no one from the Ranger's bloodlines to threaten her in anyway."

"And the only reason you survived was because you went through a time vortex and came to a demon controlled Earth years later?" Ashley asked. Again Sharon nodded.

"I had a lot of hope put into me since I was the last survivor to a Ranger bloodline. I trained with the human resistance and then with the Nomad Star Tribe in order to become the Demon Hunter in order to fight back. Then I decided to go back in time and try to stop the Demon's takeover from happening." Sharon then explained.

"Sounds like a tall order." Alyssa said. Sharon couldn't help but agree.

"But I have to succeed." Sharon said back. "If I don't then the nightmare will just happen again."

"It's not going to happen here is it?" George then asked concerned about his family and future.

"No I checked. The event with the Cyborg Rangers didn't happen like it did in my world. So my future isn't going to happen here." George sighed with relief after hearing Sharon speak.

"So does that mean my first child will be a girl?" Ashley then asked.

"Don't look at me." Sharon said with a smile. "Just because I was born in another reality doesn't mean I'll be born in this one."

"She does have a point Ash." Andros said. "While there may be similarities in many realities, there are also great differences as well. Sharon may be born here, but then again she may not."

"And it's not like you two have to make a version of me right now." Sharon said. "I have a feeling nature will take care of everything that is supposed to happen."

Ashley then let out a small smile. "You are a real smart girl. Who told you that?"

Sharon returned the smile and then said with great affection "My parents."

Soon it was time for Sharon to leave. After saying her goodbyes Sharon then made her way back to the Shootfighting rink where Kincaid was. "Thank you…for everything." Sharon said affectionately. Then she teleported out to meet with Kincaid.

Ashley and Andros looked at the spot where Sharon had stood, and wondered what the future would hold. They were not sure, but they could sense that Ashley and Andros Hammond had a bright future ahead of them.

A future with kids in it.

Ashley and Andros couldn't wait.

The hour had passed and Neji Envy was well settled into her new body.

But there were times she missed her human form, and she decided that for her first trick that she would try to revert back to what she used to look like. Neji Envy had transformed back into Mishi Fujikawa then looked at her image in the mirror.

As Mishi studied herself, she looked as if all her human characteristics had been highlighted. Her skin seemed so much more radiant and alive. Her hair looked silky and flowed smoothly, and her figure looked absolutely perfect. Her wardrobe consisted of a purple jacket with black highlights, black shorts that looked skintight which showed off her legs, and black shoes that came just to her ankles.

"Well, I guess one really can improve on perfection." Mishi said as she studied herself. "Not that I'm being vain or anything."

"No, you were just sadistic weren't you?" a voice said off to the side. Mishi turned to see who it was and saw a monstrous face appear in the doorway. And while the face was different Mishi knew right away who the person was.

"Well well well." Mishi said walking towards the person in the doorway. "If it isn't my old Ranger Guard 'teammate' Robert Harper. You've certainly changed."

"So have you Mishi. You're now a member of that group we just recruited, the Neji Rangers?" Mishi smiled then magically transformed into her Neji Purple uniform. "A welcome change I'll tell you." She added.

"Not very promising though." Harper said. "They couldn't beat Kincaid could they?"

"And you could?" Neji Purple remarked. Harper caught the smart alec tone in the voice of Neji Purple and was clearly annoyed.

"Of course I could! I mean I beat him before! I'm superior to him in every way! He should be looking up at me realizing that I am better than him. Always have been and always will be." Neji Purple listened to Harper rant and sighed as she finally realized how obsessed Harper had become with Kincaid. Then finally Neji Purple decided to give Harper her two cents by forcibly throwing him into the wall and glaring at him through the visor. When Neji Purple realized that she had Harper's full attention she said her peace.

"I don't think I realized what a sick puppy you are until right now. You talk about beating Kincaid? The only time you 'beat' him was when he was in school and you were a bully looking for someone who couldn't fight back. And when you met up with him again, you tried to break him and humiliate him instead of kill him, because you couldn't see what he had become, and what he had become was someone dangerous. When you finally realized it he beat you soundly, and now you can't realize that one of your own victims fought back against you and beat you. One of your victims fought back AND YOU LOST! Since then you've become obsessed with humbling him, and each time YOU'VE FAILED! Even when there were two of him YOU FAILED! And now you carry on like a raving lunatic with 'Kincaid this' and 'Kincaid that'. Even if you have all the power of the universe, you'll never beat Kincaid. He's not the little boy you pushed around in school anymore. You don't realize that, and you need to!" Neji Purple drove her last point home glaring at Harper and knowing that Harper was paying complete attention.

"You've really fallen Harper." Neji Purple said to her old 'friend.' "You know what…I'm glad the Ranger Guard fell. Cause if it hadn't, I'd still be taking orders from you…and I could become you." She mentally added Like I wasn't almost there already before I got Nejized…but the sociopath doesn't have to know that.

Neji Purple spun on her heel and walked away releasing Harper from the wall. Harper raised his fist as he was about to blast her from behind, with 'about' being the key word. Because before he could Neji Red struck Harper from behind, and in a matter of two seconds Neji Red had Harper against the wall again, only harder, and Harper was unable to move.

Neji Red stared straight at Harper as if his eyes were like daggers. "You touch her and I'll save Kincaid the trouble of killing you."

Harper just laughed. "Kincaid can't defeat me. He's a loser. He can't…"

Neji Red then hit Harper in the head. Before Harper could do anything Neji Red then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine before continuing to speak. "Listen to yourself you raving lunatic! You've fought Jeffrey Kincaid over and over again and you lose every time. And why? It's because of your blinding obsession with him! The closest you ever got to killing him was back when you were leader of the Ranger Guard. You had your chance to kill him. Any sane person would have done it knowing what Kincaid was capable of. But you didn't! And you can't handle the fact that because of your choice, you lost everything!"

Neji Red then sneered at Harper. "You know, it's kind of a poetic irony as I think about it, if it wasn't for you, perhaps the Luciferian Empire would have won in the end. But it didn't now. Did it?" Neji Red then threw Harper down on the ground and hit him a few more times before saying his final peace.

"You can never defeat Kincaid…and you never will Harper. Get it through your head." Neji Red then turned around but then pulled out his Neji Sabre and had it at Harper's throat before he could pull out his own weapon. "And the next time you try to attack any of my team or the Empress's people, you will find my sword buried in whatever it is that you have in place of a heart."

With that Neji Red left Harper completely on the ground and walked away completely unharmed. Harper however was completely seething.

How dare they disrespect me like this! I am Imperator Harper! I am better than Kincaid can ever be! I AM BETTER THAT HIM! Once again Harper focused all his attention on Kincaid. As if Kincaid was the source of all his pain, and all his woe. Everything centered around Kincaid for Harper, and Harper genuinely believed that when he had defeated and humbled Kincaid then all would be well with him again.

Kincaid will pay for this. Kincaid will pay for this! he thought over and over again. He will know his place! And then everyone will look at me with respect again. All I have to do is make sure he knows his place!

And right away he had the perfect plan in mind to do just that as if a wave of dark inspiration had hit his obsession clouded mind. Harper smiled as he though of his idea, and Jeffrey Kincaid, humbled at last with Robert Harper standing as his superior finally. Yes Neji Red. Kincaid will finally know his place, and after that so will you!

The next morning Kincaid was saying his goodbyes. As he faced Steven, Kincaid gave him a brotherly hug as he told him to look after Mackenzie. "Don't worry about it. You just get back quick you hear?"

Kincaid nodded as he turned to see Sharon, who recently returned from the Hammonds, talking with Cassandra and Mackenzie. Walking over he caught the tailend of the conversation. "You've got a good man." Sharon said to Mackenzie.

"Yeah, but I feel like a wife who watches her husband go to war while she's left at home with the kids. I wish Jeff could stay."

"So does he Mickey." Cassandra said. "But he needs to stop whoever is threatening the realities. And the other Nightfighters need to be here in case they fail."

"Cassandra has a point." Sharon said. "In my dimension my home was overrun, and all the Rangers there were killed. I'd hate for that to happen here."

"It won't." Adam said coming to Cassandra's side. "We won't let it." Sharon smiled and turned to see Kincaid standing behind her. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Just need to speak to Mackenzie." Sharon said. Kincaid nodded and left the two women alone. Mackenzie then placed a device in her hands and Sharon wondered what it was. "It's a body mask. It allows you to morph into any person it scans. It's a gift that may help you on your mission."

Sharon was speechless until Mackenzie placed a hand on her shoulder. "We each carry a part of the other with us. I wish you success on your mission. And take care of Jeff. I want to see him come home in one piece." Sharon and Mackenzie hugged goodbye then went up to Kincaid's side. "All set?" she asked.

"Just one last goodbye to say." Kincaid said. Then he turned to face Justin who was packed to go on a trip of his own. "Searching for the new Turbos?" Kincaid asked.

Justin was quick to answer. "Yeah. We've already got the Pink, Yellow, and Green Turbo Rangers. We also got Zordon somewhat back. He's an AI program now."

Kincaid rolled his eyes back. "I guess Zordon went all out in keeping his legacy alive. First his book, now his A.I.?"

"Talk about dedicated." Sharon interrupted. "I wish Zordon had some sort of legacy to leave, but the Empress made sure all reference to anything related to Zordon was purged from our history. We don't have many leaders now."

Kincaid followed up. "Which is why you need to get the Turbo Rangers to full strength as soon as you can. The more defenses our reality has the harder it would be for any interdimensional evil to overrun us."

Justin nodded in agreement. "Well we've got a good idea on where Red Turbo could be. We leave tomorrow."

"Good. Take care of yourself." Justin and Kincaid shook hands and then Kincaid made his way to his Harley. Sharon was already by her motorcycle ready to ride.

Then suddenly Kincaid turned around and swept Mackenzie into his arms and twirled her around. "Jeff what are you doing?" she squealed with laughter until Kincaid brought her down and kissed her softly. Kincaid then looked deep into her eyes and said "I'm coming back."

"I'll be waiting for you." she said and Mackenzie then gave a goodbye hug to her boyfriend, not wanting to let go but knowing that she had to. Kincaid then looked at Cassandra and Steven and said "Take care of her okay?"

"Don't worry we will." Cassandra said. Kincaid then got on his Harley and started his engine. Sharon started hers shortly after that, and soon both riders were on the road.

"That's some family you've got Kincaid." Sharon said as she rode.

Kincaid nodded and said "Yeah they are." as he activated the Nexus Crystal portal allowing Kincaid and Sharon to go through. Back at the rink Steven, Cassandra, Adam, Justin and Mackenzie watched the portal dissipate signifying that Kincaid was gone.

"Well there he goes." Justin said. Adam rested his hand on his shoulder reassuringly and said, "Don't worry. He'll make it back."

"Yeah, he will." Mackenzie said with confidence. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go inside and see if Boiling Hot changed all the receipts on me."

"Not so fast." Steven said. "You've got Lamaze classes to look for." Mackenzie looked wide eyed at Steven's directness with his statement, but the elder Kincaid wasn't finished yet.

"And what about your family physician, don't you have him?" Steven continued to tell Mackenzie what needed to be done during her pregnancy, much to the amusement of Cassandra, Adam and Justin.

"Definitely going to be an interesting six months." Cassandra said. Justin and Adam smiled in agreement, then Justin looked at his watch.

"I better get going." he said. "Sylvie, Ivana, and Marco may have found the Red Turbo Ranger. I need to meet up with them."

"All right. Take care Justin." Adam said. Then he watched the Blue Ranger leave leaving Cassandra and him alone. "So what's going to happen?" she asked her longtime boyfriend.

Adam kept his jaw even. "I don't know. But I hope Kincaid is prepared for it."

END OF PART 19  
KINCAID'S ADVENTURE CONTINUES IN I.D.WAR


	20. Coward of the County

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Disney, and I lay no claim to them. The song 'Coward of the County' is a song done by Kenny Rogers. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian and all related characters are mine. If anyone has any questions contact me.

After the Siege Part 20 Coward of the County  
by John Chubb

The city of Silver Hills seemed peaceful to the average observer. A glistening symbol of man's progress and destiny as it moves forward through the hours, minutes and seconds of the day.

Inside the city, the ideal of peace reflected in its outward appearance is met thanks to the help of the Silver Guardians. A non-profit organization sponsored by the CEO and owner of Biolab Alan Collins. The organization was run by its commander Wesley Collins and his second in command Eric Meyers.

But Silver Hills was not always protected by the Silver Guardians. In fact the city had protectors before the Silver Guardians ever appeared. And when the Silver Guardians did appear they only offered their protection to those who could pay for it, unlike the previous protectors for whom Wes was one, and Eric was another…of sorts.

Both were Time Force Power Rangers. A group of Rangers that had come back to the future to the year 2001 to stop a mutant lord named Ransik from destroying the city. The four Rangers that had come from the year 3000 had found Wes, who looked like a young man named Alex whom Ransik severely injured and was a friend to three of the officers who would be the Time Force Rangers and a fiancee to another. Wes was given the Red Chrono morpher to activate the other Ranger powers due to Wes having Alex's DNA, yet was taken away after the first battle after the Pink Ranger thought Wes didn't take the job seriously enough.

Wes was given another chance, and made good with it. Eric came later when the Quantum control box was unearthed and he claimed the power for himself. Like Wes Eric made good, even though his attitude rubbed many the wrong way.

As the Rangers fought off Ransik's advances Wes got closer to the Pink Time Ranger, a girl named Jen, almost to the point where they were falling in love. But due to them being from different times their love was never meant to be. And when Ransik was defeated and captured Jen had to go back to her time and Wes had to remain behind in his.

And now, two years later, Wes still pined for Jen. Still remembering her, never letting go. Even though he never shirked his duties as the commander of the Silver Guardians. Eric looked at his friend and knew exactly what Wes was thinking.

"You're never going to get over her are you?" Eric said with a smirk.

Wes turned to look Eric in the eye. "If you met the love of your life would you?"

Eric wasn't sure he could answer that as he was thinking about his relationship with Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. He met her while he and Wes were doing work in the Turtle Cove area, and they even teamed up to take on some Mutant Orgs from the future. Since then he and Taylor were getting very close with each other. "Ok, you got me." he said in mock surrender. Wes could only smirk at his friend's discomfort as they came up to the door to the Silver Hills convention center, where a karate tournament was taking place. The reason for their arrival was to find worthy contenders to join the Silver Guardians.

"Ready?" Eric asked getting back to his all buisness attitude.

"Let's go." Wes said and the two went on inside.

On the other side of the building however five Turbo vehicles set down in the parking lot outside. A red sports car, a pink racer, a blue jeep, a yellow 4 x 4, and a green pickup truck all found their parking spots and their drivers all got out. Except for the red sports car which had no driver yet.

But by the time they were finished in Silver Hills they hoped they would soon.

The drivers of the vehicles were four teenagers of around ages seventeen or eighteen. All wore clothes of a dominant color. One in pink, one in yellow, one in green and one in blue. The brown haired girl in pink was Princess Ivana of Serenity 12. The blonde girl in yellow was Sylvie Larson. The hispanic boy in green was Marco Ramonos, and the boy with thick dark brown hair was the leader of the group Justin Stewart.

"You sure this is the right place Justin?" Marco asked.

"Well that's what Lightning Cruiser says." Justin answered. "He's sure the new Red Turbo Ranger is around here."

"Well at least this place beats that smelly old barn." Ivana answered taking in the sights of the Convention Center. "And it looks better too. Doesn't it Sylvie?" Ivana called Sylvie's name again and got no response again. The reason why was because she had her thoughts on something else, or rather someone else. "Do you think Kincaid will be all right?" she asked.

Justin smiled at Sylvie's concern. He had fought alongside Kincaid in the past, and knew what he was capable of. And the woman he travelled with, Sharon Lanrydan, was no slouch either. He had the feeling that Kincaid and the New Night Rangers were going to be just fine.

"Kincaid is going to make it back." Justin answered. "Now we all have a job to do right now. We need to find out who the Red Ranger is going to be."

"Agreed." Ivana said. "The sooner we know who that ranger is the sooner we'll have our team together." This got nods from all the Turbos present, and the four Turbo Rangers walked on in to the Silver Hills Convention Center hoping to find their Red Ranger.

Also pulling into the parking lot was a yellow hummer with the name Lightspeed on the side. It's driver stepped out with a red shirt and red uniform jacket that said 'Lightspeed Rescue' on the back. This was Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger and currently the only member of Lightspeed still on active duty.

Like Eric and Wes he was here looking for recruits for the new Lightspeed program Captain William Mitchell was putting together. The destruction of the Aquabase as well as the two new members who were on judicial stay, Kyle Hannorhan and Michael Sorrero, were gone on a special mission and it was not clear on when they were coming back.

Captain Mitchell decided that it would be a good time to swell up Lightspeed's ranks, especially since the other members had gone of into a form of semi-retirement. Angela Fairweather had paired up with Joel Rawlings finally. Dana Mitchell had achieved an internship at Mariner Bay college, Chad was working at the Ocean Park again, and Kelsey had trained for an extreme sports competition. They all could be called back at the right time, but Mitchell also wanted all the Rangers to have the lives they wanted as well.

Mitchell's son Ryan helped out with Lightspeed's administrative duties, while Carter saw to day to day operations involving personnel and recruitment. Here he was looking for new recruits.

And he hoped to find some good ones.

In the training space of the tournament Wes and Eric had met with the gym trainer who was overseeing the competitors in the upcoming tournament. When he saw Wes and Eric enter immediately he went to shake their hands.

"Ah, Mr. Collins, Mr. Meyers. It is such an honor to have the leaders of the Silver Guardians present." The trainer stated sucking up to the two as best he could.

"It's our pleasure." Wes said. "We're not only here on business, but we're also hoping to enjoy a lot of spirited Martial Arts competition."

"Ah yes. One must maintain top ability in combat." The trainer said continuing to suck up. Eric however could smell what the trainer was cooking however, and it made him nauseous. He wanted the sucking up over and done, and he wanted it over and done quick.

"Do you mind perhaps showing the students you have? We're short on time." Eric said.

"No problem." The trainer said as he introduced many of his pupils. "All exceptional martial artists." The trainer said. "But if you want the best, the Gatlin boys are the best my students have to offer."

"What about him?" Eric asked pointing to an oriental boy doing a kata off to the side. The trainer immediately brushed him off like he was nothing.

"That's Tommy Li. Trust me you don't want him." Wes however asked "Why not?"

"Because he's a coward. He never stands up to fight for himself. He always turns and walks away." Eric and Wes looked at each other as if the trainer's words didn't make sense to them.

"And that makes him a coward how?" Eric asked.

"Because what good is teaching Karate if you aren't going to use it to fight?" was the trainer's answer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bring Jerry Gatlin over. You guys are going to love him." The trainer left Eric and Wes behind to look for Jerry Gatlin, but Eric and Wes didn't seem bothered by the trainer's absence.

They were too focused on Tommy Li.

And they weren't the only ones.

Not far away four others were taking in the fighters in the gym. Each one wondering who had the ability to be Red Turbo Ranger. There were so many people in the training area Justin wondered how his friends were going to find the one they were looking for. Then suddenly Justin's eyes locked on to Tommy Li as he practiced the kata he had done many times before.

"Who's that?" Justin asked a patron who was nearby. Sadly the tone the patron had taken indicated that Tommy was not held in the highest regard..

"Tommy Li. The Coward of the County" was his gruff answer as he walked away from the four Turbo Rangers. Marco, Sylvie, Ivana and Justin looked at each other wondering what the patron meant.

Once Carter entered the arena he noticed Wes and Eric sitting in the stands and immediately went to sit with them. Carter went over and greeted the two Rangers whome he fought alongside in a mission with other Red Rangers to stop the remains of the Machine Empire from resurrecting Serpenterra. "So you here for the same reason we are?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Carter answered. "Lightspeed is in need of recruits and Captain Mitchell sent me out to scout possible contenders."

"Here's hoping we don't have to fight for the same people." Wes said as he noticed an elder gentleman cheering Tommy on as Tommy continued to do his kata. "You seem to be a big fan of his out there." Wes said making small talk.

"He's my nephew." The elder gentleman said. "By the way name's James Li."

"Wesley Collins. This is my partner Eric Meyers and Carter Grayson of Lightspeed Rescue." Eric walked up to Wes as he was being introduced to Mr. Li. "Wes, I've just talked to the manager of the tournament. We may want to look at another candidate."

Wes looked confused and wondered why Eric would make such a recommendation. Mr. Li however answered the question. "He's heard what my nephew is called I'll bet. 'The Coward of the County'."

"Coward of the County? Like in that old Kenny Rogers song?" Carter asked.

"The very same. And it's so weird to because Tommy is so like the one in Mr. Rogers's song that it's scary."

Not far away Justin and his friends were walking by and said "Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear. Were you talking about Tommy Li?" Justin asked.

Mr. Li seemed to smile. "Well my nephew sure has got quite the fan following doesn't he?" Wes however thought there was more to Tommy than just that label placed on him, and couldn't help but ask "There's more to Tommy than meets the eye isn't there?" Eric asked. Mr. Li nodded confirming Eric's guess.

"Tommy's father was always a bit of a hot head." Mr. Li explained. "He was always getting into trouble, and into fights. One day he got into too much trouble, and in a barfight wound up killing a man. He went to prison for manslaughter. He died there."

"How old was he when he died?" Ivana asked.

"Tommy was only ten." Mr. Li said. "I've brought him up since then."

Everyone was stunned to hear that but Mr. Li was not yet done. "As my brother laid dying in the prison hospital, he called Tommy over and told him 'Son, my life is over, but yours has just begun.'" Mr. Li told the story of what Tommy's father made Tommy promise.

"He made his son promise not to fight? Ever?" Carter asked surprised by what he had heard.

Mr. Li sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Basically he's worried that if he throws a punch or fights in anyway, that he might be repeating his father's mistakes."

Marco looked over at Justin and asked "What do we do?"

Justin wasn't sure he had an answer. At least none that was good enough. It was true Tommy Li had the potential to be a great Red Ranger, but if he was unwilling to fight they couldn't convince him. He then looked at Mr. Li and asked "Do you mind if we stay a few days?"

"No problem." Mr. Li said. "May I ask why?"

"We don't want to force a choice out of your nephew." Justin said. "But we do want to make sure he has an option if he suddenly decides he wants to join my friends, or Lightspeed or the Silver Guardians."

"I think Eric and I would like to stay too." Wes added. "Maybe we can help." Eric nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Carter added. Mr. Li nodded and they had all followed Mr. Li to his house.

Once they arrived everyone was impressed at the size of the place. "I usually run a bed and breakfast for anyone who's passing through and needs a place to crash." Mr. Li explained as he then had shown all the Rangers to their rooms. Wes and Eric were assigned one, as were Ivana and Sylvie, Justin and Marco shared one and Carter took one room solo. After everyone was unpacked they all headed downstairs just as the person they wished to talk to walked into the room. That person was none other than Tommy Li.

"Tommy? My name is Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue…" Tommy didn't even give Carter a chance to finish his introduction as he charged out of the room and into the night sky.

"Nice job Carter. Very subtle." Justin said patting Carter on the shoulder sarcastically.

Outside the house Lightning Cruiser had kept vigil watching for the one who would drive him to come out. He didn't have to wait too long as the door opened and he saw his driver run out.

However Lightning Cruiser hesitated. He sensed distress coming from the young boy indicating that he may not have been ready to take the power yet. Waiting seemed to be the prudent move.

Lightning Cruiser hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Tommy had charged outside the house and Mr. Li followed him. "Tommy? What's wrong?"

"It's those guys dad." Tommy said. "They want me to fight."

"Well…not fight. They do want you to join their organizations. But that doesn't mean that you have to fight."

"Uncle." Tommy said in a tone that said 'be realistic'. "You know I'm one of the best karate masters around. If they don't want me to fight for them, what do they want me for?"

"Well maybe to train." Mr. Li had said. "Those boys at Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians are always looking for someone to train them."

"And what about him?" Tommy asked pointing to Justin. "What organization does he represent?" Mr. Li turned to Justin and gave a look that said 'That's a good question.'

Justin however didn't have an answer, at least not one Tommy might want to hear. How could he tell someone that a Turbo vehicle had chosen him to be the next Turbo Ranger? And if he had told him that then the next question would be 'Would I have to fight?', and the answer to that would most definitely be 'yes, if he had to.'

"I'm here for my own reasons. Reasons I won't force on you." Justin said. "Mr. Li, I think my friends and I made a mistake. We'll pack up and leave tomorrow."

"Well if that's your decision." Mr. Li said. "In the meantime why don't you enjoy the night." Justin said thanks and then adjourned to his room. Mr. Li followed as a knock came at the door. Mr. Li opened it and saw a pretty brunette that reminded Justin of Kristen Kreuk walk in.

"Hi Mr. Li. Is Tommy around?" she asked. Mr. Li said he was in the back just as the other Turbos walked down the stairs, and stared over the bannister.

"Who's that?" Marco asked as the brunette girl came up to Tommy.

"Becky Morrison." Mr. Li explained. "She's kind of Tommy's girlfriend."

"Kind of?" Sylvie asked.

"Well Jerry Gatlin would say that she was HIS girlfriend. Even if she said different."

"She kind of looks like that girl who plays Lana Lang in 'Smallville'. Carter said coming in from the kitchen.

"They're close." Mr. Li said. "But I think you guys need to get some sleep. You have busy days tomorrow."

"Yeah Tommy's competing in forms again." Ivana had said. Soon everyone turned in for the long day tomorrow. Justin and his friends would try one last time to talk to Tommy before they left.

Second day of the tournament was forms and freestyling. Everyone was watching karate students exercise their specialties, but since sparring was first Carter, Wes, Eric, and Justin decided that to watch sparring would just be an entertaining pastime.

One fighter was very impressive to the audience. He was built like a house and took on three oponents at once. He reminded Wes of a Cobra Kai from the Karate Kid movies with his mix of speed and deadly accuracy. "Scary guy." Wes said.

"According to the program his name is Jerry Gatlin." Eric said. Mr. Li had a few things to say about Jerry Gatlin, and they weren't nice things either.

"Gatlin's a bully. He and his two brothers like to shake down the younger kids, or those that can't or don't fight back." Justin listened to Mr. Li's comments and muttered under his breath "Well he's definitely not Ranger material." Mr. Li picked up on what was said and asked "What?" Justin replied with "Nothing."

"Shhh. Kata competition is about to start." Carter said as he saw Tommy take the ring to begin his kata form. They all paid attention as Tommy started to do his kata. Unfortunately Jerry Gatlin was causing trouble again.

Officials tried to push him back but Gatlin didn't care. He pushed the officials out of the way and got into Tommy's face. "Hey Yellow. I'm wanting to fight. And the opponent I choose is you."

Tommy looked at Jerry and shook his head 'no'. "No I won't fight."

"Oh you'll fight. I'll make you fight." Gatlin then threw a punch which hit Tommy in the face, knocking him down. When Tommy got up he saw that his lip was bleeding. Jerry Gatlin however was smiling at what he did.

"Well come on Yellow. Don't you want to fight back? Come on! I know. I'll make it easy for you." Gatlin followed up with a kick to the stomach, knocking Tommy down again. Tommy clutched his stomach as if in pain.

"Come on Yellow! Be a man! Fight me!" Jerry shouted. He was about to attack again when he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around. The hand belonged to Wes.

"He doesn't want to fight you. Leave him alone."

Jerry however wasn't listening. "No, Yellow's going to fight. If he doesn't he's a coward."

Carter then stepped up and said "I think I know who the real coward is. Attacking a person who doesn't wish to fight, yet wanting a fight anyway. I think it's best if you leave."

Jerry just smiled. "I can't leave. I've got a fight to participate in."

"Not anymore." Justin then said coming up. "You've been disqualified. Unnecessary roughness, attacking officials, and attacking a participant outside of your own tournament bracket. Security is coming to show you out." Just then guards had shown up, led by Eric, ready to escort Jerry out of the building.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Eric looked at Jerry hoping that Jerry Gatlin would want to do things 'the hard way.' Jerry however would not fall into that trap as he turned to leave with security. He however looked at Tommy and said his final peace. "This ain't over Yellow. I'll be back!" Jerry Gatlin then walked out of the auditorium escorted by security.

Eric, Wes, Carter and Justin then turned to see how Tommy was doing. Tommy however didn't want any sympathy, and he just walked out of the tournament not even accepting medical help. He would be disqualified after that.

When everyone went back to the bed and breakfast Justin however saw Tommy sitting on the porch. His uncle had fixed his lip, but the mental scars were what Justin thought was a different story.

Tommy looked at Justin with a glare of anger. "Why don't you and your friends all leave? What makes you think I want anything to do with any of you?" Justin didn't say much back as he let Tommy vent. He then said "I just came out to make sure you were okay. If that's out of bounds…"

"Why should you care?" Tommy asked. "What the hell do you want with me? I don't even know who you are, or what you want."

Justin decided that it was time to let Tommy in on the truth. He called forth his Turbo Morpher and shouted "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" "STORM BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

Soon the Blue Turbo Ranger stood before Tommy Li. Needless to say Tommy was stunned. You…you…you're a Power Ranger?"

"Blue Turbo. Operator of the Storm Blaster Turbo Vehicle. I'm charged with helping to rebuild the Turbo Ranger team. Each member has a vehicle under his or her command." Tommy nodded at Blue Turbo's explanation. "So your friends with you…"

"…are Turbo Rangers too." Blue Turbo explained. "Sylvie commands the Yellow Off Roader. Ivana commands the Pink Turbo Striker. Marco commands the Green Pay Loader. I command the Blue Storm Blaster."

"You mean someone already is yellow?" Tommy asked. "With the way everyone calls me that I would have thought that would be my color."

"No Tommy." Blue Turbo then took off his helmet allowing Tommy to see Justin's face. "The vehicle we're hoping you will accept is the Red Lightning Cruiser, belonging to the Red Turbo Ranger." Tommy went wide eyed hearing this. "You want me to be the Red Ranger? Why?"

"Your strength of character." Justin answered. "Part of that is shown in your honoring your father's promise. You don't like to fight, but you will if the need arises."

"No." Tommy said shaking his head. "I won't fight period. I promised my father."

Justin then sighed as he spoke again. "I know how you feel Tommy, but sometimes you may have to fight. Only it will not be just to fight, but it may be for something you'll have to do."

"No. I won't fight. I mean that." Tommy said adamant about his choice. Justin decided he would let sleeping dogs lie.

"All right. I won't push the issue." Justin then demorphed back into his regular clothes. "But just think about what was said. And consider all the roads before you." Tommy heard Justin's words and said that he would consider them.

"You can stay another day." Tommy said as he went back into the house. Justin was left outside.

After several hours Justin went back into the house. But Tommy lay awake thinking about all that was said. I don't believe it. Me a Power Ranger? What's up with that? Tommy continued to think when he saw some headlights glare out at him. Tommy wearily picked himself up and looked out the window to see what the commotion was about.

Tommy looked at Lightning Cruiser open its door beckoning him to come inside. Tommy was amazed by the interior and style Lightning Cruiser possessed. "What do you want from me?"

Just then a video monitor appeared in front of him, and on the screen was a bald headed, dark-skinned young man. Tommy had to believe that this was his predecessor. The one who had the Turbo Powers before.

"Hi. My name is Theodore Jarvis Johnson, but my friends call me T.J. I was the Red Turbo Ranger before I stepped down and retired. What you are watching right now is an interactive security tape designed to protect Lightning Cruiser from unwanted intrusion, or to familiarize my potential replacement with the new Turbo Powers.

"You're probably also wondering why you were chosen for the powers?" T.J. then asked. Tommy had to nod 'yes.' "Well the power always seeks out those who are worthy. Red Rangers are leaders due to strong spirit, and sharp minds. If you were chosen for these powers then Lightning Cruiser must sense these aspects in you, and figure that you would make a great Red Turbo Ranger."

A glove compartment then opened on the side and inside was a morpher with Turbo Key. "This is your Turbo Ranger Morpher. Should you choose to accept the power just shout 'Shift into Turbo! Lightning Cruiser Turbo Power!' This will trigger your morph should you choose to accept the powers." Tommy batted an eye as he heard T.J.'s words. "Should I accept?"

"You don't have to decide right now." T.J. had said. "Just think about it. But if you ever have need of Lightning Cruiser, he'll be there for you." T.J.'s image then faded out as the driver's door opened. Tommy took the notion as for him to leave. "Thank you, you've given me a lot to think about." Tommy said as he got out of

Lightning Cruiser flashed his lights as if saying "You're welcome" and drove off. Tommy watched Lightning Cruiser drive away leaving Tommy with a lot to think about.

Tommy saw Justin, Ivana, Sylvie and Marco load up their things in their respective vehicles when he approached. "Uhhh Justin can I talk to you for a minute?" Tommy asked. Justin nodded and said "Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"I had a strange visit last night, from a red car, calling itself 'Lightning Cruiser', or at least that's what the guy on the tape said it was called." Justin realized what Tommy was talking about "You mean T.J.?"

"Yeah. That was his name. How did you know?" Justin directed Tommy to the steps of the barn and asked him to take a seat. That was when Justin told Tommy the story of the Turbo Rangers.

"I fought alongside both teams of Turbo Rangers." Justin explained. "The first team used to be the previous Power Rangers Zeo, and the second one moved on to become the Space Rangers. I stayed as Blue Turbo, and I have been the constant on the Turbo team. Eric, Wes and Carter know him too as they recently took part in a great Red Ranger battle a few weeks ago."

"And now you're looking to rebuild it? The Turbo team?" Justin nodded as he added "And we hope that you'll be part of it."

Tommy continued to walk thinking about what Justin said when he came across Wes bringing in a load of firewood for the fireplace inside. Wes saw Tommy's expression and asked "Is something up?"

"No. I just found out that I've been approached by the Turbo Rangers to join up with them." Tommy made reference to Justin and his friends, and Wes knew the Silver Guardians and Lightspeed had serious competition for Tommy Li. But all three still had one last obstacle to cover. Tommy's promise to his father.

It was then that Wes decided to let his own feelings about his father be known after he set the logs down on the ground. "I know what it's like to feel like you have to honor your father, but you don't have to honor him at the cost of your own future." Tommy sat back and listened to Wes speak.

"I love my father." Wes said. "But there was a point in my life where I couldn't let him make my choices for me. Someone convinced me that I had to stand on my own and make my own destiny, and I wound up doing that."

"So are you happy with your life?" Tommy asked. Wes paused for a minute.

"No, there's one thing I don't have. Her name was Jen."

Tommy listened as Wes explained. "She was someone I…worked with, and we started to get closer. But then when the job was over we had to go our separate ways. We couldn't be together."

"I'm sorry." Tommy said.

"Don't be." Wes answered. "I'll always be grateful for what we had, and for her helping me make my own destiny. My life is pretty good, and so can yours be too."

"If I join the Silver Guardians?" Tommy then asked.

"For whatever you choose." Wes answered. "Just remember it's one thing to fight to defend your planet, and it's another to get into a bar fight."

Tommy thought about what Wes said and answered "Thanks Wes."

"No problem. Now let's get this lumber into the house." Soon Wes and Tommy were carrying their fireplace logs into the house ready to start a fire.

After a hard day's work Tommy met up with Becky and explained as much as he could of the day he had. "Wow. You really are a hot property aren't you?"

"Yeah." Tommy said. "I still don't want to break my promise to my father but…"

"Somehow I think your father might understand." Tommy smiled as he was reassured by Becky's words. However they soon came to the dark street Becky had to walk in order to get back to her house. "You sure you don't want me to escort you home?" Tommy asked.

"No I'll be fine, I've walked this way lots of times." Becky said reassuringly. Tommy kissed Becky goodbye as she made her way home. She had finally made it and she placed her key in the lock of her house. When she went to turn on the light she was surprised by the person she saw in her doorway.

"Hello Becky." Jerry Gatlin said standing in the doorway. Two silouettes flanked his side. They were Jerry's brothers James and David.

"What…what do you want?" Becky asked feeling more than a little scared.

Jerry just walked closer to Becky, savoring every moment of what was to happen next. "What do you see in that coward? You need a real man to show you a good time."

"Tommy is a real man." Becky said trying to get away from Jerry. But James and David held her in place. Jerry held Becky's chin in his hand and drilled his gaze deep into her eyes.

"Cowards are no real men. I however will show you what a 'real man' is." He reached to unbutton her blouse, but Becky gave a crescent kick to Jerry's jaw. Jerry was knocked back, but James and David got their two cents in with fists to her face and back. Jerry then got back up and smiled evilly.

"Now we'll really have some fun." Jerry said as he forced himself onto Becky.

By the time all three Gatlin Boys were finished, Becky was left a sobbing wreck of the young woman she once was. It was all she could do to call Tommy and tell him what happened.

Everyone else was out, as Tommy arrived at Becky's house as fast as Lightning Cruiser could take him. Even though Tommy hadn't made his decision Lightning Cruiser still wanted to help Tommy out any way he could. For that Tommy was grateful, and when he arrived at Becky's house he ran in quickly to see how bad she was hurt.

Tommy saw Becky and was shocked. Her torn dress, her tears, the bruises. It became so overwhelming. In his mind he saw the Gatlin boys proving how big and bad they were by having their way with her, and Jerry walking around directing traffic. Laughing as Becky screamed 'No! No!' and her calls went unheeded.

Then Tommy saw Jerry coming towards Becky, begging him to stop, and Jerry smiling as she begged. "Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to stop?" Tommy could see Jerry smiling as he asked those questions, and Becky nodding as if saying 'Please stop.' But those pleas went unheeded.

"Oh no. You need to know what a real man is. And I aim to teach you." Then Jerry came in, the last one to have his way with her, and when they were through Becky was left a sobbing wreck, angry, violated and feeling filthy.

When he asked Becky all but confirmed what Tommy imagined, and his fists balled up in anger. He had to do something. Something.

Then his eyes fell upon the picture of his father, and he remembered his promise.

He looked at the picture of his father, and he looked at the sobbing form of Becky. The choice had come, it couldn't be avoided any longer. And then finally Tommy Li made his decision.

He went to find the Gatlin boys.

At the local bar called 'Corey's tavern' the Rangers all sat and had a night out to unwind. However when the Gatlin boys walked in things got tense pretty quickly.

Carter stood looking over the Gatlin boys as Wes and Eric sat off to the side. Justin, Marco, Ivana and Sylvie also looked on as Carter said his peace. "Those guys make me sick!"

"I know what you mean." Eric said. "I may have been a jerk at times, but nowhere near the jerk those three are."

Everyone agreed with Eric's assessment but Ivana and Sylvie overheard part of the Gatlin boys' conversation. Parts that involved what happened to Becky. James and David were saying how 'good she was' and how she had been taken to the 'promised land'. "Nothing's too good for my brothers." Jerry Gatlin said in laughter. "She might have said no, but we know she was saying yes."

The laughter caused Ivana and Sylvie to turn in disgust. The Gatlin boys were subhuman. Everyone at the Rangers' table had fought monsters that had more ethics than the Gatlin boys. However the Gatlins took notice of Sylvie and Ivana's brief look and decided to go over to their table. Jerry, David and James hovered over the two girls as angry glares shot out from Carter, Eric, Wes, Justin and Marco. Sylvie however waved her hand as if saying that things would be okay.

"So, what are you two cuties looking at?" Jerry said. "You looking at our hotness and want it to set you on fire?"

Sylvie sat up and looked Jerry Gatlin in the eye. "No actually I think you three need to cool off." She then splashed her Club Soda in Jerry's face which angered him, but Justin and Marco quickly got out of their chairs as if warning the Gatlins that if they tried something then they would have ALL the Rangers to deal with, morphed or not. Just then the door opened and David told Jerry just who it was.

It was Tommy Li.

But of course to the Gatlins he was just 'yellow'. Even though he wore a red t-shirt under his red flannel shirt. All the same Jerry saw the one he wanted and went over with his brothers hanging back. A look at Sylvie from James said that she was getting off with a warning. But the Gatlins would have no warning for what was to come.

"What's up yellow?" Jerry asked Tommy. "How's your girlfriend?"

Tommy didn't say anything. Jerry just smiled.

"She needed a real man you know. Not some yellow bellied coward!" Jerry smiled as if proud of what he did. The Rangers at the table shook their heads in disgust. Carter remembered Dana having to get over a rape once. It wasn't easy for her, and here was this bully bragging about it.

But still Tommy didn't say anything. He just looked at Jerry Gatlin with hate.

Jerry was looking to goad Tommy. He wanted Tommy to hurt. "What are you gonna do coward? Comfort her? What good will that do? Talk me to death? Fat chance of that. You'll do nothing! Like you've always done." All three Gatlins laughed at that. But Tommy clearly wasn't laughing.

Tommy stood and looked at Jerry Gatlin. Never once taking his eyes off him. His glare had showed that he did not like what Jerry did to Becky then he turned and walked away.

"Hey look ol' yellah's leaving!" Jerry said laughing as Tommy walked away from him. Most of the bar also laughed as well, except for the Rangers who looked on in sorrow.

The laughing stopped when the sound of the deadbolt click was heard, and everyone knew that Tommy locked the door.

Everyone was quiet as Tommy walked back to Jerry Gatlin. His cold hard stare was still in place until they were eye to eye. Nose to nose. Then Tommy drew back his right hand and hit Jerry across the face with a right cross.

The other Gatlin boys were shocked that their brother was sent so far back, and by the 'Coward of the County' no less that they couldn't believe what they saw. But they then went to their brother's aid trying to stop Tommy from hitting them again.

Both got punches for their trouble, and were sent into Carter and Wes respectively who gave the Gatlin boys punches for their trouble. Soon everyone else got involved and an all out barfight erupted.

Carter had some drunks thrown at him. They tried to take a shot at him, and he delivered a side kick and right cross for their trouble. Wes delivered a series of kicks before going to his fists. Eric however seemed to be enjoying the pandemonium that erupted, as he got to cut loose as well. "This is fun!" he said as he delivered a punch to one drunk's gut.

"Glad you're having fun!" Justin said as he found himself getting in some shots. Marco also fought as some bodies piled towards him, and he fought them off.

"So what do we do here?" Ivana asked Sylvie as bodies were being flown all over the place.

"Well in some areas, the girls find someplace safe and enjoy the drinks and show of testosterone. If they do get involved, it usually is no more than shattering a glass over someone's head." Sylvie answered.

"What do you prefer?" Ivana asked as a body was flung towards them. It was a drunken man looking for a good time, and between the drinks and the punches he thought he could have one with Ivana and Sylvie, until Sylvie decked him with a right cross and sent him out cold.

"I don't like being a helpless waif" Sylvie answered. Ivana smiled and turned around giving another drunk a punch to the face.

"Neither do I." Ivana answered as the two Ranger girls jumped into battle.

But the main focus was Tommy and the Gatlin boys who were getting their clocks cleaned by Tommy.

David and James Gatlin's arrogance quickly faded along with their consciousness. Tommy let loose a series of blows that knocked them all silly as the two crashed hard onto some bar tables. All that remained was Jerry Gatlin.

"Come on, you wanted to fight! So fight!"

Gatlin was so surprised that Tommy was fighting him that none of the attacks Jerry had planned for Tommy came to his mind. All the ideas Jerry Gatlin had for beating Tommy, and he was drawing a blank. So what would Jerry do?

Wing it.

He launched a series of punches and kicks that Tommy dodged with record speed. Jerry couldn't understand why his blows weren't connecting while Tommy landed one shot to Jerry's stomach knocking the wind out from under him. Then an elbow to the back of the neck sending Jerry down to the ground.

He picked up Jerry Gatlin who was almost unconscious and said "This one's for Becky!" as he delivered his last punch which sent him out cold. Then he went to the door, unlocked it, and walked out of the barroom.

As Tommy stood over Jerry's unconscious form he surveyed his surroundings. The bar was all but destroyed. Several drunk people were sprawled out due to the fighting ability of the Rangers. Those patrons that were up however were praising Tommy for cutting loose like he did. But Tommy wasn't up for any praise right then.

"I just broke a promise today." Tommy said. "I'm not too happy right now."

Everyone watched as Tommy walked away from the barroom into the night as the police came forward ready to ask questions. Everyone told the truth, no one covered up anything.

"Police have decided to file no charges." Eric said. "They couldn't even believe it was you that started the fight."

Tommy scoffed as if amused. "Of course, the Coward of the County can't fight."

"When they heard the testimonies their minds quickly changed." Wes added. "Even then, they still wouldn't press charges."

"We told them about Becky." Sylvie said. "And they seemed to understand."

Tommy looked up at the Rangers and said "Thank You."

When all was said and done with the Police, the Gatlins were arrested. And Tommy, the Turbo Rangers, Carter, Wes and Eric all headed home so they could be with Becky.

The next morning everyone was packed up and ready to go their separate ways. Tommy walked out with Becky in his arms and she seemed to be smiling again. The scars of her rape were not completely healed, but she was well on her way to recovery.

"I'm sorry you had to break your promise." Becky said. Tommy took Becky's hand into his and said "I just did what I had to do. That's all any of us can do." He then turned to face Wes, Eric, Carter, Justin, Marco, Ivana and Sylvie who were all packed up to leave. Tommy said that he was ready to make his decision.

"I've decided…I want to join the Turbo Rangers." Justin, Ivana, Sylvie, and Marco were all happy, and while Carter, Wes and Eric were disappointed that Tommy wouldn't join their group, they were glad that Tommy would be happy.

"Good luck." Wes said to Tommy. "The offer for the Silver Guardians will remain open indefinitely."

"We're always on the lookout for Rangers to join us." Eric said as if jokingly, but there was SOME seriousness in his voice.

"Same goes for Lightspeed." Carter said. Then Tommy turned to look at Becky. "I'll be back. I just have to help get the team together." Becky nodded in understanding as Justin handed him his Red Turbo Morpher and key.

"Take care." Becky said to Tommy.

"I will." Tommy answered as he brought up his morpher and Turbo key. "SHIFT INTO TURBO! LIGHTNING CRUISER TURBO POWER!" he shouted and the Red Turbo Ranger stood once again.

Mr. Li couldn't have been more proud of his nephew. All the same he hugged his nephew goodbye as Red Turbo got into Lightning Cruiser and took the front spot as he led his fellow Turbo Rangers into the daylight sky. Four vehicles following the Red Lightning Cruiser with it's new Red Ranger at the wheel.

They all watched the Turbo vehicles take to the sky, with Lightning Cruiser and the new Red Turbo Ranger leading the way, a song playing on the radio.

Ev'ryone considered him the Coward of the County.  
He'd never stood one single time to prove the county wrong.  
His mama named him Tommy, the folks just called him yellow,  
But something always told me they were reading Tommy wrong.  
He was only ten years old when his daddy died in prison.  
I looked after Tommy 'cause he was my brother's son.  
I still recall the final words my brother said to Tommy:  
"Son, my life is over, but yours is just begun.  
Promise me, son, not to do the things I've done.  
Walk away from trouble if you can.  
It won't mean you're weak if you turn the other cheek.  
I hope you're old enough to understand:  
Son, you don't have to fight to be a man."  
There's someone for ev'ryone and Tommy's love was Becky.  
In her arms he didn't have to prove he was a man.  
One day while he was workin' the Gatlin boys came callin'.  
They took turns at Becky... There was three of them!  
Tommy opened up the door and saw his Becky cryin'.  
The torn dress, the shattered look was more than he could stand.  
He reached above the fireplace and took down his daddy's picture.  
As his tears fell on his daddy's face, he heard these words again:  
"Promise me, son, not to do the things I've done.  
Walk away from trouble if you can.  
It won't mean you're weak if you turn the other cheek.  
I hope you're old enough to understand:  
Son, you don't have to fight to be a man."  
The Gatlin boys just laughed at him when he walked into the barroom.  
One of them got up and met him halfway 'cross the floor.  
When Tommy turned around they said, "Hey look! ol' yellow's leavin'."  
But you could have heard a pin drop when Tommy stopped and locked the door.  
Twenty years of crawlin' was bottled up inside him.  
He wasn't holdin' nothin' back; he let 'em have it all.  
When Tommy left the barroom not a Gatlin boy was standin'.  
He said, "This one's for Becky," as he watched the last one fall.  
And I heard him say,  
"I promised you, Dad, not to do the things you done.  
I walk away from trouble when I can.  
Now please don't think I'm weak, I didn't turn the other cheek,  
and Papa, I sure hope you understand:  
Sometimes you gotta fight when you're a man."  
Ev'ryone considered him the Coward of the County.

END OF PART 20


End file.
